One day, two lifes et one love
by sandra-wesker
Summary: La vie du mystérieux Wesker, de sa jeunesse jusqu'à la fin de sa vie si bien sûr il meurt un jour . Attention, cette fic contient du yaoi, donc des relations explicites entre deux hommes. Albert et Birkin Quatrième chapitre en cours De 1986 à 1989
1. Epilogue

Titre : One day, two lifes et one love

Titre : One day, two lifes et one love

Auteur : Sandra Wesker

Etat de la fic : En cours (3 chapitres)

Source : Resident evil (La série en entier + les rapports de Wesker)

Couple : Wesker-William

Indication : L'histoire est non censuré donc elle contient des scènes qui pourraient troubler certaines personnes mais rien de les oblige a lire.

Résumé : Les principaux événements importants qui se sont déroulés dans la vie de Wesker. Débutant à ses 18 ans, la fic relate jusqu'à la fin de Resident evil 4 et inclus aussi ce qu'on voit dans Umbrella Chronique.

Épilogue

_Mon nom est Albert Wesker, je suis orphelin depuis toujours mais cela est sans importance comme mon enfance n'existe plus pour moi. Ma vie commence lorsque j'avais 17 ans. Là où elle prit un tournant inattendu. J'avais toujours été maître de mon destin mais en 1977 il faut dire qu'un événement se produisit et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une telle chance aurait pu m'être donner. _

_Je fais la rencontre d'un garçon qui changera à jamais le courant de ma vie. Vie que je ne regrette aucunement et si elle était a refaire, je referais tout. Bien sûr, maintenant...il m'est difficile de vous racontez tout cela. Pour ceux qui me connaisse se dirons même que je suis tombé sur la tête pour vous racontez tout cela. Mais je le fais pour ne pas sombrer dans l'oubli. Je souhaite que les gens se rappellent de l'homme que j'ai été. N'en étant plus un maintenant mais vous apprendrez comme je suis devenu la bête un peu plus tard. _

_Voici donc mes mémoires, là où je souhaite vous la faire connaître._


	2. Chapitre 1 La rencontre Partie 1

Chapitre 1- La rencontre / 1977 **Chapitre 1- **La rencontre / 1977

J'étais assis à un simple bureau en bois, un cahier était ouvert un peu plus loin devant moi mais je n'y jetais aucun regard. J'étais plutôt occupé à écrire sur une feuille qui ne concernait aucunement le cours que j'étais entrain de suivre. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'écrire ainsi mais il faut dire que si je ne le faisais pas, j'allais devenir fou. Mon esprit avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu. J'aurais pu certes pensée à n'importe quoi, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je pris finalement une feuille et commençait à rédiger quelques propos, je ne comptais pas écrire quelques choses en particuliers mais plutôt de laisser mon esprit écrire ce qu'il avait envie.

_Écriture d'une lettre_

_L'école c'est pour moi ; une simple perte de temps. On s'assoit à son bureau et on regarde le professeur parlé. Un gaspillage de temps total. Je pourrai être en train d'étudier une nouvelle plante que j'ai découvert mais je puis y aller comme je suis prisonnier de ce satané local. Où le prof pour explique un problème de mathématique que j'ai fini depuis des lustres. Je suis en train d'écrire cette lettre pour passer le temps pendant que l'autre devant continue de parler pendant que personne ne l'écoute. Il doit penser en ce moment que je prends des notes pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il essai d'expliquer. Faudrait pas qu'il rêve trop. Le jour où je prendrai des notes, j'aurai découvert comment faire grandir une plante en moins d'une minute. Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver avant bien longtemps. Quoique, je ne dis pas que je ne pourrai jamais y arriver, après tout , rien n'a jamais pu m'arrêter. Même pas ses satanés cours qui me font dormir assit. En fait, il n'y a pas vraiment de cours qui m'intéresse. Même le cours de biologie qui est pourtant ma matière préféré. Le seul problème avec ce cours est le prof qui ne connaît rien. _

_Un incapable quoi. _

_Je pourrai répondre à toute ses questions les doigts dans le nez. J'ai même un jour arrivé à le boucher avec une question. Il ne connaissait même pas la réponse. _

_Hahahahaha (Tiens je ris tout seul maintenant)_

_Il m'a donné un devoir supplémentaire à cause de la réplique que je lui avais dit : « On se dit professeur mais on ne peut même pas répondre aux simples questions des élèves. »_

_Les autres élèves m'avaient regardés les yeux ronds. Apprend tout ce n'est pas tout le monde qui osait défier ce professeur en particulier. Une sale brute qui se prenait pour un autre mais qui n'avait même pas le quart de mes connaissances. _

_Les étudiants avaient murmurés derrière mon dos pendant au moins une semaine mais je les remettais tous rapidement à leur place. Après tout n'étais-je pas supérieur à eux alors comment osaient-ils me regarder comme si j'étais un monstre. Le dernier qui a essayer de me remettre à ma place est finir sous les jupes de sa mère. Cette fois là, il croyait pouvoir m'avoir avec ses muscles mais il aurait dû se servir de son cerveau un peu plus. Après tout, il ne sert à rien d'avoir des muscles si tu n'as rien dans la tête. Moi, je fais l'équilibre entre les deux. Certains pourrait croire que je suis faible comme j'ai une « grosse tête », mais le contraire est tout là. Je me sera avant tout de ma matière grise et ensuite si j'en ai réellement besoin, de mes muscles. _

_Mais pour revenir au garçon qui avait voulu m'attaquer, je l'ai envoyé au tapis en moins de deux secondes. _

_Il est vrai que j'ai eut quelques problèmes comme il n'avait pas eut le temps de me fesser une seule fois. Donc tout le monde a dit que s'est moi qui l'avait attaquer en premier. Je qui est en partit vrai… _

_Mais je ne fut pas renvoyé de l'école comme mes résultats scolaires étaient fulgurantes et que j'avais seulement reçu des plaintes de même professeur donc le directeur de l'école à mit cela sur le fait qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Ce qui était tout à fait vrai._

_Ainsi, je resta à l'école même si j'aurais presque préféré être renvoyé. J'aurais pu au moins continuer mes recherches sur ma plante. Mais, bon cette décision ne me revenait pas. J'avais seulement écopé d'une semaine, où je devais travailler à la maison et pensé à mes hâtes. _

_Ils m'ont donné une semaine de congé oui._

_J'avais fini les travaux que les professeurs m'avaient donné à faire en deux jours et je n'allais pas prendre mon temps à penser que ce que j'avais fait était mal. J'étais fier d'avoir donner à ce garçon la correction qu'il méritait. _

_J'avais donc profiter du reste de mon temps à travailler sur ma plante. J'avais ainsi découvert beaucoup de chose intéressante que je nommerais pas dans cette lettre car elle pourrait tomber entre de mauvaise main et quelqu'un pourrait me voler le fruit de mon labeur. Après tout, je suis fier de ce que j'ai accomplit. _

_Pour en revenir au premier sujet de ma lettre. _

_Je m'ennuie de plus en plus. Pas qu'écrire devint lassant mais le professeur devant va finir par m'endormir. _

_Fin de la lettre_

Je pliai la lettre que je venais d'écrire et la glissa dans la poche de mon pantalon, je tournai ensuite la tête de tout les côtés pour regarder les autres. Qui parle soit entre eux ou bien en profite pour dormir un peu. Je remarquai un jeune homme un peu plus jeune que moi, environ deux ans, qui écrivait lui aussi. Je me demandai alors ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire pour le faire aussi vite. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. Il avait les cheveux bruns, court, en bataille. Il était entrée dans notre cours la semaine dernière. On racontait qu'il sautait ses années bien qu'il soit très jeune. Cet adolescent capta alors mon attention. Après tout qui pouvait se vanter de réussir aussi bien que moi. Il ne releva pas une seule fois la tête de sa feuille. Je continuai d'écrire à mon tour. Après tout, je n'allais pas laisser mon esprit vagabonder sur ce jeune homme mais ce ne put me concentrer bien longtemps car mon esprit fut encore tourner vers le garçon. Je le regardai de nouveau et il était toujours pencher vers sa feuille. J'eus presque envie de lui demander ce qu'il écrivait ainsi, mais il était à trois rangé de moi et je risquai aussi d'attirer les élèves qui se trouvait entre nous deux. J'eus l'idée de lui écrire un mot sur un bout de papier et de le lui lancer. Après tout, je ne risquai rien.

Je sortis une deuxième feuille de mon cartable et griffonna quelque mots.

_Salut,_

_Tu es nouveau dans la classe. Juste pour savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu écris pour que se soit si intéressent et que tu ne lèves même pas la tête deux secondes de ta feuille. Tu es le seul qui écrive comme ça. _

_ Réponds moi, merci_

Je mis la feuille en boule et la jeta vers le garçon qui la reçu sur la tête. Il la leva et me lança un regard de mépris mais il prit tout de même la boule pour la dérouler.

Mais mon plan avait quelque peu fonctionné car le professeur m'avait vu faire et me posa une question pour voir si j'avais suivit le cours.

- Pouvez-vous me dire la réponse du numéro que je viens de vous demander de faire, jeune homme. Car vous semblez avoir besoin de l'aide d'un de vos compagnons à moins bien sur que vous trouviez mon cours trop ennuya pour m'écouter.

- La réponse est 8925.39 cm, répondis-je immédiatement sans avoir même jeter un seul regard dans mon cahier.

_*Sale con. Tu pensais que je n'arrivais pas à répondre mais tes questions sont si prévisibles, puis de toute manière. Ce que tu essais d'expliquer est si simple que même un chien pourrait réussir.*_

Le professeur resta sans voix un moment, ne s'entendant pas que je lui réponde aussi rapidement. Voilà donc une autre personne qui me sous-estimait.

Le prof se tourna vers le tableau et je reçu une boule de papier sur la tête à mon tour. Je la déroula rapidement pour voir la réponse.

_Pour répondre à ta question,_

_Je ne perds pas mon temps avec des incapables comme toi qui n'ont même pas l'amabilité d'écouter dans les cours. Et tu as répondu correctement à la bonne réponse c'est seulement sur un coup de chance._

_Au revoir et laisse moi travailler en paix._

Donc, ce jeune homme travaillait. Ça serait bien le premier dans cette école à faire un effort pour réussir ses cours. À part moi bien sur mais je n'ai pas besoin de faire d'effort pour réussir. J'avais des 90 dans tout mes cours sauf en biologie à cause du prof qui s'amusait à me mettre des 60. Je savais malgré tout que j'avais des 100 dans tout mes examens et je lui ferai bien payer un jour et il le regrettera de ne pas avoir récompenser mes résultats. Je souris à ce que je réservais à mon professeur préféré.

Quelque vingt minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna enfin pour signifier que le dernier cours de la journée était terminer.

Je ramassai mes affaires en vitesse qui étaient éparpillés sur mon bureau et les rangèrent dans mon sac. Lorsque j'eus fini, je cherchai le jeune homme qui avait capté mon attention précédemment, mais je ne le vis nulle part. Il avait donc été plus rapide que moi. Encore une chose qui me surprenait. Je fus alors certain que si j'apprenais à le connaître, il allait me surprendre encore plus.

Je m'empressai de quitter cette classe et de me diriger dans le couloir où je vis le jeune homme au loin. Il marchait rapidement, esquivant les personnes sur son passage, en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'école. J'accélerai le pas pour le rattraper, bouscula les gens devant moi qui me bloquait le passage, mes épaules étant solides je ne fus aucunement déviés de ma course. Les gens se retournèrent mais ne dirent mot en me voyant comme ils savaient que mieux valaient pour eux qu'ils se taisent. Surtout si j'étais aussi pressé. Je ne m'aurais pas privé de faire un ou deux commentaires sarcastique sur leur personne.

Je finis par rattraper l'adolescent aux portes du bâtiment, je me plaçai à côté de lui pour parler mais il avança encore plus vite. Je fus obliger de me mettre à courir pour le rattraper et cette fois-ci je me mis devant lui, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il me regarda désespéré.

- Que me veux-tu encore ?

- Je voulais juste apprendre à te connaître car tu as réussit a attirer ma curiosité. Après tout, il est rare de voir quelqu'un qui écoute dans ses cours. Surtout ici, tu fais un peu tache dans le décor.

Il me regarda de nouveau bizarrement comme si j'étais un monstre, il voulut partir mais je lui coupa le chemin une nouvelle fois. Après tout, j'avais trouvé ma prise aujourd'hui que je pourrais martyriser un peu, je l'allais pas la laissé partir aussi facilement. En plus, il m'intriquait.

Il soupira alors en me regarda dans les yeux et je fus presque fâché d'avoir oublier d'avoir mis mes lunettes de soleil avant de quitter l'école, comme ses satanées profs ne voulaient pas que je les portes à l'intérieur.

- Vois-tu pas que je suis pressé, me dit-il en essayant de nouveau de me fausser compagnie mais je le retiens en m'interposant devant lui. Et vu sa carrure squelettique, il ne pourra jamais réussir à me pousser pour me faire dégager.

- Disons que je veux seulement parler et venant de moi, tu devrais prendre cela comme un compliment.

- Je ne parles pas avec les gens qui ont « La grosse tête ».

Le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur mes lèvres depuis le début de la conversation s'effaça rapidement. Comment ce jeune homme osait-il me parler ainsi ? À moi, le gars le plus respecté de l'école. Je devrais le remettre à sa place.

- Oui, j'ai la « grosse tête » comme tu dis mais seulement pour la chimie et la biologie.

- Laisse moi rire. Toi, tu réussis à passer tes cours en n'écoutant pas.

- Les prof m'endorment plus qu'autre chose avec leur matière que je pourrais résister sur le bout des doigts. Alors, je m'occupes seulement l'esprit pour ne pas m'endormir.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Bien, alors si tu te crois si bon que ça, tu n'auras rien contre le fait de faire un pari avec moi.

- Un pari ?, demandai-je sans trop comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Bien sûr, un pari, le centre des sciences près de chez moi organise un concours. Celui qui emmène le meilleur projet gagne. Le but du pari sera donc d'arriver premier. Mais comme tu es plus âgé que moi, nous se serons pas dans la même catégorie mais cela n'empêche pas de voir qui sera le meilleur.

- Accepte.

Après tout, je n'allai pas me défiler devant ce gosse qui croyait pouvoir me battre.

- Nous devons remettre notre projet samedi…

Je le regarda bouche bée. Il me proposait un pari que je devais le lendemain. Soit il se payait ma tête ou soit il pensait que je ne pourrais pas réussir. Je lui souris et lui tendis ma main.

- Pari tenu.

Il la prit en me souriant à son tour. Il croyait vraiment que je n'allais pas gagné.

- Tu t'appelles comment au juste ?, demandai-je.

- William Birkin et toi.

Je sortis mes lunettes de soleil de mes poches et les mis sur mon nez.

- Albert Wesker, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Wesker.

- D'ac !

- Et on fait comment pour demain ?

- Ben t'a juste à me donner ton numéro de téléphone et mes parents et moi pourrions aller te chercher si bien sûr tu as un projet à amener.

Il sourit un moment.

_*Il est vraiment immature ma parole.*  
_

- Tu verras bien demain, ce que je vais apporter va te couper le souffle.

Il sourit de plus belle. J'eus presque qu'envie de lui foudre mon poing dans le gueule mais je me retiens, après tout je pouvais le battre à la loyal, façon scientifique.

Je lui donna mon numéro de téléphone et lui serra la main une dernière fois avant de prendre le chemin vers mon appart. Mes pensées allèrent vers le concours que je devais remporter le lendemain. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise car je n'avais aucune information. Bien que je savais que les règles étaient simple. On pouvait apporter d'import quel sorte d'expérience. Mais ce qui me dérangeait était le fait que je ne connaissais pas les gens qui allait nous évalué. Cela me dérangeait grandement, je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de contretemps, mais je me promis que j'allais faire plus attention la prochaine fois, avant de me mettre dans ce genre de situation. Pas que je n'aimais pas relevé des défis mais celui-là, ne me donnait pas beaucoup de temps pour le préparé. Je devais en plus, préparé un discours. Je devais oublié de temps pour pouvoir travailler sur ma plante ce soir.

Ma plante…

Mais je l'ai le sujet sur quoi je vais parler. Après tout même si je n'avais pas fini toute les expériences que j'avais à faire dessus, j'en avais assez pour faire un rapport d'où moins dix pages et j'avais déjà commencer à l'écrire.

Je continuai de marcher tout en réfléchissant à mon projet pour qu'il soit parfait car après tout je devais montrer à ce jeune que je n'étais pas si facile à battre que cela. Je m'arrêtai lorsque je fus rendu à l'arrêt de bus qui aurait dû à ce moment arriver si on se fiait à l'horaire mais comme je m'y attendais, l'autobus était en retard. Je déposai mon sac sur le sol comme son poids commençait à peser sur mon épaule. Je regardai ma montre espérant que le chauffeur arrive bientôt. Je n'avais pas que ça à faire d'attendre après lui. En plus, mon appartement se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville. Je m'étais toujours dit que je devrais déménager plus près du collège mais je n'avais pas l'argent pour le faire. Les loyers étaient beaucoup plus cher en pleine ville et je n'avais pas les moyens de me payer cela. J'avais déjà des problèmes à payer le loyer que j'avais en ce moment, et qui était pourtant un vrai taudis. Même que parfois je me demandais comme je faisais pour arriver et pouvoir continuer mes recherches comme les produits que j'avais besoin me coûtai cher. Il m'est même parfois arriver de voler quelque objet à l'école mais je ne m'étais jamais fait prendre et personne ne me soupçonnait. Après tout j'étais un élève modèle. Et puis, mes plans étaient toujours parfait et puis l'institution où j'allais roulait sur l'or, alors un objet de moins ou de plus pour eux ne devait pas les alarmés. Le fait est que mes recherches prenaient parfois du retard comme je n'avais pas tout ce que j'avais besoin pour la continuer. Je devais donc changer quelques données pour arriver à mes fins. Mais malgré tout ses contretemps, j'arrivais toujours à continuer mes recherches. Je trouvais toujours une solution, avec patience. Oui, j'étais une personne extrêmement patiente. Dès lors, je me demandai pourquoi, je manquais d'exploser seulement à cause du chauffeur qui était en retard. Je savais pourtant qu'il ne sera pas là à temps, comme d'habitude, et ça depuis que je prenais cette autobus à tout les jours. Mais aujourd'hui j'étais sur le point d'éclater. Je devais aller travailler sur ma plante si je voulais qu'elle soit prête pour demain.

Une vielle femme arriva à l'arrêt avec un chat dans les mains. Je la regardai du coin de l'œil, dégoûté de son habillement. Elle était vêtu de haillon. Ses vêtements était troué de partout. Elle me regarda en souriant et je lui répondis d'un air hautain en remontant mes lunettes sur mon nez. Je regardai au loin, où habituellement l'autobus devait arriver, en essayant d'oublier la présence de la femme à mes côtés. Mais l'odeur, nauséabonde, qui se dégageait d'elle me donna mal au cœur. J'eus même la tête qui commençait à tourner.

L'autobus tourna enfin le coin et s'arrêta devant nous. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement, la vieille femme voulu entrée mais je pris mon sac par terre et la bouscula, ce qui lui fit échapper son chat. J'entrai à l'intérieurs et paya le chauffeur avec les quelque sous qui traînait dans mes poches. J'avançai dans l'allée à la recherche d'un banc et vis qu'il en restait seulement un à l'arrière complètement. Je le pris et installa mon sac à côté de moi sur le banc. La jeune femme entra avec son chat qu'elle avait réussit à récupéré, le tenant maintenant fermement dans ses mains. Elle paya le chauffeur et se dirigea ensuite vers moi. Ce qui était en quelque sorte normal comme je me trouvais à l'arrière. J'espérai qu'elle allait s'arrêter mais elle n'y fit rien continuant d'avancer pendant que le véhicule se remettait en marche. Je sentis de nouveau l'odeur ,nauséabonde, dans mes narines et failli mettre ma main devant mon nez mais je me retiens finalement. Après tout, cela ne fessait pas très professionnel.

Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à moi et me regarda toujours en souriant. Malgré le fait que je venais de la pousser il n'y avait pas une minute.

_*Mais elle est folle ma parole ou soit qu'elle ne comprend pas vite.*  
_

- Pouvez-vous me laisser une petite place, jeune homme.

_*Elle osait en plus me parler… mais pour qui se prenait-elle.*_

Je ne lui répondis aucunement, passant une main dans mes cheveux blonds, de peur qu'il ne soit décoiffé à cause de l'odeur.

Je ris silencieusement de ce que je venais de penser.

_* Hahaha… Les cheveux se dressant sur la tête à cause de l'odeur. On aura tout vu, mais remarque que ça pu tellement que ça se pourrait bien.*_

Je regarda par la fenêtre oubliant peu à peu la personne qui se trouvait à côté de moi. Je plongea de nouveau dans mes pensées mais ce qui je vis ne fut pas une chose que j'aimais tellement me rappeler.

Flash Back

_Un jeune garçon se trouvait dans une grande cours. Où des enfants jouait et s'amusant à par lui. Il était rejeté par tout le monde. Lui même ne savait pas trop bien pourquoi les autres enfants le traitait ainsi. Après tout il était comme tout le monde. Il resta dans son coin et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Une bande de quatre garçon se dirigeait vers lui. La petite bande était dirigé par un garçon un peu plus grand que lui, les cheveux blonds très bien peigné. _

_- Alors le mioche, toujours tout seul à ce que je vois. _

_Le blond dit ses mots, les bras croisé sur son torse._

_- Va t'en Al… Laisse moi tranquille._

_Le jeune garçon se colla au mur voyant que les cinq garçon l'avait maintenant entouré et qu'il ne pouvait pas se sauver._

_- Voyez-vous ça, les gars. Il ose m'appeler Al… La dernière personne à l'avoir c'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie si je me souviens bien. _

_Les autres garçons le regarda en souriant. À part, celui coller sur le mur qui commençait déjà à regretter ses mots. _

_Le dénommé Al le regarda en lui fessant un beau sourire donc lui seul connaissait le secret. _

_- Hmmm… Je crois qu'on va devoir te donner un leçon._

_- Monsieur Wesker. Qu'est-ce vous manigancez encore cette fois-ci, dit une jeune ferme derrière la petite bande._

_La jeune femme était vêtu d'une robe noir et les traits de son visage était sévère. Les garçons venaient de se faire pincer par la directrice. _

_* Comme se fait-il qu'elle soit ici. Elle aura pourtant dû être quelque part d'autre à réparé l'une de mes gaffes. Tout mais pas ici, pensa Wesker.*_

_- Rien. Je demandais à le mio… _

_Il se reprit rapidement._

_- À Michel s'il voulait embarquer dans notre équipe nous jouer une petite de ballon chasseur. _

_- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Dans mon bureau maintenant et vous quatre retourné jouer. Tant qu'à toi Michel tu viens avec moi, toi aussi._

Fin du Flash Back

Je repris mes esprits préférant ne pas penser à ma jeunesse dans l'orphelinat. Bien que j'aille aussi passer des bons moment là bas. J'avais été le chef de cette petite bande de con, qui avait rien dans la tête mais tout dans les muscles. Je n'aimais pas me rappeler mon enfance à cause que je n'avais jamais connu mes parents. Je ne savais pas non plus qui ils étaient ni pourquoi j'avais passer ma vie enfermer dans cet orphelinat jusqu'au jour où je la quittai pour aller dans une école privée encore dirigé par des sœurs. Pourquoi le destin ne m'avais pas permis de vivre normalement comme les jeunes de mon âge ? Heureux avec des parents qui l'aimait et le chérissait.

Mais je n'avais jamais eut cette chance.

Je secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. L'odeur qui trônait près de moi ne s'était pas encore évaporer. Comme la jeune femme était maintenant assise dans le banc devant moi, car l'autobus commençait à se vider graduellement. Plus que 5 minutes et j'arriverais enfin chez moi. Je patienta encore un moment et je finis par prendre mon sac, le mit sur mon épaule et me levai pour garder la sortie. Le chauffeur fit ouvrir les portes et je me dépêchai de sortir sans même lui adresser la parole. Je marchai pendant deux minutes et je m'arrêtai devant un bloc qui était dans un très piteux état. Je sortis une petit clé de ma poche et entrai dans le bloc je descendit les marches qui menait vers mon appart. Et oui, en plus de ne pas habiter dans le luxe, j'habitais dans les sous-sols. J'ouvris la porte et entrai enfin chez moi. Je déposai mon sac près de la porte et ouvris la lumière. La pièce fut quelque peu éclairé, je dû enlevé mes lunettes de soleil pour mieux voir. La pièce était bien ranger. Elle était comme je l'avais laissé. Tout était à sa place. On pourrait croire que mon appart allait être sans dessus dessous mais tout le contraire était là. C'était impeccable. Aucun papier ne traînait sur le sol ni sur la table. Ils étaient tous rangés dans les étagères par date de publications et par sujet. Tout était à sa place tel que cela devait être.

Je me dirigea vers une étagère et pris tout les documents que j'avais écrit sur les analyses de ma plante et ce, depuis les deux dernières années. J'allai par la suite les déposés sur la table de la cuisine commençant à les trier pour prendre seulement les notes les plus importantes. Je travaillai ainsi presque toute la nuit pour m'endormir au petit heure du matin.

Je fus réveillé par des cognements provenant de la porte. J'ouvris les yeux péniblement et regardai ma monstre qui indiquait 8h30. Qui pouvait bien venir me déranger à une telle heure ? Je me levai tant bien que mal, replaçant mes vêtements qui était tout froissé, me dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas lent. J'ouvris la porte comme elle n'était pas fermé à clé, les yeux encore fermé, je distinguai un vieil homme qui me regardait, fâché. Il portait des vêtements rapiécés de partout et sa barbe était quelque peu garnie, montrant qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis des jours.

- Oui, réussis-je à dire tant bien que mal en passant une main devant mes yeux pour me réveillé.

- Vous avez un appel et la prochaine fois, ne donner pas notre numéro à n'importe qui. Si vous avez besoin d'un téléphone vous n'avez qu'à vous en faire installé un chez vous. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de mes journées, répondre au téléphone, me répondit l'homme en bougonnant.

Cet homme était en fait le concierge.

_* Comme si j'avais l'argent pour le faire.*  
_

Je fermai la porte de mon appart avant de suivre l'homme. On monta les quelques marches qui me coupait de la réception et j'allai vers l'endroit où était déposé le dit téléphone. Il était très ancien et je me demandai même comment il faisait pour fonctionné. Je pris le combiner et le porta à mon oreille.

- Oui, dis-je d'une voix grave.

- Tu pourrais me dire bonjour en premier non, dit la voix à l'autre bout que je reconnus facilement pour avoir parlé à cette personne la veille.

- Vous savez William, je laisse ma politesse de côté lorsque je viens de me faire réveillé et que j'ai à peine dormir 4heure dans ma nuit.

- Est-ce parce que vous aviez peur de perdre que vous avez travailler aussi tard.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je voulais simplement que tout soit parfait pour vous prouvez qu'avec même une journée, je peux battre n'importe qui dans un concours de science.

Je l'entendis rire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Hihihi…Bon, nous allons venir te chercher, mon père et moi, dans une heure. Tache de ne pas te rendormir pendant ce temps.

- Très drôle. Mais c'est vrai que j'aurai bien le temps de faire une petite sieste avant que vous n'arriviez.

- On peut partir plus tôt si tu préfères.

- Non, il faut bien que je finalise mon projet.

- Car tu n'as pas fini!

- Je n'ai pas dit cela. Je dois seulement mettre mes papiers en ordre.

L'homme à côté de moi me regardait avec de gros yeux.

- Je crois que je vais devoir raccrocher, William.

- On se revoit dans une heure alors.

- Au revoir.

- Bye.

Je raccrochai la ligne et passai devant l'homme, la tête haute. Je me rendis ensuite dans mon appartement et commençais à faire le ménage sur la table. Je fis deux piles avec les papiers qui s'y trouvait. Une pile que je devais emmener avec moi et l'autre qui resterai bien sur ici. Lorsque j'eu fini, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche. J'enlevai mes vêtements froissés comme je portais toujours ceux de la veille. Je les laissai tomber sur le sol et entrais dans la douche. J'ouvris l'eau chaude et la laissa couler le long de mon corps. La sensation me fit quelque peu frémir. Je restai un bon moment sous l'eau à me repasser ce que j'aillais dire durant la journée. Je sortis lorsque je fus convaincu que mon discours était parfait. Je pris ma serviette et l'entoura autour de ma taille. Je me plaçai ensuite devant la glace. Je vis mon reflet. Je ne portais plus mes lunettes de soleil, elle devait être rester sur la table, mes yeux étaient bleu-vert et mes cheveux blonds étaient aplatis sur mon crâne à cause de l'eau. Je pris donc un peigne et les coiffa vers l'arrière. Je me fis ensuite un sourire. J'avais tout pour faire craquer les filles. Le physique d'un athlète comme elles les aimaient. Mais malgré tout, je les repoussai, beaucoup de filles me couraient après. Je me demandais même si elles ne s'étaient pas donner comme pari ; la première fille qui réussirait à me voler un baiser gagne. Mais je les ai toujours envoyer promener. Malgré cela, elles n'avaient jamais arrêter. Je trouvais même cela lassant.

Je sortis enfin de ma contemplation et allai vers ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je pris un pantalon noir et un col-roulé de la même couleur. Je n'aimais pas vraiment porté des habits même pendant des moments important. Sûrement à cause que porté des lunettes soleils et un habit n'allaient pas très bien ensemble. Je revêtis tout cela et allai ensuite dans la cuisine. Je pris mes verres qui étaient déposés sur la table et les posa ensuite sur mon nez. Je soupirai de bonheur. Je n'aimais vraiment pas devoir m'en séparé. Il m'est même parfois arriver de dormir avec.

Cela fait, j'avançai vers une petite table et regardai une sorte de boîte recouverte avec un linge blanc. Je passai une main au dessus sans vraiment la touché, en abordant un sourire fier. Tant d'année à avoir travailler sur ce projet et j'allai enfin pouvoir le faire découvrir aux autres.

Je regardai l'horloge au mur et vis qu'il ne me restait plus que dix minutes avant que William n'arrive. Je décidai donc d'aller l'attendre à l'extérieur. Je pris la cage et déposai les papiers sur celle-ci. Je pris ensuite une pomme, qui traînait sur le comptoir, avant de partir. Je quittai mon appartement de malheur en le barrant bien sur derrière moi. Je me rendis en ensuite à l'extérieur et vis une voiture qui venait de se garer devant la porte.

William et son père étaient à l'intérieurs du véhicule. Le jeune homme en sortit et se dirigea vers moi.

- Bon matin, Albert.

Je grinçai des dents un moment.

- Bonjour William.

- J'espère que tu es prêt pour te faire ridiculiser.

- Hmmm…. Parle plutôt pour toi.

Le père de William profita de ce moment pour débarquer de la voiture. Il était assez grand mais aussi très maigre. S'était à se demander se ça leur arrivait de manger dans cette famille.

- William, aurais-tu oublier les règles de politesse. Aide donc ce pauvre jeune homme. Ne vois-tu pas qu'il a les mains pleines.

William avança vers moi et voulut me débarrasser de mon fardeau. Je lui glissa plutôt ma pomme dans les mains.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser voir mon projet, tu rêves. Tu peux bien attendre un peu, non.

Il me sourit et fit tourner la pomme dans sa main.

- Loin de moi, l'idée d'avoir penser cela.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

Le père de William alla ouvrir le coffre de la voiture.

-Tiens, tu as juste à déposer ton projet ici, pendant que nous allons au centre.

J'avançai donc vers l'arrière du véhicule et y déposa mon fardeau que je fus bien heureux de ne plus avoir dans les mains.

- Les garçons, vous pouvez vous asseoir à l'arrière comme ça vous pourrez parler ensemble et faire plus ample connaissance.

- Bien pa, dit William.

Tant qu'à moi, j'haussai seulement de la tête. On alla donc s'asseoir tout les deux à l'arrière. William me remit ma pomme, que je mangeai volontiers comme je n'avais pas manger depuis un bon moment.

- On dirait que tu n'as pas manger depuis les lunes, me dit William qui était souriait de plus belle.

- Tu ne pourrais pas mieux dire, lui répondis-je la bouche pleine.

- J'espère que tu es prêt pour ta présentation.

- Oui, plus que prêt. J'ai même hâte de montrer au autre, le projet sur lequel je travailles.

- Pour le prouver, s'est vrai que tu auras, ta chance. Il y aura beaucoup de scientifique de grand renom.

- Comme ?

- Alexander Ashford et bien sur Spencer.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que Lord Spencer sera là. L'homme qui à fondé Umbrella Corporation.

- Oui. N'ai-je pas dis que la rencontre allait être très importante.

- Non, tu ne me l'avais pas dis.

- J'ai même entendu dire qu'il cherchait de nouveau chercheur pour sa compagnie. J'espère être sélectionné.

- Mais n'ais-tu pas un peu trop jeune pour devenir chercheur.

Il me lança un regard glacé et je regrettai presque mes paroles.

- Oui, après tout, il n'y a pas vraiment d'âge. Tout est dans la façon de penser, dis-je pour me reprendre.

- Oui, je me sens maintenant près. L'école est une perte de temps. J'adores apprendre mais je suis sur qu'en devenant chercheur, je pourrais aidé les autres et leur montré comme je suis supérieur à eux.

- Oui, sûrement.

- Mais toi, pour quelle raison veux-tu devenir chercheur ?

Je fus étonné qu'il en sache autant sur moi. Je ne lui avais pourtant jamais parlé depuis hier alors comment savait-il que je voulais être moi aussi chercheur. Il aurait peut-être vu mon intérêt pour la biologie à l'école.

- Je veux devenir chercheur en chef pour Umbrella, dis-je sur un ton neutre.

- Alors, tu auras peut-être ta chance aujourd'hui.

- Oui, je l'espères. Ainsi, je ne serais plus obliger d'aller à ces cours qui me font perdre mon temps. Je veux montré aux autres ce que je suis capable de faire.

- C'est tout à fait normal.

Je fus étonné par ce garçon. Il avait un mental un peu plus poussé que les autres mais sa façon de parler était aussi quelque peu immature. Il était trop empressé.

- On arrive bientôt, les garçons, dit le père de William.

Mon cœur commença alors à battre de plus en plus vite, Je n'avais pas prévu que Spencer allait être là. Je devais donc me surpassé encore plus.

Enfin, je ne pouvais plus reculer maintenant et puis mon projet était parfais, j'avais encore plus de chance de me faire remarquer. Les battements de mon cœur se calmèrent quelque peu. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux pour finir de me calmer. Ma respiration était toujours la même, seul mon cœur avait accéléré à ce moment. Je restai tout à fait calme, un sourire au lèvre.

La voiture arriva enfin dans un parking où le père de William fit arrêter la voiture et on pu enfin en sortir. Je fus le premier à débarquer et je jetai le cœur de pomme que j'avais fini de manger sur le sol comme il n'y avait aucune poubelle en vue. Je ne fit bien sur pas voir, après tout cela n'était pas très poli de jeter de la nourriture par terre. Je me dirigeai vers l'arrière où le père de William venait d'ouvrir le coffre. Je repris la boîte en fessant très attention de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque. William me regarda faire, il avait toujours le sourire au lèvre. Je me demandais à quoi, il pouvait bien penser pour sourire ainsi. Sûrement, à la défaite qu'il croit que je vais subir. Rira bien qui rira le dernier. Je ne comptes pas me laisser faire, surtout que mon futur pourrait bien se jouer aujourd'hui. J'avais la chance de montré au plus grand scientifique, ce que j'étais capable de faire. Je comptais bien tous les impressionné. Je pourrais peut-être même avoir un travail et fini l'école. Plus obliger d'y aller à tout les jours. J'avais bien le droit de rêver non.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment où des gens parlait à l'extérieur. La plupart portait des vestes de scientifique. Je ne fis pas attention à eux, continuant mon chemin en compagnie des Birkin vers la porte du bâtiment. Nous y entrâmes, il y régnait une chaleur d'enfer. On attendait des voix de tout les côtés à la fois. Je fus presque tenté de retourné à l'extérieur mais je continuai malgré tout mon chemin.

Nous arrivâmes alors à une table où était placé un homme, assis sur une chaise, un cahier était posé devant lui. On avança vers lui.

- Bonjour monsieur Birkin. Quel bon vent vous emmènes jusqu'à moi. Je croyais que votre fils était installé, dit l'homme.

Donc cet homme devait alloué les places.

- Il l'est. C'est pour le jeune homme dont je vous ai parlé hier soir.

- Ah oui ! Celui qui s'inscrit à la dernière minute.

- Lui avez-vous trouvé une place ?

- Oui.

Il tendit un papier au père de William qui le prit et me le donna par la suite. Je vis mon nom qui était inscrit dessus avec le chiffre 36, juste en dessous.

- Le chiffre indique le numéro de ta table. Tu pourras y déposés tes choses et finir de te préparé, me dit William en me laissant seul par la suite.

Il partit en direction des gens, je le vis disparaître assez vite.

Je me m'y donc à la recherche de la table qui m'avait été alloué. Je dû bousculer quelque personne au passage. Je vis quelque garçon de mon âge regroupé au même endroit, chacun avait une table où leur projet était déposé avec soin. Je ne leur fis toujours pas attention, ni à eux, ni à ce qu'il avait apporté, après tout j'était sûr de remporter la victoire. J'accélérai le pas et me dirigea vers une table vide qui portait le numéro 36 elle aussi. J'allai jusqu'à elle et y déposa enfin ma boîte qui avait commencé à bouger toute seule dans mes mains. Lorsqu'elle fut sur la table, une sorte de tentacule brunâtres souleva le voile mais je m'empressai de lui donner un coup avec le revers de ma main. La tentacule retourna vite fait sous le voile. Je regardai autour de moi pour vérifier que personne ne m'avait vu. À mon plus grand soulagement mon geste était passé inaperçu. Je pris les papiers qui était sur la boîte et mis ensuite sur la table.

Je dû rester à ma place pour surveillé mon projet, comme je ne voulais pas qu'on touche à mon projet. Je m'étirai la tête en cherchant le directeur d'Umbrella des yeux, espérant pouvoir l'apercevoir. Je finis par le voir qui regardait les autres projets en se dirigeant justement vers moi. Je m'adossai au mur en prenant un air décontracté comme j'avais l'habitude de faire.

Quelque minutes plus tard, je vis Spencer arriver devant ma table. Il était en présence d'autre scientifique que je ne connaissais pas. Je restai contre le mur, le laissant prendre la parole en premier.

- Vous être celui qui s'est inscrit à la dernière minutes, je crois, dit Spencer.

- Oui, je n'avais pas entendu parler de ce concours avant hier.

- S'est le professeur Birkin qui vous as inscrit.

Je fus quelque peu surpris qu'il en connaisse autant sur moi. Mais, comme il était directeur d'une compagnie il était normal qu'il se tienne au courant de tout s'il voulait garder sa place.

Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête. Il me garda un moment, me sondant, probablement. Je soutiens malgré tout son regard. Il baissa la tête et regarda mon projet.

- Est-ce une boîte avec un drap que vous avez emmener ?, demanda Spencer le sourire au lèvre.

- Je me suis dit, qu'avec ça, j'étais sûre d'être le seul à y avoir penser.

Son sourire s'élargit encore. Il comprenait dont que j'étais un garçon assez arrogant.

- Vous avez beaucoup de cran pour un jeune homme de votre âge.

Je le regardai avec insistance, un mépris commençant à grandir en moi. J'aime bien rire des autres mais il était interdit de s'attaquer à moi sans en payer le prix mais je su à ce moment que j'avais trouvé aussi fort que moi, en niveau de plaisanterie verbale.

- Oui, je n'ai rien à cacher alors je peux être honnête avec vous…

- Si vous n'avez rien à cacher, pourquoi portez-vous ses lunettes soleils ?

Mon sourire s'effaça vite fait.

- Touché !

- Mais bon, nous nous éloignons du but de votre venue ici, dit Spencer en se rapprochant de la table.

Bien sûr, revenons à mon projet.

Ma main s'apparat du voile et le souleva d'un coup sec, découvrant ainsi mon projet au yeux de tous. Leurs visages s'illuminèrent. Je fus alors content de moi.

Je baissai la tête vers mon projet. Une plante avec des tentacules qui volaient dans tout les sens, essayant de briser les barreaux de la cage qui la retenait prisonnière. La cage était sur deux étages, celui du haut soutenait l'être vivant qui n'arrêtais pas de bouger et celui du bas contenait les racines de la plante, qui étaient à l'air libre. C'était impressionnant à voir.

Un homme se rapprocha et voulut passer les doigts au travers mais je la recula.

- Je vous conseille de garder vos doigts à l'extérieurs. Cette plante est carnivore et ne manquerait pas de vous en broyez un au passage, dis-je en remettant la cage au centre de la table.

Les autres chercheurs se reculèrent, mais Spencer reste sur place à observer d'un œil intéressé mon projet.

- Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus à son propos ? Comment vous avez fait pour obtenir un tel prodige ?, me demanda Spencer.

Je lui parla donc pendant une heure entière à lui expliquer comment j'étais parvenu à obtenir de tel résultat. Je parlai avec conviction, ne lui cachant aucun détail. Lui révélant toute mes analyses depuis le début. J'étais enfin fier de moi. Après tout, je ne parlais pas à n'importe qui. Cet homme avait le pouvoir de m'engager comme chercheur et je voulais faire bonne impression. Je ne m'occupai pas des gens autour de nous qui m'écoutais parlé en prenant des notes.

Je finis donc mon exposé en fessant une petite démonstration.

Je pris un morceau de viande et le déposa dans l'étage du bas. Je me servis d'une paire de pince pour le faire.

Les racines entourèrent le morceau et le mirent rapidement en plus petite partie. Les racines absorbèrent ainsi la nourriture et se servant de ses tentacules pour l'absorbé.

Les personnes autour eurent un haut le cœur, comme une odeur nauséabonde envahi la pièce pendant un moment. J'étais fier de ce que je venais de faire.

Je remis le voile au dessus de la cage et je reçus quelques mains d'applaudissements, enfin des personnes qui n'étaient pas occuper à essayer de ne pas rejeter leur déjeunée.

L'attroupement se dissipa enfin me laissant seul. À mon plus grand, désarroi, Spencer avait aussi disparut. Je le cherchai des yeux et vis qu'il était à la table suivante en train de regarder un autre projet. Il se dirigea ainsi de table en table. Mais, il ne regardait pas les autres projets de la même manière que le mien.

Je fus alors certain qu'il m'avait remarqué.

Je me adossai de nouveau sur le mur, les bras croisés sur mon torse et mon éternel sourire au lèvre. J'entendis ainsi patiemment qui donne le nom des grands gagnants.

Je vis un jeune homme avancer vers moi. Je le reconnus facilement même s'il portait lui aussi cette veste blanche qui distinguait si bien les scientifiques.

_* Cette jolie veste blanche… Non, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser ça.*_

Je n'aimais pas vraiment la porter. C'est bien pour cela que je n'en portais pas en ce moment. Mais, je ne quittai pas William un seul moment qui avançait vers moi tant bien que mal, les gens lui bloquait toujours le passage.

_* Hmm… S'est vrai que cette veste lui va à ravit.*_

Je maudis mes pensées une nouvelle fois, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui me prenait de penser ainsi. Mais la façon de marcher de William m'attirait. Sa veste volait au vent et il n'adressait pas la parole aux autres même s'ils lui disaient bonjour. Il avançait droit vers moi sans s'arrêter. Je ne fus pas sûr s'il savait que j'étais en train de l'étudier. Je ne savais pas non plus moi-même pourquoi je ne regardais. Après-tout, je ne fus pas du genre à m'intéresser aux autres alors mon action me paraissait bizarre.

Il me regarda lui aussi droit dans les yeux, enfin dans les lunettes pour être plus exacte. Le sourire que j'avais sur au lèvre s'élargit. Je me surpris de réagir ainsi.

Je me remis sur mes pieds et fit un pas vers l'avant, William arriva en même temps.

- Je te manquais déjà, dis-je un ton amusé.

Je me maudis d'avoir dit cela.

- Tu sais très bien que oui, Albert, dit William en entrant dans mon jeu.

- Mais voyons tu n'aurais pas dû.

_* Je continues en plus.*_

- En fait, je me demandais comment avait été ta présentation.

- Tu as dû m'entendre. Tout le monde avait arrêté de parler pour m'écouter.

- Oui, j'ai dû entendre ta voix, il me semble.

Il me sourit.

- Tu oses te foutre de moi.

- Je n'oserais pas m'attaquer à plus que moi, dit William sur un ton moqueur.

- Plus faible. Mais tu veux rire, j'ai réussit à impressionner tout les gens présent dans cette salle.

- Dans tes rêves peut-être.

- Je dis bien tout le monde car je ne vous comtes pas comme vous n'êtes personne.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il la referma tout de suite après, tournant les talons et partit.

_*Je vais le regretter.*  
_

Je contournai la table et partis à sa recherche. Je le vis en train de bousculer quelqu'un sur son passage. Je m'élançai et le rattrapa assez rapidement. Je le pris par le bras et le fit pivoter vers moi, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je m'excuses si je t'ai brusqué. Ce n'était pas mon but.

Je commençais déjà a regretter mes paroles.

Il baissa le regard, ne me regardant pas. Je levai la main pour lui soulever le menton pour l'obliger à me regarder, mais je finis mon geste en passant une main dans mes cheveux sans lui toucher le visage même si j'aurais bien voulu. Mais il y avait des gens autour de nous alors je préférais m'abstenir.

- Tu ne m'as pas brusqué. Après tout, j'aurais dû arrêter de blaguer.

- Oui… Et puis tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier comme je n'ai pas arrêter moi non plus de blaguer. Nous sommes les deux à blâmer.

- On est niaiseux, tu ne trouves pas ?

_* Je dirais plus immature dans ton cas mais bon.*  
_

Je ne lui répondis pas et retourna à ma table comme j'avais laisser ma plante seul et je commençais à m'inquiéter pour elle. Après tout, cette plante me demandais beaucoup d'attention et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un lui touche.

William me suivit. On se rendit donc à ma table et je soupirai de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était toujours comme je l'avais laissée.

- Bon et si tu me montrais ce que tu as amené car je n'ai pu le voir tout à l'heure comme il y avait trop de monde, me demanda William un peu plus sérieux cette fois-ci.

- Si bien demander mais bien sûr.

Je m'approchai de la table et soulevai une nouvelle fois le drap qui cachait ma plante.

Les yeux de William s'élargirent et sa bouche s'ouvra, le laissant bouche bée.

- Fascinant, non! , dis-je en le regardant en riant.

- Impressionnant, serait le mot juste, réussit-il à dire enfin.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Cette plante est tout à fait impressionnante mais je tiens à dire que le mot fascinant est plus juste, car en voyant les gens réagirent comme ils le font, ils sont tous fasciner. Donc mon mot est plus approprié que le votre.

- Ne t'amuses pas à jouer avec les mots ainsi.

- C'est vrai, je suis un peu hors sujet et on risquerait de rester ici toute la nuit.

Il me sourit.

- Oui, je suis venu ici pour voir ton projet et pas de d'attendre te vanter.

- Moi me vanter, dis-je vexer.

- Mais bien sûr, tu n'arrêter pas de te vanter de ta plante depuis tout à l'heure. Disant que tout le monde la trouve superme.

- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je m'incline pour cette fois comme je n'ai rien à redire.

- Je savais bien que j'allais te battre…

Nous fûmes coupé par une voix plus élever que les autres. Elle sonnait aussi le fond de canne.

- Nous allons maintenant vous présentez le nom des grands-gagnants. Commençons par les plus jeunes. Catégorie Benjamin : Guillaume Lachance.

Les gens se mirent à d'applaudir.

- Catégorie Ado : William Birkin.

On l'applaudit lui aussi mais les gens ne paraissait pas dû tout surpris qu'il est gagné dans sa catégorie.

Catégorie Jeune-adulte : Albert Wesker

Le bruit fut plus fort et certaines personnes crièrent et sifflèrent.

Je restai debout les bras croisés sur le torse pendant que les gens m'acclamaient. Je me voulais être une personne professionnel et j'agissais pas ce sens. Je n'étais pas du genre à prendre « la grosse tête » pour si peu.

- On dirait que tu es rendu populaire, dit William en me tournant le dos une nouvelle fois.

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes des hommes. Je soupirai et voulut le suivre mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ma plante seule une nouvelle fois.

- Va le rejoindre, je vais surveiller ta plante comme tu sembles d'inquiété pour elle, dit une voix.

Je me tournai vers son propriétaire et vit que s'était le père de William. Je le remercies d'un signe de tête et me dirigea vers la porte des toilettes. Où William était disparut quelque instant plus tôt.

J'entrai dans les toilettes pour homme, regardant de tout les côtés mais je ne vis pas William, il y avait seulement une porte de cabine qui était fermé. J'en conclu donc qu'il s'était enfermé dans celle-ci.

Je secouai la tête, désespéré qu'une personne de son âge réagisse ainsi.

_* Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? *  
_

J'entendis alors des sanglots provenir de la cabine qui était fermé.

Je m'y dirigeais d'un pas lent et cogna à la porte lorsque j'y fus rendu. Je ne reçus aucune réponse.

- William, arrêter de faire le gamin de cinq ans, voulez-vous et sortez de là.

- Va t'en ! Je ne veux pas te parler, dit une voix pleurnicharde.

- Si tel est ton désir.

Je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers la porte. J'entendis un léger grincement et ensuite des bruits de pas, j'eus seulement le temps de me retourner pour voir un William me tomber dans les bras. Je le traîna juste qu'au sol où il continua de pleuré. Posant sa main sur mon torse, je n'eus pas la force de le repousser et le laissant donc pleuré. Je commençai à passer ma main dans ses cheveux pour le calmer du mieux que je le pouvais. Nous restâmes donc ainsi pendant un bon moment et puis il n'y eut personne pour venir nous déranger.

- Ça va maintenant ? , demandai-je en arrêtant de lui jouer dans les cheveux.

Il releva la tête vers moi et je pus voir que ses yeux étaient remplit d'eau.

Mon cœur se serra en voyant cela.

- Continue, me dit William en me donna un coup de tête.

- Tu ne coirs pas que ton père nous attends, dis-je en inventant une histoire pour me sortir dans la passe où j'étais.

Pas que je ne trouvais pas cela confortable. Tout le contraire était là. Je commençai à sentir une douce chaleur m'envahir.

William releva la tête vers moi et me regarda perplexe, il avait dû sentir mon malaise à ce moment. Il me força à lui faire un léger sourire.

- Oui, tu as certaine raison, me dit-il.

Je l'aidai à se remettre sur ses pieds comme j'étais déjà en train de le tenir contre moi le serrant assez fortement. Essayant tant bien que mal de cacher mon pantalon mais ce fut bien en vain comme il le remarqua.

Je rougis jusqu'au oreille pendant que lui éclata de rire.

- Tu m'excuseras, j'ai eut un moment de faiblesse, me dit William en replaçant sa blouse.

- Non, aller ça ne me dérange pas de te réconforté comme je l'ai fait, mais ne t'avise pas à me faire ça trop souvent.

_* Quoi, c'est moi qui dit ça .*_

- Tu dois me trouver immature ?

- Oui, assez, dis-je franchement.

Il me dévisagea un moment et approcha son visage du bien. J'écarquilla les yeux mais sans le repousser pour autant sentant son souffle contre mon cou et je n'haïssait vraiment pas ça. Je lui souris asseyant de me calmer.

William passa une main sur mon visage en souriant de plus belle. Il me caressa le visage et finit par me voler mes lunettes au passage. Il se mit ensuite à courir vers la sortie me laissant perplexe.

_* Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends d'imaginer de telle chose ? *  
_

Je secouai la tête pour faire disparaître mes sombres pensées qui fessait réagir mon corps et me fessait ressentir une émotion que j'avais rarement ressentit et même que c'était la première fois que cela était aussi fort.

- Revint ici sale garnement, criai-je en quittant à mon tour cette pièce.

La salle de tout à l'heure était moins bondée. Les gens finissaient de ramassé leur chose pendant que les autres quittaient l'établissement. Je vis le père de William en compagnie de son fils de malheur. Celui-ci tenait ma paire de lunette, s'amusant à les faire tourner. Je lui lançai un regard haineux, avançant vers lui à toute vitesse. Son père me vit et se demandant bien pourquoi je réagissais ainsi.

J'arrivai au niveau de William, qui affichait un sourire charmeur, et oui il l'était belle et bien charmeur son sourire. Je lui arracha mes lunettes des mains ayant presque le goût de lui foutre une baffe au passage pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

- Tu me les prends encore une fois et je ne seras plus responsable de mes actes, dis-je en les remettant sur mon nez.

William me sourit de plus belle, fessant augmenté le volume de mon pantalon.

- Bon alors, les garçons vous êtes prêt à y aller ?

- Bien sûr, Pa…

Je m'avançai vers la table, remettant le drap sur la cage et la prit ensuite dans mes mains. Je regardai les personnes qui m'attendait. William me souriait toujours et j'eus presque envie de le lui effacer.

Je secouai la tête comme la solution que j'avais trouvé pour lui effacer son sourire, me donna un frisson. De bonheur ou de frayeur?

Je ne pouvais le dire moi-même.

J'avais pensé à l'embrasser… Moi embrasser un gars, je ne pouvais pas imaginer cela. Je n'avais jamais pensé le faire avec une fille alors imaginé avec un gars….

_* Ni pense pas… Ni pense pas…*_

Je me répétai ces mots une bonne centaine de fois.

On se mit enfin en marche, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je finis par oublier ce que j'avais pensé un peu plus tôt comme je venais de penser que je devais retourner chez moi et reprendre ma vie normal. Je soupirai, commençant à me traîner les pieds. Nous arrivâmes à la voiture et je rangeai à nouveau ma plante dans le coffre et j'allai ensuite m'asseoir à l'arrière vite rejoins par William. J'eus l'impression qu'il fut plus près de moi et je me collai sur la paroi du véhicule, m'éloignant du mieux que je pouvais de William mais sa main qu'il avait posée sur le siège était très près de ma cuisse. Trop même.

Je pouvais presque la sentir qui me touchait. Je tournai la tête vers l'extérieur ne voulant pas regarder le jeune homme qui était assis à côté de moi.

La voiture se mit en marche et nous quittâmes cet endroit.

Après quelques minutes, je m'aperçus qu'on ne se dirigeait pas vers chez moi. Je me retournai vers le conducteur qui me vis faire dans le rétroviseur.

- Je me suis dis que vous aimeriez sûrement faire plus amble connaissance tout les deux. Alors si tu veux Albert, tu pourras rester dormir à la maison.

Je lui souris comme un gamin qui venait de recevoir une gâterie mais je repris ensuite mon sérieux entendant William rire dans son coin.

- Oui, j'aimerais bien ! Si cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, ça ne va. Après tout, je dois aller travailler ce soir et je ne reviendrai que tard dans la journée de demain, ainsi vous aurez la maison pour vous tout seul.

Je souris de plus belle, William me regarda perplexe un moment.

- On dirait que cela te fait vraiment plaisir de venir à la maison ? , me dit le jeune homme.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment.

On ne rajouta rien durant tout le reste du voyage.

La voiture tourna dans l'allée d'une maison et finit pas se garer. Nous descendîmes du véhicule et je découvris une maison de style ancien. Elle paraissait assez grande vue de l'extérieur, on voyait une sorte de garage un peu plus loin dans la cours. Il était muni d'une simple porte, ne comportant aucune fenêtre.

Je fus quelque peu intrigué de savoir ce qu'elle contenait mais je ne me posa pas plus de question.

Le père de William me remit ma plante dans les mains et retourna dans la voiture.

- Je dois partir travailler. Ne fait pas les fous pendant mon absence.

Son fils le regarda un moment et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On va être sage comme des images.

Son père sourit et remit la voiture en marche en regardant affectueusement son fils.

Cette scène me donne mal au cœur. Tant d'amour… je n'avais jamais connu ça dans ma vie, comme je n'avais pas eut de parent, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que ça fessait d'être aimé par un père.

Je détourna la tête ne pouvant pas en prendre d'avantage mais je me força à les regarder de nouveau. Restant droit comme un piquet. Je me voulais être un homme dur dans la vie, je devais donc agir dans ce sens. Malgré la douleur que je pouvais ressentir à l'intérieur de moi.

La voiture quitta enfin l'allée à mon plus grand bonheur. William me sourit et je me força à faire de même.

Il dû le remarquer comme il se détourna et avança vers la maison. On monta sur le perron et il débarra la porte avec une clé qu'il sortit de son pantalon. Poussant de côté la veste blanche qu'il portait sur le dos. Mon sourire revint assez vite à mes lèvres en voyant cela.

Je déglutis par la suite et suivit William qui entra dans la maison.

Nous arrivâmes dans un vestibule composé d'une petite table et d'un placard sur la droite. Le jeune homme déposa la clé sur la table et se défit de ces souliers. Je fis de même en déposant la cage dans un coin. Je voulus la reprendre par la suite mais William posa sa main sur la mienne. Un léger frisson me parcoura.

- Laisse. Tu peux la laisser là, me dit-il.

Je repris ma main en vitesse et le dévisagea un moment. Il se tourna et avança dans le couloir.

- Viens, je vais te faire visiter la maison.

Je le laissa me guider à travers les pièces de la maison. Le salon m'attira particulièrement, même s'il était décoré assez modestement ; sofa, table de salon, télévision et il y avait même quelque plante. Se furent les plantes qu'il m'attira. J'en reconnus certaine les ayant déjà vu et étudier des centaines de fois. Mais il y en avait d'autre que je n'avais jamais vu, ni dans les livres, j'avais pourtant beaucoup lu sur le sujet.

J'haussai les épaules et William continua sa visite.

Nous arrêtâmes à sa chambre où il alla s'asseoir sur son lit. J'alla le rejoindre mais je m'assis un peu plus loin de lui. À bonne distance même, un peu plus et je tombais sur le sol.

- Alors comment trouves-tu ma maison ?

J'haussai les épaules trouvant sa question assez simple mais je lui répondis malgré tout.

- C'est assez bien décoré, les plantes qui se trouvent dans le salon ont particulièrement attiré mon attention. Il y en a certaine que je connais tandis que d'autre non. Je me poses même quelques questions sur la nature de quelques unes.

William me regarda et sourit.

- Oui, mon père aime aussi les plantes, c'est un hobby pour lui. Elles sont facile à manipuler ainsi il n'a aucune misère dans ces expériences.

Je lui fis une boue boudeuse, ainsi il trouvait que les plantes étaient facile à manipuler et que les chercheurs s'engageant dans cette voie n'avait pas de misère à réussir.

- Mais après tout, les plantes sont très important comme elle possède beaucoup de fonction médicinal, me dit William voyant ma grimace.

J'acquiessai de la tête. Les plantes, n'étaient-elles pas la chose la plus importante sur la terre.

William se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Je le regardai un moment, me demandant bien où William voulait en venir. J'avais ma petite idée mais je préféra ne pas y penser pour le moment , mais la sentant la pression que William exerçait sur ma cuisse me ramena rapidement à la réalité. Il se mit à la caresser restant un même endroit. Il finit par la monter de quelque centimètre et je la sentit contre mon entre-jambe. Je frémis un moment en cliquant des yeux.

_* Ma parole ! Il est peut-être immature dans certaine chose mais il devrait être plus refermer sur d'autre.* _

Mes jambes s'écartèrent sans que je ne l'ai voulu, laissant plus libre cours à la main de William qui continuait de me caresser. Je me mordis la lèvre, aimant les caresses qu'il me prodiguait. Je ferma les yeux et m'étendis sur le lit, les jambes bien ouverte.

William me regarda un moment et sourit. Il se mit au-dessus de moi et plaçant des deux mains sur mes cuisses continuant ses caresses mais avec les deux mains cette fois-ci. Il resta seulement au niveau de mes cuisses sans aller plus loin.

Ma respiration se fit plus rapide et je fermai les yeux.

William enleva l'une de ses mains et la glissa sous son gilet et voulut la descendre mais je me défis de lui en enlevant ses deux mains de moi. Je reculai jusqu'à la tête du lit et regardai William apeuré. Celui-ci me regarda, ne comprenant par ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'avais pourtant paru aimer ce qu'il me faisait mais voilà que je le repoussais et ce assez brusquement.

Il secoua la tête pour faire disparaître ma pensée. William se rapprocha de moi et me serra contre lui pendant un moment. Je le repoussai une nouvelle fois pour me lever en vitesse du lit, mon regard était toujours toujours celui d'une personne qui avait peuré

- Albert, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Je le regardai un moment, je ne pouvais pas lui en faire pare. Pas maintenant, je ne le pouvais pas. Je fermai les yeux et me rassis sur le lit pour respirer lentement.

William me regardait toujours se demandant bien ce qu'il m'arrivait.

- Suis-je allé trop vite ?

Je secouai la tête devant sa question.

- Non, le problème ce n'est pas toi… mais mon passé qui revint me vanter. J'aime bien l'attention que tu me portes mais… je ne peux pas le faire… je n'en suis pas capable.

- Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut, je ne veux pas te brusquer.

Je lui fis un faible sourire.

Mon ventre se mit alors à gargouiller, je baissa la tête pour le regarder.

- On dirait bien que tu as faim, me dit William en souriant.

Je passa une main dans mes cheveux étant quelque peu gêné.

- Oui, ma pomme est rendu dans mes talons.

Mon ventre cria de nouveau.

- Hihihi… On va aller manger alors, me dit William en se levant, prenant ma main pour me faire lever à mon tour.

Je me laissai faire oubliant mes vieux souvenirs pour mettre toute mon attention sur William. Je me levai d'un bond mais mon geste fut trop brusque comme William m'avait aussi tiré vers lui au même moment. Je le percutai alors et nous tombâmes tout les deux sur le sol. Le jeune homme se retrouva sous moi, mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête et mon visage se trouvant extrêmement près du sien. Mon souffle s'arrêta et je le regardai dans les yeux. Il leva la main et m'enleva mes lunettes pour les jeter sur le sol. Je le laissai faire, me permettant ainsi de mieux le voir comme mes lunettes faisait que c'était deux fois plus sombre dans la pièce que ce ne l'était déjà. Mes yeux se plongeant dans ceux de William. Je distingua une faible lueur dans ses pupilles et je fut sûr à ce moment d'avoir la même lueur que lui.

Mon cœur commença à battre de lui en plus vite, avant de me souvenir que William m'avait caressé un moment plus tôt. Je mis mon passé de côté me consacrant au présent.

J'approchai mon visage de celui de William, pliant légèrement les lèvres et penchai la tête sur le côté. Mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes pendant quelques secondes. Je me recula ensuite assez rapidement mais William me retint par le collet et il approcha ses lèvres des miennes pour échanger un nouveau baiser qui fut bien plus long et passionné que le premier. Je lui répondis aussi vigoureusement me collant deux fois plus à lui. Mes pantalons redevenant quelque peu serré sur la grosseur de mon entre-jambe qui recommençait à prendre du volume.

Je me défis du baiser pour reprendre mon souffle.

- Serais-tu entrain de me violer ?, demandai-je d'un ton rieur.

_* Comment puis-je faire de l'humour sur le viol…Ce n'est pourtant pas drôle de se faire violer. *  
_

Mon passé remonta alors en moi et William me vit tourner la tête.

- Tu sais, tout ce que nous faisons ensemble, est faites par amour. Je n'oserais jamais te violer même si cela pourrait être bien plus rapide, dit William en éclatant de rire.

Je le regarda de nouveau. Et puis, il avait raison, mon passé avait été mis de côté il y a longtemps et William ne pourrait pas me faire ce que certaines personnes m'avaient déjà fait. Un, car il n'était pas du même sexe et de deux, il m'aimait, donc il ne ferait jamais une telle chose sans mon accord.

Je lui souris à mon tour et nous échangeâmes un nouveau baiser plein de passion.

Mon ventre gargouilla de nouveau.

- Préfères-tu arrêter là ce que nous sommes entrain de faire pour le reprendre un peu plus tard si tu veux bien sûr, car ton ventre semble ne pas vouloir nous laisser tranquille, dit William.

- Mon estomac peut bien attendre un peu.

- Serait-ce à cause que tu ne peux pas retenir tes hormones ?

- Je suis bien capable de me retenir si j'en ai envie.

William remonta sa jambe et la collant contre mon sexe. Il le frotta un moment me faisant perdre la commande de moi-même. Mes mains et mes jambes glissèrent sur le plancher.

- En es-tu si sûr ?, me dit William en me retenant pour que je ne l'écrase pas complètement sous mon poids.

Je me remis sur les genoux à quatre pattes regardant William qui riait.

- Bon alors on va manger et je suis sûr que je me retient, dis-je en me relevant même si mes jambes avaient du mal à me soutenir.

Je tendis la main à William pour l'aider à se relever à son tour.

Il la prit volontiers et le tira fortement.

- Parie tenue et si tu perds tu seras à moi pour toute la nuit. Mais pour réussir tu ne devras pas m'embrasser de nouveau et pas le droit de me toucher…, dit William étant contre moi.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu acceptes ou tu refuses. Mais si tu refuses, tu passeras la nuit seul dans la chambre d'ami sans me revoir une seule fois.

Je le regarda et le fit reculer.

- J'acceptes même si tu as toi même mis un mais dans le parie !

- Exacte, mais c'est moi qui fait les règles de toute façon.

Je lui souris et me pencha pour reprendre mes lunettes soleil. Je les pris et voulu les remettrent mais William prit ma main qui les tenaient.

- Nouvelle règle : Tu n'as pas le droit de les remettrent de la soirée, me dit William.

- Mais c'est pas une règle ça mais un nouveau parie. Je pourrais pas m'en séparer pour tout l'or du monde. Mais tu as raison, je ne vais pas les porter ce soir.

Je me détourna donc de William et alla les posés sur la commode tournant ainsi le dos au jeune homme.

Ceci fait, je me retourna vers la porte où je vis un William qui m'attendait sur le bord de la porte. Un bras vers le haut et son corps adossé contre l'encadrement, sa main droite était aussi quelque peu relevé.

_* Tiens, mais il est sexy comme ça *  
_

J'avança et passa à côté de lui, la tête haute, comme si je ne l'avais pas vu.

Il me regarda en souriant.

Je n'étais qu'en même pas si facile à avoir que ça.

Il est vrai que dans d'autre circonstance, il y a longtemps que je lui aurais sauté dessus pour lui enlever tout ses vêtements.

Je resta calme en me dirigeant vers la cuisine où William me rejoins quelque seconde après en entourant ses bras autour de mon torse.

- William… il serait plus juste si tu arrêtais de faire ce que tu fais. Comment veux-tu que je me retiennes si tu ne le fais pas toi-même. Ce n'est pas du jeu.

- Hihihi…Mais tout est là. Moi, je fais tout pour t'attirer à moi pendant que tu essais de résister à mes avances. Après tout, ce parie était loin d'être facile à gagner.

Je tourna la tête pour le regarder et lui souris me dégageant de son étreinte.

J'allai ensuite m'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Alors, est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Tout ce que tu as envie.

- Des rognons si tu en as.

William se dirigeant vers le frigo et sortit tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour préparer le repas.

Je le regarda faire, le sourire au lèvre.

William me tourna le dos et souleva sa veste qui vola un moment dans les airs.

_* Il pourrait pas arrêter de jouer avec cet satané veste trente secondes. On dirait qu'il sait que j'aime le voir lorsqu'il fait ça. *  
_

Je croisa les jambes sous la table essayant de calmer les pulsions qui assaillait mon bas-ventre cela n'aida pas vraiment mais je les calma au moins un peu.

William se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit une petit poêle. Il s'approcha ensuite de moi et me donna un léger coup sur la tête. Je prendrai ma tête entre mes épaules et le regarda un moment. Un frisson venant ainsi me parcourir mais je restai calme regardant le jeune homme devant moi qui souriait toujours.

- J'espère que tu ne crois pas que tu vas rester les bras croisés pendant que je prépares le repas, me dit-il en se pencha vers moi et il me colla la poêle contre la cuisse, la fessant tourner.

Je frémis de nouveau, essayant de ne pas penser à la pression que la poêle fessait sur ma cuisse.

_* Mais il m'excite pour tout et d'importe quoi lui… *  
_

- Je ne pensais que tu avais besoin d'aide, répondis-je enfin en reculant ma chaise me dégageant ainsi de l'instrument avec lequel William s'amusait.

Il me sourit de plus belle, je me leva et il en profita pour se coller à moi. Il passa une main dans mon dos, le caressant un bon moment, je fus obliger de me dégager avant de perdre le contrôle de mes gestes car avoir pu je m'aurais retourner pour le caresser à mon tour mais je devais respecter mon parie. Que j'avais bien l'intention de réussir même si cela allait être difficile.

_* La soirée va être longue. *  
_

William me regarda un moment et posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me fit me rasseoir. Je ne pus que lui obéir.

Je n'eus pas le temps de recroiser mes jambes comme William posa son pied sur la chaise, entre mes deux jambes. Il me fit un autre sourire et fit remonter son pied me frôlant de très près. Il n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre pour me toucher. Mes mains se crispèrent sur les bords de la chaise.

- Que veux-tu que je fasses pour t'aider ? Tu as raison, je ne vais pas rester là à te regarder sans rien faire.

_* C'est plutôt parce que je serais pas capable de rester sans rien faire à te regarder. Ça serait de la torture sinon. * _

Il posa sa main sur ma tête pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

Dans ces beaux yeux plutôt. L'étincelle était toujours là, si je prenais le temps de bien regarder. Il était capable de cacher qu'il me trouvait lui aussi tout aussi attirant. Mais cela n'était pas mon cas, mes yeux brillaient toujours de la même façon depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu. Je pencha la tête vers le côté et me leva quelque peu pour l'embrasser, mais il posa la main sur mes lèvres, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin dans mon geste que je n'avais pas voulu faire mais mes instincts étaient maintenant plus fort que ma raison.

- Ma parole, mais tu n'es pas capable de te retenir dix minutes, me dit William en se penchant pour embrasser.

Je pliai mes lèvres et le laissa m'embrasser mais je pus lui répondre me rappelant le parie que j'avais fait avec lui. Après tout, je n'étais pas si facile à avoir que ça. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas lui résister encore longtemps comme j'avais déjà montrée des signes que j'allais perdre. Car si William m'avait laissé faire, je l'aurais embrassé et ainsi perdu mon parie maintenant. Mais il m'en avait empêcher.

Je me demandai alors pourquoi il m'avait arrêté après tout, il aurait gagné.

Je su alors qu'il avait d'autre plan me concernant et qu'il ne voulait pas que je perdes maintenant.

_* Mais que peut-il bien préparé ? *  
_

Je me posai cette question sans en trouver la réponse. Je m'avouai alors vaincu. Sur le plan d'intellectuel il était bien plus fort que moi et que si j'avais gagné au concours scientifique se fut seulement car Spencer avait été là pour attirer toute la foule autour de moi. Je souris alors et secoua la tête, j'avais donc trouvé meilleur que moi. J'en fut presque impressionné mais je n'allais pas me laisser avoir par ce gosse. Car pour moi William était encore un gosse malgré le fait qu'il m'était encore une fois supérieur sur le côté émotion. Mais la différence entre nous deux étaient là. Bien sur que je ressentais quelque chose envers William mais je su que je serais capable de me défaire de lui le moment venu. Bien que cela allait être assez difficile et que j'en souffriras peut-être mais je sais que j'en serait capable. Me défaire de lui… Oh que oui. Il restais toujours un jeune garçon pour moi. Étant jaloux des personnes qui étaient capable de lui montré qu'il avait des choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais accomplir mais je me surpris à penser cela.

William et moi étaient si différent mais c'est justement là qu'était tout le charme car nous nous complétions. Ensemble nous sommes capables de tout. Lui étant le cerveau principale et moi celui qui ferait les sales taches.

William me sortit alors de mes pensées pour me rappeler que j'avais du travail à faire.

- Tu pourrais préparé une salade, dit-il en enlevant sa jambe pour me permettre de me lever.

- Oui, très bonne idée, je n'y avais pas penser.

J'avançai vers le frigo et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une pomme de salade. Je le posa sur la table et allai ensuite me laver les mains dans l'évier. Je revins ensuite à la table où William avait déposer un bol à salade. Je me plaçai devant la tête et à mon plus grand soulagement, je fus dos au jeune homme me permettant ainsi de travailler sans qu'il ne me dérange.

Je commençai donc à préparé la salade en silence pensant à autre chose sauf à William. Tout sauf à lui.

- Albert, préfères-tu le vin blanc ou le rouge ?

Je frémis à l'attendant prononcé mon prénom. Il le disait avec tant de gentillesse sans amertume comme j'avais l'habitude de l'entendre dire par les autres. Personne n'avait dit mon nom comme cela auparavant. Je fermai les yeux chassant les pensées de mon passé qui remontait en moi. Je ne voulais pas m'en rappeler. Pas maintenant et surtout pas devant William. Je ne voulais pas lui montré qu'au plus profond de moi que je souffrais de mon enfance difficile sans parent, sans personne ne m'ayant jamais aimé.

Je secoua la tête de nouveau, pourquoi je me rappelais de tout ça maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment ni l'endroit. Je ne m'en était pourtant pas rappeler depuis un bon bout de temps. Il est vrai qu'il y a longtemps que je n'avais plus ressentit les choses que je ressentais maintenant en compagnie de William. Sa compagnie me fessait tant de bien mais en même temps si mal.

Il me regarda attendant la réponse à sa question.

- Je préfères le vin rouge surtout avec les rognons.

- Bien…

Il continua son travail pendant que je finissais la préparation de la salade toujours en silence, remuant de sombre pensée à l'intérieur de moi.

Une larme venant mouillé mon œil droit mais je la fis disparaître d'un revers de main. Je n'allais pas me mettre à pleuré. Oh ça non.

Je me força à reprendre mon air calme.

Je me tourna vers William lorsque j'eus fini de préparé la salade. Je le regarda préparé les rognons un moment, suivant tout les gestes qu'il fessait sans exception. Je m'adossa sur le bord de la tête, écartant les jambes pour me mettre plus confortable. Je souris de plus belle regardant les courbes de William les détaillant les unes après les autres. Commençant par la tête descendant un cou que j'eus l'envie d'aller embrasser. Je me mordis la lèvre pour faire disparaître ses pensées. Je continua ma descende jusqu'à dos et encore plus bas, m'arrêtant à ses fesses. Hmmm…oui ses fesses que j'aurais encore l'envie d'aller toucher. Rondes, parfaites…

_* Arrête de fantasmer !*  
_

Je quitta William des yeux pour m'intéressé à la décoration de la cuisine mais je ne puis garder mon attention de William bien longtemps. Je le regarda de nouveau et me mordit la lèvre le voyant de se tourner vers moi et sourire comme il le fessait toujours.

- C'est près !

- Bien.

_* Ouf, j'vais pouvoir arrêter de le regarder pendant un petit moment…bien que son visage est presque aussi beau que ces fesses. *  
_

Je me gifla de nouveau mentalement, il ne fallait pas que j'aille à tout prix l'envie de l'embrasser, faire entrée ma langue dans sa bouche et allant jouer avec la tienne.

_* Merde, mais arrête de penser à ça.*_

- Albert !

- Oui ?

- Tu peux t'asseoir, ça ira bien mieux pour manger.

- Eh…ah oui…désolé.

J'allai donc m'asseoir sur la chaise mon visage étant quelque peu gêné.

William mit la table en me souriant toujours. Il passa derrière moi et passa son bras pour déposer une assiette devant moi, je sentis alors la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne. Il passa sa deuxième main de l'autre côté et alla la joindre à la seconde qui venait de déposé l'assiette devant moi. Il déposa ces bras sur mes épaules et il descendit sa tête, pliant ensuite les lèvres pour venir déposer un baiser amoureux dans mon cou. Ma peau prit une teinte rosé et mes hormones s'en mêlèrent de nouveau, me donnant une léger plaisir qui ne demandait qu'à être plus poussé.

- William…je te pris de ne pas refaire ça.

William m'embrassa de nouveau.

- Sinon quoi ? Al...

Je levai la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils sous le surnom qu'il venait de me donner. Il vit la tête que je fessais et éclata de rire.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé comme ça ?, demandai-je.

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ça ?

Je lui fit un léger sourire.

- Je préfère de loin que tu m'appelles Al que Albert, c'est vrai.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté et m'approcha de ces lèvres en oubliant tout ce qui se passait autour de nous. Je fermai les yeux et sentis son souffle comme ma peau. Je pu presque sentir ces lèvres contre les miennes mais William se recula et enleva ces bras de mon cou. Je rouvris les yeux pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisinière.

- Pourquoi ?, demandai-je déçu, comme un gamin qui venait de se faire dire non.

Il se retourna et me sourit.

- Car tu étais en train de perdre le pari.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Mais depuis tout à l'heure, tu cherches à me faire flancher et voilà que je le fais presque mais tu t'éloignes de moi.

Il me sourit de nouveau.

- Mais moi, je veux que le jeu continue et puis tu m'auras durant tout le reste de la soirée et même de la nuit si cela nous chante alors patiente un peu.

Je souris faiblement et essaya de calmer les pulsions qui asseyait mon bas ventre. Pulsion qui me fessait presque mal tellement elle était forte.

Je croisai les bras derrière ma tête en regardant William qui revient vers moi.

Il mit une bonne quantité de rognon dans mon assiette pendant que lui n'en avait que très peu.

Il repartit au comptoir et déposa ensuite la bouteille de vin sur la table et s'assit finalement en face de moi.

- Tu ne manges pas beaucoup, dis-je en regardant ce que son assiette contenait.

- Non, c'est vrai, habituellement je ne fais que grignoter par si par là.

Je lui lança un regard de reproche.

- Tu devrais bien manger un peu plus, on ne se demande pas pourquoi tu es si maigre.

Il me sourit et ouvrit la bouteille de vin pour ensuite en versé dans les deux coupes.

- Et puis, je n'ai pas souvent faim de toute façon, me dit-il.

- Mais tu ne dois pas être très en forme.

Il haussa les épaules et se servit un peu de salade et me tendit le bol par la suite que je pris volontiers et mit ensuite la salade dans mon assiette.

Cela fait, je commençai à manger tranquillement en buvant quelque gorgé de vin.

Je finis par sentir une légère pression contre mon mollet. Je levai la tête vers William qui avait la tête penché vers son assiette comme si de rien n'était mais je sentais toujours quelque chose qui caressait ma jambe.

- William…

Il releva la tête vers moi et me fit un sourire niais.

- Quoi ?

- Ne fait pas l'ignorant et veux-tu reposer ce pied sur le plancher.

Mais il n'arrêta pas, loin de là, son pied avec lequel il s'amusait depuis tout à l'heure à remonter et à redescendre fût encore plus présent.

William exerça une pression beaucoup plus forte et plus présente.

Il s'amusait maintenant à le faire remonter un peu plus haut arrivant maintenant à mon genou. Je referma mes jambes que j'avais laissé écarter jusqu'ici. Un frisson me parcourut alors le dos.

William éclata alors de rire et leva ces deux pieds sous la table et força pour me les ouvrir mais je ne le laissai pas faire et continua de manger en vitesse pour mettre fin au supplice qu'il me fessait subir le plus rapidement possible.

Je pris une bouché pendant que William finissait son assiette tout en continuant d'essayer de me faire ouvrir les jambes et comme il venait de finir de manger il se mit à tout faire pour me les faire écarter. Je ne su pas trop pourquoi mais je les ouvris alors et le laissa faire.

William me fit un léger sourire sadique et sa jambe droite commença d'abord par caresser mon mollet gauche en remontant en direction de mon genou. Rendu là, son sourire s'élargit encore.

Je pensai qui allait redescendre comme il l'avait fait plus tôt mais il n'en fit rien. Son pied allant vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse la remontant tranquillement. William pratiqua une légère pression qui me donna un frisson et il redescendit jusqu'à mon genou et remonta un peu plus vite cette fois-ci.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise comme il venait t'arrêter à quelque centimètre seulement de la fourche de mon pantalon.

- William, tu es en train de jouer à un jeu très dangereux.

- Tu trouves ?

Il sourit de nouveau.

- Oui, je trouves que ton pied est un peu trop près de moi.

- Mais il pourrait l'être encore plus.

Je déglutis pensant qu'il avait bien raison.

- Et veux-tu qu'on essaye ?, me demanda-il.

Je le regarda un moment sans répondre pendant qu'il s'amusait à faire trembler son pied qui était toujours dans la même position.

- Alors, cette réponse elle vient ?, dit William en rapprochant son pied de nouveau qui me touchait maintenant.

Je ne répondis toujours pas étant que je me rappelais du pari. Si je lui disais oui, alors c'était comme si j'avais perdu étant que je n'aurais pu résister aux appels de mon corps qui se fessaient de plus en plus forts. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il arrête car j'aimais les caresses qu'il me prodiguait et je serais près à tout pour qu'il continue.

William me regarda dans les yeux et éclata de rire.

- Quoi ?, demandai-je.

Il arrêta de rire pendant un instant.

- Disons seulement que tes yeux ne mentent pas.

Je fermai alors ceux-ci et secoua la tête.

- Alors, tu connais ma réponse.

- Bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas si je vais continuer si tu ne me le demande pas.

Il recula son pied et je fis une face déçu mais je ne la fis pas longtemps comme je reçu un léger coup contre ma fourche.

**censuré**

J'écarquilla les yeux non de douleur mais de surprise sous les actions que William faisait. Il n'avait pas enlevé son pied loin de là. Il caressait même mon entre-jambe avec son pied.

J'arrêtai de bouger après avoir écarter encore plus les jambes laissant plus libre champ à mon compagnon. Je fermai les yeux sentant mon membre entré en érection. Mes mains empoignèrent fermement le bord de la table. Je me laissai glisser le long de la chaise aidant ainsi William dans sa tache mais je regrettai mon geste quelque peu comme je sentis un peu plus son pied. Mon membre commença à me faire souffrir comme mon pantalon était maintenant bien trop petit pour contenir l'objet du sexe.

Mon souffle se fit légèrement haletant.

- Wil..wil…li..amm.e….eeee…hmmmm…

Celui-ci éclata de rire.

- Tu sembles adoré ce que mon pied fait.

J'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder un instant et rougit. Il me fit un sourire que je trouvai des plus charmant et que j'avais envie d'aller embrasser. Baiser ces lèvres humides et chaudes, faire entrer ma langue entre ces lèvres et partagé un long moment d'intimité.

Je finis par fermer de nouveau les yeux pendant quelques secondes pour ensuite faire venir mon regard sur William.

- Je t'en pris arrête…ou…continue plus…non…arrêter de me caresser avec ton pied…c'est totalement con, réussis-je à dire après quelques souffles saccagé.

Il rit un instant.

- Je vois…tu aimes cela et tu m'en demandes plus. Tu admets donc que tu ne seras jamais capable de tenir ce pari.

Je grognai en tout en empoignant plus fortement la table. Je ne voulais pas lui admettre qu'il avait gagné même si c'était bien le cas. Je ne pouvais pas non plus lui résister comme j'avais terriblement envie qu'il continue tout cela.

- William…arrête…

- Pas avant que tu ne m'es avoué que tu as perdu.

Je glissai encore de ma chaise étant maintenant sur le bout complètement.

- Je ne l'avouerai jamais.

Je dû admettre que ma fierté habituellement était d'en prendre un satané coup. Je maudis William d'avoir trouver une faiblesse, je ne pensais jamais qu'il aurait pu m'avoir ainsi. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que les autres ? Il avait son charme avec ces cheveux châtains et ces yeux sombres, il était plus joli que toute autre fille.

Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il était le seul à me comprendre et à qui j'avais envie de me confier ? Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher comme de doute manière il pouvait le lire en moi.

**Fin du censuré**

Je le regadai de nouveau.

- Grr…Bon j'admets que tu as gagné cette fois-ci. On est donc un à un.

Il me sourit de plus belle.

- Tu sais très bien que tu ne pouvais pas gagné de toute façon, dit-il en reposant enfin le pied sur le sol.

Je soupirai d'aise et me remontai sur ma chaise.

Je repris ma fourchette et continuai de manger en regardant mon assiette ne relevant pas une seule fois le regard sur William bien que je savais que celui-ci me regardait le sourire au lèvre.

Je finis mon repas et relevai la tête vers William qui me regardait toujours.

- Bien manger ?

Je bu la derrière gorgée dans ma coupe.

- Hmmm oui. Je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon.

Je souris un moment et repris mon air sérieux étant que je ne lui avait pas menti car habituellement j'aurais mangé des choses beaucoup moins bonne et qui coûtait bien moins cher.

William regarda mon visage et sourit.

- Bon, tu veux du désert ou on passe directement à la vaisselle maintenant comme ça, on aura toute la soirée à nous tout seul.

Je frémis en passant à la soirée qui m'attendait. Mon cœur accéléra et je dû fermer les yeux pour essayer de le calmer sans pour autant y parvenir.

- Al…, dit William pour me ramener à la réalité.

J'ouvris les yeux et le regarda.

- Ha…euh…désolé ! Non, ça va je n'ai plus faim.

Il me regarda et se leva. Il ramassa ensuite les choses sur la table pour aller les mettrent dans l'évier.

Il commença alors à y faire couler de l'eau pour ensuite me tiré un linge à la figure. Que je ramassai de ma main droite pour ensuite jeter un regard noir à William.

- Me regarde pas comme ça. Il faut bien que tu m'aides à faire la vaisselle. Je vais pas la faire tout seul qu'en même.

Je me levai et me dirigeai ensuite vers lui,

- Voyons, je ne comptais pas te laisser la faire tout seul non plus.

J'arrêtai de marcher lorsque je fus à quelque pas seulement de lui. Mon cœur battait toujours aussi rapidement et même que j'eus l'impression qu'il allait explosé.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour essayer de me calmer mais rien n'y fessait. Au moins, cela ne paraissait pas dans mes gestes que j'étais extrêmement stressé. Après tout, j'étais d'un tempérament très calme et je ne comprenais justement pas pourquoi mon cœur battait aussi rapidement.

William me regarda un moment et mit sa main dans l'eau chaude et il me la passa ensuite sur le visage.

- À quoi penses-tu ?, me demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête.

- Rien d'important.

_* HMM…enfin…c'est plus important que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer car je penses à toi…et que... * _

Je secouai la tête préférant ne pas penser à cela. Ne pas penser que malgré tout il me fessait frémir et que mon cœur battait fortement lorsque je croissais son regard et qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. Et qu'il me fessait de l'effet.

- Al…n'essai pas de me mentir. Tu penses à quelque chose de très important.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux.

William me regarda profondément dans les yeux comme s'il essayait de lire mes pensées et on pourrait dire qu'il réussit comme il éclata de rire tout de suite après.

- Quoi ?, demandai-je.

Il passa de nouveau sa main sur ma joue, son pouce effleurant mes lèvres au passage. J'entrouvris quelque peu les lèvres et le regarda à mon tour.

Je ne su pas pourquoi, je ne fus pas gêné à ce moment. Après tout, j'aimais qu'il me touche et j'en voulais même plus.

Mon corps se figea alors en pensant que d'autre personne par le passé m'avait touché mais pas la meilleure façon.

Oh ! Ça non. Je me rappelleras toujours mon enfance.

Flash back

_**Censuré** Une main vient caresser mon bas ventre et se dirigea vers mon pantalon se glissa ensuite sous celui-ci pendant que je me débattais de toute mes forces mais une main me maintenait par le cou. La main dans mon pantalon toucha alors mon membre qui se gonfla quelque peu. _

_Des larmes commencèrent alors à couler le long de mes joues d'enfant. _

_- Alors, tu vas apprendre à respecter tes aînés, dit une voix ferme de femme._

_La main continua ainsi de me caresser pendant que je me débattais toujours et ce sans résultat. /censuré _

Fin du Flash back /i

Je reviens à moi, s'entends une main chaude sur ma joue. Je regardai William qui me regardait dans les yeux, je vis une lueur de pitié dans ceux-ci.

Je me reculai alors de William.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, criai-je à tue-tête.

William me regarda et baissa la tête.

- Désolé, mais quand j'ai vu la tristesse qui t'assénait je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir de la pitié pour toi et je me demande ce qui te donne autant de peine.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

- Cela ne te regarde aucunement.

Je croisai les bras sur mon torse.

- Al…ça ne donne rien de te cacher derrière ton masque de froideur. Je sais très bien que tu as beaucoup de peine et que tu as peur de quelque chose. Pourquoi donc ne veux-tu pas en parler ? Je suis sûr que cela te ferra beaucoup de bien.

Je décroisai les bras. Il avait raison, en parler me ferrait du bien et je pourrais ainsi me défaire de ce secret qui me pesait.

Mes yeux le regardèrent un moment ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui dire que je mettais fait violé lorsque j'étais jeune.

William fit un pas vers moi et me prit les mains pour les serrées dans les siennes.

- Tout ce que tu me diras va rester entre nous deux.

- Oui je sais mais je ne sais pas comment trop te dire ça.

- Le meilleur moyen est de commencer par le début.

Il me sourit alors et je lui rendis son sourire. Je pris une grande inspiration décidant de me lancer.

- Enfin…

Je repris une inspiration pour me donner du courage.

- Lorsque, j'étais jeune, j'ai vécu dans un orphelinat qui était dirigé par des sœurs.

Je fermai les yeux et arrêtai de parler pendant quelques secondes.

- Voilà…et disons que je n'étais pas un ange et que….hmm…je recevais quelques punitions.

William écarquilla les yeux mais à mon soulagement, il n'éclata pas de rire.

- Je vois, mais ce n'est pas de simple punition qui devait te déranger, dit-il en souriant quelque peu pour me mettre à l'aise et il réussit fort bien et je le remercies de m'écouter.

- Non, tu as raison…en fait, je recevais des punitions...beaucoup plus dur.

Je baissai la tête vers le sol. J'eus l'impression d'avoir une boule dans la gorge étant incapable d'en dire plus.

William me regarda, je vis encore plus de pitié dans ces yeux et je lui tournai le dos.

Il avança vers moi et passa ces mains autour de ma taille mettant sa tête contre mon dos.

- Je suis désolé pour toi, tu n'as pas dû avoir une enfance très facile.

Je ne lui répondis pas et il me serra plus fortement contre lui.

- Al…

Je finis par me tourner vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Je ne vis plus de pitié.

- William…

- Oui, me répondit-il me serra toujours contre lui.

- Merci…

- Voyons, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, ça me fait plaisir de t'écouter et t'enten….

J'entrouvris les lèvres lorsqu'il commença à parler et je penchai la tête vers lui et viens embrassé ces lèvres qui était douce.

Il se desserra quelque peu de moi mais continua tout de même à répondre à mon baiser avec passion. Il se mit alors à caresser mon dos passant sa main sous mon gilet noir. Je frémis en sentant ces mains chaudes contre ma peau.

- Tu me le dis si tu veux que j'arrêtes, me dit William en arrêtant de m'embrasser.

- Non, pour le moment tout va bien.

Je repris confiance en moi petit à petit, embrassant de nouveau son aimé plusieurs fois sur les lèvres. Je fis alors entrée ma langue dans sa bouche qui fut très bien accueillit par celle de William. Je sentis une chaleur plaisante m'envahir et j'en eut un plaisir de bonheur.

William continua ces caresses dans mon dos et il me poussa tranquillement vers le mur, m'y planquant presque violemment. Il prit mes mains et les planqua de chaque côté de mon corps tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Je fus d'abord surpris par la violence qu'il venait de faire preuve mais je me surpris à aimer ça. La chaleur en moi augmentant encore et je commençai à sentir mon membre se durcir peu à peu, ressentant ainsi un plaisir des plus intense. William lâcha alors mes mains pour les mettre sur mes côtes et il commença à descendre. Il les plaça dans mon dos et je me décolla du mur pour l'aider et ne pas le gêné dans ces mouvements. Il descendit alors jusqu'à mes fesses et commença à les caresser. Je frémis de nouveau, fermant les yeux laissant William faire ce qu'il voulait de mon corps comme cela n'avait rien de déplaisant. Il baissa sa main gauche de mes fesses jusqu'à ma cuisse et il souleva ma jambe jusqu'à sa taille. Il manqua me faire tomber mais je me retiens à l'aide du comptoir qui se trouvait sur ma droite. William maintint ma jambe à ce niveau continuant de m'embrasser doucement tout en me laissant respirer, je vis alors fort bien que se n'était pas la première fois pour mon compagnon comme ce l'était pour moi. Notre baiser s'éternisa ainsi pendant quelques secondes qui me parut des minutes mais je me sentais tellement bien pour la première fois de ma vie que je voulais vraiment pas arrêter ça maintenant. Même que j'en voulais plus mais j'avais peur en même temps, peur qu'il me repousse dû à mon manque d'expérience et que je me retrouves de nouveau seul et que je lui ai parler de moi pour rien.

_* Merde, je suis en train de me laisser aller là, il faut que je me ressaisit un peu là. *  
_

Sur cette pensée j'arrêtai brusquement d'embrasser William qui arrêta ces caresses à son tour et laissa retomber mon pied sur le sol en me regardant un moment comme s'il comprenait pourquoi j'avais arrêter et qu'il voulait me laisser le temps d'assimiler tout ça.

- Ça va ?, finit-il par me demander comme je ne semblais pas vouloir prendre la parole pour le moment.

- Non, tu vas seulement un peu trop vite. On se connaît à peine tout les deux. On pourrait croire que tu fais seulement cela pour me baiser.

William me sourit quelque peu venant se coller contre moi la main se promenant sur le dessus de mon pull noir.

- Peut-être, mais je peux aussi chercher une relation stable avec quelqu'un sans pour autant vouloir avoir trop de sentiment.

J'acquiesçai de la tête comme il n'avait pas tout à fait tord comme je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir mettre les sentiments dans ma vie et que je pouvais très bien vivre sans. Mais bon, ce n'était pas une raison de vouloir que je sois avec lui si ce n'était que pour baiser, je ne voulais pas une telle chose comme je ne l'avais jamais chercher bien que je n'avais jamais non plus chercher à écouter mes sentiments comme cela aurait fait de moi une personne faible qui ne se fiait qu'à ce qu'il ressentait et que je ne voulais pas qu'une telle chose se produise. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus aller trop vite, après tout, j'étais encore très jeune et que je devais apprendre à écouter ma tête en premier et non mon corps comme c'était en train de se produire.

- William tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question.

- Al…tu as besoin de quelqu'un malgré tout. Tu ne veux simplement pas t'attacher et je te comprends mais notre relation restera simple. Je ne te demandes rien et tu en profites par la même occasion. Je sais que tu n'es pas habitué à la présence des autres à tes côtés mais sache que je ne t'en veux pas pour cela.

- Dois-je comprendre de tout ça que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Il me sourit tendrement mais moi je n'avais pas l'envie de sourire un seul instant bien que je me demandais pourquoi je réagissais ainsi, on pourrait dit un gamin, mais j'avais besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec lui comme je n'aimais pas trop me poser des questions sur ce genre de sujet et que j'aimais bien que tout soit réglé dès le début pour que je saches à quoi m'attendre avec lui.

- Si je ne t'aimais pas, je ne voudrais pas avoir une relation à long terme avec toi, je t'essayerais tout simplement et je te mettrais de côté comme je l'ai surtout fait avec les autres. Et en plus, tu m'intéresses , tu me donnes du plaisir et rare sont les personne à avoir réussit.

Je lui souris. Nous étions pareille en fin de compte, nous voulions simplement notre propre plaisir même au détriment de l'autre.

Et se fut pour cela que William m'intéressait et que même si je ne l'avouerais jamais même dans mes pensées, je l'aimais bien et que je ne serais jamais capable de lui faire du mal et que je voulais rester avec lui pour toujours bien que je ne voulais pas non plus en faire ma propriété, il pouvait bien aller s'amuser avec les autres si l'envie lui en traînait mais jamais pendant que je serais là, c'est à ces moment là, qu'il serait seulement à moi, lorsque nous serons en public ou seul tout les deux mais lorsque nous serons séparé il aura beau me remplacer dans son lit et je ne m'en ferais pas comme je savais que j'étais la seule personne qu'il pouvait sérieusement aimer et que je serais moi aussi seulement à lui et ces pensées me réconfortèrent vraiment.

Je finis donc par lui sourire doucement, un léger sourire en coin comme je ne souriais jamais plus et j'enroulai les bras autour de son corps pour venir le serrer doucement.

- Ainsi donc, tu as tout organisé depuis le début pour me baiser et que je viennes dans ton lit, lui dis-je doucement à l'oreille.

- On dirait que tu m'as percé à jour, me répondit-il sur le même ton moqueur que le mien.

Je lui fis une légère moue boudeuse, pour m'amuser un peu après tout, je n'avais eut que rarement les moments de faire de tel enfantillage même si je trouvais cela moi-même un peu con à faire mais en même temps si amusant.

- Et toi, ut es le premier à avoir réussit à m'attirer autant.

Il me regarda un instant dans les yeux et me sourit tendrement, prenant plaisir à ce petit jeu verbal, ce qui me plût assez.

- Nous sommes quittes alors, dit-il.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement de la tête, un moment de silence fort désagréable se fit alors entre nous deux.

- Alors si on commençait à faire la vaisselle, dit William en me tournant le dos pour mettre ces mains dans l'eau qu'il avait fait couler quelque instant plus tôt.

Je m'approchai doucement de lui et passa mes mains autour de sa taille posant ma tête sur son épaule comme il fessait bien une tête de moins que moi.

- Et si tu allais plutôt réclamé ton prix, murmurai-je à son oreille en venant en mordiller le bout.

- Al…on doit finir ça avant. Mes parents vont me chicaner s'il voit que nous n'avons pas fait la vaisselle.

- Tu préfères pas aller t'amuser un peu avant et on la ferra après.

Mais William savait trop bien que s'il allait dans la chambre, Wesker n'aurait plus l'énergie de faire quoi que ce soit ensuite, surtout si c'était la première fois qu'il le fessait.

- Voyons…,dit William mais je le coupa en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Aller…

_* Tiens, voilà que je le supplies maintenant. *  
_

William éclata alors de rire.

- Je vois…tout à l'heure tu voulais qu'on arrête et qu'on prenne notre temps mais voilà que c'est toi qui veut qu'on aille le faire.

Je dû conclure qu'il avait tout à fait raison sur ce point mais n'empêche qu'il venait de me faire découvrir un loisir des plus plaisants et que j'étais curieux d'en savoir plus. Après tout, je ne voulais pas devenir chercheur pour rien, je voulais tout comprendre dans la vie, j'avais une soif de connaissance sans limite et que je voulais toujours tout savoir surtout lorsque je me posais des questions comme en ce moment et que je voulais avoir des réponses au plus vite.

Je serra donc mon compagnon dans mes bras musclé.

- Aller ne m'oblige pas à te forcer à venir avec moi.

- Me forcer…,léger rire. Car en plus tu veux me forcer à le faire.

Je l'embrassai de nouveau dans le cou, y laissant mes traces, le traînant vers l'arrière. Je voulus le mener dans la chambre mais il se retient finalement après la table.

- Voyons, pas si vite qu'en même…c'est moi qui est gagné le pari. J'ai le droit de réclamer mon prix lorsque je l'aurais décidé et dans le lieu qui me plaira.

Il me regarda un moment par dessus son épaule et continua.

- Par exemple on pourra attendre le retour des classes pour aller en gym et qu'ensuite on devra prendre une douche et je pourrais alors te prendre à ce moment lorsque tout le monde sera partit et que tu seras alors obliger de me subir nu dans les douches avec les autres autour de nous. Je suis sur, que tu aimerais ça.

Mais c'était là tout le contraire. Car je n'aurais pas aimer ça du tout, devoir subir de le voir nu avec tout le monde autour de nous, m'aurait embêté, je pouvais certes me contrôler mais il avait réveiller en moi une envie qui ne voulait pas attendre et qui demandait d'être assouvit ici et maintenant.

Je le lâchai pendant quelque instant pour montrer mon désaccord à son idée avant de le resserrer fortement contre moi.

- Tu sembles oublié que j'ai moi aussi un prix à réclamé aujourd'hui.

Il se retourna alors vers moi pour venir croisé mon regard, s'avouant enfin vaincu mais je pu voir une lueur dans ces yeux qui signifiait qu'il finira par prendre sa revanche sur moi mais pour le moment c'était mon prix qu'on allait réclamé.

Il vient alors m'embrasser tendrement, me fessant écarquiller les yeux de surprise mais je répondis tout de même à son baiser le prolongeant longuement.

**Censuré** William passa ces mains autour de mon cou fortement et sauta, ces pieds quittant le sol pour venir s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Je le retiens à l'aide de mes mains bien que je trouvais cette position plutôt enfantine. Il continua alors de m'embrasser et je l'emmenai donc ainsi jusqu'à la chambre. Rendu là bas, il se laissa retomber sur le sol pour me pousser ensuite en direction du lit où je me laissai tomber sans problème. Mon regard se posa alors sur mon compagnon qui se dirigeait maintenant vers moi, d'une démarche féline. Je me mordis alors doucement la lèvre lorsque je le vis avancer sur le lit à quatre pattes pour venir vers moi pour passer au dessus de mon corps, se frottant légèrement à moi tout en me fessant frémir et il s'arrêta au niveau de ma tête pour m'embrasser. Il passa alors ces mains en dessous de mon chandail noir caressant ainsi doucement mon torse et il colla ensuite son bas-ventre contre le mien exerçant une légère pression des plus agréable. Il souleva ensuite mon chandail par dessus ma tête pour aller le jeter au loin, je me retrouvai ainsi torse nu devant lui et j'en rougis presque mais je réussis à rester calme le plus longtemps possible, seul mes yeux témoignait vraiment ce que je ressentais.

Il passa doucement sa main sur mon front, sa main caressant ainsi doucement mon visage pendant qui le descendait pour se diriger vers mes lèvres. Je ne pus résister à l'envie d'embrasser les doigts qu'il me présentait ainsi mais il en décida autrement continuant son chemin. Sa main descendant ainsi le long de mon torse et ce jusqu'à mon pantalon. William leva alors les yeux vers moi, s'assurant que j'allais bien et si je voulais toujours continuer.

Je le regarda donc à mon tour essayant de garder mon calme à tout prix sous toute les sensations que je ressentais et qu'il m'était inconnu venant d'une personne à qui j'avais donner la permission de me toucher et que j'accueillais les caresses sans problème en demandant même plus. Je fus même surpris par la légère brûlure que je ressentis alors en moi et qui était des plus désagréable à avoir bien que ça ne fessait pas vraiment mal mais c'était vraiment désagréable.

Il posa alors la paume contre ma peau, sentant la chaleur augmenter en moi de plus en plus et je me mordis la lèvre doucement.

Le jeune homme finit par glisser sa main sous mon pantalon et passant outre mon boxeur pour aller caresser mon membre durcit depuis un bon moment. Il me toucha alors doucement ne voulant pas me brusquer mais cela eut pour effet de m'offenser plus qu'autre chose. Pour qui me prenait-il je comptais bien aller jusqu'à bout même si je devais en pâtir. Je n'allais pas non plus me défiler devant lui. J'étais bien trop fier pour cela.

Voyant, que je tenais le coup, sa main se fit à caresser mon membre toujours doucement mais il se fit un peu plus présent.

- William…je ne suis pas fait en porcelaine….

Il me regarda un moment et sourit. Un sourire un peu sadique même.

- Bien…

Son main descendit de mon torse pour venir détacher mon pantalon et le détacher et il l'abaissa rapidement par la suite, allant lui faire rejoindre mon chandail qui se trouvait sur le sol. Se fut ensuite le tour à mon boxeur de subir le même sort que mes deux autres vêtements et je me retrouvas ainsi nu devant lui mais cela ne sembla pas trop me déranger, bien que je ressentais une légère gêne mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait été la première fois que je me retrouvais nu devant un homme. Après tout, j'étais assez habitué au douche commune de l'école.

William se défit à son tour de ces vêtements et je regardai alors son corps squelettique, qui m'attira fortement bien qu'il était très maigre mais il n'avait pas non plus la peau sur les os.

Le jeune homme posa de nouveau sa main sur mon membre et l'enveloppa complètement dans sa main. Il le caressa ainsi et vient ensuite déposer un baiser sur mon torse descendant la langue sortit pour me lécher amoureusement. Il embrassa par la suite le bout de mon membre, le léchant ensuite.

Mon corps se cambra sur le lit et mes mains empoignèrent les couvertures et je fermai les yeux de plaisir pendant que William se mit à me masturber.

- Will…

Il me sourit et embrassa alors mon gland.

- Haaa…

Je soupirai de plaisir et mes jambes se arquèrent lorsque je sentis quelque chose monter en moi et William sembla aussi l'avoir remarquer comme il accéléra le mouvement de sa main qui me touchait.

- Ha…ehh….oui…

Willaim éclata de rire tant qu'à moi j'arrêtai de respirer et entrouvris légèrement la bouche sentant mon plaisir qui augmentait encore et j'atteignis un plaisir que je n'avais jamais ressentit jusqu'ici. L'orgasme me consuma alors pendant qu'on liquide blanc coulait du bout de mon membre pour venir atterrir sur les couvertures du lit que je ne cessais d'empoigné fortement.

- Willlll….

Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier son nom qui fit écho dans toute la chambre. Mon corps se cambra et je me détendis, pendant que William arrêtait de me masturber doucement ralentissant d'abord pendant que l'orgasme finissait. Je soupirai de bonheur et mon jeune ami se défit de mon membre et me regarda apprécier le plaisir qu'il venait de me donner.

- Tu sembles avoir aimer ça, dit William le sourire au lèvre.

Je déglutis et lui souris finalement. Mes yeux pétillant quelque peu.

- Al ?

- Quoi, William ?

- Je veux tester quelque chose mais je veux…

Je lui posai alors un doigt devant la bouche.

- Chut…tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi.

- Tu en es bien sûr ?

- Oui, vas-y.

Il se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans son tiroir de bureau. Il reviens ensuite vers moi ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il tenait un petit contenant dans sa main droite et je me demandai alors qu'il comptait faire avec ça. Il se remit ensuite sur le lit à côté de moi, venant caresser ma joue de sa main libre.

- Ça va peut-être te faire mal au début mais tu vas voir que tu vas finir pas aimer ça. Mais si jamais tu souffres trop, je veux que tu me le dises et que je vais alors tout arrêter.

J'écarquillai alors les yeux comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir.

- Si tu ne veux pas, je vais te comprendre après tout, c'est ta première fois et que tu es un peu facile pour le moment, dit William le sourire au lèvre.

Je lui fis une grimace, moi facile. Je ne pris vraiment pas les mots qu'il venait de me dire mais il me fit rapidement changé d'envie lorsqu'il vient déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Non, ça va, tu peux y aller.

Il déboucha alors le contenant qu'il avait été chercher un peu plus tôt et il contenait un léger liquide qui ne sentait pas très bon, enfin c'était plutôt que ce n'était pas vraiment mon odeur favorite comme ça sentait l'ammoniac et il s'en mit alors sur les mains.

- Tu es toujours…

- William, arrête de parler et vas-y.

- Bien…

Il caressa mes cuisses vers l'intérieur et j'entrouvris de nouveau les jambes. Ces caresses étaient des plus excitantes mais bon je vis qu'il hésitait encore un peu, je lui donnai un coup de genou dans les côtes.

Il me sourit alors faiblement et il décida enfin à passer au chose sérieuse. Il glissa l'un de ces doigts en moi ce qui me fit écarquiller les yeux de surpris, réprimant en même temps une légère grimace de douleur. Il laissa donc son doigt là, me laissant le temps de m'y habitué et il le bougea alors doucement et lorsqu'il vit enfin que je me détendais, il vient glisser un deuxième doigt. Je fermai alors les yeux de douleur, me pinçant la lèvre inférieur ne mettant pas préparé à une telle chose qui pour le moment n'avait rien de très agréable. Il fit alors promené ces doigts en moi allant trouvé une petite tache qui me fit laisser échapper un léger cri comme cela me surpris quelque peu et mon membre se remit en fonction comme il avait été en pause depuis mon dernier orgasme mais il reprit du service et cela n'avait rien de désagréable en fait.

- Heuk…

William continua le mouvement avec ces doigts sa main libre était posé sur mon torse. Je me cambrai alors de nouveau sur le lit et mes doigts allèrent empoignés les épaules du jeune homme le fessant remonter un peu jusqu'à moi pour que je puisses l'embrasser doucement pour couvrir les gémissements que j'avais commencer à pousser. William laissa échapper un léger rire, sa main libre quittant mon torse pour aller reprendre la bouteille qu'il avait posé sur la petite table de chevet et il mit ces doigts dans le pot pour les posés ensuite sur son propre membre mais j'étais moi-même à peine contient de ce qu'il était en train de faire comme ces doigts semblaient me suffir pour le moment. Mais il enleva alors ces doigts de mon corps et je fis une grimace de plainte ne voulant pas qu'il s'arrête maintenant. Il glissa alors doucement son membre en moi et je fus surpris de constaté que lui aussi était bien dur pourtant je ne l'avais pas peine touché. Je fis ensuite glisser mes mains le long de ces bras pour allèrent les posés de chaque côté du lit, l'empoignant fortement dû à la douleur que je ressentais, être tout il venait de me dévierger et cela n'avait rien de très agréable pour la première fois après tout, je n'étais habitué qu'à me faire caresser l'extérieur, personne ne m'avait jamais toucher de l'intérieur même pas ces satanés sœurs que j'haïssais plus que tout au monde.

William se mit alors à pénétré doucement, ressortant et entrant avec passion. Mon corps fut alors parcourut de frisson. Ce fut alors au tour de William de me prendre les épaules et il continua ainsi ces va-et-vient ce qui me fit pousser de long gémissement que je pouvais pas retenir.

- Eh…ahh….Wil…Will…William…

Celui-ci éclata de rire m'entendant pousser son prénom avec passion et il commença alors à aller un peu plus vite étant même sur le point de me défoncer. Je me soulevai alors quelque peu pour lui offrir une meilleure position mais je le regrettai aussitôt comme mon plaisir augmenta d'un cran comme William pouvait ainsi aller un peu plus loin en moi. Je finis donc pas jouir de nouveau depuis le début de la soirée et William cria alors à son tour mon nom, en éjaculant à son tour tout en se défaisant de moi pour se laisser alors sur les draps et non en moi ne voulant pas me faire découvrir se désagrément aujourd'hui. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur moi endormit le corps en sueur. Il posa alors sa taille sur mon épaule et je lui passai une main dans les cheveux le laissant ainsi se reposer sur moi et j'enroulai les bras autour de lui comme j'avais moi-aussi besoin de repos. J'eus seulement la force de remonter les couvertures sur nous avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée à mon tour. Je pus ainsi fermer les yeux en toute quiétude et frémis doucement en pensant à ce qui venait d'avoir lieu. Je devais avoué que j'avais eut un peu peur au début mais je m'étais finalement bien repris, oubliant mes mauvais souvenirs pour me concentré sur le présent. Peu importe, que j'était finalement devenu gay, je décidai de m'accepter comme j'étais et puis les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que j'aimais les hommes et non les femmes.** Fin du censuré**

Je finis donc pas tombé complètement endormit mon esprit se mettant sur pause pour la nuit. Bien que j'eus l'impression durant la nuit de sentir une présence entrée dans la pièce avant de ressortir en douceur sans faire de bruit et de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Je mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue et rien d'autre ne vient troublé mon sommeil auprès de la personne que je venais de rencontrer et que je m'étais mis à aimer dès le premier regard.


	3. Chapitre 1 Partie 2

**Lendemain matin – Dimanche – 9 :45 a Lendemain matin – Dimanche – 9 :45 a.m**

Je fus réveillé le lendemain par un rayon de soleil que je reçu dans les yeux. Je les ouvris péniblement pour voir un William rayonnant de bonheur qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre dont il venait d'ouvrir les rideaux. Il me sourit alors tendrement et je lui rendis son sourire en me mettant sur les coudes.

- Bien dormit ?, me demanda William.

- Pas assez je dirais bien que le fait de te voir devant moi au réveil, me permet t'oublier ma fatigue.

Il me sourit de nouveau.

- Et, je crois aussi qu'une bonne douche froide pourra finir de te réveiller complètement.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Je soulevai alors les couvertures et hésita à les enlever complètement.

- Serais-tu devenu pudique ?, me demanda William en ricanant légèrement.

- Moi, aucunement, répondis-je bien qu'il avait peut-être un peu raison. Je me demande seulement où sont mes vêtements.

- Mon père est venu les chercher pour les laver et ainsi que tu ailles des vêtements propres pour la journée.

Je déglutis péniblement en pensant que nous n'étions plus seul dans la maison et que le père de William devait être entrée dans la pièce et qu'il a dû me voir coucher dans le lit de son fils et non dans la chambre d'ami comme il avait été convenu.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiété, j'ai dit à mon père que tu avais peur dans le noir et je t'ai alors dit de dormir dans ma chambre mais comme il était rendu très tard, nous nous sommes couchés dans le même lit, m'expliqua William.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, rapidement suivit d'un oreiller que je ramassai sur le lit pour ensuite lui tirer à la figure. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver et il le reçut sur la tête. Il le ramassa sur le sol et il courut ensuite vers le lit pour sauter sur celui-ci et atterrir violemment sur mes genoux me fessant faire une grimace de douleur comme je venais de ressentir une violente douleur en moi. William passa outre le visage que je venais de faire pour me donner des coups d'oreiller sur la tête et que je n'eus que la chance de mettre mes bras en croix au dessus de ma tête pour me protéger des coups qu'il me donnait.

Je finis par lui enlever l'oreiller des mains en tirant violent sur celui-ci et il le lâcha alors perdant pied son visage se ramassa alors a quelque centimètre seulement du mien.

- Les garçons ! Pouvez-vous faire un peu moins de bruit, dit le père de William qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte comme William avait fait l'erreur de la laisser ouverte.

Je souris péniblement, gêné de part la position dans lequel il nous surprenait.

William se défit alors de moi à mon plus grand regret et il se dirigea vers son père qui venait justement de partir de la pièce.

- Bon aller, Al…bert, tu devrais aller te laver maintenant et tu n'auras qu'à venir nous rejoindre dans la cuisine, dit William allant chercher sa robe de chambre qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

Il me la tira ensuite sur le visage et je la retiras aussi tôt pour regarder William qui me regardait attendant que je me lèves mais je n'étais pas prêt à lui donner une telle opportunité de me voir nu. Il finis donc par s'avouer vaincu et il sortit de la chambre me laissant seul.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin disparut, je me levai et mis la robe de chambre grise qui se trouvait à être un peu trop courte pour moi comme s'était celle de William et qu'en plus celui-ci refit son apparition pendant que la mettait et il siffla devant mon corps mi-nu.

Je lui envoyai alors mon plus beau sacre en guise de réponse avant de le voir éclaté de rire et se sauver de nouveau dans le couloir.

J'attachai alors la ceinture de la robe de chambre autour de ma taille avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain.

Rendu là-bas, je refermai la porte derrière moi et je défis de la robe de chambre bien trop courte pour moi. Je la laissai doucement tombé sur le sol. Je fis ensuite un pas vers la douche circulaire qui se trouvait dans le coin gauche de la pièce. J'ouvris la porte et pénétrai dans la douche pour ensuite refermé la porte derrière moi.

Mes mains se posèrent sur les robinets pour ouvrir l'eau chaude rajoutant ensuite l'eau froide nécessaire pour faire une douche bien chaude mais non bouillante. Mes muscles se relâchèrent aussitôt au contact de l'eau qui avait commencer à mouillé mon corps musclé.

Je fermai alors les yeux et me remémorai tout les événements de la veille pour finalement sourire comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je ne fessais plus mon sourire carnassier mais j'avais un sourire de bonheur et d'allégresse.

Je penchai alors la main dans mes cheveux pour les décoller de mon crâne et je me laissai aller dans mon bonheur réciproque, pour finalement me mettre à chantonner légèrement tout en savonnant mon corps souillé dû à la nuit que je venais de passer. Je laissai ensuite l'eau coulé sur les courbes de mon corps pour enlevé les résidus de savon.

Je sentis alors une présence entrée dans la salle de bain et je fus heureux de savoir que la douche était en buée et qu'on ne pouvait pas voir ni à l'extérieur ni à l'intérieur. Mais bien réfléchit, je savais que s'était William et que j'aurais bien aimer qu'il vienne me rejoindre mais il ne le fit pas, restant seulement dans la pièce en silence. Je restai encore quelque seconde sous le jet d'eau pour calmer mes hormones qui avait commencer à faire des tiennes en pensant à un William nu à mes côtés et qui m'embrassait doucement et que je lui répondais dans le même empressement.

Mes hormones finirent par se calmer et je fermai l'eau pour ouvrir les portes de la douche et être accueillit d'un vent frais qui me fit frissonner et d'un William qui me regardait le sourire au lèvre me lançant un regard intéressé presque sadique bien que je voyais une lueur d'inquiétude dans ces yeux. Je lui fis un léger sourire et me dépêchai de prendre la serviette que William tenait dans les mains et qui me la tentait. Je l'entourai ensuite autour de ma taille cachant ainsi le bas de mon corps dénudé.

Ceci fait, je regardai de nouveau William qui n'avait pas cesser de ma regarder une seule seconde, ayant toujours le même air d'inquiétude sur le visage.

- À quoi penses-tu ?, demandai-je en m'approchant de lui en fessant attention pour ne pas glisser sur le sol comme le dessous de mes pieds étaient trempé.

Il secoua la tête et me sourit finalement.

- Je pensais seulement à la nouvelle que mon père doit nous annoncer. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi songeur.

J'haussai les sourcils, donc son père avait une nouvelle à nous annoncer, je me demandai moi aussi ce que cela pouvait bien être.

- Et en plus, il n'a pas voulu m'en glisser un seul mot. Il m'a dit qu'on devait attendre que tu sois sortit de la douche avant d'en parler.

Je plongeai donc mes yeux bleu-vert dans ceux de William.

- Ça doit être une bonne nouvelle, tu ne crois pas ?, dis-je pour le rassurer.

- Je n'sais pas…je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, on pourrait dit qu'il vient de voir un fantôme ou quelque chose comme ça. Je déglutis péniblement. Il voulait peut-être en fin de compte nous parler de ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit. Après tout, j'étais sûr que s'était lui qui était entrée dans la chambre cette nuit et qu'il avait dans quel position nous étions, William entrelacé dans mes bras et nous étions en train de dormir paisiblement. Et en plus, ce matin, William et moi étions si proche l'un de l'autre. Un peu plus et j'allai embrasser son fils devant ces yeux s'il n'avait pas parler.

William me regarda un moment, sous mon silence comme je semblais moi aussi tout aussi songeur qu'il l'était en ce moment.

- Alors, si tu peux te séché au plus vite pour que mon père puisse enfin nous dire ce qu'il a à dire, ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

Je lui fis un léger sourire compentissant.

- Il veut peut-être nous félicité de faire un si beau couple.

William me lança un regard noir ne semblant pas trouver mon humour très bon.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'on fait un jolie couple ?, demandai-je en plaçant mes mains sur mes hanches.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça…c'est seulement que…

- Que tu l'as dit et que deuxième tu t'en fais trop pour si peu.

- Peut-être mais je connais mon père mieux que toi et que je sais comme il est.

- Bien sûr, mais n'empêche que tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

Il se rapprocha alors de moi et tira après ma serviette que j'avais autour de la taille pour me retrouver de nouveau nu devant lui.

Je le regardai pendant un moment restant froid ne voulant pas entrée dans son jeu bien que mes yeux me trahissaient et qu'il le savait trop bien.

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il ne tira la serviette que je rattrapai au vol.

- Sèche-toi et finit de t'habiller pour nous rejoindre à la cuisine par la suite.

Finir de me sécher mais que disait-il là, mon corps était presque totalement sec maintenant.

- Bien ! Donnes-moi une minute et j'ai fini.

Je séchai le reste de mon corps à l'aide de la serviette pendant que William continuait d'admirer mon corps nu et j'en fus quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Je pris ensuite les vêtements propre qu'il avait apporté et je les revêtis rapidement. Bien que William fit une légère moue lorsque je cachais mon corps en vitesse. Après tout, je n'avais pas encore l'habitude de me faire regarder comme ça nu bien qu'on m'avait parfois regarder ainsi à l'école dû à mon corps qui aux yeux des autres étaient parfais.

Lorsque j'eus fini de m'habillé, je passai une main dans mes cheveux pour les coiffés vers l'arrière comme à mon habitude mais manque de chance il ne restèrent pas très longtemps dans cette position comme je n'avais pas de gel pour les maintenir en place et que mes mèches se relevaient dans les airs et je ressemblais fortement à un porc-épic, ça avait bien sûr son style mais je n'avais pas l'habitude de porter ma coiffure ainsi et je me regardai William défait.

- Tu n'aurais pas un peu de gel à me prêter par hasard ?

Il fit une moue désespéré et se dirigea vers l'armoire à pharmacie, se collant un peu contre moi comme je me trouvais seulement à quelque pas de celle-ci. Je me mordis donc la lèvre et vient placer un baiser dans le cou de William qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la pharmacie pour en ressortir un pot et me le placer devant le visage coupant ainsi mon petit jeu.

- Tiens.

Je tiens alors le contenant qu'il me tentait en lui souriant.

- Merci, tu me sauves la vie.

- Mouais…aller dépêche-toi maintenant, je trouves que tu es assez long comme ça.

Je ris légèrement, après tout, il était vrai que j'étais un peu long le matin à me préparer mais pour moi mon corps l'une des choses les plus importantes à s'occuper bien qu'en fait c'était plutôt que je voulais toujours que tout soit fait à la perfection et que j'aimais m'en assurer moi-même.

J'ouvris donc le pot pour mettre un peu de gel sur le bout de mes doigts pour ensuite la glisser dans mes cheveux blonds et j'eus enfin le résultat escompté comme mes cheveux restèrent aplatit sur mon crâne coiffé vers l'arrière. Mais ce fut alors qu'une petite mèche rebelle retomba sur mon crâne me fessant pousser un grognement. J'essayai donc à tout prix de la remettre à sa place mais rien n'y fit. Je me sentis alors vaincu devant cette mèche comme William me lançait un regard noir.

- Alors tu as fini ?

- Ben…cette mèche m'énerve vraiment. Elle ne veut pas retourner à sa place.

William ria quelque peu et s'approcha de moi touchant la mèche rebelle de ces doigts, l'enroulant autour de son doigt.

- Mais moi, je l'aimes bien cette mèche, alors laisse là où elle est.

Je lui pris la main et la serra fortement obligeant William à se coller à moi pour que je puisses l'embrasser. À ma plus grande surprise, il répondit tout de même au baiser que je lui donnai. Je fis alors pénétré ma langue dans sa bouche et le jeune homme lui fit bonne accueille, fessant enrouler nos langues ensemble. Nous nous embrasâmes ainsi pendant un bon moment avant que William ne se recule à contre-cœur.

Je me mordis alors la lèvre mais nous fûmes déranger dans notre contemplation commune par un cognement provenant de la porte.

- Les garçons ?, demanda le père de William.

- Oui…Pa, on arrive.

Je fis une moue déçu et plaqua William violemment contre la porte pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Le père dû entendre un bruit mais je m'en foutu et continua t'embrasser mon William.

Mais le jeune homme me répondit par un coup qu'il me donna dans les côtes pour me faire reculer. Je lui fis un léger visage plein d'excuse.

- Et si nous y allions ?, demandai-je.

- Oui très bonne idée.

Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour commencer à marcher dans le couloir en se dirigeant vers la cuisine où son père devait nous attendre depuis un bon moment. Je marchai donc sur ces pas tout en regardant ces fesses. Je fis un sourire en coin avant d'aller justement lui pincer la fesse droite. Et William soupira quelque peu et vient me donner un coup dans l'estomac. Ce coup bien que léger me coupa quelque peu le souffle et je me tenu le ventre d'une main.

Nous arrivâmes à la cuisine où nous entendait le père de William assis sur une chaise ayant deux enveloppe dans la main gauche. Je le regardai un moment avant de poser mon regard sur la poser sur la table qui contenait une montagne de pan cake et trois assiettes vide.

J'avançai ainsi finalement vers la table au côté de William et nous nous assîmes chacun sur une chaise, l'un en face de l'autre. Mes pieds allèrent rejoindre les siens, les enroulant amoureusement et je me tournai alors vers l'adulte présent dans la pièce.

- Bien...prenez votre petit déjeuner et je vous parlerai par la suite.

- Mais pa…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Manger et on parlera après, dit le père de William d'une voix autoritaire et qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique.

Son fils le regarda un moment et finit par se servir une pan cake et je fis de même, m'en servant deux.

Nous commençâmes alors à manger, William assez rapidement et j'eus presque peur qu'il finisse par s'étouffé mais tant qu'à moi je pris tout mon temps, goûtant la nourriture à chaque boucher, comme cela fessait assez longtemps que je n'avais pas manger quelque chose d'aussi bon pour déjeuner. S'était bien meilleur qu'une rôti grillé, toute noir.

Lorsque j'eus finis mes deux crêpes je voulus en reprendre une autre mais je reçus un coup de pied sur la table venant de la part de William qui attendait depuis un bon moment que je finisses de manger pour que son père puisse enfin commencer à parler. Le jeune homme réussit à me dissuader d'en prendre plus bien que mon ventre en voulait encore mais le regard qui me lançait me fit froid dans le dos et je devinai qu'il était mieux pour moi que j'en arrête là.

- En fin de compte, je crois bien que je n'ai plus faim, dis-je en regardant l'assiette de pan cake avidement.

William finit par me sourire et se tourna ensuite vers son père qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Bon, comme vous avez finit, je vais pouvoir vous le dire maintenant. Mais sachez que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ces lettres contiennent.

- Mais qui nous les envois ?, demanda son fils qui ne tenait presque plus sur place.

- Je les ai reçu ce matin en sortant du bureau. Il n'y a aucun nom sur l'enveloppe seulement vos initiales. Je sais seulement que ça vient d'Umbrella.

Les questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce qu'Umbrella nous voulait ? Qu'est-ce que ces enveloppes pouvaient bien contenir ?

Je regardai les enveloppes un moment et fermai les yeux et les rouvrirent par la suite pour prendre l'Enveloppe que me tendait le père de William. Je la pris en lui fessant un léger sourire de remerciement.

William tant qu'à lui avait déjà la sienne dans les mains et était en train de l'ouvrir. Il déchira le papier et finit par sortir une feuille rose. Je souris devant la couleur du papier.

Je m'intéressai enfin à ma lettre pendant que William lisait la sienne. Je tournai mon enveloppe, pour voir qu'il n'y avait rien de vraiment spécial seulement un signe noir et rouge représentant le loco de la compagnie pharmaceutique.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe et en sortis une feuille jaune pour commencer à la lire par la suite.

_ Cher Monsieur Wesker. _

_Lors de votre présentation que vous avez fait durant le concours en herbe visant à nous faire découvrir les jeunes scientifiques ayant un bon potentiel, vous avez été retenu comme l'un d'eux. _

_Umbrella est donc près à vous prendre sous son aile si vous le désirez._

_Vous êtes donc convié cet après-midi à une réunion pour parler de vos intérêts de travailler pour nous car nous croyons que vous avez toutes les qualifications requises pour devenir l'un de nos plus grands scientifiques qui travaillent dans le monde entier. _

_Nous espérons donc que vous vous joindrez à nous aujourd'hui._

_Directeur d'Umbrella Corporation_

_Ozwell Edward Spencer.  
_

Je levai les yeux de la lettre n'en revenant pas. Moi, travailler pour Umbrella, j'avais toujours rêvé de travailler mais je n'ai jamais pensé que cela pourrait être vrai. Et pour couronner le tout cette lettre avait été écrite par Spencer lui-même. Cela me fit sourire, après tout, ça ne devait pas être donner à tout le monde de recevoir une lettre écrite par l'homme le plus riche de la terre.

Je regardai William qui était en train de regarder sa feuille bouche-bée. Je souris un instant en le voyant comme ça et lui donnai un coup de pied sous la table pour le réveiller.

Il releva enfin la tête de sa feuille et me regarda.

- As-tu reçu la même chose que moi ?, demanda-t-il.

- Tout dépends du message que tu as reçu, dis-je le sourire au lèvre.

- Qui a-t-il ?,demanda le père de William qui semblait vraiment inquiet.

- Rien de bien grave papa, Umbrella veut seulement nous engagé en tant que scientifique. Mon rêve va pouvoir enfin devenir réalité. Je vais être le plus jeune scientifique de l'histoire, dit-il en tenant à peine sur place sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

- Rien de grave…mais tu veux rire j'espère ? Tu n'as que 16 ans…16…Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu jeune. Tu n'es même pas encore devenu un adulte, s'emporta son père.

William se leva de sa chaise qui tomba sur le sol sous la violence qu'il avait fait preuve.

- Tu me dis toujours que je suis trop jeune. J'en ai marre à la fin. Tu devrais plutôt être content pour moi et non t'emporter comme tu le fais.

Ceci dit William partir à courir en direction de sa chambre nous laissant seul.

Je me levai donc à mon tour bien plus doucement comme je n'étais pas du style à perdre mon sang froid bien que je semblais tout de même mécontent.

- Il y a bien raison. Vous ne devriez pas le privée. Il a la chance de réalisé son rêve et en tant que parent vous devriez être heureux pour lui. Comprenez-vous la chance que nous avons de devenir chercheur sans avoir finit nos études complètement. Peu de personne le peuvent alors laissez lui la chance qu'il a et soyez fier de votre fils. Permettez lui de réalisé son rêve, en tant que parent qui veut le bien-être de son fils et non un parent couveur.

- Mais il est si jeune …

- Peut-être qu'il est plus vieux que vous ne le voudriez. Vous aimeriez qu'il reste auprès de vous mais sachez qu'il est bientôt un adulte et qu'il sait prendre ces responsabilité et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que lui.

Je le regardai un moment avant de partir rejoindre William dans sa chambre qui devait avoir besoin du soutient de quelqu'un . Je quittai donc la cuisine et me dirigeai rapidement vers la chambre de mon William. J'arrivai donc devant une porte fermé et je l'ouvris en recevant un oreiller sur le nez.

- Laisse-mi tranquille.

- Je pourrais le faire mais mes pieds m'ont porté vers toi, le chagrin qui te ronge me chagrine moi-aussi et on devrait partager nos malheurs, dis-je en entrant bien que je fus étonné par mes mots comme je connaissais à peine William mais je le comprenais parfaitement sans pour autant approuvé le fait qu'il ai décider de fuir son père plutôt que de lui faire face comme je l'avait moi-même fait.

Je m'approchai de lui et vient le serré fortement contre moi pour l'obliger à ce calmer comme il était en train de tout détruire sur son passage.

- Tu as raison, ton père ne peut pas te garder éternellement ici et il finira par le comprendre. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne penses pas qu'il va t'empêcher d'aller à cette réunion.

_* Surtout après ce que je lui ai dit.*_

Je me défis ensuite de lui, ne voulant pas me faire surprendre dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

William leva la tête vers moi et il se calma peu à peu.

- Je suis désolé de mettre laissé emporté, dit-il plein de regret.

- Et puis, c'est qui t'aime bien et il a seulement peur de te perdre.

Je lui souris faiblement, après tout, il était si chanceux d'avoir des parents qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

- Oui mais l'amour qu'il me porte m'étouffe.

Je ne parlai pas étant donner que je ne savais pas qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire d'être aimer par ces parents.

Nous nous regardâmes tout les deux, ayant plus que jamais besoin d'être seul mais en même temps, la présence de l'autre nous réconfortait. Nous restâmes ainsi sans parler nous regardant seulement avec passion jusqu'à ce que le père de William fasse éruption dans la chambre et je fus soulager de m'être défait de William un instant plus tôt.

- Nous partons bientôt pour votre réunion, dit-il avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

William me sourit alors et me sauta ensuite dans les bras. Je le retiens contre moi lui laissant exprimé son bonheur. Il leva la tête vers moi, celui-ci affichait un large sourire. Je fus heureux à l'intérieur de moi de le voir ainsi mais je ne le montrai aucunement et William ne s'en offusqua pas. Ne fessant que le regarder dans les yeux mais de doute façon il savait que j'étais content pour lui dû à la lueur qui se dessinait dans mes yeux et que lui seul avait réussit à percer jusqu'ici.

Il finit par se défaire de moi, bien que se fut à contre-cœur. Il passa ensuite une main sur le visage.

- Eh bien ! Nous ferions mieux d'y aller non. Ne fessons pas attendre notre nouvel employeur.

Je lui souris faiblement pour ensuite prendre ma paire de lunette soleil qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

William me fit un regard de reproche mais il ne dit rien.

Je déposai mes lunettes sur le bout de mon nez, soupirant de bonheur les sachant de nouveau à leur place.

Je passai finalement une main sur mes cheveux blonds.

- On peut y aller maintenant.

William quitta donc la chambre et je le suivis de près, mes yeux posé sur ces fesses comme à leur habitude.

_* Merde…je suis en train de devenir pervers, je peux même pas arrêter de le regarder trente secondes. *  
_

Je me forçai donc à relever les yeux, posant mon regard sur son cou qui me semblait tout aussi attirant.

Nous arrivâmes finalement de nouveau à la cuisine pour trouver le père de William qui marchait de droite à gauche. Il était facile de remarquer qu'il était très stressé.

- Vous êtes près à partir ?, demanda-t-il en symbolisant enfin.

- Oui, on peut y aller pa !

- Bien.

Le père de William prit alors les clés qui se trouvait sur le comptoir et se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie, suivit par moi et William.

Le père de William ouvrit la porte et la maintint ouverte pour nous laisser passer devant. Je sortis le premier après posé mon regard sur la cage de ma plante qui se trouvait à l'entrée.

- Ça va, je lui ai donner de la nourriture ce matin lorsque je suis arrivé, me dit le père de William qui voyait que ma tête était tourné vers la cage.

Je relevai la tête.

- Merci…

Au moins, comme ça, je n'aurais pas besoin de m'inquiété de ma plante durant la journée bien que j'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas faire des siennes comme elle avait l'habitude d'être à l'air libre et non dans une cage comme elle l'était maintenant mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas causer beaucoup de tord non plus. Le pire qu'elle pourrait faire serait de détruire la cage qui l'entourait et faire quelque trou dans le mur mais sans plus comme elle n'était pas assez grande pour faire plus de dégâts.

Je passai donc ensuite la porte sortant à l'extérieur pour ensuite me diriger vers la voiture pour ouvrir la porte arrière-gauche comme la voiture était parké de reculons dans la petite cour. Je m'assis alors sur la banquette rapidement suivit de William qui entra par la même porte que moi. Son visage était penché vers le mien, assez près pour que nous puissions nous embrassé mais je me tassas vers la droite rapidement pour me défaire de lui et surtout de sa main qu'il avait posé sur ma cuisse. Une fois que je fus installé sur la banquette de droite, William prit celle où je me trouvais un ainsi plus tôt.

Le père de William referma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla par la suite se dirigeant à son tour vers la voiture, ne remarquant pas les gestes que son fils avait porté lorsqu'il avait voulut entrée dans la voiture et cela me soulagea quelque peu. Il entra dans la voiture, glissant par la suite sa clé dans le contact pour faire débarrer le véhicule. Il la mit en marche et quitta l'entrée de la maison pour nous mener jusqu'au bureau central d'Umbrella qui se trouvait dans la petite ville de Raccoon City.

Mon regard se posa alors sur la personne qui était assis à côté de moi. Je le vis quelque peu stressé comme ces doigts n'arrêtaient pas de se lever et de se reposer par la suite sur la banquette de cuir.

Je lui souris quelque peu.

- Ça va aller, nous allons l'avoir ce job. On ne peut pas manquer une telle chance de se faire engager et comme c'est Spencer qui a demandé à nous voir, il y a de forte chance pour que nous soyons pris, dis-je pour le mettre en confiance.

- Quoi ! Ne vient pas me dire que c'est Spencer qui a demander à te voir dans la lettre ?, me demanda le jeune homme quelque peu frustré contre moi.

Je m'aperçus alors je venais de faire une bêtise en lui dévoilant l'auteur de ma lettre.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui a écrit la tienne. Il doit avoir manquer de temps pour en écrire deux et que la tienne a été écrite par une secrétaire, dis-je pour me racheter.

- Tu dois avoir raison mais de toute manière se n'est qu'une lettre, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dis-je en voyant bien que cela le dérangeait malgré tout.

Il ne me parla plus, étant partit dans ces propres pensées, je le regarda encore me disant vraiment que j'en avais trop dit.

- Oh fait, on va peut-être avoir de la chance et avoir le Docteur Marcus comme supérieur.

William tourna la tête vers moi, un léger sourire au lèvre.

- Ah oui, peut-être, ça pourrait être bien comme je entendus dire qu'il travaille bien ici dans un centre de recherche.

Le père de William se tourna vers nous.

- Heu…le docteur Marcus, est partit en vacance et il a parlé de prendre de sa retraite, les recherches ne l'intéressait plus vraiment, il a préféré aller vivre sur une lit, où il pourra vivre seul…et essayer de se reposer un peu devant la maladie qu'il venait de contracter.

L'homme se retourna ensuite vers l'avant continuant de conduire le véhicule.

Un long silence se fit alors dans la voiture, seul le bruit du moteur qui grondait se fessait attendre.

Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage qui défilait devant mes yeux. Laissant voir des bâtiments, des immeubles, des maisons et parfois quelques arbres, on pouvait distinguer les gens qui travaillait à l'extérieur et qui marchait sur les trottoirs prenant une marche matinal. Il faut dire que pour une petite ville Raccoon City regorgeait d'activité de toute sorte, elle se semblait jamais vraiment dormir, il y avait toujours une personne qui semblait faire quelque chose. On pouvait dire que cette ville en pleine essor économique, tout le monde semblait travailler et le taux de chômage était très bas, normal comme la ville avait un grand investisseur qui fessait travailler les gens dans diverses branches, bien que ça ne fessait pas très longtemps que la société était en activité, à peine une dizaine d'année mais elle semblait toujours s'élargir de jour en jour fessant prospéré ce qui avait été un village était devenu une ville, et ce en très peu de temps. Bien qu'il faut dire que je n'étais pas au courant de l'histoire de la ville comme je ne m'étais jamais arrêter à une seule aussi subtile, comme ça ne m'aurait rien donner de savoir comment un village avait été créé ni du pourquoi il l'avait. Seul le fait de pouvoir y étudier en paix et de la renommer de la société pharmaceutique m'avait poussé à venir m'établir dans cette ville quittant ma famille d'accueil pour venir vivre en appartement.

Je me souris finalement, moi qui était venu ici ayant l'espérance de pouvoir travailler un jour pour Umbrella et mon rêve allait enfin pouvoir se réalisé aujourd'hui même. Comme il était surprenant de voir ce que le destin pouvait nous apporté bien que je ne croyais pas au destin, après tout, je voulais embrassé le travail de chercheur alors il était normal que je me reposes sur des faits et non sur une seule aussi pathétique et primitif que le destin pouvait être. J'avais besoin de preuve pour pouvoir croire en quelque chose, peut-être étais-ce pour cela que je ne croyais en rien, ni à la chance, ni au destin, ni à l'amour, bien que je venais de la découvrir la veille sans vraiment m'en rendre compte moi-même, comme je ne croyais qu'en une seule chose et s'était à moi-même. Ce qui fessait de moi une personne de refermé et de ferme qui ne liait aucune relation avec personne bien qu'en ce moment, je ne pouvais pas compter William qui avait fait changer cela. Me fessant ouvrir les yeux, sur une chose que je ne m'aurais pas penser capable de ressentir, l'amour. Cette chose si répugnante, qui fessait rendre les gens faibles, les obligeant à faire certains actes pour la personne qu'il disait aimé. Enfin, je savais qu'une seule chose, que jamais de ma vie, je n'allais avoué que j'étais tombé amoureux de William, je fermerai les yeux sur ce que je ressentais pour lui, ne lui révélant jamais ce que mon cœur ressentait lorsqu'il le voyait, telle fut le choix que je fis à cet instant et que je promis de respecter jusqu'à ma mort. Jamais de ma vie, je n'irai avoué que j'ai faillit au but que je m'étais donné ne de jamais aimé une seule personne. Enfin, il faut dire que j'étais très égoïste et peu importe ce que William pouvait attendre de moi mais il ne me fera jamais dire une telle chose, bien qu'au fond je savais qu'il avait conscience de ce que je ressentais pour lui comme j'avais conscience qu'il avait aussi quelque chose qui l'attachait à moi, ce qui se nommait l'amour mais je n'utiliserai jamais ce mot pour exprimé ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi. Je décidai de faire taire de sentiment, de l'enterré au plus profond de mon esprit, ce qui fonctionna à merveille sauf lorsque mes yeux bleu-vert se tournait vers William qui fessait apparaître de nouveau les sentiments que je portais pour lui mais à mon soulagement je pouvais les enterré de nouveau, lorsque j'arrêtai de regarder et de penser à mon jeune compagnon.

Finalement, je fronçai mon esprit à se sauver vers d'autres pensées, moins énervante et plus importante que l'amour et surtout moins insignifiante. Je décidai donc de penser à l'entrevue qui allait avoir lieu dans peu de temps, après tout, je voulais être prêt et savoir quel sorte de question qui allait mettre poser et que je voulais me préparé à y répondre au mieux de mes connaissances et de mes capacités, ne devant pas mentir dans un moment au crucial qui allait changer ma vie pour les prochaines années.

Je fermai donc les yeux pendant un moment pendant que mon esprit commençait à imaginer les questions qui allait mettre posé et surtout du déroulement de l'entrevue, imaginant déjà quelques détails qui allaient me permettre de ne pas me faire surprendre. Je me souris légèrement, me demandant parfois comment je pouvais penser à tout cela, pensant toujours au moment avant qu'il ne se produise m'assurant ainsi une plus grande chance de réussite et qu'ainsi j'étais rarement surpris.

_* pense : Bon…on devrait arrivé au bâtiment contenant les bureaux d'Umbrella. On sera sûrement accueillit par un secrétaire qui va nous mener à Spencer. Ensuite, nous allons sûrement faire quelques présentations par simple politesse et William et moi allons sûrement être séparé pour nous posés les questions. Ou bien alors nous allons rester ensemble et nous faire questionner chacun notre tour, bien que je préfères de loin le deuxième choix. Ainsi, je vais pouvoir découvrir plus de chose sur William et puis on gagne aussi plus de temps comme des entretiens séparés peut occasionner une perte de temps énorme. _

_Et dire que tout ce qui va se dérouler aujourd'hui risque de changer ma vie à jamais et qui je suis dans l'obligation de faire le bon choix._

_Finalement, je vais ensuite me faire posé différences questions sur mes intérêts et mes rêves pour voir si je vais être un bon employé à long terme. Enfin, de belle question plates et endormantes, bien que je vais devoir faire attention pour ne pas non plus tout leur dire à mon propos comme personne n'a jamais pu vraiment savoir qui s'était réellement. *  
_

Je me souris à moi-même, laissant mon esprit vagabonder encore un peu avant de voir que nous avions quitté la grande route pour prendre un chemin de campagne pour garder la forêt qui entourait la ville.

Je tournai la tête vers William qui semblait être aussi surpris que moi de voir que nous quittions la ville.

Bien que je me suivint d'avoir lu dans un article qu'Umbrella possédait un manoir en plein milieu de la forêt mais il n'avait jamais été habité. Alors, je trouvai ça bizarre qu'on soit ici pendant que le manoir était vide de toute vie mais dans un sens, il était normal qu'il soit habiter car personne ne mettrait des millions de dollar dans un bâtiment pour le laisser vide par la suite même si l'architecte qui l'avait construit avait disparut dans ce même manoir. Mais bon, de toute manière je n'étais pas ici pour me poser des questions sur les agissements d'Umbrella. J'étais ici pour être engagé par la société et devenir un chercheur respecter de tous.

Bien que dans un sens c'était un peu bizarre que Spencer nous fasses venir dans ce manoir et nous faire entrer dans celui-ci et par le fait même nous faire découvrir que le manoir n'était pas tout à fait inhabité. Soit on était ici pour une toute autre raison ou bien que Spencer voulait absolument qu'on travaille pour et j'opta pour le deuxième choix qui était beaucoup plus sensé.

La voiture s'arrêta alors devant une barrière qui interdisait à toute voiture de pénétré dans les lieux, je vis alors un écriteau.

** Interdisons de passer, terrain privée. **_  
_

Il avait en dessous une image qui montrait une éboulis de terrain.

- Bon les garçons, je vous déposes ici, vous allez continuer dans ce sentier pendant environ une heure et vous allez ensuite arriver là où que vous devez aller, nous dit le père de William en éteignant la voiture.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous père ?

- Non, je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller.

J'écarquillai les yeux un instant, ainsi Umbrella surveillait étroitement ces lieux et ne laissait pas entrer l'importe qui.

- Mais qui vous dit que nous n'allons pas nous perdre.

Le père du jeune garçon nous tendit une nouvelle enveloppe.

- Avec ceci, ne m'en demander pas plus, comme je ne sais rien.

Je pris alors l'enveloppe et la regarda un moment.

- Bon, aussi, vous allez être reconduit à la ville par Umbrella.

William et moi, nous lançâmes alors un regard avant de se décider à quitter le véhicule.

J'ouvris alors la portière et posa un pied sur le sol pour ensuite sortir du véhicule suivit par William qui me poussa en posant ces mains sur mes fesses. Je fis un pas rapide vers l'avant pour me défaire de ce contact.

- William…arrête, dis-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

Mais celui regarda son père pour me couper comme celui-ci n'avait rien vu du geste de son fils et que je ne devais pas faire allusion à la relation que j'avais avec son fils.

Je grognai légèrement avant que le père de William remette la voiture en marche.

William ferma alors la portière derrière lui après voir dit au revoir à son père.

Nous nous écartâmes alors du chemin pour laisser la voiture reculer et repartir en direction de la ville.

- Bon, on dirait bien que nous sommes livré à nous même, me dit William le sourire au lèvre.

- On dirait bien.

Je regardai alors l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir par la suite et en sortir une feuille de papier qui semblait être le plan de la forêt mais il avait quelques instructions et calcul mathématique sur celui-ci.

- On dirait bien, que ça va être un peu plus compliqué que je ne le croyais, dis-je en regardant le plan d'un œil morose.

- Mais non, voyons tout est simple, il n'y a rien de compliqué dans tout ça.

Je le regardai un moment, me disant que tout ça était un peu tiré par les cheveux. Enfin, William semblait être assez confiant et semblait être sur qu'on pouvait rallier le manoir sans trop de problème alors je me laissai aller à son jugement.

- Si on se perds, tu vas en pâtir, lui dis-je.

- Mais non et puis une journée en forêt, ne va pas nous déranger et je suis sûr qu'on risque de bien s'amuser.

Je fronçai les sourcils n'étant plus tout à faire sûr maintenant, comment pouvait-il trouvé amusement de devoir suivre un plan, qui semblait plus mélangé qu'autre chose.

- Bon…allons-y.

Je le regardai un moment, avant de poser un regard sur la forêt me détendant doucement comme j'aimais bien le calme des bois, son silence qui était en même temps parsemé de vie.

William me regarda un moment.

- Tu sembles aimé la forêt ?

- Oui, j'aimes bien son calme et sa grandeur, c'est le seul endroit, où je me sens vraiment à l'aise.

Il me sourit tendrement.

- Et dans mes bras tu ne te sens pas à ta place.

Il s'approcha de moi doucement pour venir enrouler ces bras autour de ma taille pour poser son menton sur mon torse tout en me regardant.

- Avec toi, ce n'est pas pareil…

- Je sais…

Il me sourit de nouveau avant de venir m'embrasser doucement se mettant sur la pointe des pieds comme il était plus petit que moi et je répondis à son baiser, profitant du moment seul avec lui, bien que je ne me doutais aucunement que le lieu était parsemé de caméra et qu'une personne était en train de nous espionner bien assis confortablement à l'intérieur du manoir.

Je coupai finalement ce baiser si doux, me reculant délicatement de mon amour, nos lèvres restant ensemble jusqu'au dernier moment.

Nous nous regardâmes pendant un bon moment avant que William me prenne la main pour la serrer fortement et avancer dans le petit sentier regardant le plan.

Je le suivis sans rechigné, serrant moi aussi sa main.

Nous avançâmes à travers les bois, marchant tranquillement, nous finîmes par arriver à une interception qui se séparait à droite et à gauche.

- On prends quel côté ?, demandai-je en jetant un regard sur le plan.

- Il est indiquer qu'on devrait se séparé ici, prenant chacun un bout du plan et c'est le premier qui arrive au manoir.

Je grognai à cette idée.

- Et tu sais quoi, je me contre fiche de ces instructions, on reste ensemble.

- Mais lorsqu'on fait un expérience il faut suivre les étapes à la lettre.

Je lui souris doucement.

- Exacte, mais il n'est pas interdit non plus de prendre des raccourcis.

- Bien sûr, mais il faut alors savoir où nous allons et pas avancer à l'aveuglette comme nous allons le faire.

J'haussai un sourcil et me rembrunis.

- Tu as vraiment envie, qu'on parte chacun de notre côté ?

Je le pris ainsi au dépourvu.

- Non…mais…

- C'est ça, dis-moi que tu préfères de loin arriver avant moi pour que tu sois le seul qu'Umbrella engage.

- Al…ne dit pas ça.

- Mais c'est ce que tu penses.

Nous finîmes alors par éclater de rire, sous ces enfantillages mais j'arrêtai de rire me disant qu'on devait avoir l'air de deux débiles mentaux à rire comme nous étions en train de le faire.

- Bon…tu as raison, on reste ensemble, me dit-il en arrêtant de rire à son tour.

- Je sais, j'ai toujours raison.

Nous prîmes alors le chemin de gauche après notre petit laissé aller, moi ni lui ni moi n'avait eut l'intention de nous séparé. Le sentier de gauche semblait mené à une source et cela allait pour permettre de nous désaltéré un peu pour continuer notre chemin, bien que le chemin de droite avait semblé plus facile comme il avait moins d'instruction à suivre mais il ne fallait jamais se fier au apparence.

William se serra alors contre moi, ne semblant pas à l'aise avec le fait de se promener ainsi à l'air libre, au beau milieu de nulle part et dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, bien que je remarquai facilement que ce n'était pas un garçon de sport comme il semblait déjà un peu essoufflé après 10 minutes de marche et lorsque je le remarquai j'avançai un peu moins rapidement.

- Ça va ?, demandai-je un peu inquiet.

- Bien sûr, me répondit-il en se décollant de moi pour accéléré le pas.

- William…prends ton temps…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Je fronçai les sourcils et lui sourit légèrement. Voilà son côté de chercheur qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui prête main forte qui ressortait et je m'approchai de lui pour le prendre par les épaules.

- Oh là, toi y'a quelque chose qui ne va plus.

Il se retourna vers moi.

- Euh…mais non voyons…

- William…

- Bah en fait, c'est que je me suis un peu perdu…

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui, tu sais le mot perdu, le fait est que je me suis trompé de chemin à travers ce bois, on aurait dû prendre le chemin de droite.

- Tu m'as dit toi même, que tu savais comment se rendre au manoir.

- Bien sûr, les calculs, de longitude et tout ça d'accord mais je me suis perdu avec les coordonnés.

Je lançai échapper un rire.

- Je vois, monsieur n'a pas le sens de l'orientation et il est trop buté pour m'avoir demandé de l'aide.

Il grogna doucement me lançant un regard noir.

- D'abord, je sais me débrouiller tout seul et de deux, si t'avais pas été aussi occuper à te coller contre moi, j'aurais pu mieux me concentré.

- Calme toi un peu veux-tu…on va juste revenir sur nos pas et reprendre là où tu t'ais trompé, ce n'est pas plus difficile que ça, et tu n'as pas non plus besoin de t'inquiété. On va se rendre au manoir bientôt et lorsqu'on va y être…

Je me tu un moment, fermant les yeux pour écouter autour de moi.

- Mais…c'est pas si facile que ça…

Je lui fis alors signe de se taire et il se renfrogna légèrement.

Je me mordis la lèvre, il me semblait entendre un bruit d'eau qui coulait près de nous, je marchai alors de nouveau à travers des branches les enlevant de mon chemin et de celui de William qui me suivait doucement sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi j'avais recommencer à marcher.

Nous arrivâmes alors après quelques minutes de marche devant un vaste lac, l'eau semblait clair et on pouvait voir un peu de bru au dessous de l'eau.

- Bah…voilà le lac qu'il fallait atteindre, dis-je le sourire au lèvre en me tournant vers William pour faire le malin.

- Tu m'impressionnes là.

- Que veux-tu j'ai fait les scouts lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Alors je connais un peu de chose en survie.

Il me sourit avant de se diriger vers le lac pour se pencher et boire, portant ces mains en coupe pour prendre de l'eau entre celle-ci et les portés à ces lèvres pour boire doucement. Je m'avançai à mon tour pour me pencher mais je n'utilisai par la même technique préférant de loin mettre mon visage dans l'eau après voir enlever mes lunettes soleil pour boire ainsi plus rapidement.

William ayant finit de se désaltéré avant moi se releva pour se mettre derrière moi.

- Tu sais que les gens qui boive comme des animaux comme tu le fais sont des personnes envers qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance.

Je tournai la tête vers lui.

- Et que les personnes qui boivent comme tu viens de le faire veut sûrement dire le contraire.

- Tout à fait, alors j'en conclu donc que je ne peux pas te faire confiance.

Il fit un pas vers moi pour poser ces mains sur mon épaule pour ensuite me pousser dans l'eau. Ne m'ayant pas attendu à cela de sa part, je tombai dans l'eau froide qui était un peu gelé.

Je me relevai rapidement pour sortir rapidement de cette eau glacé.

- Mais tu es fou ma parole, elle est froide.

- Bah et alors, ça te rafraîchit non.

- Veux-tu toi aussi vérifier comme elle est froide ?

Je fis un pas vers lui, pour l'attraper rapidement vers la taille pour avancer vers le petit lac pour pouvoir le jeter à l'eau.

Ma proie se débattit dans mes bras.

- Non arrête et repose-moi sur le sol maintenant.

Il me donna un coup sur le torse et je ris légèrement avant de le reposer sur le sol comme il le voulait pas il en profita pour me pousser de nouveau et je me pris le pied dans une racine et tomba de nouveau dans l'eau glacé pour en ressortir aussi rapidement que j'y étais entrée.

- Tu es fou…, lançai-je en lui faisant un regard noir.

- Non juste vengeur.

Je me relevai finalement pour croisé mes bras sur mon torse et faire un mouvement de friction pour essayer de me réchauffer mais mes vêtements trempés et froids n'aidaient en rien.

- Euh…tu devrais enlevé ton haut, après tout, il fait plus chaud sans avec des vêtements trempés.

Il avait raison sur ce point après tout, nous étions en plein mois de Juin alors mon corps allait de réchauffer plus rapidement en ne portant pas mon haut. Je retirai alors mon chandail noir, dans un mouvement de succion comme il était collé contre ma peau. Une fois le vêtement retiré je me sentis légèrement mieux et je remis ensuite mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez et passa une main dans mes cheveux blonds.

- Ne me refait plus jamais ça compris.

- Oui d'accord si tu veux.

Il posa ces mains sur mon torse pour faire le mouvement qu'il avait fait par deux fois mais je le retiens contre moi.

- Je ne prévins, je ne blagues plus là.

Il me sourit tendrement avant de me voler un baiser et se concentré ensuite sur la carte et me montra une direction.

- C'est par là.

J'haussai les sourcils, devais-je encore lui faire confiance ? Enfin, je n'avais pas trop le choix et il n'allait pas se perdre de nouveau.

Je le suivis donc doucement grelottant toujours sous mon pantalon trempé, maudissant par le fait même William qui m'avait jeter à l'eau, mais bon, je ne pouvais pas non plus m'empêcher de le regarder, je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment pour m'avoir poussé dans l'eau et j'aurai bien aimer qu'il vienne me rejoindre.

Je secouai vigoureusement la tête à cette pensée, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose, il nous fallait gagné le manoir et maintenant que j'étais trempé je voulais plus que tout un bon feu ou bien des vêtements secs pour me tenir au chaud. Me laisser bercer par la chaleur bien que je suis sûr que William aurait pu m'offrir ce genre de chaleur lui aussi.

Je souris intérieurement avant de marcher sur les pas du jeune homme devant moi qui ne semblait pas se préoccuper de moi et tu fais que j'avais froid, enfin je n'allais pas me plaindre non plus car après tout, il avait seulement hâte d'arriver au manoir.

Nous marchâmes alors encore pendant un bon moment à travers les bois, William se quittant à l'aide de la carte et je le suivait derrière, marchant d'un pas lent. Nous vîmes alors un bâtiment au loin après une trentaine de minute depuis que nous avions commencer à marcher. William se tourna vers moi.

- On dirait bien que nous avons trouvé, me dit-il en regardant mon torse.

- Oui, on dirait bien.

J'eus presque l'envie de rougir lorsque je remarquai qu'il était en train de me dévisager. J'avançai vers lui et partit à courir dans les bois pour avancer vers ce qui semblait être le manoir et lorsque je fus un peu plus près, je vis que c'était bien un manoir.

William qui me suivait s'arrêta à côté de moi pour regarder le bâtiment.

Le manoir semblait être très grand, je ne pourrais pas dire exactement combien de mètre il pouvait couvrir mais suffisamment pour dire qu'il aurait pu habiter facilement une vingtaine de personne.

On distinguait au loin, un portail qui se trouvait à être fermé et il devait faire dans les trois mètres de haut. Une grille entourait le manoir, le protégeant ainsi de toute intrusion extérieur. Aucune porte ne semblait pour permettre de l'atteindre à part le portail mais celui-ci était fermé et un cadenas pour empêchait de l'ouvrir.

J'avançai alors vers la grille suivit par William.

- On dirait bien que nous allons devoir escalader, dis-je en leva les yeux vers le haut de la grille.

- Euh…c'est vrai qu'il ne semble pas y avoir d'autre chemin.

- Non aucun.

Je vis un pas vers l'avant pour sauter le plus haut possible pour atteindre le haut de la grille et je dû m'y prendre par quatre fois pour réussir à m'y accrocher.

- Mais je ne pourrais jamais réussir moi, se plaignit William.

Je bandai mes muscles pour me hisser finalement vers la grille m'assoyant ensuite sur celle-ci, mes pieds de chaque côté. Position plutôt inconfortable comme je sentais la grille entre mes jambes et c'était légèrement douloureux.

Je tendis ensuite une main à William.

- Attrape ma main je vais t'aider.

Il me sourit légèrement et sauta dans les airs pour prendre ma main et je faillis tomber de son côté lorsque je sentis son poids mais mon autre main attrapa le métal sous moi et je pu ainsi garder mon équilibre.

Dans une grimace, les muscles bien en activité j'hissai William jusqu'à moi qui m'embrassa au passage avant de sauter de l'autre côté des barreaux.

Je restai un moment perplexe et lâchai sa main pour qu'il puisse retomber sans problème. Je passai ma jambe du même côté du manoir et sauta à mon tour sur le sol.

- Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça en fin de compte, me dit William le sourire au lèvre.

- Ben, non, on est finalement arrivé.

- J'espérons qu'ils ne nous feront pas prendre le même chemin pour repartir.

Je ris légèrement.

- Eh bien, c'était plutôt amusant comme randonnée dans les bois.

- Oui si tu le dis.

Je pu ainsi facilement voir que William n'avait pas vraiment aimé cette petite balade. Je m'approchai de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Toi, tu es un gars d'intérieur, fis-je pour venir l'embrasser.

- Oui et alors ça te dérange, me répondit William en me repoussant doucement.

Je le regardai un instant perplexe.

- Bon alors et si on entrait dans ce merveilleux manoir.

- Bonne idée.

Il me tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la porte principale. Décidément, je ne pourrais jamais le comprendre bien que j'aurais réagit parfaitement comme lui s'il m'en avait laissé la chance.

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant les vastes portes d'entrée en bois, William approcha la main de la poignée de porte mais je remarquai qu'il tremblait légèrement. Je lui pris alors la main pour tourner la poignée en même temps que lui comme dans un duo, ce qu'en fin de compte nous commencions à être.

Je vis alors ce qui pouvait être un vaste hall et pour dire qu'il était vaste, il l'était, je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi grand de toute ma vie, le plancher était en marbre blanc bien qu'un tapis rouge se dirigeait vers un escalier qui se coupait en deux.

Une autre se trouvait un peu plus loin sur ma droite et deux autres se trouvait sur la gauche.

Nous pénétrâmes ainsi dans les lieux pour mieux distinguer notre entourage, personne ne semblait se trouver dans les lieux pour le moment.

Je tournai la tête vers William pour le regarder. Celui-ci me rendit mon regard mais je vis qu'il semblait un peu inquiet.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire une seule phrase que des applaudissement se fit entendre du deuxième étage et je tournai la tête vers l'escalier qui bifurquait vers la droite pour voir un homme qui descendait nous rejoindre en claquant les mains. Il portait un complet brun pâle et il avait les cheveux brun qui tirait vers le blanc et il portait des cheveux attachés en queue de cheval derrière son dos. Un monocle à l'œil droit et je reconnus cet homme pour l'avoir vu la veille.

C'était Lord Edwards Spencer, le propriétaire des lieux.

Lorsqu'il fut rendu au premier palier il s'arrêta et nous regarda un moment.

- Je suis content de constater que vous êtes arriver tout les deux en même temps et que cela m'impression légèrement comme il me semble que l'un des chemins étaient plus long que l'autre.

William tourna la tête vers moi et me poussa vers l'avant d'un coup d'épaule pour me faire prendre la parole.

Je me raclai la gorge avant d'élever la voix.

- Nous avons pris tout les deux le même chemin.

Il nous regarda un moment avant de redescendre à l'étage où nous nous trouvions.

- Je vois, donc vous n'aviez pas suivit les instructions.

J'acquiesçai ne pouvant pas dire le contraire ni expliquer notre geste.

- Et puis-je savoir que me veut l'honneur de te voir sans un haut ?

Je me sentis alors légèrement mal à l'aise à cette question.

- Je suis tombé dans le lac, dis-je pour ne pas me laisser démonter.

- Je vois…

Il sembla nous juger et reprit par la suite.

- Et pouvez-vous me dire qui à eut l'idée de ne pas suivre les instructions ?

Je tournai la tête vers William qui ne semblait toujours pas décider à prendre la parole.

- Je…Nous avons décidé de travailler en équipe pour arriver plus rapidement à notre but.

- Bien...bien, je ne vais pas vous dire que cela était aussi pour voir si vous étiez près à collaborer tout les deux. Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez faire face à vous différent et vous entraidez.

Je souris doucement, ainsi, il semblait être au courant de notre côté égoïste à tout les deux bien que nous avions fait longtemps la paix moi et William mais je n'allais pas lui dire qu'en fin de compte nous étions très près l'un de l'autre.

- Enfin, vous voyez bien que malgré le fait que nous préférons tous les deux travailler seul, on peut s'allier lorsque la cause l'oblige, dis-je ne me laissant pas abattre.

Il me sourit alors légèrement.

- Et c'est une qualité que j'aimes bien. Bon passons à la cuisine si vous le vouliez bien, un foyer s'y trouve et je suis sûr qu'un bon feu finira par te réchauffer.

J'acquiesçai doucement et me tourna vers William qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot mais qui nous regardait toujours.

- Bien ! Monsieur Birkin, vous venez avec nous ?, demanda le Lord en se tournant vers mon compagnon.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Spencer se dirigea alors vers la porte de gauche pour l'ouvrir et pénétra ainsi dans une nouvelle pièce qui semblait être aussi longue que le hall mais beaucoup moins grand. On pouvait voir un balcon où se trouvait une statue qui surplombait la pièce. On attendait un léger cliquetis qui provenait de l'horloge grand-père qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sur la droite. Une longue table meublait cette salle à manger et il y avait des assiettes, des coupes et des ustensiles déposés sur celle-ci bien qu'on voyait fort bien que tout cela n'avait pas réellement servit bien qu'il n'y pas une seule couche de poussière. Un foyer se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce, surmontée d'un blason vert émeraude et de deux épées croisées. Un autre blason mais plus petit se trouvait sous le premier. Nous avançâmes alors dans cette salle à manger d'un pas lent pour se diriger vers le fond de la pièce où Spencer se dirigea vers le foyer pour l'allumer.

William grogna son mécontentement comme pour lui il faisait bien assez chaud comme ça bien que c'était tout le contraire pour moi.

Une fois le feu bien allumer Spencer se releva vers nous.

- Mais assoyez-vous.

Cela parut plus comme un ordre qu'une demande et nous obtempérâmes prenant chaque une chaise en bois, j'en pris une qui se trouvait le plus près du feu pendant que William faisait tout le contraire.

Je rapprochai même ma chaise du feu qui me réchauffait assez rapidement.

Spencer nous regarda un moment avant de s'asseoir entre nous deux et croisa les jambes.

- Bien et si nous me racontiez comment monsieur Albert est tombé dans le lac.

Je grinçai des dents et regarda encore une fois William qui regardait le feu d'un œil désintéressé m'obligeant encore une fois à prendre la parole.

- Ce fut seulement un petit accident, nous nous étions arrêter pour nous désaltéré un peu et lorsque je me relevai mon pied s'était pris dans une racine et je tombai finalement dans l'eau glacé.

Le vieil homme fit mine de réfléchir un moment avant de sourire.

- Bien, un léger accident, oui nous pouvons appelé ça ainsi.

William soupira légèrement.

- Bon et si nous parlions du pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir ici, dit William qui commençait à désespéré.

- Un peu de patience tout de même, bien que tu as raison, venons en à parler de votre visite dans ce manoir.

Je m'approchai doucement, m'assoyant sur le bord de ma chaise, bien que je gardai une bonne posture tout de même.

Le Lord tourna le regard sur chaque qu'un de nous.

- Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, vous êtes ici comme vous avez attiré mon attention et qu'il se trouve que j'ai découvert en vous des employés potentiels. Alors vous savez bien sûr que ma société est toujours à la recherche de jeune aussi talentueux que vous pour remplir diverses fonctions bien que je crois en avoir trouver une très bonne pour vous que vous allez sûrement aimé.

William fit enfin mine de s'intéressé à ce que le vieil homme disait.

- Oui, bien sûr, nous en avions convenu. Vous avez sûrement vu que nous étions près à tout mettre en œuvre pour vous plaire, dit le jeune homme.

- Oui je l'ai vu et ça m'a beaucoup plu et c'est pour cela que je vais vous offrir un meilleur poste que simple chercheur.

Les yeux de William s'illuminèrent alors et je souris à cela.

- Mais vous savez qu'un simple poste de chercheur pourrait nous comblé entière.

- Ne soyez pas si modeste voyons. Comme vous le savez peut-être, le docteur Marius à décider de quitter la société après 10 ans de loyaux services. Je suis extrêmement peiné de cette perte mais il se trouve que je dois trouver un nouveau chercheur en chef de mon laboratoire.

Mon compagnon fit un sourire carnassier bien qu'il semblait tout de même légèrement déstabiliser par les paroles de Spencer et je ne pouvais pas moi non plus rester indifférent à ces propos.

- Vous voulez dire que vous allez nous donner le poste de chercheur en chef à l'un d'entre nous ?, demanda William.

- Non, je l'offres à tout les deux, je suis sûr que vous pourrez très bien collaboré ensemble et offrir un meilleur service.

J'écarquillai les yeux n'ayant jamais imaginer qu'en fin de compte nous allions en plus être employés comme chercheur mais nous allions l'être en temps que chercheur principal. Il devait avoir foi en nos capacités pour nous en offrir autant. William semblait aussi surpris que moi et se retenait pour te pas faire éclaté sa joie. Il allait en plus devenir le plus jeune chercheur mais il allait être chercheur en chef, que pouvait-il rêver de mieux.

- Mais tout cela à une condition.

- Oui laquelle ?, s'empressa de demander mon jeune ami.

- Tout ce que vous allez faire, voir ou même imaginer ici devra être dans ces lieux et il vous faudra bien sûr réaliser quelques tests pour pouvoir avoir un diplôme mais je suis sûr que cela ne serait pas un problème.

Je fronçai les sourcils légèrement, que pouvait-il bien cacher pour qu'il veuille garder cela secret, mais je me mordis la lèvre n'osant pas lui demander et ainsi mettre en périple la chance qu'il nous offrait.

- Vous pouvez comptés sur nous et sur notre silence, s'empressa de dire William en me regardant pour me demander par le fait même mon accord et je m'empressai de lui répondre d'un signe de tête.

- Bien, je vois que nous nous attendons très bien. Mais je dois vous dire qu'au début, je vais supervisé les opérations du manoir pour être sûr que tout fonctionne bien et que vous n'avez aucune difficulté avec votre nouveau rôle.

- Oui c'est tout à fait normal et je vous remercies en mon nom et celui de William de nous donné une telle chance.

- Oh mais de rien, j'aurais bien aimer qu'on me l'offre aussi lorsque j'avais votre âge, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Bon je vois que nous nous avons tout dit pour le moment et que je crois qu'il serait dangereux de vous en dévoilez davantage. Vous allez recevoir de nouvelle instruction bientôt. Vous allez retourner à l'école et de là réussir vos examens avec une belle note et ensuite nous allons pouvoir faire affaire et vivre une merveilleuse aventure ensemble.

Il nous sourit légèrement avant de se relever de sa chaise et nous fîmes de même.

- Bien, un hélicoptère se trouve sur le toit du manoir pour vous ramenez en ville. Mais une dernière chose avant que vous ne partiez.

- Oui laquelle monsieur ?, demandai-je.

- Cet entretien n'a jamais eut lieu. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vu ni parler.

Je souris avant d'acquiescer à mon nouveau patron et William sembla du même avis que moi. Bien que celui-ci semblait être partit dans ces pensées.

Spencer se fit alors en marche pour nous guider à travers le manoir.

Nous passâmes par différents couloirs qui semblait de plus en plus nombreux et nous montâmes finalement dans un ascenseur qui monta droit au toit.

- Bon, je vous laisses ici et je vous dis à bientôt, fit Spencer en ouvrant les portes de l'ascenseur pour nous laisser sortir.

Une légère odeur de gaz et de souffre se faisait sentir.

Spencer s'approcha de moi et murmura à mon oreille.

- Et là prochaine fois, faites attention à ne plus vous laissez pousser dans l'eau.

Je déglutis péniblement, ainsi Spencer avait eut vent de toute nos allés et venu au travers les bois et il savait par le fait même la relation que j'entretenais avec William.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis le seul à avoir vu ces images.

Il se recula ensuite de moi pour nous pousser en dehors de la petite cabine.

William se tourna vers moi se demandant bien ce qu'il venait de me dire mais je n'étais pas près à lui dévoiler ce que Spencer avait vu.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers l'hélicoptère qui se mettait en marche et nous montâmes finalement dans celui-ci.

William tourna la tête vers moi pendant que l'hélicoptère quitta la piste d'atterrissage et je lui souris doucement.

- Tu vois ça n'était pas si pire que ça en fin de compte, lui dis-je en regardant ensuite le manoir par la fenêtre.

Il ne me répondit pas lui aussi occuper à regarder le manoir qui s'éloignait.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que Spencer t'a dit tout à l'heure avant qu'on entre dans l'hélicoptère ?, me demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

Je tournai la tête de nouveau vers lui.

- Euh…il m'a seulement dit que nous devrions réussir nos examens.

- Seulement ça ?

- Oui bien sur que crois-tu qu'il m'est demander ?, demandai-je ne voulant pas lui faire part que Spencer avait eut vent de notre liaison intime.

- Eh bien, j'aurais penser que ça devait être beaucoup plus grave comme il ne m'en a pas fait part.

- Serais-tu jaloux ?

- Moi, mais non voyons, pourquoi je le devrais ?

Bien que je le sentis encore plus instinct et il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, montrant ainsi qu'il ne voulait plus m'attendre.

- Mais tu…

- Ferme la veux-tu.

Ceci fut loin d'entre une demande mais plutôt un ordre.

- Et tu devrais remettre ton chandail avant qu'on n'arrive en ville, rajouta-il par la suite sans me regarder un seul instant.

Je grognai légèrement avant de regarder mon chandail noir que je tenais dans ma main droite et qui était loin d'être sec mais il faut dire que William avait raison et que je devais remettre mon haut comme il serait fort mal vu que je me promènes torse nu en pleine ville.

Je dépliai donc mon haut pour le glisser ensuite sur ma tête pour passer les manches et je dû me dandiner sur mon siège pour réussir à passer mes mains dans le tissus encore trempé.

William finit par tourner la tête vers moi pour sourire devant la guerre que je menais avec mon vêtement.

- Tu trouves ça drôle toi, dis-je en finissant de mettre mon chandail dans une position qui devait être environ de la bonne manière.

- Moui, je trouves ta coiffure assez joli il faut dire.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma coiffure ?, demandai-je en me passant les mains dans les cheveux pour les replacer comme il avait bien raison j'avais des mèches qui allait dans tout les sens.

- Oh…elle n'a pas grand chose comme tu es plutôt joli comme ça mais disons seulement que je ne penses pas que tu aimes cela. Après tout, pour le moment du ressemble fortement à un porc-épic blond.

Je lui fis alors une grimace à la réplique qu'il venait de me dire.

- Et toi, alors tu ressembles bien à un cure-dent et je ne dis rien, répliquai-je aussi tôt.

Il préféra se tourner vers la fenêtre plutôt que de me répliquer. Je ne m'en préoccupa pas vraiment et préféra continuer bon combat contre mes cheveux. Je finis par laisser tomber après cinq minutes.

- Bon…tu as enfin finit de gesticuler dans tout les sens.

Je grognai à sa réplique après tout, c'était de sa faute si mes cheveux était en bataille.

- Tu te penses drôle avec ça.

- Oui assez.

Je fis une légère grimace et préféra se détourner de lui avant d'éclater de colère après je n'aimais pas qu'on parle de ma personne en mal et surtout de mon apparence physique et encore moins de mes cheveux.

Le voyage se fit ainsi en silence sans que nous nous parlâmes bien qu'on aurait bien besoin d'une petite conversation en privée sans le pilote qui pouvait entendre ce que nous nous disions. Et c'était la cause principale de notre silence et puis les gens qui nous côtoyais devait avoir l'habitude de notre silence.

L'hélicoptère se posa sur le toit d'un building en pleine ville et nous pûmes ainsi sortir pour être accueillit par une femme légèrement plus âgé que lui et qui était assez joli pour une femme. William ne la quitta pas des yeux un seul instant et cela me rendit presque jalouse qu'il ose regarder une autre personne comme ça sauf moi et je fis de grand pas pour le distancer et me diriger vers la personne qui nous attendait.

- Bonjour.

Elle me regarda le sourire au lèvre, ce qui j'eus l'impression que se fut William qui fut jaloux et je souris légèrement en sachant cela et je répondis à la jeune femme devant.

- Bonjour à vous aussi mademoiselle.

Elle rougit presque en attendant le mot mademoiselle.

- Madame…je vous pris.

Je fis un léger sourire en coin bien plus pour rendre jaloux William qu'autre chose.

- Bon, vous êtes sûrement ici pour nous ramener à la maison alors trêve de bavardage je n'est pas que cela à faire, dit William de très mauvaise humour.

J'arrêtai alors mon petit jeu et redeviens aussi sérieux que l'était William et cela eut pour effet de mettre la mademoiselle mal à l'aise et elle nous regarda un instant.

- Euh…oui…une voiture vous attends en bas.

- Alors conduisez nous, dit de nouveau mon compagnon sur le même ton de colère.

Elle fut déstabiliser et elle se tourna vers une porte pour se diriger vers celle-ci. J'haussai les épaules et lançai William avancer devant moi et je marchai ensuite sur ces pas.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte pour nous laissé passer et William lui fit signe de passer à l'avant et je ris légèrement comme il ne voulait vraiment pas que je m'approche d'elle, bien qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiété.

La femme se confondit en excuse et entra dans le bâtiment. Les murs était en béton et gris mais cela n'avait rien de surprenant comme nous étions dans une cage d'escalier.

Elle se tourna vers nous.

- Euh…vous voulez prendre l'escalier ou l'ascenseur.

- Escalier, répondis-je à la place de William qui allait de toute manière répondre la même chose que moi comme je savais fort bien qu'il avait passer que la jeune fille aurait chercher à se rapprocher de moi et comme je voulais aussi qu'elle me laisse tranquille alors je préférai de loin prendre les marches.

William me fit un léger sourire et laissa encore de nouveau la fille passer devant lui et celle-ci qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, rougit légèrement et se mit à descendre les escaliers.

Je me rapprochai alors de William.

- On y va pas un peu fort avec elle ?

- C'est toi qui dit ça.

- Euh…

Je fis une grimace après tout, il faut dire que j'avais bien aimer la voir aussi embêté par notre réaction.

William se mit alors en retour à son tour me laissait paumé par ma question et je secouai la tête pour descendre les escaliers.

Après les vingt étages à descendre et un William et une fille essoufflés, nous arrivâmes enfin dans le hall d'entrée. Cela semblait être la réception d'un hôtel de luxe et je ne me trompais pas. On pouvait voir les cinq étoiles dessiné au dessous de la réception.

- La prochaine fois, on prends l'ascenseur, dit William en reprenant son souffle.

Cela me fit rire légèrement et je lui tapai doucement sur l'épaule d'un geste viril.

- Tu manques d'exercice mon cher.

Il leva la tête vers moi et me fit une grimace pour se relever complètement malgré le point qu'il semblait avoir sur l'estomac.

Je le regardai un instant avant de me diriger vers les portes pour tenir la porte pour laisser passer William et je fis mine de l'échapper lorsque la jeune fille sortit à son tour.

- Oh…excuse-moi, dis-je doucement ayant une mine abattu comme la porte l'avait cogné sur le front.

William se retourna vers moi, un regard noir sur le visage comme il ne savait pas que j'avais fait exprès d'échapper la porte.

Je lui fis une mine de chien battu ayant bien l'impression qu'on aurait bien besoin de s'expliquer certaine chose tous les deux.

J'allai ouvrit la portière que la jeune fille nous désigna pour être le véhicule qui allait nous ramené à la maison. William entra à l'intérieur m'écrasant le pied au passage et je lui laissai un regard noir avant de m'asseoir dans le véhicule où William s'était déjà empressé de donner l'adresse de sa maison au conducteur.

Celui-ci débarra la voiture lorsque j'eus refermer la porte et nous primes le chemin du retour.

William ne fit pas une seule fois attention à ma présence préférant regarder par la fenêtre teinté.

Je le regardai un instant, me demandant bien pourquoi il réagissait ainsi et je posai ma main sur la sienne mais il la repoussa violemment.

Je décidai donc de le laisser tranquille et le chemin en voiture se fit lui aussi en silence.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la voiture noir entra dans l'entrée de la maison de William et le conducteur se tourna vers nous.

- Voilà les jeunes, vous êtes arrivé.

Ces derniers mots, eut pour effet de faire éclater William qui sortit en colère de la voiture refermant la porte derrière lui assez violemment pour courir vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir tout aussi fortement pour courir ensuite dans sa chambre.

Je regardai le conducteur qui me regardait un air interrogatif sur le visage mais je n'allais pas lui expliquer la réaction de mon compagnon.

J'ouvris à mon tour la portière remerciant le chauffeur au passage pour refermer la porte et me diriger vers la maison. Je voulus ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était verrouiller et je dû cogner pour que le père de William vienne m'ouvrir, lui même se demandait bien ce que son fils avait comme il avait traverser la maison en courant d'air sans lui répondre.

- Euh…il est assez en colère.

- Tout c'est bien passer j'espères ?, me demanda l'adulte.

- Oui, nous avons de forte chance d'être employé si nous passons nos examens.

Cela eut pour effet de d'attristé le père comme il ne voulait pas perdre son fils unique.

J'entrai dans la maison avant de me déchausser et me diriger vers la chambre de William laissant le père de celui-ci seul. Je tombai nez à nez avec une porte fermé et je cognai à celle-ci.

- Je veux parlé à personne.

- Will…ouvre…on doit parlé.

- C'est ça…va donc faire les beaux-yeux à un autre que moi.

- William, ouvre maintenant, dis-je assez autoritaire.

- Nan….

- William, je ne vais pas me répété.

Un long silence se fit de nouveau et je l'attendis se diriger vers la porte avant qu'il ne l'ouvre et me regarde.

- Content, maintenant, qu'elle est ouverte, dégage.

- Will…on doit parlé et tu le sais.

- J'ai pas besoin de tes explications pour savoir que tu te fous de moi alors va-t-en.

Je fus alors blessé par tes paroles comme j'étais loin de vouloir lui faire de la peine et loin de moi la pensée de vouloir me jouer de lui comme je le faisais avec les autres.

- Je…

Il referma la porte violemment avant que ne puisse parler et je mis mon pieds pour l'empêcher de la refermer mais je poussai un cri de douleur comme s'était nu-bas et que cela était assez douloureux.

William me laissa un regard noir sans se préoccuper de mon pied blessé et il croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Je t'ai dit de partir.

- Et moi, j'ai dit qu'on devait parlé.

Je posai ma main sur la porte pour empêcher qu'il la referme comme mon pied ne pourrait pas endurer une nouvelle porte fermé à la volé.

Mon compagnon me dévisagea un instant et finit par se reculer pour me laisser entrée, ce que je fis boitant légèrement bien que cela ne sembla pas alarmé William de me voir marcher comme ça.

- Bon tu veux quoi ?, me demanda-t-il refermant la porte de nouveau mais plus calmement.

- Je l'ai dit parlé.

- Alors vas-y.

Je fermai doucement les yeux pour peser les mots que j'allais lui dire comme je voulais le calmer et non le mettre en colère encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

Je portai la main à mes lunettes soleil pour qu'il puisse savoir toute la sincérité de ce que j'allais lui dire.

- Bon commençons…la jeune fille qu'on a bu tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas d'œil sur elle et je ne la trouves aucunement attirante. Le fait que j'ailles et je dis bien échapper la porte sur elle après que tu sois passer était pour montrer mon désintéressement total.

- Ah oui et tu penses que j'ai pas remarqué les sourires que tu lui faisais.

Je lui souris légèrement, il était vraiment observateur.

- Et toi, tu lui faisais les mêmes yeux et tu penses que j'ai pas remarqué les regards d'envie que tu lui portais. Un peu plus et tu aurais bavé et que je penses pas que toi tu jouais la comédie.

Il me fit un regard noir et se retourna.

- Et tu vas m'écouter lorsque je te parles, dis-je en posa mes mains pour le retourner vers moi et celui-ci me donna quelques coups de poing sur le torse.

Je ne fis rien pour l'arrêter attendant qu'il s'apaise de lui-même et lorsqu'il eut finit de se défouler sur moi, il posa sa tête sur mon torse et je pus ainsi le serrer fortement dans mes bras.

- Écoute, j'ai rien contre le fait que tu regardes d'autre personne mais ne le fait pas devant moi.

Bien que je ne me croyais pas vraiment comme j'étais tout de même un peu jaloux qu'il puisse vouloir être un autre que moi dans le lit mais je n'allais pas lui demander de m'être fidèle comme ça serait lui montrer que j'étais amoureux de lui et je ne voulais pas me rabaisser à cela. Enfin, j'allais seulement attendre un peu pour voir si j'allais accepter ou non qu'il voit d'autres personnes et si jamais je ne le prends pas, je lui ferai ainsi comprendre.

William releva les yeux vers moi.

- Et au fait qu'est-ce que Spencer t'a vraiment dit ?

Je me reculai de quelques pas et il remarqua mon désagrément à cette simple question.

- Euh…c'est…que…disons qu'il est au courant pour nous deux comme il nous a vu dans les bois.

Il me regarda légèrement surpris et rit légèrement.

- Je vois…enfin…c'est vrai que ça pose problème mais on ne devrait pas avoir trop de problème avec ça sinon il ne nous aurait pas voulut comme chercheur. Alors il va sûrement gardé ça secret.

J'acquiesça de la tête, me disant la même chose car si cette histoire devait se savoir nous irions sûrement des problèmes bien que notre vie personnel ne regardait personne.

- Oui, espérons, je ne voudrais pas que cela s'ébruiter.

William me regarda un instant et passa sa main le long de mon torse.

- Tu trouves que qu'on y est allé un peu fort.

- Toi…hmm…c'est vrai que t'a fait un peu le gamin…

Je reçus un coup de poing de la part de William comme réponse et cela me fit rire.

- Oh…et toi on peut pas dire que t'a aidé, fit-il.

- Moi…je vois pas pourquoi ? Après tout, c'est toi qui me faisait la gueule.

- Tu sais quoi, t'es vraiment trop prétentieux. T'es pas capable m'admettre tes fautes.

- Exact et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant.

Il me fit un léger sourire et se colla un peu contre moi, finissant ainsi de faire la paix. C'est fou comme je lui pardonnais tout ce qu'il avait fait de la journée et ce qu'il m'avait dit comme méchanceté.

- Tu sais que…

- Oui !

- Non rien laisse.

Il leva la tête vers toi comme il l'avait posé sur mon torse et me sourit tendrement en me regardant dans les yeux.

- T'es vraiment trop chou, me dit-il.

- Oui, je sais. Que veux-tu on peut pas tous être aussi joli que moi.

Il vient m'embrasser doucement. Je lui répondis avec empressement ayant l'envie de l'embrasser depuis que nous avions quitter Spencer et ce fut alors ce moment que le père de William se décida pour entrer dans la pièce. Son teint devient celui d'un fantôme nous voyant ainsi.

- Que…

Il recula de quelques pas pour refermer la porte derrière lui.

Je regardai alors William qui regardait la porte fâché, mécontent contre son père qui avait osé entrer sans frappé.

- Fallait bien qu'il l'apprenne un jour, dis-je en regardant le jeune homme.

William tourna la tête de nouveau vers moi.

- Euh…j'suis pas sûr…il a eut assez de nouvelle comme ça aujourd'hui et je crois bien que celle-ci sera de trop.

- Tu penses ?

- Oui, je serais pas surpris qu'il soit en train de péter une hoche.

- Nan…il est un peu trop surpris pour cela.

Il rit légèrement contient du choc qui venait de causer à son père.

- On est vraiment méchant non.

- Là, oui assez.

Je lui souris tendrement avant de continuer le baiser qui avait été couper un instant plus tôt et William me le rendit tout aussi passionnément. Au moins, on aura plus besoin de se cacher dans cette maison.

Mon compagnon coupa le baiser pour caresser mon visage de son pouce.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller le voir ?

- Je sais pas, on peut le faire attendre un peu non.

- Ça serait trop vilain de notre part, de faire attendre mon père comme ça.

- Tu là dis toi même, on est méchant, et puis, ça lui apprendra à ne pas cogner avant d'entrer.

Il rit légèrement venant passer ces mains autour de ma taille. Je le regardai dans les yeux, lui souriant vraiment d'un sourire passionné et non les sourires que j'avais fait aux autres durant la journée.

- Bon, tu ne penses pas que ton père mériterait quelques explications maintenant ?

- Oui, avant qu'il ne te mettent dehors ou bien qu'il appelle ma mère pour lui demander conseil.

Je lui souris doucement avant de lui prendre la main et je me dirigeai vers la porte de la chambre pour l'ouvrir et me glisser dans le couloir en tirant William vers moi comme il traînassait dans le couloir. Nous marchâmes ainsi dans le couloir main dans la main pour nous diriger d'abord vers la cuisine que nous trouvâmes déserte et ranger et nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers le salon où le père de William se trouvait assis dans un fauteuil des écouteurs sur les oreilles. Je sentis alors mon compagnon se crispé à côté de moi comme cela devait être plutôt mauvais que son père soit dans cette position mais je le tirai en direction du salon pour l'obliger à y pénétré. L'adulte tourna la tête vers nous, un regard noir sur le visage montrant qu'il était toujours fâché par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il retira les écouteurs de sur ces oreilles nous laissa ainsi attendre un petit solo de jazz. Je menai William vers un canapé et nous nous assîmes sans lâché nos mains. Il posa ensuite sa tête contre mon torse pour enrouler son pied autour du mien, posant finalement les mains sur ma cuisse. Je me sentis alors mal à l'aise qu'il prenne autant ces aises devant son père qui semblait devant bien troublé comme ça sans que son fils ait besoin d'en rajouter. Malgré que, je ne fis rien pour le repousser.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous prends ?, demanda le père de William.

William et moi nous regardâmes pendant un instant se demandant bien qui allait lui répondre et se fut William qui lui répondit mais pas de la meilleure manière comme il vient m'embrasser tendrement me laissant perplexe autant que son père et je le coupai brusquement pour faire des yeux suppliants à mon amant pour lui demander de ne pas en faire plus. Il obtempéra et me laissa tranquille sur ce point bien qui se mit à caresser ma cuise avec nos mains. Je grognai légèrement mais s'était un combat perdu d'avance et je le savais.

- Mais…vous…que…

- Nous sommes ensemble si nous pouvons dire ainsi, répondis-je.

- Mais vous êtes…

- Deux hommes, continua son fils en le coupant.

- Mais vous ne…

- On peut être ensemble si on veut, répondis-je en mon tour.

- Mais sachez vous les en…

- On n'aura pas d'ennui comme nous allons gardé ça caché.

- Et vous en ferez de même, dit après William.

- Je ne peux pas…sa mère…

- Maman n'a pas besoin de savoir avec qui je suis et ce que je fais comme de toute manière je quittes la maison et ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

- Je pourrais pas lui cacher ça.

- Pap…tu ne lui diras pas. Elle va sûrement faire une crise cardiaque si elle l'apprends comme elle m'a toujours vu avec une jolie femme avec qui j'aurais des enfants.

- William…je sais que j'aimes ta mère plus que tout et que je ne peux rien lui cacher.

- Tu le feras, tu ne lui diras pas compris. Cela va rester entre nous trois et cette conversation ne quittera pas ces murs, dit William d'une voix autoritaire.

Cela me fit sourire et je me surpris à aimer le voir fâché et réagir ainsi. Il était vraiment mignon même, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je secouai la tête, se n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

- Mais tu sais que ta mère revient ce soir, alors j'espères que vous allez…euh…arrêter de vous collez comme ça.

- Coller…on l'est…

Je donnai un coup de coude à William pour le faire taire sachant bien fort bien qu'il allait dire qu'on pourrait l'être encore plus.

Son père écarquilla les yeux en me voyant faire et je lui fis un sourire niais.

- On l'est bien assez comme ça, lui dis-je en lançant un regard noir à William.

- Oui c'est vrai.

Il remonta sa main le long de ma cuisse pour ensuite l'enlever de cet endroit stupide.

- Bien, je l'espères ou sinon ce sera de votre chose si elle se doute de quelque chose.

- Mais oui et puis nous allons être sage. N'est-ce pas William ?

- Euh…oui bien sûr, répondit-il un peu trop hésitant à mon goût.

- William…

- Bah quoi...j'ai dit que j'allais être sage alors je vais l'être.

Le sourire sadique qu'il me fit ne me rassura aucunement, il avait sûrement quelque chose en tête mais quoi exactement, je ne pourrais pas le dire.

Un profond silence se fit alors dans la pièce personne n'osant prendre la parole pour le briser sachant fort bien que ce qui allait suivre allait changer les événements de la journée.

- Père…mon Albi peut encore dormir ici ce soir ?

Je manquai m'étouffer au surnom qu'il me donna. (même réaction de l'écrivaine)

- Euh, mais demain vous avez de l'école et il faudrait qu'il retourne chez lui pour chercher des vêtements propres.

- Pa…, supplia son fils. On peut y aller maintenant.

- William, chéri, ta mère va bientôt arriver pour préparé le repas.

- Oui, je sais, mais on a le temps si on dépêche et on pourra même arriver avant elle.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Son fils me quitta alors pour aller sauter dans les grands de son père.

- Mais il couche dans la chambre d'ami, compris.

- Oui sans problème.

Je regardai un instant William, il semblait s'insère mais à quel point comme je savais qu'il était très intelligent et qu'il pourrait facilement trouver un moyen de contourner la règle que son père lui avait dit.

Je soupirai légèrement pas que j'étais mécontent de coucher encore ici ce soir mais plutôt de ne pas savoir ce que William préparait.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers moi et me prit la main pour me lever du canapé pour me serrer ensuite dans ces bras.

- On y va ?

- Oui bien sûr.

L'adulte présent soupira légèrement et se leva à son tour, il devait être tanné de voyager son fils comme ça lorsqu'il savait que celui-ci s'en fichait royalement comme il n'avait de yeux que pour moi comme je n'avais de yeux que pour lui.

Nous prîmes alors de nouveau le chemin de la voiture pour y entrée et quitter la maison de nouveau pour se diriger vers mon appartement. Le chemin se fit sans incident seul peut-être : le sourire que me faisait William, sa main sur ma cuisse et le fait que j'avais oublier mes lunettes soleil comme je les avaient enlevé pour parler à William dans sa chambre et que je les avaient oublié.

La voiture s'arrêta une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, devant le bâtiment de mon appartement et William et moi sortîmes du véhicule comme le père du jeune garçon ne semblait pas vouloir nous accompagnés.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers en métal, nos pas résonnant dans la petite cage d'escalier et je sortis une clé qui a mon soulagement avait été remis à sa place lorsque mes pantalons avaient été lavé le matin. Je me tournai vers William peut sûr que je veules vraiment qu'il voit le sentier dans lequel j'habitais. Et il posa sa main sur la porte pour l'ouvrir et écarquilla les yeux devant dans quoi j'habitais faute d'autre mots plus descriptif. Les murs étaient jaunis ayant bien besoin d'être lavé et repeinturé depuis des années. Les feuilles de papier et des volumes se trouvaient sur le sol, qui lui aussi était assez sale et une légère odeur de moisis volait dans l'air.

William fit une grimace de dégoût se demandant sûrement comment je faisais pour vivre dans un sale truc à rat. Moi-même je me le demandais parfois mais c'était mieux que de vivre dans la rue et je ne payais pas très cher. Seulement assez pour me faire achaler tout les mois par le concierge qui venait chercher le loyer.

- Je…tu…

- Je sais…c'est vraiment pas très confortable je l'avoues mais j'ai rien d'autre.

- Et tu as quelque chose à manger ici ?

- Euh oui…

Il me regarda un instant se demandant sûrement si je ne lui mentais pas.

J'entrai finalement à l'intérieur suivit de William qui semblait prendre garde où il mettait ces pieds et cela me fit sourire et je me dirigeai vers ma chambre-salon comme faute de place, je dormais dans la même pièce et de toute manière je ne possédais pas de télévision donc c'était vraiment une chambre. Celle-ci était meublé d'un matelas à même le sol et d'un bureau qui semblait vouloir s'écraser sur le sol, le dernier tiroir manquait et on pouvait voir une chaussette sur le sol qui aurait bien marcher sur le sol si elle aurait pu.

Je soupirai doucement ayant honte de montrer un tel endroit à William qui semblait dégoûter par les lieux.

- Vraiment…tu couches chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'Umbrella nous engage.

- William, je vis ici depuis 6 mois, je sais comment arrivé à survivre et quelques jours ne plus ou de moins ne pourra rien changé dans ma vie.

Il se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule, une lueur de pitié dans les yeux et je reculai de lui rapidement n'aimant pas ce regard qu'il était en train de me faire et voyant ma réaction il secoua la tête.

- Je voulais simplement te dire, que j'aimerais que tu restes avec moi à la maison.

- Par pitié oui et tu sais ce que j'en fais moi de ta pitié…

- Oui tu n'en veux pas mais excuse-moi mais je ne penses pas…

- Que quoi…que je mérites mieux et que j'ai besoin de l'aide des autres pour me débrouiller dans la vie. Non merci.

- Albi…

- Et ne m'appelle plus comme ça. (c'est vraiment trop laid)

Il me regarda un instant faisait un nouveau pas pour se coller contre moi mais je reculai de nouveau mais je tombai sur le matelas et William profita de ce moment pour me sauter dessus et me planquer. Je me débattis légèrement et il vient me mordre dans le cou pour me calmer mais je me débattis seulement de plus belle. Il posa ma main sur mon entre-jambe et j'écarquillai les yeux arrêtant de bouger pour le regarder.

- Écoute-moi.

Je lui laissai un regard noir, de débattant de nouveau pour me dégager de sa main qui me gênait et que je n'aurais pas voulut à cet endroit. Mais j'arrêtai tout mouvement brusque pour me laisser aller sur le matelas et le regarder, exciter.

- Bon maintenant que tu es calme. Je dis seulement que je veux que tu viennes à la maison pour qu'on passer du temps ensemble tout les deux.

Il appuya sa main contre mon pantalon me faisait écarquiller les yeux de surprise et je me mordis la lèvre.

- Alors tu veux ou pas ?

- Bah…c'est que…là…

- Je t'obliges c'est vrai.

- Mais je veux pas…

- De ma pitié je sais mais je te donnes autre chose là.

Il vient ensuite s'asseoir sur mes jambes massant mon torse sous mon chandail.

- Tsssss….

- Oui ?

Il se pencha vers mon visage pour m'embrasser et je lui répondis avant de me défaire de lui surpris qu'il m'est encore fait changé d'avis aussi rapidement.

- Je viens…si ton père est d'accord.

- Il le sera.

Il se releva par la suite pour secouer ces vêtements et me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la saisis pour finalement le tirer vers moi venant l'embrasser doucement pour le mettre en dessous de moi. Il poussa un léger cri en tomba et il bougea avant de poser son index sur mon pantalon pour me faire reculer. Son idée marcha comme je sautai presque au plafond, je reculai de lui pour le regarder avec des gros yeux et il éclata de rire.

- Pas drôle…

- Si…

- Nan…

- Oui…

- Nan…

Nous éclatâmes alors de rire tous les deux et il vient se coller contre moi. Je le serai par la taille et nous nous levâmes de concert. Il resta près de moi pendant un bon moment et il se reculai finalement pour prendre mon sac sur le sol et me le tiré.

- Tiens mets tous tes vêtements là dedans.

Je le regardai un instant avant de me tourné vers mon bureau pour ouvrir les tiroirs et glissé ce qui s'y trouvait dans mon sac et il fut rapidement remplit.

William me tira un nouveau sac et je le remplis à son tour mais celui-ci était à moitié et je le refermai avant de me diriger vers ma salle de bain où William n'eut pas le courage de me suivre.

J'ouvris la pharmacie pour y prendre mes pot de gels pour cheveux, ma brosse à dent, mes rasoirs et mon déso.

Je les glissai à leur tour dans mon sac pour me tourner vers la douche pour prendre le shampoing qui s'y trouvait pour le mettre avec mes autres produits.

Je quittai finalement cette pièce pour revenir vers William qui m'attendait sans bouger.

- Tu as tout ?

- Oui, je ne devrais rien n'avoir oublié.

- Euh…tu sais…c'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu viens ici alors n'oublie rien.

- Ça va je te dis.

Après tout, les meubles ne m'appartenaient pas ni les livres comme la plupart avait été volé à l'école. Seuls mes travaux biologiques se trouvaient ici et que cela était important pour moi et nous allâmes donc les prendre pour les glissés dans une boîte de carton et ceci fait je regardai autour de moi pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublier.

- J'ai tout, dis-je en regardant la porte.

- Sûr ?

- Oui.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte laissant William passé devant moi, le sac de vêtement dans les bras. Je refermai la porte après avoir sortit, la boîte sous le bras et le sac dans la main. Je barrai le petit appartement à clé et nous sortîmes alors sans que le concierge nous tombes dessus.

Nous sortîmes alors du building pour nous diriger de nouveau vers la voiture, le père de William qui vit notre chargement ouvrir le coffre de l'intérieur du véhicule.

William se dirigea vers l'arrière et ouvrir le coffre pour y déposer son sac et je fis de même pour le mien et la boîte.

Nous entrâmes dans le véhicule et le père de William se tourna vers nous. Il voulut dire quelque chose sur le fait que j'avais amené toutes mes affaires mais son fils lui fit un regard suppliant pour qu'il ne pose pas de question qui aurait tôt fait de me mettre en colère. Il me regarda alors et se tourna préférant, de loin ne pas partir un débat verbal avec son fils.

La voiture quitta ce lieu mal saint et je souris doucement passant que je n'aurais plus besoin d'habiter dans un tel trou à rat et que j'allai enfin habiter dans un endroit descend. Bien que le fait que William m'ait pris en pitié me dérangeait légèrement mais bon, il n'y avait rien de mal de profiter un peu de son hospitalité. Et qui plus est cela sourire de plus belle et je posai mon regard sur mon compagnon qui comme à son habitude avait la tête tourner vers la fenêtre ne me regardant pas un seul instant. Il semblait plus occuper par ce qu'il pouvait voir à l'extérieur que de me regarder bien que j'eus une question qui me brûla la langue et je dû me résoudre à la lui poser.

- William, aurais-tu le mal des transports ?

Il tourna son beau visage vers moi.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu cela ?

- Eh bien, c'est ta façon d'être lorsque nous sommes en voiture, tu regardes toujours par la fenêtre et que même que je te sens un peu plus anxieux.

- Mais non, tu te fais des idées, les transports de me dérangent aucunement.

- Allons, t'a pas besoin de me cacher tout ça.

- Al, arrête…

Je le regardai pendant encore un moment avant de me détourner de ces yeux qui me faisaient maintenant froid dans le dos comme il n'avait plus aucune lueur seulement de l'agacement pur et simple et je préférai en resté là avec mes questions.

Le voyage se fit encore de nouveau en silence et nous arrivâmes de nouveau chez William mais une voiture d'un léger vert perlé se trouvait dans l'allée.

- Tiens, mom, est arrivé, dit William

- On dirait bien alors vous deux c'est calme compris pas de bizou ou ce qui se rattache à ça.

- Attend, tu veux dire comme ça.

Mon compagnon qui s'était déjà détaché me sauta dessus embarquant sur mes cuisses pour venir m'embrasser en me caressant la nuque avec empressement. Je ne pu lui résister et lui rendis ce baiser avec le même empressement bien que j'étais tout de même étonné par sa fougue mais nous savions fort bien que s'était le dernier baiser de la soirée que nous pourrions nous donner ainsi et il fallait en profiter.

- Je…les garçons…laissez-vous maintenant on pourrait vous voir, fit le père de William avec colère.

William ne voulut pas se défaire de moi mais il le fit à contrecœur et il caressa ma fourche très subtilement sans que l'adulte ne puisse le remarquer sauf peut-être les yeux étonnés que je faisais.

Je sus alors que la soirée allait être longue même que c'est toute la vie qui allait être longue si mon petit William continuait d'exciter mon corps ainsi.

Je souris légèrement, un peu embêté par l'action de William et passai une main dans mes cheveux blonds pour finalement me détacher de la ceinture de sécurité et je sortis sans un mot.

William me rejoignit rapidement et nous prîmes mes affaires dans le coffre de la voiture pour aller rejoindre l'adulte qui attendait devant la porte d'entrée et lorsqu'il nous vit approcher, il ouvrit la porte de la maison pour nous laisser passer.

- Vous pouvez déposer les sacs et la boîte dans la chambre d'ami et je dis bien dans cette chambre.

- Bien sûr, papa, où crois-tu que nous allions installer Albert.

Je souris légèrement embêté d'attirer tant de problème dans cette famille qui semblait si heureuse.

- Mais oui…aller go et pas d'arrêt en route, vous me rejoignez ensuite dans la cuisine, le souper devrait bientôt être servit.

- Bien papou.

William prit le chemin de la chambre d'ami et je le suivis prenant bien garde de regarder les murs et non la personne devant moi.

Nous arrivâmes alors dans la dites pièce et je déposai mes affaires sur le sol en regardant la décoration. Rien de bien spécial même plus simple, pas de tableau de famille, rien qui ne pouvait dire à qui pouvait appartenir la chambre. La peinture sur les murs était blanche et seule une petite fenêtre se trouvait sur le mur nord. Un bureau et un lit en bois se trouvaient dans la pièce et c'est tout par de bureau de travail.

- Ça te va comme chambre, c'est sûr que c'est moins intéressant que dans la mienne mais on va se contenter de cela.

- Mais non…ça va très bien…

Il me sourit doucement avant de quitter la pièce et je le suivis. Nous fîmes une halte à la chambre de bain pour nous laver les mains avant le repas et j'eus l'envie de retourner chercher mes lunettes soleil qui m'attendait patiemment dans la chambre de William mais je voulais faire bonne impression et qu'il serait mal élevé de marcher en portant ce genre de chose donc je décidai de m'en privé encore un peu.

Nous finîmes notre randonnée dans la cuisine où nous attendait le couple, le père assis sur une chaise à table en train de parler à sa femme qui finissait de préparer le repas. Celle-ci se tourna vers nous et me regarda un instant et me sourit finalement.

- Tu dois être le compagnon de classe dont William nous en temps parlé avant-hier comme il voulait que tu participes au concours et j'ai appris que tu avais même surpassé mon…

- Oui, je me nomme Albert et je suis sûrement le garçon dont votre fils vous a parlé et pour le concours je suis très content d'y avoir participé.

- Bien sûr, c'est normal et quand je pense qu'Umbrella vous a aussi sélectionné pour devenir chercheur, je n'aurais pas pu être aussi fier de mon petit sucre d'orge chéri.

Elle s'approcha rapidement de son fils pour le serrer dans ces bras et celui-ci prit une teinte rougeâtre.

- Maman…c'est pas le moment…

Elle se recula le regarda.

- Je sais mais je suis si contente pour toi et si fier.

- Mici…

Il alla rapidement s'asseoir et je fis comme lui en lui souriant doucement et en répétant les mots mon petit sucre d'orge chéri sur mes lèvres.

Il me lança un regard noir et je lui fis un sourire moqueur mais je reçus finalement un coup de pied sous la table.

- Aie…

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas me plaindre trop haut pour ne pas attirer les regards vers moi.

- Tu vas me le payer, dis-je seulement sur mes lèvres pour ne pas me faire attendre.

William me fit un sourire sadique pour me faire rappeler que ce serait lui qui se vengerait et non moi. Mais je n'étais pas près à le laisser gagné.

Après tout, j'étais loin d'être faible d'esprit et que je pouvais très bien le vaincre sur son propre jeu et surtout de nous deux j'avais des répliques bien trop tranchantes.

Je lui rendis alors son sourire sadiquement que je fis tourner en un sourire amusé lorsque sa mère se tourna vers la table pour venir y déposer un bol.

Elle se retourna de nouveau pour retourner vers le comptoir et je refis mon sourire sadique à mon compagnon mais je dus de nouveau l'effacer comme sa mère s'était retourner, deux plats dans les mains. Elle les déposa à leur tour sur la table et je n'étirai légèrement pour regarder ce que contenaient les bols. Je vis alors qu'ils contenaient différentes sortes de salades et voyant le regard noir de William qui trouvait fort impoli mon geste, je me rassis confortablement sur ma chaise attendant que la femme soit assis et qu'il est commencé à se servir avant de faire de même.

Je me servis d'un peu de tout curieux.

Le souper se fit en silence par respect des autres et que j'étais bien content de cela comme la mère de William semblait vouloir me poser des questions.

Je fus le dernier à terminer mon assiette mais il attendirent tout de même que je finisse de manger avant de se lever pour aller déposer leur assiette sur le comptoir.

William vient me débarrasser de celle devant moi tout en me touchant légèrement la main mais je la retirai rapidement. Seul le père de famille avait vu le geste de son fils comme sa mère s'était retournée. Le père de William me lança un regard noir et je secouai la tête comme je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'aurai pu dire à William d'arrêter de me toucher mais j'aurais attiré les regards sur moi et ça n'aurait pas été mieux.

Le fils et la mère revinrent vers la table. L'un avec une pile d'assiette dans les mains et l'autre avec un gâteau forêt noir. William voulut mettre les assiettes en pensant dans mon dos mais le regard que lui lançait son père le dissuada. Il déposa donc les quatre petites-assiettes sur le coin de la table pour ensuite les déposer devant chacune des places. Je lui fis un léger sourire pour le remercier. Il me le rendit tout en se rassoyant à sa place « accrochant » mon pied au passage.

- Albert, voulez-vous un morceau de gâteau, me demanda la voix mélodieuse de la jeune femme.

- J'en prendrai un volontiers madame.

- Pourtant, je croyais que se n'était pas ton désert préféré, me dit William une légère ironie dans la voix.

Je compris à quoi il faisait référence en sentant son pied contre le mien mais nous reçûmes un violent coup venant de la part de son père qui nous fit nous séparer à contre-cœur.

- Non ça va j'adore le chocolat pour tout dire, dis-je en remarquant que William notait tous mes propos. Je pouvais facilement le lire dans ces yeux.

La mère de celui-ci me servit et je le remerciai d'un sourire avant de prendre la fourchette qui servait pour le désert et j'attendis patiemment que tout le monde soit servit avant de commencer à déguster mon désert.

Bien que j'aille terminer pour repas en dernier je fus le premier à terminer ma part de gâteau. Je posai mon regard sur William, le regardant passionnément, me mordant en même temps la lèvre. Je vécus ce moment de supplice en silence, comme j'aurais bien aimé aller embrasser William mais je devais mettre mes pulsions de côté.

Le repas se termina assez rapidement et j'aidai William à débarrasser la table. La mère voulut nous donner corvée de vaisselle mais le père qui ne voulait pas nous laisser seul prit la parole.

- Je vais faire la vaisselle un peu plus tard dans la soirée, on va passer au salon pour faire plus ample connaissance avec ton nouvel ami.

- Mais pa…

Sur ce fait, j'étais en accord avec William comme j'étais loin d'avoir l'envie de parler de moi.

- Il n'y a pas de main, il est normal de parler un peu pour mieux le connaître.

- Chéri, on ne va pas l'obliger non plus. Et puis, il me semble plutôt timide.

- Il est loin de l'être alors tout le monde dans le salon et plus vite que ça.

Bien que là je me sentais terriblement timide de mettre de la chicane dans cette famille.

William rechigna un peu et se dirigea vers le salon et je le suivis tranquillement pendant que les parents se mettaient eux aussi à nous suivre.

Mon compagnon s'assit sur un canapé et j'allai le rejoindre pour m'asseoir à quelques centimètres de lui tout en gardant une distance appropriée. Les deux adultes s'assirent devant nous et je me sentis légèrement mal à l'aise comme j'étais le ventre des regards.

J'étais légèrement inquiet comme on allait sûrement me poser des questions sur mon enfance et c'était un sujet que je n'aimais pas, bien que je pouvais très facile mentir, mais le risque de se faire prendre était élevé. Après tout, je devrais garder en mémoire tout ce que j'allais dire pour pouvoir me répété au besoin plus tard.

Après un long moment de silence, la jeune femme prit alors la parole.

- Ainsi donc, Albert, tu veux toi aussi épouser le travail de scientifique mais es-tu près à te retirer de ta vie actuelle comme être chercheur amène beaucoup de désavantages sociaux. Tu n'as plus aucune vie à toi, moi-même, je l'ai regretté avant de connaître André, mon mari, car lui aussi était chercheur donc s'était plus facile de nous voir.

Ainsi, le père de William se nommait André, vive les présentations qui n'avait pas eut lieu. La jeune femme continua son récit et je l'écoutai d'une oreille distraite peu intéressé par ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconté.

- Au début, je trouvais très difficile d'Avoir une relation durable avec quelqu'un dû aux heures de travail mais je décidai de prendre des congés et j'eux alors William et cela m'obligeant à me retirer pour trois ans de ma vie de chercheuse.

Je fermai légèrement les yeux, plus endormit qu'autre chose par son récit bien que je devais avoué qu'elle avait raison mais de toute manière je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter sur la relation que j'avais en ce moment, durable ou non. Mais c'était l'illusion que j'avais devant les yeux qui me faisait penser une telle chose comme je me disais que la relation que j'avais avec William n'était rien et que je pourrais facilement me priver de sa présence.

- Et bien, je ne vous contredis pas, comme j'avoues que le travail de chercheur demande beaucoup aux gens mais en même temps cela est tellement important alors je crois que donner notre vie pour découvrir une chose qui pourrait sauver des gens vaut la peine de donner notre vie, répondis-je avec mon assurance née bien que je ne me croyais pas.

Ma seule raison de vouloir devenir scientifique était pour prouver ma valeur, prouver aux autres ce dont j'étais capable mais aussi pour découvrir de nouvelle chose pour prouver à la planète qu'elle ne peut rien cacher. Que les hommes aussi nombreux soient-ils pouvons facilement lui soutirer tout ces petits secrets. Ainsi, ma vie était vouée pour être un combat éternel contre les choses qui m'entourent pour prouver ma supériorité.

- Hmm…tes propos sont ceux d'un homme qui ira loin dans sa carrière et je comprends pourquoi tu t'entends si bien avec mon fils. Je suis sûr qu'ensemble vous pourrez arriver à de grande chose.

Je lui fis un léger sourire, malgré le fait que mes pensées celle d'un chef et pour William, lui semblait aussi penser comme moi sauf que lui devait plutôt être mener par sa curiosité et le fait de toujours vouloir être le premier. De grande qualité mais qui finira sûrement par provoquer sa chute. Son égoïsme si pousser ne l'aidera pas non plus bien que j'étais confiant dans ces capacités. Mais moi, à la différence de mon compagnon, je préférai que se soit les autres qui découvrent les choses et qu'ensuite, je puisses en tirer les mérites. Ainsi, j'étais moi aussi très égoïste mais j'avais un point de plus, j'aimais faire travailler les autres pour moi.

- Oui, j'avoue moi-même être surpris par votre fils. Je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'il pouvait avoir les mêmes objectifs que moi bien que nous nous différons légèrement.

Elle me sourit de plus belle, semblant contente que son fils se soit fait un ami. Bien que j'étais près à le dévorer si je devais en arriver là un jour. Je ne pouvais admettre qu'une personne se mette au travers de ma route et si son fils osait le faire. Il serait automatiquement raillé de la carte, telle les choses devaient être.

- Et bien, j'espère que votre relation va durer encore longtemps après tout, les chercheurs ayant le mieux réussit travaillaient toujours à plusieurs. Les Curry en sont la preuve mais aussi les chercheurs ayant partit Umbrella Corporation.

- Oui, j'espère aussi être l'ami de William le plus longtemps possible.

_* Mais pour une chose plus puissante qu'une simple relation d'ami. Après tout, William est bien plus que ça et il le restera. * _

C'est fou que même dans mes pensées je n'avouais pas que j'aimais William.

- Je crois que même que vous êtes fait pour vous entendre.

Je lui dis un nouveau sourire, en faisait un embarrassé pour qu'elle pense que j'étais touché par ces paroles bien que c'était loin d'être le cas, j'avais plutôt hâte que cette conversation prenne fin.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait vouloir être un scientifique ? Ta famille ou bien autre chose ?

Je faillis perdre mon sourire mais je me retiens, le gardant sur mes lèvres.

- Disons que je suis seulement attiré par les bienfaits de la science et j'ai découvert cette vois par moi-même. Je n'ai aucuns parents ayant pris cette voie. Je l'ai choisit seul et c'est justement là tout le défi. Il est beaucoup plus facile de se diriger dans cette voie lorsque nos parents y sont déjà.

Je tournai la tête vers William pour le regarder et il me lança un regard noir sans aucun sentiment. Peut-être venais-je d'aller trop loin avec tout ces sous-entendus que William semblait avoir remarquer et qu'en plus à mon plus grand plaisir, lui ne semblait pas trouver tout ça très drôle que je puisse m'amuser comme ça.

- Oui, j'en conviens, il est plus facile de percer dans ce domaine lorsque nos parents sont là pour nous épauler et qu'ils disent à leurs enfants les difficultés qu'ils vont devoir affronter. En plus, dans notre famille nous sommes scientifiques de père en fils, fit André en me regardant et je tournai la tête vers lui pour l'écouter.

- Je vois, donc dans un sens vous comptez sur William pour suivre les traces de votre famille bien que cela doit aussi lui mettre beaucoup de pression.

- Nous ne l'avons jamais poussé vers cette voie, c'est plutôt lui qui veut être chercheur à tout prix, répondit le père.

- Bon, vous avez un peu fini de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, fit William d'une voix ferme.

- Bien sûr, mon poussin, excuse ton père, tu sais qu'il se laisse emporter lorsqu'il est question de ta carrière, lui dis sa mère d'une voix attendrit.

Je vis le garçon sourire sentant qu'il était sur le point de lancer une grave réplique et que je sentais qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui raconter notre journée et que notre futur était déjà bien tracé chez Umbrella. Mais à mon plus grand soulagement il n'en dit pas un mot il devait sûrement attendre que son père lui ai annoncé la nouvelle.

- Justement, simple question. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui, demanda la jeune femme.

William allait lui répondre mais son père prit la parole rapidement le coupant littéralement avant qu'il n'est pu prononcer une seule syllabe.

- Ils ont passé la journée dans le quartier à se promener.

- Ah oui ? Étonnant que mon William d'amour soit sortit dehors.

- Ma…, rechigna son fils.

- Mais mon chéri, j'suis heureuse que tu sois sortit c'est tout. Après tout, tu ne le fais que rarement.

Elle se tourna vers moi, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui rendis par pure politesse bien que là je mourrai d'ennui mais bon, je décidai de profiter un peu de la situation.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué que votre fils manquait d'exercice. Il arrivait à peine à me suivre et je devais ralentir l'allure pour lui.

Je reçu un regard noir de la part de William et cela me fit sourire de plus belle comme il avait attraper l'hameçon.

- Non, je marchais lentement seulement pour te permettre de visiter le voisinage. Après tout, je crois avoir remarquer que tu t'intéresse au moindre détail.

Je lui fis un sourire coquin comme il avait très bien répondu à ma réplique bien que je m'aperçu qu'il commençait à me connaître bien trop rapidement.

- Bien sûr, je note tout dans ma tête mais je n'ai pas besoin de marcher tranquillement pour cela. Tu devrais chercher une meilleure raison pour expliquer ton manque grave d'exercice.

Il haussa les épaules trouvant le débat ennuyant et déplaisant comme ça paraissait dans son comportement et aux regards qu'il me portait.

Il tourna alors la tête vers son père.

- pouvons-nous quitter le salon, demanda-t-il patiemment.

À moins que vous vouliez avoir des détails sur notre randonnée.

On pouvait sentir dans ces mots qu'il faisait allusion à notre rencontre avec Spencer et qu'il faisait des menaces à son père.

- Hmmm….laissons les détails et je vous laisse tranquille pour la soirée.

Mon compagnon se leva d'un bond et me fit signe de e lever pour le suivre.

Je lui obéis donc et me tourna vers sa mère.

- Madame…

Regard vers son père qui lui me laissait un regard plein de reproche et d'avertissement.

- Monsieur…

Léger sourire avant de suivre William en direction de sa chambre. Arriver là-bas, il me prit par le collet pour me pousser contre le mur à côté de la porte et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je lui attrapai le visage pour le calmer un peu lui rendant un baiser doux et sensuel.

- Hmmmmm…

Je le repoussai gentiment pour ne pas les vexer comme j'étais loin de vouloir couper ce baiser si doux et qu'il avait éveillé en moi mon instinct de mâle en demande de caresse mais je commandai à mon corps de se calmer.

- Ton père ne veut pas qu'on fasse ce genre de chose.

- Il peut pas m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux.

- Lui…peut-être pas mais moi oui.

- Tu crois ça…tu crois que je tiens assez à toi pour t'écouter et t'obéir…nan…c'est plutôt toi qui va te plier à mes volontés.

Après sa phrase, il vient passer sa langue dans mon cou pour le lécher sur toute sa largeur, la langue donnant de léger coup contre ma pomme d'adam.

- Hmmm…non…hmmm….hmmmmmm…arrête ...

Je sentis une vague chaleur envahit mon corps et j'avais de la difficulté à commander mon corps. Je lui pris les poignets mais ceux-ci m'échappèrent et il ferma la porte doucement en continuant de me lécher.

- William…je…

Je secouai la tête mais regretta immédiatement ce geste comme ne fit qu'augmenter la densité du contact de ces lèvres contre ma peau.

- Hmm…mon beau Al…tu es incroyablement délicieux.

- Va…donc…

- Hmm…aller où ?

- Tu…

Il me mordit doucement le cou.

- Oui je ?

Un cognement se fit à la porte et William fut obliger de se défaire de moi pour aller ouvrir la porte. Derrière se trouvait son père qui lançait un regard noir à son fils.

- La porte ouverte d'accord, gronda-t-il fermement en tournant la tête pour me regarder.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?, demanda le fils fort mécontent que son père lui demande une telle chose.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- Mais oui c'est ça, tu ne me fais pas confiance et puis quoi encore j'suis assez vieux pour vouloir géré ma vie comme je le souhaite et j'ai pour qu'envie de pouvoir enfin quitter cette foutu maison pour pouvoir faire ce que je veux.

- William surveille ton langage ou je

Son fils le coupa en se plaçant droit devant lui.

- Où tu quoi…tu vas me mettre à la porte, me jeter dehors, me rejeter fait le donc, je vais au moins me sentir libre et non enfermer.

Une gifle arriva sur la joue de mon bien-aimé qui avait mis son père à bout et je décidai de m'intercepter entre les deux pour protéger William.

- Non, mais laisser donc votre fils respirer un peu, vous avez pas honte de le fesser comme ça, c'est un adulte et il a le droit à du respect et d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent au fond de lui et je me dites pas que je dois pas m'en mêler comme vous êtes son père mais il reste que je…

Je secouai la tête, me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas dire le mot fatal.

- Qu'il est un être humain et qu'il a le droit à sa vie et je crois que vous devriez le laisser la vivre et arrêter de vouloir le couver comme s'il était un enfant car il loin de l'être.

Son père me lança un tel regard que j'eus presque peur qu'il veule me mettre à la porte pour les propos que je venais de porter mas il finit par froncer les sourcils.

- C'est ça William rejette, les gens qui t'on élevé mais n'espère plus une seule chose de moi, tu n'es qu'un être égoïste qui ne pense qu'à toi et toi monsieur à la réplique facile, sache que tu n'es pas mieux que lui, je t'invite sous mon toit et voilà comme tu me remercies. Tu méritais qu'on te remette dehors là où tu étais.

Mes yeux dure sûrement lancé des éclairs en ce moment comme j'eus la forte envie de sauter sur l'adulte devant moi pour lui faire regretter ces paroles mais William enroula ces bras autour de ma tête et posa sa tête contre mon dos.

- Oublie-le…on reste ici qu'une semaine et ensuite on part.

Il regarda alors son père.

- Dis-le bien à maman…dans une semaine, je vais disparaître de vos vies. Même que…non…dis-lui plutôt qu'on va partir ce soir.

- Quoi ?, dis son père.

Je fus presque aussi étonné par les propos de William et je me tournai vers lui pour le regarder mais je pus lire la détermination dans ces yeux et je vis qu'il avait bien l'intention de partir d'ici et je finis par sourire et je regardai son père.

- Vous avez entendu votre fils, pour partons.

Je fermai ensuite violemment la porte devant le nez de l'adulte et grognai en regardant William.

- T'a une idée là j'espère.

- Oui on pars, point.

Je lus dans ces yeux une chose qui me fit trembler, il avait une telle autorité que je n'osais même pas le contredire et prit une chaise pour la plaquer contre la porte pour empêcher son père d'entrer comme celui-ci avait commencé à crier qu'on lui ouvre et à donner des coups de poings dans la porte.

William se dirigea vers son bureau et me tira mes lunettes soleils que j'attrapai en vol en lui souriant. Je posai donc mon objet préféré sur le bout de mon nez et continuai de regarder William qui semblait en colère mais près à partir. Il prit une valise et ouvrit tout ces tiroirs pour jeter ces vêtements dans la valise sans me jeter un seul regard et il alla ensuite prendre quelques livres qu'il jeta aussi à travers ces vêtements. Il alla ensuite vers son lit et souleva le matelas pour rendre une pile de billet de dollar pour les ranger dans ces poches.

Je le trouva fortement attirant et finis par lui posé une question.

- On va aller où ?

- À l'hôtel.

- Hmm…mais…

- Pas de question…j'ai déjà pensé à tout. Tu as dix-huit ans, tu pourras louer la chambre à ton nom ou sous un autre pour que mon père ne nous retrouve pas et ensuite, on finit l'école, on prend contact ou plutôt Umbrella va prendre contact avec nous et ensuite, salut la compagnie et notre vie va enfin pouvoir commencer.

Je fus surpris qu'il ait pensé à tout cela en si peut de temps, cela prouvait facilement qu'il avait un esprit vif.

- Hmm…d'accord.

Je n'osai par répliquer ni poser plus de question et il alla alors ouvrir la porte pour regarder son père qui était toujours là et qui parlait à sa femme, lui expliquant ce qu'il se passait et ce que leur fils comptait faire.

- Allou…on va chercher tes affaires et on part.

Sa mère se raidit alors et tomba alors dans les pommes. Tant qu'à toi je fis une grimace et regarda William quitter la chambre pour aller vers celle d'ami, sa valise dans sa main droite.

Je le suivis rapidement passant à côté de son père qui s'était penché pour prendre sa femme dans ces bras et me lança un regard noir comme si c'était de ma faute si William voulait tout quitter.

Mon amour et moi allâmes chercher mes affaires dans la chambre d'ami et nous prîmes le chemin de la porte d'entrée mais entre temps la femme s'était réveillé et semblait en pleurs et regardait son fils et ensuite son mari pour finalement me regarder mais je ne m'en préoccupai aucunement.

- Wil, d'amour…reste ton père ne pensait pas ces propos…ne part pas comme ça…tu n'as pas le droit tu es mon enfant.

William la regarda un instant et ouvrit la porte de la maison pour faire un pas vers l'extérieur et marcha donc dans l'allée. J'écarquillai les yeux, il était vraiment ferme ce garçon, il ne semblait même pas souffrir de la perte de ces parents.

Je courus vers la sortie, attrapa la cage de ma plante toujours dans le vestibule et regarda les deux adultes avant de quitter moi-aussi les lieux pour courir rejoindre William et marcher à ces côtés.

- Hmm…

- Ne dit rien, aucun mots ne peuvent briser ce que je compte faire et je vais tout expliquer plus tard, mais quittons cette banlieue.

- Je…d'accord.

Pourquoi le lui refuser, après-tout, j'étais tout aussi égoïste que lui et s'il voulait quitter ces parents peu m'importait.

Nous marchâmes rapidement vers un arrêt d'autobus et nous l'attendîmes sans dire un mot.

Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci arriva et nous montâmes les deux à l'intérieur et William paya le chauffeur. L'autobus était désert, tout les sièges étaient libres et William se dirigea vers le fond de celle-ci et déposa sa valise sur un banc et je m'assis sur celui t'a côté.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer tout ça ?

Il avait beaucoup de chose que je ne comprenais pas, il m'avait semblé que cette famille était parfaite, un vrai petit nid d'amour.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?, répliqua-t-il doucement.

- Enfin…tu as vu ce que tu viens de faire. Tu as quitté tes parents comme ça et ça ne semble pas te déranger le moins du monde.

Il rit doucement.

- Vois-tu je vais recommencer ma vie à neuf dans peu de temps alors je ne fais qu'accéléré les choses voilà tout, peu importe mes parents. Umbrella est mon rêve, des recherches, la connaissance, le pouvoir et une vie devant moi pour pouvoir faire avancer les choses. Je ne vais pas laisser cela me glisser entre les mais. C'est trop important pour moi.

- Je vois mais…

- Pas de mais…j'aime mes parents mais il est temps que je défasses d'eux, ils m'ont trop souvent couvé et puis peu importe, je ne suis pas seul comme tu es là.

Je lui souris doucement, il savait comment me prendre et puis peu importe, si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait, je n'allais pas le contredire.

- Bien, on fait comme tu as dit.

- Bien sûr, enfin…le seul problème va rester l'argent.

- On peut toujours retourner dans mon appartement, mon mois est payé.

- Jamais.

Le ton catégorique qu'il prit me fit tout de suite comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas.

- Enfin, j'irais à la banque demain et sortirais tout mon argent de mon compte pour que mon père ne puisse pas le fermer plus vite que moi.

Léger sourire en coin, il passait vraiment à tout et je commençais vraiment à aimer cela.

- D'accord, mais après une nuit de sommeil car je commence à fatiguer.

- Oui…bien sur…mon chou.

- William…

- Je sais pas en public mais il a personne et le chauffeur ne doit pas nous entendre.

- Mouais…c'est pas une raison pareille.

Il rit doucement et secoua la tête.

- Bon d'accord pas de petit surnom à mon chou favoris.

Je secoua la tête en continuant de le regarder me disant qu'il était bien trop optiné et aussi quelqu'un de bien trop acharné sur son travail. Mais cela allait faire de lui un chercheur formidable qui ne vivrait que pour les recherches qu'il allait mener. Faire équipe avec lui allait m'ouvrir plusieurs portes que nous allions être la meilleure équipe de chercheur qui soit.

- Au fait Al…Pourquoi tu me suis et prends ma défense.

- Hmm…bah…je…

Pourquoi devait-il me poser cette question ?

- Oui ?

- Hmmm…pour rien en particulier…et puis n'en parlons pas.

Il me sourit tendrement.

- D'accord mon petit glacier.

Je fronçai les sourcils sous ce nouveau surnom.

- Bien sûr, tu es aussi froid mais pourtant tu fonds lorsque tu te trouves près d'une chaleur très forte.

- Je vois…Je gage que tu crois que ma chaleur, c'est toi ?

- Et ai-je tord de le penser ?

Il sourit de plus belle et je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre de l'autobus.

- Et si je dis que tu te trompes ?

- Alors, je vais devoir le vérifier par moi-même.

Je finis par laisser échapper un rire plaisant.

- Hmmm…et tu penses à quoi ?

- Tu verrais ce soir mon masque de froideur.

Je mordis légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

Un silence se fit mais il était loin d'être dérangeant. Il était plutôt plaisant et il flottait dans l'air une énergie électrisante qui était loin de me déplaire. Mon corps était parcourut de légers picotements et j'aurais eut l'envie d'aller serrer William contre moi. Sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, humer son odeur et lui être supérieur, le dominer par mes gestes et non être celui qui aurait eut besoin que l'autre continue.

Je me mordis la lèvre de plus belle continuant de regarder à l'extérieur pour chasser mes mauvaises pensées qui se trouvaient à être tout river sur mon William.

L'autobus roula pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant que nous nous décidions à descendre. Je ramassai mes choses qui étaient posés à côté de moi et suivis William le long de l'allée pour ensuite descendre du véhicule pour que nous nous retrouvions sur le bord d'une petite avenue. Un motel se trouvait devant nous et celui-ci semblait assez ancien mais tout de même en bon état. Une enseigne avec le nom « Sarny Motel » se trouvait quelque pas plus loin. Nous marchâmes alors vers le bâtiment et entrâmes à l'accueil où une petite sonnette cliqueta pour faire entendre que des gens venaient d'entrée.

Un homme, assez corpulent de par son ventre assez bedonnant et un physique de grasse, apparut derrière le comptoir et nous dévisagea un long moment.

William posa sa valise sur le sol et avança d'un pas.

- Bonjour, nous aimerions avoir une chambre pour environ une semaine, demanda William.

- Vous avez de quoi payé, demanda l'homme.

William sortit deux, trois billets de ces poches de pantalon.

- Oui, nous voulons une seule chambre avec lit et cuisine.

L'homme continua de nous dévisager tout les deux.

- On ne prend pas les PD ici.

- Les quoi…, demanda mon compagnon le plus innocemment du monde.

- Ce que vous êtes tout les deux.

- Deux étudiants qui manquent de moyen pour prendre deux chambres séparées. Il nous faut nous nourrir et nous loyer pour au moins une semaine.

L'homme resta tout de même sur ces gardes étant loin d'être convaincu.

- Mouais…mais vous payez pour les trois prochains jours et avec un supplément.

- Un supplément, demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien sur, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de pédé.

Je fermai les poings et soupira longuement.

- Mon ami et moi venons d'avoir des problèmes et nous voulons simplement avoir un toit sur la tête. Nous finissons l'école dans une semaine et ensuite nous allons nous faire engager par Umbrella.

Je le regardai dans les yeux.

- Et penser que je puise être un homo serait vraiment une honte à vous-même et vous risqueriez de vous attirez les foudres de nos futurs employeurs. Et se surtout si vous osez nous faire payer nos chambres plus cher. On est des étudiants, on veut une chambre qui va avec nos moyens financiers.

L'homme me regarda un instant doutant sûrement de mes dires mais le nom d'Umbrella semblait l'avoir troubler et m'en apercevant, je décidai de m'en servir un peu.

- ET vous devez savoir que de se mettre à dos de futurs employés d'Umbrella que vous mettez votre travail en péril.

L'homme fit une légère grimace et dû s'avouer vaincu.

- Bon, la chambre est à vous mais je veux être payer pour les trois prochains jours et pour une journée supplémentaire il faudrait me payer la veille.

- Bien…tout est réglé alors.

Il grogna légèrement et cela me fit sourire.

- EN plus, je crois avoir remarquer que votre motel n'a pas beaucoup de client. Donc, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'en perdre surtout à cause de préjugé mal placé, rajoutai-je par la suite.

Je me tournai vers William qui était resté silencieux durant mon échange avec le propriétaire. Mon compagnon s'avança de nouveau.

- On vous doit combien, demanda-t-il par la suite.

- Une chambre simple avec cuisine et salle de bain et cela pour trois jours ça fait un total de 45.

- Mais c'est du vol, m'acclamai-je.

- Albert, on va payer.

Je me tournai vers William qui avait sortit des billets de 5 de ces poches. Il en prit 9 pour les tendres au propriétaire et rangea les autres dans ces poches.

L'homme les prit rapidement pour les ranger dans sa caisse. Il se retourna pour prendre une clé qui était accroché au mur et nous la tendit par la suite.

- Chambre numéro 29 deuxième étage et dernière.

William attrapa la clé en un sourire aimable et alla reprendre sa valise sur le sol et quitta finalement la réception. Je le suivis sans un peu.

Nous arrivâmes à l'extérieur et mon compagnon désigna un escalier qui montait. Nous nous y dirigeâmes en silence et je laissai passer William devant moi, celui-ci traînait difficilement sa valise derrière lui. J'en eus conscience et aurait bien l'aimer si je n'avais pas moi-même eut les mains pleines. Nous arrivâmes finalement sur le deuxième pallier et nous cherchâmes le numéro de porte 29 et celle-ci était bien la dernière au bout de la ranger. Nous marchâmes sur le perron en bois qui ne semblaient pas des plus solides et la plupart des planches semblaient être pourrîtes. On les sentait qui s'enfonçaient à chacun de nos pas.

Je m'inquiétais alors pour l'état de la chambre, me disant qu'elle allait être sale et avec des bestioles à l'intérieur mais dans un sens cela ne pouvait pas être pire que ce que j'avais connu dans mon appartement.

William s'arrêta devant la porte et inséra la clé dans la serrure. Il tourna la clé sans trop de difficulté et un clic se fit entendre. Mon compagnon ouvrit la porte par la suite tout en retirant la clé de celle-ci.

La pénombre régnait dans les lieux, nous empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit.

William pénétra dans la première pièce et appuya sur l'interrupteur qui se trouvait non loin de là. Une lumière assez vive éclaira la pièce laissant voir une chambre avec un lit double, ce qui me surprit, et il avait une table de nuit et une armoire pour déposer nos vêtements. Ensuite, on pouvait voir deux autres pièces, l'un la salle de bain et l'autre la cuisine. Pour la décoration les murs étaient beige et il n'y avait aucune peinture. Une fenêtre à rideaux mauves se trouvait à côté de la porte.

William alla déposer sa valise sur le lit pendant que j'entrai à mon tour pour inspecter les lieux dans les moindres détails. À ma plus grande surprise et joie, la chambre valait bien le prix qu'on l'avait payé.

Je soupira d'aise et pendant que William revient vers moi pour refermer la porte pendant que je déposai mes choses sur le sol.

Une forte odeur de pourriture se fit sentir.

- Beurk…c'est quoi cette odeur ?

- Désolé…

Je repris la cage de ma plante pour la tenir dans mes mains.

- Je crois que le sol est trop froid pour la plante, comme elle est plutôt habitué à des lieux humides et chaud.

- Hmm…je vois…mais bon…elle pourrait dégager une odeur de rose à la place de pourriture.

Je ris légèrement et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour déposer la cage sur un comptoir. La cuisine était meublée avec un réfrigérateur, une chaudière (cuisinière) et des placards.

William vient à son tour dans la cuisine et me sauta dans le dos lorsque j'eus délaissé la cage en la posa sur le comptoir.

- Willounet…veux-tu bien laisser mon dos tranquille ?

Le concerner rit en entendant son nom et il viendra poser ces lèvres dans mon cou, le baissant doucement.

- Hmmm…arrête…ça…j'suis pas ta salope de terrain…

- Non mais j'ai envie d'être près de toi…

Je souris légèrement et me dirigea vers la chambre, William se tenant toujours après mon cou, les jambes enrouler autour de ma taille. J'allai vers le lit et m'assit sur celui-ci.

- Hmm…mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de dormir et n'oublie pas que demain nous avons cours.

- Dormir…tu as vraiment envie de dormir ?

William posa ces mains sur mes épaules pour les masser doucement. Je frémit légèrement, il fallait dire que j'était vraiment crispé et qu'un massage n'allait pas être de refus.

- Hmm…c'est moi ou bien tu veux pas tout à fait te coucher.

- Je veux bien me coucher mais pas que tu arrêtes ce massage.

Je tournai la tête vers lui pour lui sourire doucement et il se recula pour me laisser la place pour me coucher.

- Merci…

Je me relevai et retira mon col roulé et le tirais sur le sol un peu plus loin et alla m'installer à plat ventre sur le lit. Je sentis William venir vers moi et il s'assit ensuite sur mes fesses et je tournai la tête pour le regarder.

- Quoi…j'ai encore rien fait, fit-il de son ton innocent.

- Et tu fais qu'un massage.

- Bien sûr…arrête de parler, tu me fatigues.

Il posa ces mains sur chacune de mes épaules et commença à les masser de nouveau. Je frémis au contact de ces mains contre la peau dénudé de mon dos.

- Dommage que je n'ai pas de lotion.

- Wil…l'a c'est toi qui me fatigue à parler.

Mon compagnon rit légèrement et massa un peu plus fortement appuya sur les muscles de mon corps et je me détendis rapidement car on aurait bien qu'il avait les doigts pour masser, fin, long et sensuel. Il était parfait tout comme mon compagnon qui commençait à me plaire de plus en plus. Aussi bien que sur le point mental que physique. Je n'avais pas besoin de rien lui demander pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, il le faisait et ça me plaisait bien.

Je fermai doucement les yeux pour me laisser aller à ces mouvements, me détendant de plus en plus et je finis par pousser de léger ronflement comme je m'étais assoupit sous le massage apaisant mais je me réveillai lorsque William l'arrêta.

- Hmmm…continue…

- Pour que tu dormes pendant que je me fends le cul pour toi…nan…et puis moi aussi j'ai besoin de repos.

Il se releva et je frémis au changement de température sur mes fesses et je me retournai sur le dos pour regarder mon ami aller vers l'interrupteur. Il ferma ainsi la lumière et retira ces vêtements pour rester en boxeur et il vient ensuite se blottir contre moi. J'entourai mes bras autour de lui par pur réflexe mais aussi car je voulais le garder contre moi. J'étais égoïste et William était maintenant à moi, j'allai être le seul qui pourrait avoir une place dans son cœur et je comptais bien y rester à jamais. Et puis, je me sentais pour la première fois de ma vie à ma place. Non le petit garçon rejeter par tout le monde ou bien celui qu'on chérissait pour sa beauté, j'étais avec William car lui m'aimait pour ce que j'étais réellement au fond de moi et qu'il adorait mes qualités comme mes défauts qu'il finirait par découvrir par lui même. Mais ce qui me plaisait chez lui s'était qu'il arrivait à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, il savait car je me sentais mal ou bien que je lui mentais. Enfin, je devrais prendre l'habitude de ne pas lui mentir si je ne portais pas mes lunettes soleils. J'avoues que cela me troublait légèrement qu'il puisse aussi facilement me comprendre savoir ce que j'étais vraiment. J'ouvris les yeux et le regardai, je dû avouer qu'il avait son charme avec ces cheveux châtains foncés. Mais le pire, était que je me sentais démuni lorsque je le regardais. Il avait ce que moi je n'avais jamais eut. Une famille qui m'aimait et une vie aisée dans trop de problème.

Je fermai les yeux en constatant que j'étais tout de même légèrement jaloux de lui.

Je finis par laisser échapper un léger rire et caressa la joue de mon dormeur et par m'endormir moi aussi.

Je me relevai le lendemain matin, en sentant une présence me caresser le torse et je donnais un coup sur cette main qui dérangeait mon sommeil.

- Allons…c'est l'heure de ce levé, la journée est chargé alors debout, dit la voix de mon William qui je trouvais peut-être un peu trop matinal.

- Hmmmm…je dors…

William rit doucement et s'installa ensuite au-dessus de moi. J'ouvris les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté pour le regarder tendrement, bien que j'aurais préféré qu'il voit mon regard mais il ne le pu comme je m'étais endormit avec mes lunettes soleil.

- Allons…debout sinon, je te baisse là et maintenant.

- Si tu crois que je vais me laisser me faire violer.

Je souris doucement, l'idée que William le fasse me plaisait bien malgré l'heure qu'il était.

- Nan…de un il est trop tôt et de deux, on va être en retard à l'école si tu ne te lèves pas.

Je fis une légère moue.

- J'aimerais bien me lever mais il se trouve que quelqu'un est sur moi et m'en empêche.

William rit légèrement et se releva pour en me volant mes lunettes soleils pour se sauver dans la salle de bain avec celle-ci. Je rageai fortement et essaya de le retenir mais il fut trop agile et réussit à aller s'embarrer dans l'autre pièce.

- Sale petit con…redonne-moi mes lunettes sinon, je te jure que tu vas aller à l'école tout seul aujourd'hui.

Je dis quelque sacre en me leva et alla donner quelque coup de poing dans la porte de la salle de bain.

- Surveille ton langage mon joli, fit la voix de mon beau tout en riant.

- Je dis ce que je veux et je te jure que si tu ouvres pas cette porte tout de suite je la défonce et qu'ensuite je t'écrase mon poing à la figure.

- Tu préfères ces lunettes qu'à moi.

Je me surpris à laisser échapper un sourire féroce et donna un coup de pied dans la porte qui émit un craquement sonore.

- OUVRE CETTE FOUTU PORTE MAINTENANT…

Voilà que je venais te perdre mon calme habituel.

William rit de nouveau et finit par ouvrir la porte et lorsque je le vis, je lui envoya bien mon poing sur le visage. Il tomba par terre et je me penchai pour reprendre mes lunettes soleils et je quittai cette pièce en claquant la porte derrière moi tout en reposant mes lunettes son mon nez soupirant d'aise.

Je ne me préoccupai même pas de William et alla vers mes sacs pour les ouvrir et sortit des vêtements de rechange.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir de nouveau et William la lèvre en sang me lançant un regard noir.

- T'es vraiment con…tout ça pour des lunettes…

Je tournai la tête vers lui et fit un pas vers l'avant et il se recula légèrement voyant que je t'étais toujours pas d'humeur à l'écouter bien que j'étais tout de même plus calme que tout à l'heure.

- Oui…tout ça pour des lunettes…t'as pas le droit t'y toucher et encore moins de me les prendre. Si tu recommences ça, je te jures que je pars et que je te laisse tout seul.

William s'avança alors vers moi et pointa la porte de sortie du doigt.

- Alors va-t-en si c'est ce que tu veux, pars d'ici et laisse-moi.

Je soupirai légèrement se n'était pas ce que j'avais voulut dire et il le savait.

- Enfin…habillons-nous et je vais t'expliquer tout ça sur le chemin de l'école.

Je pris mes vêtements propres et alla vers la salle de bain mais William posa sa main sur l'encadrement m'empêchant d'y entrer.

- Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement…à cause de toi je saigne.

Je ris légèrement et repoussa sa main mais il la remit là.

- Quoi…faut bien que je me change non ?

William s'approcha de moi et murmura à mon oreille.

- Tu le fais devant moi.

- Will…enfin…je préfère pas…je me sens toujours un peu mal à l'aise…laisse-moi un peu de temps…

- Hmmm…manque de virilité.

Mon compagnon rit légèrement et regarda mon torse.

- Tu veux rire…

- Je te parie que tu vas pas oser te changer devant moi.

- Et je gagne quoi si je le fais.

- La permission de m'embrasser.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de te donner un bizou ?

- Nan…tu l'as plus.

Je ris légèrement et secouai la tête.

- Alors t'es trop peureux et tu oses pas, fit William en croisant les bras.

- Ok…mais je t'embrasse comme je veux et tu n'as pas le droit de rechigné.

Il me sourit.

- Marcher conclu.

- Tsss…t'es vraiment pervers.

- Parle pour toi qui décroche pas de mes fesses.

Je fis une légère grimace et me reculai de lui pour retirer mon pantalon et ensuite mon boxeur et William siffla légèrement tout en matant mon corps.

- Hmmm…tu donnes envie…

- Tu fais que regarder…

Je remis un sous-vêtement proche et enfila l'autre pantalon pour finir par un chandail noir.

- Bah…tu sais…notre relation commence…alors faut bien vouloir essayer certaine chose.

- Patience…

Je me dirigeai vers lui pour prendre ma récompense. Je le poussai contre le mur et l'embrassa férocement, ma langue allant retrouver sa compagne et je le sentis défaillir un peu et je posai mes mains sur ces hanches prolongeant ainsi le baiser. Le goût du sang me fit frémir et je lui dévorai un peu les lèvres pour essuyer le sang qui coulait dû au coup de poing que je lui avais donné. (lol et y'a pas de surplus de bave pendant le baiser comme c'est un texte)

Il ne pu que me subir bien que je sentis qu'il essaya de reprendre le contrôle mais je repoussai sa langue qui voulait échanger les rôles et continua de visiter sa bouche.

Je finis par couper ce baiser et recula un peu.

- Hmmm…voilà qui est mieux.

Je replaçai mes vêtements et soupira légèrement tout en lui prenant la main pour la serrer dans la mienne.

- Hmm…tu sais…

Il secoua la tête et viendra poser son index contre mes lèvres.

- Chut…ne dit rien.

- Mais…je…

Il rit doucement et vient passer ces mains autour de ma taille, levant ensuite les yeux pour me regarder. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et retira mes lunettes soleils pour les plié et les rangea dans mes poches.

- Tu es plus beau sans…ne les porte pas lorsqu'on est ensemble.

- Will…je vais t'expliquer…patience mais pour le moment j'ai besoin de les mettre.

- Mais je dis que tu es mieux sans.

- Pas moi…et puis arrête de me contredire.

Il rit et reprit mes lunettes pour les reposer à leur vrai place, ce qui veut dire sur mon nez.

Je lui souris doucement et posa un baiser sur sa joue et reculai légèrement pour ensuite me tourner vers la porte.

- Bon, on devrait y aller, dis-je en allant prendre mon sac d'école.

- Au fait, on a sûrement l'examen d'éducation, donc prenons notre linge de sport.

- Tu as raison.

J'allai vers mon sac de linge et chercha mon linge de sport. Je finis par sortir une paire culotte court noir et un chandail à marche courte de la même couleur. Je les glissai rapidement dans mon sac et me retournai avec la porte pour regarder William qui m'attendait le sac sur l'épaule.

Je lui souris et avança vers lui avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Après toi.

Il me sourit et passa devant moi et m'attendit sur le perron. Je quittai moi-aussi la petite chambre en refermant la porte derrière-moi et William la referma à clé.


	4. Chapitre 1 Partie 3

Nous quittâmes ainsi le motel et prirent le chemin de l'école à pied comme nous n'étions qu'à environ vingt minutes de celui-ci et ça ne valait pas la peine de prendre l'autobus

Nous quittâmes ainsi le motel et prirent le chemin de l'école à pied comme nous n'étions qu'à environ vingt minutes de celui-ci et ça ne valait pas la peine de prendre l'autobus. Nous garçons marchâmes donc un bon moment avec que je ne m'arrêtai devant une pâtisserie et regarda à travers la vitrine pour contempler les sucreries qui étaient exposé. Mon ventre laissa échapper un grognement et je me tournai vers William qui lui aussi s'était arrêter de marcher mais il ne me regardait pas ni les pâtisseries. Il semblait plus perdu dans ces pensées.

- William ?

- Hmmm…

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- À toi.

- Pour vrai ?

- Nann…

- À quoi alors ?

- À mes parents, tiens.

- Will ?

- QUOI ?

- Pourquoi t'es fâché ?

- J'suis pas fâché.

- Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?

- Parce que t'es chiant.

- Qui ? Moi ?

- Non, les pâtisseries que t'a enligné y'a deux secondes.

- Bah…bon…j'ai faim.

- Mange.

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu veux mais fiche-moi la paix.

- J'peux rien manger, j'ai rien.

- Alors va t'acheter un truc.

- J'ai po d'argent.

William secoua la tête et soupira.

- T'en veux.

- Oui.

- Et c'est quoi tu vas prendre.

- Un beignet fourré à la crème.

- C'est moi qui va te fourré si tu continues.

- Hmmm…vrai ?

- Arrête.

- Bon d'accord. Mais reste que j'aurais envie que tu le fasses.

- Ce soir alors.

- Trop loin.

Mon compagnon secoua la tête désespérée.

- Bah…j'y peux rien et puis calme-toi.

- J'suis calme.

- C'est ça.

- Si je serais pas calme, on serait dans une ruelle sombre en train de s'amuser.

- Tu gages ?

- Ouais…un beignet fourré.

William secoua la tête et glissa sa main dans la poche de son pantalon pour sortir un billet d'un dollar. Il me le tendit par la suite. Je le lui pris en effleurant doucement ces doigts.

- Merci.

- De rien Al…

- Pas ça.

- Quoi ?

- Ce surnom.

- Tu l'aimes pas ?  
- Tu sais ce que j'en pense.

- Bon aller, va chercher ton beigne à la crème et ensuite tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu peux pas quitter ces lunettes.

- Mouais…

- T'a pas envie.

- Bof…j'dois bien te le dire un jour.

- Mais t'es près à me le dire ?

- Bah…aujourd'hui ou un autre jour ça change rien. T'es à moi pour toujours alors j'ai pas à te cacher des choses.

- Bon…d'accord et prends-moi aussi un beigne.

- D'accord mon joli.

Je pénétrai dans la pâtisserie et une bonne odeur de pâte, de sucre, de miel et de confiture. J'inspirai donc profondément pour ensuite me diriger vers le comptoir où une jeune femme était en train de placer les diverses confiseries sous le comptoir vitré.

- Bon matin mademoiselle.

La vieille dame qui avait quelques cheveux blancs releva la tête pour me regarder.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi mon garçon ?

- J'aimerais avoir deux beignets fourrés à la crème.

- Bien tout de suite.

Elle se retourna pour prendre une assiette et y mit ensuite les deux beignets pour ensuite me tendre l'assiette avec un chaleureux que les vieux adorent faire.

- Merci.

- Ça va vous faire 35 sens.

Je lui tendis le billet que William m'avait donné et elle le prit pour ensuite me donner le change qui me revenait. Je lui souris doucement et quittai ensuite la pâtisserie pour rejoindre mon compagnon qui m'attendait dans la rue.

- Tout c'est bien passer.

- Oui.

Je lui tendis ensuite l'assiette et il prit un beignet.

- Merci.

Nous recommençâmes à marcher sur la route de l'école.

- Tu m'expliques maintenant, me demanda William tout en étirant la langue pour lécher et ce assez sexuellement la crème que contenait son beignet.

Je le regardai faire mi-jaloux et mi-exciter par ce geste et comme il le vit, il refis le même geste mais en prenant tout son temps.

- Arrête, on va se faire voir.

- Tu veux aller dans la ruelle.

Je secouai la tête prenant une bouchée dans mon beignet.

- Recommence pas.

- Pourquoi tu commences à avoir envie de moi ?

- Bon…

Je finis de manger mon beignet et commença à lui expliquer pourquoi j'adorais porter des lunettes soleils.

- Pour mes lunettes, j'ai commencé à les mettre vers l'âge de 14 ans lorsque j'ai commencé sérieusement d'aller à l'école et que j'ai mi tout mes efforts pour réussir mes études. C'est aussi à ce moment, où on me laissa dans une maison d'accueil avec de vrais parents mais je n'ai pas vraiment eut de chance comme ils m'avaient pris seulement pour retirer l'argent que leur donnait le gouvernement. C'est à ce instant que je me suis endurcis et que je n'ai plus voulut que les gens sachent ce que je pensais. J'ai alors vu une paire de lunette dans une vitrine. Tout comme garçon rêveur j'ai voulu les avoir mais celle-ci était bien trop cher pour ce que je pourrais me permettre et ce même maintenant. J'ai été dans un magasin à moins cher et je…

Je finis une petite pause fermant les yeux pour repenser à ma jeunesse.

- Disons, que je les ai volées. C'était donc mon tout premier vol et je ne me suis jamais fait pincer car il faut dire que je n'y suis jamais retourné. J'ai eut de la chance.

William s'était arrêter pour me regarder.

- T'es un voleur.

Je le regardai un instant avec d'acquiescer de la tête.

- Mais ce fut la seule fois, où j'ai pris quelques choses qui t'étais pas utile pour me survie.

Il secoua la tête pour convaincu par ce que je venais de dire, mais je me demandais bien comment il avait fait pour deviner que je lui avais mentit.

- T'es…

Je posai mes doigts sur ces lèvres.

- Comprends-moi ma vie n'a rien eut de facile et ces lunettes sont pour moi le signe que j'ai réussit à y survivre et à rester saint d'esprit. J'aurais pu devenir un brute mais je suis loin d'en être une.

- Bon si tu le dis mais promets-moi de ne plus jamais voler.

- Promis.

Après tout, on allait travailler pour Umbrella alors je n'allais plus avoir besoin de voler quoi que ce soit.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Nous reprîmes alors le chemin vers l'école et nous y arrivâmes seulement quelques minutes plus tard.

Un attroupement l'élève en train se fumée se trouvaient devant les portes. Nous allâmes vers ceux-ci et je dû jouer des coudes pour nous frayer un chemin vers les portes comme les fumeurs étaient condensés et se parlaient tous entre eux ne s'écartant même pas pour laisser les gens passés. Après quelques coups donner et reçu, William et moi arrivâmes enfin à la porte d'entrée. J'ouvris celle-ci pour laisser passer William et entrai à mon tour, quittant le nuage de fumée de cigarette qui se condensait aux portes.

- Stupide bande de fumeur, dit mon compagnon.

- T'as raison, ils sont…

Ma phrase fut coupé par une voix plus forte que les autres qui m'interpellait par mon nom.

- Monsieur Wesker, il est interdit dans le règlement de porter des lunettes soleils à l'intérieur.

Je tournai la tête vers la voix la reconnaissait que trop bien et je serrai les poings comme l'homme qui avait dit ces mots comme la personne n'était d'autre que mon professeur de biologie.

- En plus, ce n'est pas le premier avertissement que vous recevez. Il va y avoir sanction, rajouta le professeur en s'avança vers nous.

- Sanction ? À une semaine de la fin des cours ? C'est tout bonnement impossible, dis-je pour me défendre.

- Oui, je suis dans la possibilité de vous interdire de faire l'examen et ainsi vous allez avoir un zéro.

- Mais…vous ne pouvez pas…

- Si j'ai tout les droits en tant que votre professeur et tuteur.

Je serrai plus fortement les poings ayant bien l'envie de l'écraser contre le visage de mon professeur. Il ne pouvait pas me priver de cet examen comme c'était ma seule chance d'entrer chez Umbrella.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un simple professeur. En plus, vous ne connaissez rien. Vous n'avez pas la moitié de mes compétences. Vous n'êtes qu'un ignorant, un simple biologiste qui n'a jamais percer dans son domaine et en qui plus, à dû devenir professeur comme il ne pouvait pas faire autrement à cause d'un manque de capacité. Vous n'êtes qu'une insulte pour des êtres comme moi, un homme de second ordre qui a bien besoin d'être remis à sa place. Vous utilisez les élèves pour asseoir votre autorité comme vous êtes incapable de le faire avec les adultes, dis-je un immense sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Je retirai mes lunettes soleils pour regarder mon professeur de mes yeux bleu-vert. Moi, j'avais la pureté dans l'âme. Un beau blond, à la carrure parfaite et qui faisait envier tout le monde.

- Tu n'aides pas ton cas, gamin.

- Mon cas, dites-vous ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait être pire.

- Vous jetez dehors de l'école.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Vous n'avez pas cette autorité, ris-je de plus belle.

William me prit l'avant-bras et me tirai plus loin pour nous éloignés du professeur qui était légèrement rouge de colère.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de grogner tout en me faisais tirer comme j'aurais bien aimé continuer de baver cet homme.

- Non mais…tu l'as entendu. Il n'a pas le droit de faire cela.

William haussa les épaules continuant son chemin vers les cases pour se rendre à la sienne. Il s'arrêta devant celle-ci lorsqu'il y fut et l'ouvrit par la suite. Il déposa son sac dans la case qui se trouvait à être très bien rangée. Pas un cartable ou un manuel de travers, tout était à sa place et bien rangé. Une image du docteur Marcus était accroché sur l'extérieur de la porte. Je posai mes yeux sur la photo.

- C'est ton chercheur préféré ?

William referma la porte sous mes yeux et la verrouilla.

- Pas tes oignons.

- T'es dur, mon cœur souffre le martyre de cette réponse si douloureuse. Voilà que je me sens rejeté. Je souffre tant. Trop de douleur dans ces mots.

- Al !

Je me figeai sous le surnom qu'il me donna et arrêta tout de suite le speudo-drame que je faisais. Je fis demi-tour rapidement pour me diriger vers ma case. J'entendis des gloussements derrière moi venant de la part de mon compagnon.

_* Rira bien qui rira le dernier. *  
_

Je continua d'avancer en direction de ma case sans adresser la parole à William qui me suivait en riant toujours légèrement. Tant qu'à moi je continuai de ruminer ma rage envers mon professeur qui osait me priver de mon examen et ainsi de mes chances d'entrée chez Umbrella et en plus William prenait ça en riant. J'eus bien l'envie de le remettre à sa place et de lui dire d'aller jouer ailleurs mais malgré tout je le fis pas et continuai d'endurer ces petits ricanements.

Noua arrivâmes devant ma case et je l'ouvris rapidement pour déposer mon sac dans celle-ci. Je pris ensuite mon étui à crayon et mon agenda les tenant dans ma main droite. Je refermai ensuite ma case assez rapidement et me tournai vers William retira finalement mes lunettes soleils pour les ranger dans les poches de mon pantalon.

- Hmmm…t'es…

Je lançai un regard noir à William et il coupa sa phrase sans la terminer.

- Ah…euh…au fait à l'horaire on avait un cours de français donc ça devrait être l'examen ce matin, dit-il.

- Oui sûrement.

- Au fait, pour l'examen de bio. Je ne pense pas…

- Ah la ferme avec ça. J'ai pas envie d'en entendre parler.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit.

- Que tu veux en entendre parler mais tu sais que…

Je secouai la tête puis donna une légère tape sur celle de William.

- Chut…

- Écoute-moi.

- Nan…j'm'en fous, ce prof est con on n'y peut rien.

- Mais c'est…

- Rhaaa…mais j'ai dit que je m'en foutais…qu'il fasse ce qu'il veule mais moi je vais pas me laisser faire.

- Tu vas pas…

- Nan…je vais rien lui faire, je crois qu'Umbrella va s'en charger. T'a vu l'intéressement de Spencer envers nous, il va sûrement s'en mêler.

- Tu crois.

- Mais oui…je lui fais confiance. Je lui ai déjà montré mes compétences. Il ne va pas nous mettre de côté. Il va sûrement me faire passer un test. C'est tout.

William me regarda longuement semblant réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire.

- Tu as vraiment confiance en lui pour dire de telle chose.

- Bah…en fait…je compte un peu sur toi aussi.

Mon compagnon rit légèrement.

- Tu crois que je tiens assez à toi pour obliger ta présence en tant que chercheur.

Je secouai la tête et posai ma main au-dessus de son épaule allant le planquer contre le mur.

- Je crois bien que oui.

Il baissa les yeux et les releva pour regarder dans les miens.

- Moi, je crois que tu as trop confiance dans tes compétences.

Ma main libre alla lui prendre le menton et le pinça fortement faisant faire une grimace à William.

- Aie…tu me fais mal.

- Dis-moi que tu tiens à moi et que tu ne laisseras rien nous séparer et que tu feras tout pour m'aider.

- Laisse-moi.

- Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber.

- Al…

Je lui pinça un peu plus le menton.

- Dis-le.

- Tu me fais mal.

J'inspirai profondément sans le laisse me démonter et garda mon calme.

- William…

Mon regard resta dur et mon compagnon finit par échapper un rire et vient me chatouiller.

Je reculai d'un bond pour me défaire de ces chatouilles et regarda autour de nous, au moins personne ne l'avait vu faire.

- I not a game.

Il rit légèrement et se rapprocha de moi.

- Bon d'accord, si jamais t'as des problèmes je vais tout faire pour t'aider et que tu puisses bien entrée chez Umbrella.

Je lui fis un léger sourire et commença alors à avancer dans le couloir. William me suivit tout en continuant de rire légèrement.

- Will…la ferme…

- Moi…mais écoute t'es tellement drôle, j'ai l'impression que t'a eut peur que je veule pas plaider en ta faveur.

Je secouai la tête et continua mon chemin sans me préoccuper de son commentaire.

Nous arrivâmes finalement au local de notre cours de français et nous vîmes une feuille collée dans la fenêtre. Celle-ci disait :

**Les cours de cette semaine sont annulés et la semaine d'examen commence aujourd'hui même. **

**Vous êtes priez de vous rendre au secrétariat pour prendre connaissance de votre horaire.**_  
_

Je secoua légèrement la tête.

- Une chance que nous sommes arrivés tôt.

William haussa les épaules et rit légèrement.

- Mais tu crois qu'on aura tout de même notre examen d'éducation physique ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peu changer ?

- Une certaine chose, après l'exam…avant de se changer.

Je grognai légèrement et fit une légère moue.

- T'es qu'un sale profiteur. Un égoïste qui pense qu'à lui. T'es incapable de penser à autre chose.

J'étais vraiment fâché contre lui, comment osait-il me parler de ça après ce qu'il venait de faire. Soit il était con et qu'il pensait que je pouvais pas lui résister ou bien qu'il voulait se faire pardonner. Les deux cas pouvait très bien être possible même qu'il devait vouloir le faire pour les deux raisons mais manque de chance pour lui mais aucune des deux me convenaient. Je ne comptai pas lui pardonner aussi rapidement. Et j'étais de lui appartenir et que ce qu'il imaginait faire dans les douches de me dérangeait aucunement. Comme il n'allait pas m'obtenir. Il avait juste à se trouver une autre personne, bien que dans un sens, il n'avait personne d'autre. Je possédais donc un léger avantage sur lui. Il n'avait que moi. Seulement moi. Ça me plaisait assez mais j'étais loin de le laisser paraître sauf peut-être dans mes yeux mais je me détournai rapidement de William.

- Moi…je suis seulement trop attaché à une personne. Qui pouvons-nous ?

Je grognai de plus belle, là il me prenait de revers et cela avait éveillé quelque chose en moi mais je m'efforçai de le rendormir.

- Toi, je te retiens.

- Oh…mais que vois-je. Tu ne sembles pas rester insensible à mes paroles.

Il avait tout à fait raison sur ce fait mais ce n'était qu'une pure faiblesse passagère de ma part. Un manque de professionnalisme mais ça pouvait facilement se comprendre. Après tout, personne ne m'avait jamais parlé ainsi. Je ne pouvais donc pas lui résister. Une partie de moi, était prête à tout céder mais il a des pas qu'on ne franchit jamais et c'était justement l'un de ces pas. Je voulais rester une personne froide et se n'est sûrement pas un petit gamin comme Willim qui allait me faire changer d'avis. Bien sûr, il avait ouvert quelque chose en moi. Je ne pouvais le nier mais le fait est que je pouvais facilement me contrôler. Mes sentiments n'avaient jamais guidé ma vie et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela allait commencer. Je devais rester ferme et garder mes positions. Mais n'empêche, je pouvais tout de même me laisser aller un peu. Cela n'avait rien de mal. Seulement un moment. Je savais que je pourrais me reprendre par la suite. Profiter de William et du bonheur qu'il pourrait m'apporter. Bien que je ne désirai pas réellement le bonheur. Mais n'empêche, j'avais l'envie de découvrir certaine chose. Je décidai d'appeler ça de la simple curiosité.

Reste le fait que je n'allais pas lui céder un pouce de terrain. J'allais rester ferme et le repousser lorsque le moment serait venu.

- Bon…on s'en fou, un peu. Le plus important sont les examens. Peu importe le reste.

Après avoir dit ces quelques mots, j'avançai dans les couloirs en direction du secrétariat.

Je me mis aussi tôt à penser, à un moyen de faire souffrir William. Un jeu amusant que voilà. Me venger de tout ce qu'il me faisait subir et que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir. Une brûlure en moi me consumait. La chaleur de mon corps avait augmentée. Je n'avais qu'une envie, regarder William dans les yeux, pour voir cette flamme, une étincelle qui aurait signifié qu'il avait envie de moi. Cela m'aurait sûrement fait sourire.

Je secouai légèrement la tête, voilà que je me mettais à divaguer sur un sujet qui était sans importance. Mais n'empêche, éprouvé une telle sensation était bizarre. Était-se ce qui se nommait l'amour ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être cela. L'envie, le désir, la passion, oui peut-être mais cela se rapprochait un peu trop près de l'amour. Alors qu'est-ce que me faisait aller vers William. Une attirance purement mentale. Il éveillait ma curiosité, j'allais envie de le connaître, d'en savoir plus sur lui, de pouvoir lire en lui pour ensuite m'en servir à mes dépends. Oui, me servir de William. Cela était une très bonne idée. Il allait me faire découvrir certaine chose. M'aider à entrée chez Umbrella. Pour le moment voilà à quoi il allait servir. Peut-être lui trouverais-je une autre utilité par la suite. Mais ce n'était pas pour la baise. Non cela serait seulement pour lui faire croire qu'il avait une emprise sur moi. Il fallait bien que je lui cache les yeux sur mes réelles intentions. Je ne comptais pas lui laisser la chance de découvrir ce que je pensais réellement de lui. Il était seulement un gamin, un jeune garçon de 16 ans, peut-être un peu trop précoce. De plus, il ne connaissait rien de la vie. Il ne savait pas comment celle-ci était dure. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'entourait. Il se trouvait dans un monde remplit de monstre qui ne voudrait que se servir de lui. Voilà comment le monde était fait. Les plus forts se servaient des plus faibles. Et c'est justement ce que je comptais faire avec William. Me servir de plus à ces dépends. Lui faire croire que j'étais amoureux de lui. Mais tout ceci ne serrait que mensonge. Il est vrai qu'il avait son charme et que je finirais par lui cédé des choses. Je ne pouvais pas totalement lui résister, mais c'était de cédé une partie de moi pour gagner quelque chose de bien plus important que de simple petit sentiment. Il me fallait seulement contrôler cette partie de moi, ne pas me laisser aller aux sentiments. Seulement, lui faire croire que j'étais à lui. Mais si jamais…si jamais je faillissais ? Si je me mettais à l'aimer pour vrai ? S'il réussissait à percer cette partie de moi ? Non, il ne pourrait pas m'avoir, personne ne le pourra pas. Je serais toujours maître de mon destin. Je suis maître de mes choix. De ma destinée. Mais il avait tout de même des risques. Étais-je près à les courir ? Bonne question…

Enfin, je devais avoir foi en moi. Voilà la clé. Il ne me faudrait jamais douter, ne jamais m'inquiéter, toujours rester fort. Avec cela, j'étais sûr de réussir. Personne ne pourrait me vaincre. Je serais le plus fort.

Je souris légèrement et releva la tête continuant de marcher dans les couloirs.

Je soupirai tout de même, par peur, oui la peur de faillir. Que William puisse réussir à me changer. Qu'il me fasse découvrir une parcelle de la vie qui était fortement attirante. Non, je ne pouvais pas me douter, je ne le pouvais pas. Cela causerait ma perte et j'était bien trop puissant pour que cela ne m'arrête. Mais si jamais William découvrait ce que je comptais faire ? Après tout, il semblait pouvoir lire si facilement en moi. Non, il ne fallait pas que je doute. Je devais partir toute mes craintes. Et puis, cette question avait déjà été réglé, William comptait m'utiliser et moi l'utiliser à mon tour. Nous allions seulement en être gagnant tout les deux. Mais je finirais par le laisser tomber, ne plus penser à lui. Le faire sortir de ma vie.

Je continuai d'avancer dans les couloirs sans me préoccuper de William.

Nous arrivâmes finalement au secrétariat et celui-ci était bondé de monde. Je grognai légèrement. Il était tous si insignifiant. Si insouciant. Il devait tous de demander pourquoi les examens commençaient une semaine d'avance. Il devait tous être paniquer à l'idée de ne pas avoir eut le temps d'étudier. Mais peu importe, moi je savais tout. Pourquoi les examens commençaient déjà. Ceci à cause de moi et William. Je me surpris à sourire. Après tout, j'avais de la chance. Ma vie commençait enfin, elle prenait tout son sens. Après 18 ans de vie péniblement, je pouvais enfin me diriger la tête haute vers mon futur. Aller vers lui, confiant et sans inquiétude. J'avais maintenant tout pour réussir. Bien qu'on m'empêche de faire mon examen de biologie posait problème mais j'avais tout de même mes chances chez Umbrella. Je planterais ma cause. J'avais déjà les connaissances d'un grand chercheur.

- Il a beaucoup de monde, dit William tout en me tirant de mes réflexions.

- Mouais…

Peu importe de toute manière, j'étais patient.

Nous fîmes alors la queue pour avoir notre emploi du temps. Ceci fut très long et la petite pièce était bondée de monde et très bruyante. Tout me mettre sur les nerfs. C'était comme si les gens ne pouvaient pas rester silencieux plus d'une seconde. Enfin, je dû m'en habituer.

La pièce dans lequel on se trouvait, était assez grande, un comptoir pour la réception devait faire dans les trois mètres et des piles de papier se trouvait sur celui-ci. Deux secrétaires essayaient tant bien que mal de faire leur travail mais de voir les examens arrivés si rapidement devait leur posé problème. Je distinguai alors une troisième personne que je n'avais jamais vu à l'école auparavant. C'était un homme assez ferme. Grand, à la coiffure bien payé et dans un complet noir. Je distinguai alors le logo de d'Umbrella sur une petite carte qui était accroché sur son veston.

Je fis un large sourire et cogna du coude la personne se trouvant devant moi. Celle-ci se retourna pour me lancer un regard noir mais je la bouscula de nouveau pour me frayer un chemin vers le comptoir.

Des : « Hein attends ton tour » « Fait la queue comme tout le monde. » « Mais quel con. »

Je ne fis aucunement attention au commentaire et arriva à la réception. William ne m'avait pas suivit.

L'une des secrétaires me fit un regard noir mais je ne m'en préoccupa aucunement.

- Je veux parler à ce messieur.

Je désignais du menton l'employé d'Umbrella. L'homme me regarda un air hautain sur le visage et il s'approcha.

Je relevai la tête.

- Quoi tu veux le microbe, va faire la queue comme tout le monde et demande-moi pas à me parler comme ça me fait honte.

Je grognai légèrement.

- Et vous, apprenez le respect. Mais bon, c'est pas tout le monde qui a la chance d'avoir recu une bonne éducation.

Se fut l'homme qui laissa échapper un grognement et il s'avança de nouveau son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du mien et je pouvais sentir son haleine qui ne sentait pas très bonne.

- Sais-tu à qui tu parles le môme ?

- Ouais…à un être sans cervelle.

Il m'empoigna par le colet.

- J'vais t'apprendre le respect moi.

Je souris légèrement tout comme les gens autour de moi qui semblais enfin heureux que quelqu'un me remette à ma place.

- Ah oui…oser me toucher et vous allez perdre votre travail. Enfin, je veux parler à votre supérieur.

L'homme rit légèrement.

- Voilà que les jeunes savent même plus vivre.

Je fis une légère grimace.

- Écoutez…je suis la raison de votre présence ici.

Il m'empoigna plus fermement.

- Ouais c'est toi qui m'a fait venir vers le comptoir et tu vas avoir de gros problème.

Les gens autour de nous, rirent légèrement et l'homme me traîna légèrement jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit pour me faire passer à l'intérieur. Refermant ensuite la porte derrière lui.

- Ma parole, mais t'es vraiment con.

J'époustai mes vêtements.

- Moi non, je sais seulement attiré l'attention, dis-je tout en me retournant vers l'homme qui me faisait maintenant face mais j'étais loin d'être impressionner.

- Pour avoir attiré mon attention tu l'as mais après à te taire. Umbrella n'a pas l'habitude de se mêler des affaires d'école et encore moins pour deux gosses.

Je souris légèrement.

- Il a changement à tout.

L'homme secoua la tête.

- Non mais…écoute, tu vas te taire et reprendre ta place. Tu vas faire gentiment des petits examens. Les passés, faire ton travail, mais tu vas te taire.

Je secouai la tête.

- Bon, ce petit jeu me tanne un peu. Je vais en venir à ma présence ici. J'ai des problèmes avec mon prof de biologie. Il veut m'empêcher de faire mon examen. Et si je pense avoir bien deviner, vous êtes ici pour veiller que tout se déroule bien. Que moi et William passions nos examens.

L'homme me dévisagea un instant.

- Tu sais trop de chose.

- Moi…j'y vais par déduction. Enfin voilà, voyer réglé mon problème. Faite votre travail et moi je vais faire le mien. Personnellement, je n'ai contre vous, mais bon, il faut dire que c'est assez dur de ne pas avoir trop attiré l'attention.

Je me fis encore dévisager et cela me dérangea légèrement.

- Bon…d'autre demande pour le petit prince ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir pour ensuite secouer la tête.

- Non, sa royale majesté n'a plus de demande à faire.

L'homme secoua la tête désespérée.

- Je vais réglé ton problème d'examen, bien que pour Umbrella tu ne sois rien. On est ici pour Birkin. Il a tout un potentiel. C'est du jamais vu chez un garçon de son âge.

Je poussai un soupire.

- Ouais mais il manque de fermeté. C'est un lâche.

- C'est ce qu'il nous faut.

Je secouai la tête.

- Mais…je…

- Pas de commentaire, on va aussi te donner ta chance mais seulement car tu fais pitié.

Je serrai fermement les poings.

- Très amusant.

Je retournai vers la porte.

- Sacher que je veux deux fois mieux que William.

- Peut-être mais on verra ça plus tard.

Je secouai la tête et ouvrir légèrement la tête avant de prendre une mine abattue et écœurée pour que les autres pensent que l'entretien c'était mal déroulé.

L'homme me suivit et alla derrière la réception.

- La prochaine fois, c'est le renvoi alors reste à ta place petit morveux.

Je baissa légèrement la tête pour rajouter dans la pseudo pièce de théâtre.

- Oui monsieur.

Les autres élèves présents se tournèrent vers moi, une mine étonné sur le visage. Il devait tous se dire. « Voilà que le grand Albert prend une débarque. Rien de mieux pour finir l'école. »

J'allai prendre l'horaire des examens et alla vers la sortie. J'aperçu William qui m'attendait à la porte, son horaire en main.

- Ouais…on dirait que tu sais te faire remarquer toi.

- Moi…hihi…oui…enfin pour mon examen de bio c'est réglé.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- Magie.

- Très amusant.

- Je sais.

Je posai mon regard sur la feuille.

- Français pour commencer et ensuite l'examen d'éducation, dis-je comme pour moi-même.

- Oui, on finit aussi plutôt, ça va nous donner la chance d'aller au marché.

- Ouais…

Je pliai la feuille pour la ranger dans mon pantalon et regarda le couloir pour aller vers le local de mon examen. William me suivit résistant quelques règles de grammaire, par-ci par-là.

Nous arrivâmes finalement au local qui avait été alloué pour notre examen de français et je soupirai longuement devant ce qui m'attendait. Un examen de 3h qui allait être une pure perte de temps. J'étais énervé de nouveau perdre mon temps ainsi mais je devais au moins penser à ce qui m'attendait. Plus jamais je n'allais subir, je pourrais enfin travailler dans ce qu'il me tentait. Bien sûr, j'allais devoir suivre les ordres d'un chercheur mais peu m'importait pour le moment. J'allais montrer aux autres ce que je valais.

Cela me fit légèrement sourire, après tout, je devais avoir des bonnes notes pour me faire engager par Umbrella. Voilà là, une bonne raison de me forcer pour bien réussir.

Je pénétrai dans la salle de classe rapidement suffit par William. Des jeunes un peu plus âgé que nous s'y trouvait déjà, assis à différents pupitres. J'en cherchai un à l'arrière de la classe et il en restait seulement un à l'arrière complètement. Ainsi, William ne pourrait pas s'asseoir à côté de moi. Bien qu'une autre place près de la fenêtre était aussi libre et là deux bureaux côte à côte. Dur choix, être près de la fenêtre et pouvoir regarder dehors lorsque j'aurais terminé l'examen ou être à l'arrière. Je pris le choix de la fenêtre comme je n'avais aucune raison d'aller m'asseoir à l'arrière.

J'allai m'asseoir en silence et William fit de même se mettant à côté de moi.

- On fait qui finit le premier, demanda-t-il.

- Tu veux toujours faire des paris toi.

- Moi…bah…c'est juste que je veux te montrer que tu n'es rien.

Je secouai la tête sans pour autant entrer dans son jeu, il disait seulement cela pour que j'entre dans son pari.

- Non, et puis de toute manière, je n'arriverai pas à me suivre.

- Tu crois ça.

Était-il obligé d'en remettre ? Je lui lançai un regard noir et de désapprobation et il comprit ainsi que ma réponse était non. Enfin, il faudrait que je prenne l'habitude de ne plus le regarder comme ça. Après tout, il savait trop lire dans mes yeux. Stupide école qui interdisait le port de lunette soleil à l'intérieur.

Je secouai légèrement la tête, je me sentais toujours mal à l'aise sans mes lunettes. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être moi-même. D'être pareil à tout les autres. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, repensant à la raison de mon port de lunette à William. Dire qu'il m'avait cru. Enfin, comment pouvait-il penser que je les mettais que pour le style. Il est vrai que ça me donnait un certain style mais j'avais une raison bien plus poussé que celle-ci. Je les mettais pour être différent des autres. Qu'on puisse me distingué d'eux. Qu'on ne me compare pas à ces êtres humains. J'étais mieux qu'eux. J'étais Albert Wesker, le seul et l'unique, celui qu'on avait persécuté étant jeune mais maintenant je voulais ma revanche. Prouvé aux gens que j'étais un être exceptionnel. Un être unique, plein de ressource. Plus jamais, on allait me traiter comme on l'avait fait dans ma jeunesse. Oh non, ça plus jamais. J'allais prouvé que j'étais différent. Bien sûr, certains pourraient dire que j'avais la grosse tête et que je n'avais pas à me prendre pour dieu. Mais moi je disais, foutaise, penser une telle chose c'est se rabaisser. Se rabaisser, à vouloir être comme tout les autres. Ne pas savoir prendre sa place. J'étais loin d'être comme ça. J'étais différent. Je voulais qu'on me reconnaisse. Que je reste dans l'esprit des autres comme étant quelqu'un d'impossible à cerner. Bien sûr, cela restait une seule difficile à accomplir mais j'ai toujours eut de grand projet. Ma vie n'a jamais rien eut de facile mais cela m'a forgé un caractère. Ça m'a fait haïr la société. Je n'aime pas les hommes. Se ne sont que des bêtes. Les bêtes immondes qui ne méritent pas la vie. Mais moi, j'avais une légère distinction. J'ai toujours eut un but dans la vie. Je n'ai jamais laissé les autres guidés ma vie. Je suis le maître. Mon maître.

Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors, j'avais l'impression d'être seul au monde. Et pour le moment je l'étais. Je n'entendais plus les voix autour de moi, c'était comme si j'étais seul dans la classe. Plus rien de m'importait. J'avais l'esprit vide. Je ne pensais plus à rien. Enfin, ne penser à rien, cela était un si grand mot que je ne connaissais pas vraiment pas. J'avais l'habitude de toujours réfléchir. Il avait toujours quelque chose à penser : un détail à réglé, une pensée à éclaircir, un monde à découvrir et bien sûr, penser à moi-même. Je pensais la plupart du temps à moi. J'étais ainsi, je n'y pouvais rien. Les autres m'importait peu.

Finalement, des feuilles de papier apparurent sur mon pupitre et je tournai les yeux vers celle-ci. Les referma par la suite. J'avais bien le temps de commencer cet examen. Je laissai le vide m'envahir un peu. Je sortis un crayon et une gomme à effacer de mon étui pour les déposer soigneusement sur le bois du bureau.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux blonds et prit ensuite le crayon pour le poser sur mon oreille. Je regardais de nouveau les feuilles et les prit ensuite en main pour commencer ensuite à les lire.

Mon examen consistait à une production écrite d'un texte argumentatif.

Je grognai légèrement. C'était le genre de texte que je détestais le plus. On demandait toujours de mettre ce que l'on pensait sur un sujet. Je n'aimais pas dire ce que je pensais donc il était normal que je détestais écrire ce genre de texte. Mais je devais le faire comme je n'avais pas le choix. Enfin, le plus amusant était surtout de mettre une pensée sans pour autant mettre notre point de vue. C'était peut-être la seule chose qui me faisait passer ce genre de texte. Pouvoir écrire ce que l'on veut. Imaginer la meilleure position à prendre et décrire le point demander, sans pour autant vraiment adhéré à la thèse défendu. Je lu le sujet et fermai les yeux. J'avais toujours l'habitude de penser d'abord à ce que j'allais écrire avant de commencer la rédaction. Je devais toujours avoir le texte dans mon esprit. Réglé les détails et les questions dans ma tête et ensuite tout remettre sur papier. Usé de ma mémoire pour tout me rappeler, des détails, des informations, de mettre mes connaissances d'abord à l'épreuve dans ma tête et ensuite de tout rédigé. Enfin, j'adorais écrire pour ces raisons.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes et le texte bien en tête, je retirai le crayon de mon oreille pour poser la mine contre la feuille. Je commençai à remplir les lignes à primes à bord vite mais elle se remplissait rapidement. Mes idées déjà bien conçu, il ne restait qu'à écrire. Je finis de tout écrire après trente minutes et je reposai le crayon sur mon oreille. Je n'avais pas utiliser ma gomme à effacer un seul moment et cela me remplit de fierté. Je pris la feuille de ma rédaction en main et relu tout une première fois. Tout semblait parfait, comme je l'avais d'abord imaginé. Cela me fit sourire. Je relu une deuxième fois vérifiant la syntaxe des phrases et la grammaire et encore là pour était parfait.

Je reposai la feuille pour mon pupitre et posai mes mains derrière ma nuque les doigts croisés.

Je tournai la tête vers William, celui-ci était penché sur sa copie, écrivait et effaçait par la suite. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire devant ce qu'il faisait et je me mis à l'admirer mais la voix de mon professeur me fit rapidement revenir à la réalité.

- Monsieur Wesker, ne vous avisé pas de copier.

- J'ai finit.

La jeune femme qui surveillait notre examen me lança un regard suspicieux et regarda ma copie et la regarda des yeux avant de la garder avec elle pour m'empêcher toute tricherie.

Cette péripétie passer, il ne me resta plus qu'à attendre que le temps passe. Je pouvais bien aller me prendre dans mes pensées mais je n'en avais pas vraiment l'envie.

Mon regard se posa de nouveau sur William et je souris légèrement. Il me faisait légèrement pitié à toujours effacer comme ça, mais bon chaqu'un sa façon de fonctionner. Et puis, pour qu'il soit arriver jusqu'ici, il devait tout de même faire de bon examen.

Et voilà que le temps se mit à défiler, lentement, très lentement, comme à son habitude. On dirait que lors des examens, les horloges marchaient au ralentit. Enfin…Je soupirai légèrement et patientai. Après tout, je n'avais que cela à faire.

Environ une heure plus tard et quelques poussières, la professeur nous dit que ceux qui avait terminé pouvait enfin sortir.

Je retirai le crayon de mon oreille et rangea celui-ci dans mon étui tout en rangeant aussi mon efface. Je me levai ensuite de ma chaise pour me diriger vers la sortie. William ne me suivit pas et resta à sa place, continuant de travailler sur son examen. J'espérais seulement qu'il n'allait pas prendre l'heure qu'il lui restait pour complété son examen.

Je sortis de la salle de cours et m'adossai contre le mur à côté de la porte, attendant William. Je me demandai bien pourquoi je l'attendais. J'aurais très bien pu le laisser là. Mon l'ironie du sort faisait que je n'avais pas d'autre chose à faire. Alors rester ici ou aller attendre à ma case ne changeait pas grand chose.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, William sortit enfin de la classe.

Je tournai la tête vers lui en souriant légèrement.

- Tiens, on dirait que la souris c'est enfin décider à sortir.

William me fit une légère grimace.

- Très drôle, mais que veux-tu moi j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire mon examen avec minutie pour être sûr qu'il soit parfait.

- Ah ouais, tu parles sûrement du nombre de coup d'efface que tu as donné à ta feuille. Tu n'as pas eut peur qu'elle finisse par se trouer ?

Je souris légèrement et la surveilla de notre examen sortit pour nous faire des gros yeux comme se n'était pas tout le monde qui avait finit de faire son examen.

J'haussai légèrement les épaules et secouai la tête. Étais-je ma faute si personne n'avait autant de facilité que moi à faire ces examens ? Je secouai la tête, se n'était plus le moment que je me présente, après tout, on savait tous comment j'étais et mes pensées devaient commencer à être ennuyantes.

William regarda la jeune femme et fit légèrement demi-tour avant de se diriger dans les couloirs.

Nous nous promenâmes en silence dans les couloirs déserts et cela me mettant légèrement mal à l'aise. Après tout, William aurait très bien pu vouloir faire des folies en me poussant dans une classe vide. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. C'était de son âge de vouloir faire de tel chose. De prendre des risques, mais cela était loin d'être mon cas et puis pour le moment j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu. Ma vie prenait une nouvelle tournure et je n'avais pas encore eut le temps de pensée à ce qui m'attendait. Il avait trop de changement qui survenait en même temps et je devais penser à tout cela, pour mieux me diriger par la suite.

Je tournai la tête vers William.

- J'aurais besoin d'être seul.

Il arrêta alors de marcher pour poser son regard sur moi.

- Et toi, tu veux me laisser seul.

Je secouai la tête légèrement, je ne voulais pas qu'il le prenne mal. Voyant ma réaction, il rit légèrement.

- Vas-y. Que je sache, je ne t'ai pas encore enchaîné!

- Mouais…enfin…et toi tu ne vas pas trop t'ennuyer ?

- Si, mais je vais prendre ma revanche.

Je haussai un sourcil, le laisser seul pourrait bien me coûter très cher.

- Mais non, vas-y. Je blaguais. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse et que tu as besoin d'y réfléchir un peu. Fort bien, je vais te laisser seul, dit William en me souriant doucement.

- Merci.

- De rien et où vas-tu aller ?

- Sur les toits.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

- Tu sais comment y monter ?

- Oui.

- Et tu ne veux pas me monter c'est où ?

Je secouai la tête, je voulais être seul et s'il venait avec moi il ne voudrait plus repartir, après tout, on avait une vue magnifique de la haut.

- Bon à plus tard…

- Oui, oui.

Là, j'étais tout à fait certain qu'il allait me suivre. J'avais donc deux choix de l'emmener avec moi ou bien d'essayer de le semer en chemin. Enfin, je devais oublier de réfléchir à tout ça et je préférai de loin l'emmener car jouer au chat et à la souris ne me disait rien.

- Bon, aller je vais te montrer c'est où.

- Vrai ?

- Oui.

Il me sourit légèrement et nous reprîmes la route dans les couloirs.

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant une porte fermée, un écriteau avec inscrit : « Personnel autorisé ».

William me regarda un instant, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Je souris légèrement en le voyant puis sortit une clé de la poche de mon pantalon pour la glisser dans la serrure. Je tournai la clé pour déverrouilla la porte que j'ouvris par la suite.

Mon compagnon me regarda nouveau, déconcerté par mon geste. Il devait sûrement se poser plein de question.

- Où as-tu…

- Plus tard, dis-je désespéré tout en poussant William à l'intérieur.

Je regardai à droite et à gauche pour entra à mon tour, refermant rapidement la porte derrière moi comme nous ne devions pas nous faire rendre à nous rendre sur les toits comme l'accès y était interdit pour les élèves.

Nous nous trouvâmes dans un couloir où des marches latérales semblaient monté vers le toit. J'avançai vers l'escalier pour y grimper.

William monta à ma suite et nous arrivâmes dans un nouveau couloir avec une porte juste devant nous. Je l'ouvris et un vent chaud se fit sentir contre mon visage. J'inspirai profondément pour sortir mes lunettes de soleil et les déposés sur mon nez. Un soupire d'aise échappa de mes lèvres et je sortis à l'extérieur.

William me suivit jusqu'à un coin ombragé, où se trouvait une couverture sur le sol rocailleux.

Je m'assit sur la couverture jeta un bref regard autour de moi, Des bouches d'aération poussaient de l'air chaud à l'extérieur. Au loin, on pouvait voir le haut des immeubles.

Mon regard s'arrêta sur William qui se mit debout devant moi.

Un léger sourire charmeur apparut à mes lèvres et je lui fis signe de s'asseoir près de moi. Il le fit tout en s'adossant légèrement contre mon épaule comme dégoutter par le mur de béton. Je ne m'offusquai aucunement par le geste qu'il commis et je passai ma main autour de sa taille fine pour le rapprocher un peu plus.

Il me regarda un instant et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, j'aurais eut l'envie de l'empêcher de parler mais je le laissais faire.

- Comment as-tu pu trouver la porte pour monter ici ? Et d'où tiens-tu cette clé ?

Un léger sourire m'échappa puis un soupire, j'aurais simplement eut l'envie de rester là à se tenir tranquille. À le tenir contre moi mais cela semblait impossible et je décidai de lui répondre.

- J'ai trouvé comment venir ici, l'année passée en début d'année. Je devais faire des travaux publics car j'avais un peu trop énervé le prof de Biologie. Il a donc voulut se venger de moi en me rabaissant à devoir faire des travaux réservés habituellement au concierge. J'ai tout de même accepté de bon cœur pour lui montrer que rien de me dérangeait et qu'il pourrait être vraiment méchant avec moi mais que je serais tout de même meilleur que lui. Jamais je ne m'aurais rabaissé à lui montrer que je ne voulais pas le faire. J'ai joué le jeu que je devais. J'ai commencé à travailler et aider le concierge dans certaine tache. Mais un jour, le concierge à dû s'absenté durant quelques heures et il m'a donné les clés nécessaires pour faire le ménage de la cafétéria. J'en ai profiter pour visiter un peu l'école et il n'a rien de mieux que lorsque tu possèdes toute les clés. Ensuite, je décidai de garder un double de cette clé pour la lui remettre en douce le lendemain. Depuis ce temps, je viens à tout les jours ici.

William me fit un sourire.

- Et tu ne t'ais jamais fait prendre ?

- Non, jamais.

Je serais ma taille autour de sa taille puis posa ma main devant ces lèvres pour lui signifier que je voulais le silence.

Il haussa légèrement les épaules et s'installa un peu plus confortable contre moi.

Je fermai les yeux pour me laisser bercer au gré de sa respiration. Ainsi le temps passa sans que nous puissions savoir quelle heure il était.

Lorsque je voulus reprendre mon bras, William le retient. Je tournai la tête vers lui et le regarda tendrement, il était tellement mignon que je décidai de laisser mon bras autour de sa taille. Je m'aperçu assez rapidement qu'en fait William avait besoin de tendresse. Cela me déroutai un peu, comme j'étais loin d'être un homme chaleureux. J'espérais seulement que cela était passager, qu'il ne voulait que remplacer le vide que la perte de ces parents venait de lui causer. Je l'espérais au plus profond de moi car j'étais loin de vouloir une relation amoureuse. Bien que je devais accepter le fait que je me sentais immensément bien. Sentir ce corps chaud contre moi, me montrait que j'avais une certaine importance. Je ne me sentais plus seul et je ne voulais plus jamais être seul. La solitude ne faisait que me détruire, j'avais besoin d'être entourer de gens. Pour quelle raison, je l'ignorais encore mais je savais seulement que je n'aimais pas être seul. Après tout, j'étais jeune et insouciant mais malgré tout, j'avais toujours en tête de devenir un homme dur, sans compassion pour qui que se soit. Tout cela, pour devenir un chercheur important d'Umbrella.

Bien que je voulais aussi découvrir qu'est-ce que ça faisait de se sentir aimer et chérit réellement. J'avais besoin de découvrir mon propre corps, je ne pouvais pas rester dans l'ignorance et il se trouve que ma curiosité me poussait à vouloir découvrir plus de chose sur moi-même. Surtout que la question si j'étais gay ou non me tourmentait.

Je fermai un instant les yeux pour continuer de rester là près de William à ne rien faire, ni penser.

Une main se glissa finalement dans mon pantalon, ce qui me fit revenir à la réalité. J'ouvris les yeux pour regarder mon compagnon qui était toujours contre moi et qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé bien que j'avais une présence assez dérangeante sous mon pantalon.

- William veux-tu bien retirer ça de là ?

- Hmmm…de ?, fit William en ouvrant à son tour les yeux pour me regarder le plus innocemment du monde.

- Ta main !

Il me montra sa main libre.

- Elle n'a rien ma main.

- Je parle de l'autre.

Il rit légèrement et retira brusquement la main de mon pantalon. Je me cambrai légèrement tout en secouant la tête, ce qui fit rire William.

- T'aimes pas ?

- Très drôle. Tiens-toi seulement un peu tranquille. Je suis occupé moi.

- À faire quoi ?

Très bonne question qu'il me posa car en fait je ne faisais rien du tout.

- Je pensais…, mentis-je.

- J'suis là à m'offrir à toi et tu ne fais que penser.

Je secouai la tête.

- Sale pervers…non mais en…tu me prends pour quoi…

William rit de plus belle et posa sa main sur mon menton.

- Je te prends pour ce que tu es…

- J'suis loin de…

Il posa sa main contre mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de continuer ma phrase. Je lui laissa un regard noir et secoua la tête de nouveau.

- Laisse-toi aller.

- Me laisser aller…cela n'est pas dans ma nature, soit plutôt heureux que je te laisse…

Qu'est-ce que je lui laissais faire au juste ? Après tout, c'est moi qui lui avait demandé de s'asseoir près de moi.

- Salaud…

- De ?, me demanda-t-il.

- T'as pas honte…enfin…c'est juste que…

Il rit de plus belle et se releva pour me tendre ensuite sa main.

- C'est juste que tu semblais tellement partit que j'ai voulus te réveiller.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté et me releva sans son aide.

- Une seule chose, je ne souhaites plus que tu recommences cela.

- Avoue que t'as aimé.

- Là n'est pas la question.

- T'as aimé alors.

Je grognai légèrement et voilà que William se sauva vers la porte.

- Aller amuse-toi un peu.

- Et toi vieillit donc.

Il se retourna vers moi pour revenir en marchait pour se mettre sur le bout des orteils et il me regarda dans les yeux.

- Pas encore…la vie est si courte et nous allons plus avoir beaucoup de temps libre. Je veux seulement profiter des derniers moment de liberté.

- En faisant quoi ?

Il rit de nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte, me laissant là paumé avec ma question. Mon regard se posa sur ces fesses qu'il s'amusait à se déhanché.

Je secouai la tête puis le suivit.

William se retourna une dernière fois vers moi.

- Une seule chose, avant la fin de la journée tu seras à moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant bien ce qu'il entendait par cela.

- Je suis un homme libre.

- Hmmm…oui mais tu vas être à moi…je vais tout faire pour que tu veules que je vienne à toi.

- Encore un pari ?

- Non un simple jeu.

- Un jeu ?

- Oui, un jeu de l'esprit. J'ai envie de découvrir qui est le meilleur entre nous deux.

- Hiemm…

Je secouai la tête et haussa les épaules.

- Si tu le veux…

- Un conseil réfléchit moins, me dit-il.

- Je…je réfléchis même pas.

- C'est ça et moi j'suis le président.

J'écartai les mains en signe de désespérance et il reprit son chemin vers la porte.

Je décidai de me rendre à la cafétéria comme je commençais à avoir faim et William me suivit sans dire un mot. Arriver à la cafete, où les gens parlaient en plus grande partie comme le temps du dîner était presque finit et le prochain examen allait commencer dans peu de temps. Je tournai la tête vers William. Celui-ci secoua la tête en voyant la tête de chien battu que je faisais.

- Tu me donnes…

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un billet de cinq dollars pour le tendre.

- Et enlève tes lunettes avant de te faire avertir.

- Hmm…ah oui…

J'étais si habitué de les portés que je ne mettais même pas aperçu que je les portais toujours. Je les retirai rapidement pour les ranger dans la poche de mon pantalon.

Il me sourit légèrement et je pris le billet de cinq dollars de ces mains pour aller vers le comptoir.

- Tu veux quelque chose, lui demandai-je avant de partir.

- Hmmm…disons une frite.

Je secouai la tête, il n'était pas un grand mangeur.

J'allai au comptoir de la cafétéria pendant que William allait chercher une table où nous pourrions nous installer.

Rendu au comptoir, une femme me dit bonjour et je ne lui rendis pas son salut regardant plutôt le menu. Je commandai du spaghetti italien avec salade césar et une frite pour William.

Je tendis le billet à la femme qui me rendit la monnaie tout en me servant ce que j'avais demandé. Je pris les assiettes qu'elle me tendait pour les déposer sur un plateau que je pris ensuite pour me diriger vers la table où se trouvait mon compagnon. Je déposai le plateau sur la table tout en m'assoyant devant lui. Il ne fit pas mine de relever les yeux vers moi pendant que je m'installai sur la chaise.

- Tu sembles pensif, dis-je tout en lui donnant son assiette de frite.

- Oui…je me demandais ce qui allait arrivé.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Eh bien…Umbrella dit vouloir nous engager. Fort bien, mais dans coin. On va encore sûrement nous faire passer une série de test et nous évaluer tout le temps. On n'a encore vraiment aucun diplôme de chercheur.

- Hmmm…écoute, ils sont confiants, alors nous devrions l'être nous-aussi.

Je pris la fourchette de plastique pour commencer à manger tranquillement et William reprit la parole.

- Nous avons l'examen d'éducation physique dans 15 minutes.

Je relevai des yeux vers lui.

- Hmm…pas grand temps pour manger.

Il haussa les épaules prenant une frite pour la grignoter très tranquillement.

- Tu devrais manger plus.

- Et toi, tu devrais te taire et manger plus vite si tu veux avoir le temps de finir.

Je ris légèrement et rebaissa les yeux vers mon assiette ne lui adressant plus trop la parole mais cela ne semblait pas le blesser.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se releva posant sa main sur la table et me prit le plateau qui était maintenant terminé.

- Bon allons-y.

- Hmmm….

J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir avoir un désert mais je dû m'en priver comme il ne restait plus trop de temps pour cela.

Je me relevai à mon tour pour me diriger vers la sortie. William me suivit assez rapidement allant jeter les restes dans le plateau puis déposa celui-ci sur une table avant de me rejoindre.

Nous regagnâmes nos cases perceptives chacun de notre côté pour ensuite nous retrouver dans les vestiaires.

Cela me pris à peine deux minutes pour aller à ma case et aller au vestiaire mais ma surprise fut en voyant William qui m'attendait près de la porte. Je fis un léger sourire en coin, mon sac d'école contenant mon linge sur l'épaule et je passai près de lui faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu mais il me passa sous le bras lorsque j'ouvris la porte et il pénétra dans les vestiaires avant moi.

Mon visage resta fin et je ne suivis jusqu'à une case vide pour ensuite déposer mon sac par terre et en sortir mes vêtements et un cadenas que je déposai sur le verrou de la case.

William se plaça près de moi me regardant doucement puis il retira son chandail et je ne pu m'empêcher de tourner le coin des yeux vers lui avant de me redresser et retirer à mon tour mon chandail noir pour en remettre un à manche courte mais celui-ci était blanc. Stupide costume d'éducation scolaire obligatoire et tous pareil. Chandail blanc et bermuda noir.

Je retirai ensuite mes souliers pour me défaire de mon pantalon pour mettre le bermuda. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une légère moue. Il faut dire que je n'aimais pas trop porter des pantalons aussi court. En vrai, je n'aimais pas grand chose qui provenait de cette école. Je me penchai pour remettre mes souliers et William fit de même tournant légèrement la tête vers moi.

- Au fait, tu prends ta douche tout à l'heure, demanda-t-il une pointe de rigolade dans la voix.

- Oui, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi ?

Mon compagnon haussa les épaules et lassa rapidement ces souliers pour se relever.

- Moi, comme ça.

Je le regardai un instant, mon cœur accélérant doucement mais je me remerciai d'avoir un bon calme comme je lui aurais sûrement donné un coup pour lui dire de penser à autre chose mais je me retiens de tout.

- Mouais…enfin.

Il tourna alors les yeux vers la seule douche qui avait un compartiment et je suivis son regard. J'entrouvris que quelque peu les lèvres en reportant mon regard calme tout sur lui avant de reprendre le chemin vers la sortie bien que je ne pu pas m'empêcher mon cœur de recommencer à battre rapidement. Pourquoi devait-il vouloir s'amuser dans les douches ? Peut-être étais-ce seulement pour voir comment j'allais réagir mais si c'était cela, il allait être profondément déçu car mon idée n'était pas d'aller m'amuser dans les douches bien que l'idée de le faire me tourna dans la tête. Mon cœur accéléra de nouveau et je sentis ma peau augmenter de quelque degré bien que je restai tout de même calme. Je déposai mes affaires dans un casier pour le refermer mais je repris mes lunettes soleil avant les reposant sur mon nez. William me fit un regard interrogateur.

- J'ai le droit des portés durant le cours comme on me les a déjà volés et que mon casier avait été forcé l'école à dû mes repayer et disons qu'ils les ont trouvés cher et on m'a permis de les mettre durant le cours et que si je les cassais j'étais responsable.

Il haussa alors les épaules avant de se diriger vers la sortie ne cherchant pas plus loin à avoir des explications.

Nous prîmes un couloir et ensuite une porte pour finalement arriver dans un assez grand gymnase. Des ballons de basket se trouvaient un peu partout dans la pièce et je soupirai légèrement. Examen de basket ball, rien de plus ennuyant.

Après une heure de jeu et le professeur qui nous évaluait l'examen fut enfin terminé et nous pûmes regagner les vestiaires. Tout s'était bien dérouler sauf les quelques fois où William était venait me bousculer comme nous avions été en équipe adverse et il s'était mis en défense. Il en avait donc profiter pour me bousculer et effleurer mon torse par moment et seul mon self-contrôle me permis de garder mon calme et de ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Après tout, nous étions en fin de compte de très bon comédien et aucun de ces actions n'avaient parut comme louche ou mal placé. Seule peut-être quelques filles qui furent jalouse comme certaines auraient voulu prendre la place de William en défense mais celui-ci ne les avait pas laissées faire.

L'examen se passa ainsi et je fus certain d'avoir une très bonne note comme j'avais fait la plupart des paniers comme j'étais déjà un peu plus grand que les autres élèves.

Le groupe d'élève entrèrent dans les vestiaires lorsque le cours d'éducation physique fut afin terminer. Presque tout les garçons se dirigèrent vers les douches, moi et William y compris bien que le blond semblait toujours jeté un regard vers le beau brun.

- Au fait, Albert, tu comptes gardé tes lunettes même pendant que tu te laves ?

Je regardai autour de moi.

- Disons que je ne fais pas confiance aux autres et mes lunettes m'ont coûté presque toute mes économies alors je ne veux vraiment pas les perdre.

- Je vois, dit William en arqua un sourcil, montrant qu'il trouvait son compagnon plutôt bizarre de vouloir se laver avec les lunettes soleil.

Nous nous se dirigâmes vers le fond de la pièce comme ils se trouvaient à être dans des douches communes et il n'y avait qu'une seule douche qui avait des murs et elle était déjà utilisée et ils se seraient fait remarquer s'il y avait été mais ils comptaient bien s'en servir plus tard lorsque tous les garçons seraient sortit.

Je me dirigeai alors vers un jet d'eau enlevant mes vêtements sales sous l'effort physique que je venais de faire quelques instants plutôt et je déposai les vêtements sur un banc avant d'entrée sous le jet et d'être ensuite rejoint à ma droite par William et je dus m'efforcer pour ne pas le regarder comme se n'étais pas l'endroit, disons plutôt pas le bon moment pour que mes hormones ne se mettent de nouveau à fonctionner. Bien que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de jeter de léger regard sur le jeune brun qui fessait tout pour que je le regarde.

- Au fait, crois-tu que je vais avoir une bonne note pour l'examen d'aujourd'hui en éducation ? ,me demanda William.

- Bah…disons que se n'es pas ta force, tu es bien trop maigrichon pour ça bien que ça peut aussi t'aider pour te faufiler entre les deux gars et que le profs va sûrement te mettre une bonne note pour ça, bien que tu sembles avoir eut de la difficulté à faire des paniers.

- Ah oui…et on se demande bien pourquoi aussi, tu n'arrêtes pas de te mettre devant moi et de me voler le ballon des mains.

Je lui souris légèrement tournant la tête vers lui et il me fit un sourire mesquin comme je venais d'entrée dans son jeu et il avait justement voulut que je le regarde finalement. Je grognai faiblement, mes pensés allèrent toutes vers mon bas-ventre que je m'efforçai à rester calme. Mais le souvenir du corps nu de William ne m'aida pas vraiment et que je ne pu retenir mes pulsions mon sexe augmentant légèrement me fessant grogner de nouveau.

- Alors, encore en train de penser à une fille, lança une voix de garçon dans mon dos.

- Ferme là veux-tu…à moins que tu veules que je te dise sur quelle fille jetait en train de flashé ?

Je lui lançai un regard carnassier me tournant vers lui malgré la gêne que je contenais en moi et m'adossa ensuite contre le mur.

- Après tout, j'étais en train de penser à ta copine, elle est assez jolie avec ces boucles rousses et il faut dire qu'elle est plutôt bien proportionnée lorsqu'on la regarde bien, rajoutai-je en regardant le jeune homme qui m'avait parlé un moment plus tôt.

- Va te faire foutre…et que je n'apprenne pas que tu lui as touché.

Le jeune garçon se tourna alors finissant de se sécher pour finalement quitter le vestiaire assez rapidement pendant qu'un long silence se faisait mais j'étais assez fier de mon coup bien que William me regarda, le sourire aux lèvres et je me retournai face au mur regardant droit devant moi.

- C'était bien envoyé ça.

- William…, fis-je sur mon ton autoritaire ne voulant pas qu'il me réplique.

Nous fîmes ainsi mine de nous laver jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y aille plus une seule personne présente dans les douches et je me tournai finalement vers William lorsque le dernier gars eut quitté les lieux.

- Hmm…enfin seul…

Je viens me coller légèrement contre lui, comme il avait imaginé la même chose que moi et nous avions ainsi eut le même plan dans la tête depuis le début.

- Al…va barrer la porte avant. Je ne voudrai pas qu'on autre gars entre ici pour venir chercher une chose qu'il aurait pu avoir oublier.

- Je sais, mais je voulais seulement un baiser.

- De un, tu m'as assez reluqué pendant la partie de basket et même un peu trop coller, on aurait pu se faire repérer.

- Mais oui, c'est sûr qu'entre gars, on regarde comment on se colle.

Je passai une main sur sa joue avant de rajouter.

- Après tout, on joue contact, alors il est normal qu'on se frôle de temps en temps.

- Mouais…c'est ça, mais lorsque toutes les filles te regardent c'est assez difficile de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Je soupirai légèrement avant de l'embrasser doucement pour faire un pas vers la porte, me décollant de lui pour aller barrer la porte. Ceci fait, le verrou bien en place je reviens vers William et le mena dans la seule cabine pour le pousser à l'intérieur doucement ne voulant pas le brusqué non plus et je refermai la porte de la cabine derrière moi.

- Hmmm…on dirait que tu as pensé à tout, me dit William venant s'accrocher à mon cou.

- Bien sûr, le prof va sûrement venir vérifier si nous n'avons rien oublié…bien que je m'inquiète seulement pour les deux vêtements qu'on a…

- Mais non voyons, nos vêtements d'éducation physique sont identiques pour les filles et les garçons et qu'ensuite nos cassiers sont verrouiller alors il ne pourra pas savoir que nous sommes deux gars.

- Oui tu as certainement raison…bien que mes vêtements soient identifiés à mon nom.

William me lança un léger regard désespéré.

- Ce n'est pas mon cas, alors il ne pourra savoir qui est avec toi s'il regarde et comme tu as une réputation de grand tombeur à l'école, il ne pourra pas savoir quel « fille » se trouve avec toi.

- Oui, c'est vrai tu as raison.

Il me sourit doucement, ayant finalement réussit à me convaincre que nous n'allions pas nous faire repérer bien que, s'était bien ce qui m'excitait depuis le début du cours, à m'imaginer William et moi ensemble dans les douches.

William se rapprocha alors de moi un peu plus pour venir finalement déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres que je lui rendis de bon cœur ayant attendu ce moment depuis le début des cours, ce qui équivalait à environ deux heures, deux grosses heures où je n'avais pas pu goûter les lèvres de William devant m'efforcer sur mes résultats scolaires, comme j'étais la dernière journée d'école et que nous avions une session d'examen chargé, surtout qu'on se devait d'avoir de bon résultat si nous voulions vraiment travailler pour Umbrella, c'était la seule règle que Spencer nous avait mis. Nous devions passer une série de test avant de commencer à travailler pour la société et que s'était tout à fait normal.

Enfin William passa finalement ces mains derrières moi, venant les posés sur mes fesses et ainsi me ramener à la réalité.

Je baissai les yeux vers lui et il ne pu les voir comme je portais toujours mes lunettes bien qu'elle me gênait considérablement comme elle était remplit de buée et que William les vit et rit doucement avant de porter la main vers mon visage et m'enleva finalement mes lunettes pour me regarder dans les yeux et je vis ainsi par le fait même la flamme qui brillait dans ces yeux.

Je lui souris pendant que sa main allait déposer mes lunettes sur le porte savon et qu'il l'eut fait, je me rapprochai de lui pour le plaquer contre le mur de pierre de la douche et l'embrasser violemment. Mon corps brûla sur ce contact, bien que ça faisait à peine une journée que William m'avait pris mais l'idée de le faire dans les douches de l'école m'avait quelque peu excité et je n'en pouvais plus attendre et je déposa alors de léger baiser qui se firent un peu plus doux sur la peau de mon amant. Il pencha la tête sur le côté me laissant ainsi l'embrasser comme je le voulais.

- Hmm…je vois que je t'ai manqué, fit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Je le regardai un moment maudissant la commande qu'il avait de pouvoir se moquer de moi même pendant que je l'embrassai car je sais que j'aurais été incapable de formuler une seule phrase si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Enfin bien que j'avais une autre sorte de commande bien plus forte que la siennes après tout j'étais seulement faible lorsqu'il me touchait ou lorsqu'il me faisait penser à certain endroit où nous pourrions nous amuser, comme il l'avait fait pour les douches. Après tout, il avait projeté qu'on le fasse ici depuis que je lui avais rappelé le matin que nous avions un cours.

J'allai alors lui mordre le cou pour lui rappeler que c'était moi qui menais et non lui. Il poussa un léger cri de surprise avant de me repousser de lui assez violemment contre la porte de la douche et il échangea ainsi les rôles et il me montra par le fait même comment j'étais faible et que mon corps ne pouvait pas lui résister. Il m'embrassa alors dans le cou y laissa une trace, je lui répondis par un grognement avant de passer mes mains autour de sa taille maigrichonne pour le rapprocher de moi.

- Tu sais que tu es un vrai cure-dent, dis-je ne pouvant pas me retenir de faire une remarque sous le fait qu'il n'était pas très gros.

Il me répondis par un coup dans les côtes qui ne fut pas assez puissant et je laissa échapper un rire moqueur. Voyant ma réaction sa main droite alla effleurer mon membre doucement et cela fit taire les rires que je faisais.

- Bâtard…

- Oh…on dirait que tu n'as plus envie de te moqueur de mon physique.

Il accentua alors le contact sur mon entre-jambe venant me caresser avec l'intérieur de sa main, caressant la longueur de mon membre d'une main experte.

- Mais remarque qu'on pourrait aussi parler du tient, rajouta-t-il avant de venir l'embrasser doucement.

Je répondis à son baiser ne pouvant rien faire d'autre bien que j'étais conscient que William cherchait un moyen pour me faire regretter ce que je venais de lui dire sur son physique mais il était vrai qu'il était bien maigre et que malgré le fait que William voulait prouver le contraire, il avait tout à fait conscience de sa propre maigreur et qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour changer. Bien qu'il semblait même être fier d'avoir ce corps si fragile bien que je ne voyais aucun avantage à être aussi maigre préférant de loin avoir un corps bien proportionner et « parfait ».

Il se lova de nouveau un peu comme moi, prêt à passer au chose sérieuse, voyant que mon corps semblait en demander plus que le simple contact de ces mains et j'en étais parfaitement conscience et cela me rendait fou. Ne savoir que je ne pouvais plus contrôler mes pulsions, mais bon, j'étais normal comme je me trouvais à être nu devant un homme que je trouvais fort attirant et qui en plus prenait plaisir à jouer avec mon corps pour faire augmenter doucement le plaisir que je ressentais.

Sa main continuait de me toucher habillement pendant que je le serrai plus fortement contre mon corps, venant respiré contre son cou.

On finit par entendre un bruit venant de la serrure à l'extérieur, quelqu'un venait d'inséré une clé dans la serrure, débarrant ainsi la porte pour l'ouvrir ensuite et pénétré dans les lieux. Je retiens alors mou souffle et me décollai de William, j'aurais bien aimer qu'il me laisse un peu tranquille comme mon pou venait d'accéléré comme je m'inquiétais de savoir qui se trouvait dans la pièce bien que ça pouvait être que le professeur qui venait vérifier comme à son habitude les dortoirs et je le sentis qui ouvrait les casiers un par un vérifiant s'il n'y avait pas des choses qui traînaient. Il finit par s'arrêter voyant le cadenas sur le casier que je partageais avec William et le professeur finit par continuer son chemin avant de s'arrêter de nouveau sûrement pour voir à qui appartenait les vêtements qui traînaient.

- Chiste…, murmurai-je devenant de plus en plus inquiet.

William rit légèrement avant d'accentué les mouvements de sa main et venir se reposer contre moi frottant son torse contre le mien, me faisant frémir et je me mordis la lèvre pour empêcher un gémissement de sortir de ma bouche.

Je secouai finalement la tête, envoyant un regard de désapprobation à William lui demandant d'arrêter mais il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et il voulait me forcer à aimer ce qu'il faisait bien que j'étais loin de dire que ces caresses étaient dérangeantes mais je m'inquiétais seulement de savoir qu'une personne se trouvait derrière la porte de la douche en train d'écouter sûrement pour vérifier s'il y avait bien quelqu'un et on finit par attendre un cognement provenant de la porte.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise mais cela ne sembla pas déranger William qui fléchit légèrement les genoux pour se mettre au niveau de ma taille pour y déposer de léger baiser. Je grognai légèrement venant posé ma main dans ces cheveux pour le repousser mais j'en n'eut pas la volonté comme le fait qu'il m'obtienne dans les douches me harcelai encore.

- Monsieur Wesker, j'aimerai vous voir dans mon bureau maintenant, dit une voix que je reconnus pour être celle de mon professeur d'éducation physique.

- Bien professeur, laisser-moi seulement le temps de me sécher, lui répondis-je.

- Et de finir ce que nous avons commencé, poursuivit William qui prit une voix plutôt féminine pour masquer sa propre voix d'homme.

Je baissai les yeux vers lui ayant bien aimer l'envoyer promener et lui faire regretter ces paroles.

- Bien…euh…oui…bon…enfin…je suis ici pendant encore une heure mais faite vite, je vous laisse terminer ce que vous êtes en train de faire…, dit la voix du professeur qu'il semblait m'embarrassé mais il ne devait pas l'être plus que je ne l'étais moi-même.

Et quand je pense que William ne faisait rien, continuant de me caresser doucement.

- Merci…je vais venir…, je lançai un regard noir à William qui venait de me lécher passionnément me fessant échapper un gémissement coupant ainsi la phrase que j'étais en train de dire.

- Je comprends…

On entendit alors de nouveau pas dans la pièce qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Pouvez-vous refermer derrière vous ?, demanda William qui avait repris sa voix de fille.

- Sans problème, répondit l'homme à l'extérieur en refermant assez rapidement la porte pour la verrouiller laissant les deux amants seuls à leur jeu.

Je penchai les yeux vers William n'ayant pas aimé tout ce qu'il venait de faire mais il me répondit par un baiser sur le bout de mon membre me fessant frémir et oublié par le fait même ce que je voulais lui dire.

- Euh….hiii….Wi…non…

- Non ? Oui plutôt, ne viens pas me dire que tu veux que j'arrête.

Il me fit un sourire mesquin avant de se pencher et de prendre mon membre dans sa bouche, me faisant frémir de plaisir et écarter les jambes de nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas lui résister, ces caresses étaient bien trop apaisante pour cela et peut importe ce qui allait se produire tout à l'heure je préférais me tourner vers le moment présent bien que je n'avais pas toute ma tête non plus, comme je divaguai légèrement sous le plaisir que mon corps ressentait.

- Willllll…..

Je laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'il se mit en mouvement, venant me sucer doucement pendant que je donnai quelques coups de bassin pour l'obliger à prendre toute ma longueur et il ne rechigna pas vraiment et accentua même les mouvements.

Je reposai ma tête vers l'arrière, mes mains posés dans les cheveux trempés de mon amour, je poussai même des gémissements que je ne fis aucun mouvement pour les retenir me laissant aller aux caresses et au plaisir.

- Encore…plus….

William releva la tête vers moi, il aurait sûrement rit s'il n'avait pas eut la bouche pleine.

Il posa alors ces mains sur mes hanches pour que j'arrête finalement de me tortiller dans tous les côtés comme j'étais en train de le faire et il me maintint ainsi finalement m'obligeant finalement à rester sans bouger et avec mes gémissements des plus présents.

Ma tête se retira vers l'arrière sous les mouvements de William qui m'obligeait à rester là sans bouger et de profiter de ces mouvements de tête.

Mes pieds glissèrent légèrement sur le sol trempé de la douche et je me retiens sur les parois de métal de la petite cabine.

Je laissai échapper de nouveau gémissement laissant aller ma semence blanchâtre dans la bouche de William qui se releva pour venir m'embrasser et partager avec moi le liquide blanc. Je coupai le baiser sous le goût et fit une grimace.

- Heeuuurrrrk…

Mon estomac se souleva et je me défis de William pour aller me mettre en dessous du jet d'eau pour me rincer la bouche pendant que William éclatait d'un fou rire.

- Arrête de rire…j'vais être malade.

Il me regarda alors un moment arrêtant de rire mais il garda tout de même un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Mais non voyons, ce n'est pas si pire que ça.

Je lui lançai un regard qui montrait que j'étais loin d'être du même avis que lui.

- Mais comment fais-tu pour avaler une telle chose ?

William éclata de rire voyant le visage de dégoût que je faisais.

- Bah…on s'habitue tu sais…

Mais il était encore bien loin de m'avoir convaincu et que j'étais loin de vouloir aimer une telle chose.

- Et puis, tu n'es pas obliger d'aimer ça, rajouta-t-il avant de venir m'embrasser les lèvres mais de peur de goûter ma propre semence de nouveau je tournai la tête lui offrant plutôt mon cou.

Nous reprîmes ainsi l'activité que nous avions arrêter un instant plus tôt, il posa alors ces petites mains sur mes épaules venant me faire un massage doux et sensuel pendant que mes propres mains allèrent se poser sur ces hanches. Nous nous regardâmes alors avec envie.

- Tu as envie que je te prennes ici et maintenant, n'est-ce pas?, me demanda-t-il.

J'eus alors la certitude qu'il savait déjà comment me faire céder comme j'avais mis vite découvert qu'il avait un esprit sadique.

- Euh...tu…sais, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir continuer, lui répondis-je un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Mais ça serait dommage que tu me laisses sur ma faim pendant que j'ai eut l'amabilité de te défaire de la tienne, me dit William en venant caresser mon membre de nouveau pour ainsi le refaire reprendre en activité et je secouai la tête frénétiquement maudissant William de pouvoir m'obtenir aussi facilement.

Il savait maintenant que c'était moi qui allais vouloir qu'il continue, bien que de toute manière j'étais loin de me sentir rassasié comme je ressentais toujours cette brûlure en moi.

- Oui, tu veux vraiment que je te prenne ici.

Sa réplique me fit grogner légèrement et j'enroulai plus fortement mes bras autour de sa taille.

- Aller à quatre pattes sur le sol, m'ordonna William.

Je lui fis un regard suppliant comme j'étais loin de vouloir me rabaisser à cela.

- Tu me veux, alors arrête de rechigné comme un gamin et mets toi à genou.

- Mais…

Il posa ces mains sur mes épaules et appuya fermement pour me faire pencher. Bien que j'aurais eut la force nécessaire pour lui résister, je pliai les genoux pour les posés sur le sol en céramique bleu. Je posai ensuite la paume de mes mains sur le sol pour ainsi être dans la position dans laquelle il voulait me voir.

William vient ensuite se mettre derrière moi posant ces mains sur mes côtes. Il s'approcha finalement de mes fesses posant son sexe contre mon anus sans me pénétré complètement. Je grognai de plus belle qu'il me fasse attendre.

- Alors veux-tu que je vienne en toi ?

- Tu connais ma réponse alors…

Il rit doucement venant déposer de léger baiser sur mon dos.

- Non, je ne sais pas si tu le veux vraiment après tout, je ne voudrais pas que cela tourne au viol.

- William, lui répondis-je désespéré.

Il rit de nouveau et attendit quelques secondes me faisait attendre encore un moment et il s'enfonça finalement en moi et ce assez durement me faisait ainsi pousser un cri de douleur. Il resta un moment dans cette position sans bouger pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer à sa présence et il commença ensuite quelques mouvements de bassin. Il les fit d'abord doux pour ne pas trop me blesser. Et que tout cela, eut pour but de me faire pousser quelques gémissements et je fermai les yeux pour finalement grincer des dents en sentant une profonde déchirure en moi. Mes mains tremblaient légèrement sous mon poids et le sien

Je finis par m'habituer complètement à sa présence et lorsqu'il vit que mon corps avait assimiler ces mouvements, il accéléra brusquement et je me mis alors à le suivre pour m'empaler par moi-même sur son membre.

Il commença alors à son tour à pousser des gémissements qui se mêlèrent à ceux que je poussai déjà.

- Heu…oui…Will…li…ame…

Mon jeune compagnon éclata de rire sous l'intonation de son nom.

Il fit alors trois entrées et sorties en moi et j'atteignis de nouveau l'orgasme désiré. Je me défis de lui pendant que lui-même s'épanouissait en moi. Mon corps s'écrasa sur le sol mouillé de la douche pendant que William se reposait contre mon dos, respirant tous deux fortement pendant que nous reprenions nos esprits qui s'était légèrement embrumer à cause de l'activité qu'on venait de faire.

Je fus le premier à pouvoir me lever mais le corps de William m'empêchait de me retourner et que je préférai de loin attendre qu'il lui aussi aille finit de se reposer avant de faire un seul mouvement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je le sentis bouger légèrement et je profitai de ce moment pour me tourner face à lui pour ensuite le serrer dans mes bras lui caressant doucement le dos.

William me regarda un instant avant de m'embrasser doucement et je lui répondis aussi passionnément. Nous restâmes un bon moment dans cette position avant que William ne se relève. Je le regardai un instant restant étendu sur le dos, lui souriant, avant de me lever à mon tour pour passer sous le jet d'eau pour nettoyer mon corps une nouvelle fois avant de prendre mes lunettes soleil qui se trouvait sur le porte savon et je quittai la petite cabine laissant ainsi seul William qui se lava à son tour. Je me dirigeai vers un banc où j'avais déposé ma serviette et je la pris pour commencer à me sécher. William me rejoint assez rapidement, celui-ci regardait mon corps et je lui tirai sa serviette au visage et il y rit légèrement.

- Voyeur…

- Mais t'aimes ça.

Je ris légèrement avant de me diriger vers mon casier laissant mon corps dénudé aux yeux de mon voyeur. Après tout, j'avais tout de même un corps d'athlète qui devait être beau à regarder et j'étais loin de dire le contraire comme je me trouvais assez mignon.

Je pris le cadenas pour entrer les chiffres qui allaient le déverrouiller et je sentis alors William se coller contre moi pour passer sa main le long de mes côtes et il prit ainsi ces vêtements dans le cassier. Je frémis à ce contact, me mordant la lèvre doucement pour finalement prendre à mon tour mes vêtements. Je les revêtis assez rapidement finissant bien avant William et j'allai chercher notre linge d'éducation physique qui traînait sur le sol pour les glisser dans mon sac et lorsque je me tournai vers William, je vis que celui-ci était fin près à sortir. Je me dirigea vers le cassier pour reprendre le cadenas pour le glisser dans mon sac et ainsi refermer la fermeture éclair. Je posai donc mon sac sur mon épaule droite et prit ensuite la main de William dans la mienne pour me diriger vers la sortie. Je débarrai la porte et glissai la tête sur le côté pour voir si quelqu'un se trouvait dans le couloir mais il n'y avait pas un chat à l'horizon. Je sortis donc en lâchant finalement la main de mon compagnon.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller m'attendre dehors pendant que je vais voir le prof, dis-je en embrassant William.

- D'accord et bonne chance que le vieux comme j'aimerais bien te retrouver en un seul morceau.

Je lui souris doucement remontant mes lunettes sur mon nez.

- Tant fait pas, je vais me débrouiller et ça ne sera pas pire que ce que tu viens de me faire.

- Je n'en doute aucunement mon joli.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau pour ensuite me laisser. Je me dirigeai donc vers le bureau des professeurs d'éducation.

Je me dirigeai donc vers le bureau des professeurs d'éducation gardant tout de même mes lunettes soleils sur mon nez. Le chemin qui y mena fut désert, tout les jeunes semblaient être partit comme l'examen d'éducation était le dernier de la journée.

J'arrivai devant la porte et grogna légèrement à celle-ci et un « Oui, entrer » se fit entendre. J'ouvris donc la porte pour me glisser dans le petit bureau où mon professeur était assis en train de remplir des feuilles.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Le professeur secoua la tête et posa son crayon sur le bureau.

- Non, je t'attendais. Assit-toi.

Je le regardai un instant, après tout en me demandant de m'asseoir cela signifiait qu'il voulait parler pendant un moment et s'était loin d'être mon cas comme je voulais simplement aller rejoindre William. Je finis tout de même par m'asseoir et fronça fortement les sourcils retenant de peu une grimace de douleur comme j'avais extrêmement mal aux fesses. Je remerciai mes lunettes fumées qui me cachait les yeux qui démontraient sûrement expression d'étonnement.

- Vous vouliez me parler de quoi ?

Je vis mon professeur devenir légèrement rouge et il se racla légèrement la gorge.

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours pris ta défense mais là je crois que tu as dépassé ce que j'attendais de toi…

- Vous voulez parler de ce que je viens de faire ? Oui, je sais j'aurais peut-être dû me retenir. C'est la première fois qu'une telle chose m'arrive. J'ai pourtant pas l'habitude de laisser les filles me courir après, mais celle-ci était tellement mignonne et que j'ai pas pu résister à ces avances. De plus, je ne passais pas que ce que nous avons fait pouvait déranger certaine personne. Donc, je suis désolé si je vous ai causé des problèmes car cela n'était pas mon but.

Je croisai les pieds et le regarda fermement, ayant pour effet de le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Je…non…c'est juste…enfin disons que faire cela dans les douches n'est pas très propre et j'espère que vous avez utilisé un condom.

Je souris légèrement manquant d'échapper un rire mais comme d'habitude je me retiens. Utiliser un condom voilà une idée farfelue comme cela ne servirait pas à grand chose, surtout lorsqu'on était deux hommes. Enfin, je continuai de jouer le jeu.

- Oui, bien sûr. Il aurait été dommage que je me ramasse avec des problèmes maintenant. Et puis, doutez-vous de moi ?

Léger ton ferme qui mit encore plus mon interlocuteur mal à l'aise.

- Je…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…c'est juste…

Je lui souris légèrement pour le remette en confiance.

- Ce n'est rien et puis, je suis en faute. Je n'aurais pas dû faire cela dans les douches.

- Hmm…bien…tu connais les inconvénients et vous semblez avoir fait attention.

Je me relevai de ma chaise.

- Donc je peux partir ?

Il fronça les sourcils devant mon énervement inhabituel.

- Oui vas-y mais tu sembles presser.

- Je…on m'attend voilà tout.

- Désolé de t'avoir retarder alors.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

J'allai vers la porte pour l'ouvrir par la suite.

- Au revoir, dis-je.

- Bonne soirée et très belle partie tout à l'heure. Je crois même avoir remarquer que tu as eut quelque difficulté avec la défense.

- Euh…oui…disons que c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un s'acharner autant sur moi. On pourra dire que William aura fait une très bonne partie.

- Tu le connais ?

- Oui…c'est…je viens de le rencontrer il a peut et c'est dommage que l'école se termine si tôt. On aurait pas eut la chance de très bien se connaître.

Je souris légèrement dans mon léger mensonge, après tout, j'allai tout sauf devoir dire au revoir à William. Une équipe de chercheur était né et rien ne pourra nous séparer.

- Bien, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps.

- Merci.

Je sortis enfin de cette pièce et me dirigea vers la sortie de l'école où William m'attendait déjà sûrement. Je marchai assez rapidement dans les couloirs pour regagner le plus rapidement les portes et arriver là-bas, sans problème comme les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure-ci, je cherchai des yeux William qui j'aperçu à l'extérieur. Je m'arrêtai un instant pour le regarder puis sortit finalement à l'extérieur.

Mon compagnon tourna la tête vers moi et sourit légèrement. J'allai le rejoindre.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Seulement me parler de certaine chose et des risques qui auraient pu avoir de faire ça dans les douches.

William rit légèrement.

- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Rien de vraiment important. Seulement qu'on avait fait attention en utilisant un condom.

Il rit de plus belle.

- Ah oui, on a utilisé ça ?

- Bah…non mais je crois pas que ce soit réellement utile dans notre cas.

- Tout dépend, les risques de maladies sexuels sont tout de même là.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je dis seulement, qu'on n'est pas protéger de tout, donc tu pourrais attraper certaine chose si on fait les cons.

- Hmm…alors tu dis qu'on devrait ne plus le faire ?

- Je ne dis pas ça, moi je risque presque rien, c'est seulement toi.

- Bah…écoute on étudie en biologie donc on sait ce qui risque de se produire et on peut tout faire pour contourner les risques.

- Bof, disons que moi, je suis pas trop du style à me priver de certaine chose.

J'haussai légèrement les sourcils.

- Je vois. J'dois faire attention à moi alors.

- Et oui. Je suis un monstre et tu ne pourras même pas te sauver de moi.

Je souris légèrement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr sur cela. Je pourrais toujours te dégoûter sur certaine chose.

- Rien de me dégoûte vraiment.

Je fermai légèrement les yeux.

- Eh bien, je trouverais bien quelque chose.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Donc, tu veux dire que toi, ça ne te dérange pas d'avoir les doigts bruns.

Il rit légèrement.

- Tout dépend, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé pour le moment.

- Hmm…j'vais arrêter d'aller aux toilettes.

- Tu crois pouvoir te retenir durant une semaine et puis il a tellement d'autre chose à faire que je n'aurais pas réellement besoin d'aller mettre mes doigts là.

- Bon, je te crois et j'arrête de débattre avec toi.

- Tu n'avoues vaincu ?

- Non, c'est seulement que j'ai pas envie de parler de ça ici.

Je désignai la porte où une jeune professeure sortit pour se diriger vers le parking.

- Tu as raison, allons au motel, il a moins de risque de se faire entendre.

- Oui…Enfin il faut d'abord aller à la caisse et ensuite au marché.

Il se tu un instant me regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu aimes donner des ordres à ce que je vois.

- Oui, assez donc tu vas obéir et te mettre en route.

Il rit et secoua la tête.

- Nan, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux.

- Si tu le dis, mais pour le moment nous avons des choses à faire.

- Je sais.

William se mit ensuite en route et je le suivis. Il décida d'y aller à bien comme la caisse la plus près était seulement à quelque pâté de maison.

- Au fait, ce soir tu veux faire quoi ?, demandai-je.

- On étudie.

Je secouai légèrement la tête.

- Tu veux étudier quoi ?

- Ton corps peut-être pour ainsi avoir plus de chance durant l'examen de biologie demain matin.

Je soupirai longuement, j'avais tout sauf envie de parler de cet examen. Après tout, je ne savais pas encore si j'allais pouvoir le faire et cela me dérangeait légèrement. Se n'est pas moi qui était en faute. Bien sûr, j'avais oublié de retirer mes lunettes avant d'entrer dans d'école mais ça ne donnait pas le droit au professeur de me priver d'un examen fondamental. Bon, je l'avais peut-être cherché un peu en lui répliquant mais tout ce que j'avais dit était la pure vérité.

William tourna la tête vers moi.

- Tu sais, je blaguais, fait pas cet air.

- Quel air ?

- Un air de déprime.

- Comment tu fais pour savoir mon air toi ?

- Secret professionnel.

- Très amusant.

- Je sais, à vrai dire, ta respiration à augmenter légèrement et tes épaules sont un peu plus tirer vers l'avant ensuite, tu as commencé à manger plus rapidement.

Se fut à mon tour de me tourner vers lui.

- Tu as noté tout ça en seulement quelques secondes ?

- Oui.

- En plus, de me connaître à peine ?

- Bah…il n'a rien d'impressionnant dans tout ça.

Il avait raison, j'aurais pu moi aussi dire la même chose que lui mais bon. C'est juste que ma respiration n'avait pas augmenté de beaucoup et mon pas, était juste redevenu normal étant que je marchai plus lentement que t'habitude pour ne pas faire marcher William trop vite, ou plutôt mon pas était celui d'une personne normal et pas quelqu'un de pressé.

- Enfin c'est tout de même étrange et anormal.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui, tu ne devrais pas savoir autant de chose sur moi en si peu de temps.

- Ça te fait de la peine ?

Je secouai légèrement la tête.

- Non, arrête de me parler comme un gamin en plus.

- Je te parle normalement moi.

- Mais oui, c'est ça. Ton air est trop ironique.

- Désolé alors Allou.

J'arrêtai de marcher automatiquement pour me tourner vers lui, les bras croisés.

- Répète-ça.

- De ? Allou.

Je le fixa un long moment.

- Tu ne penses drôle ?, dis-je sur le bord de l'énervement.

- Moi ? Oui assez.

- Bon…continuons…

Nous reprîmes le chemin venant vers la caisse en silence. Il fallait dire que je ne trouvais pas William très drôle, mais pourtant je le trouvais toujours aussi attirant et intriguant. Il savait des choses sur moi sans même me connaître et il pouvait directement savoir comme je me sentais. Ce qui était presque impossible pour la plupart des gens, bien que la seule chose qui me désolai chez William était son petit côté enfantin. Mais bon, je pouvais fort bien passer outre. De plus, cela n'était pas vraiment très grave, de même que pour la plupart des gens s'étaient impossible à voir, mais moi je n'étais pas tout le monde. J'étais unique. Je pouvais distinguer des choses que la plupart des gens ne pouvaient pas et c'est ce qui me ramenait vers William comme il était aussi capable d'une telle chose. J'oubliai donc ce qu'il venait de me dire ou plutôt lui pardonnai parce que je n'omettais jamais rien. J'étais ainsi, tout ce que j'apprenais restait à tout jamais graver dans mon esprit.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à la caisse et je décidai d'attendre William à l'extérieur et celui-ci acquiesça de la tête.

William ne fut pas trop long à ressortir et j'allai le rejoindre. Celui-ci semblait pensif comme si quelque chose le tracassait.

- Ça va, demandai-je.

- Bah…oui. C'est juste que mes parents ont déposé de l'argent dans mon compte.

Je souris légèrement.

- Enfant gâté.

- Je sais et ça me dérange. Je veux vivre ma vie mais mes parents n'arrêtent pas de me couvrir.

- Tu n'auras qu'à leur remboursé plus tard.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Je sais.

Il sourit doucement et me vola mes lunettes soleil. Je grognai mais gardai tout de même mon calme en le regardant froidement.

- Redonne-les-moi.

- Non.

Je plissai les yeux à cause du soleil et il vient me les remettre sur le nez.

- Tu fais trop pitié.

- Et la prochaine fois que tu fais ça, je me casse et je te laisse seul.

Il rit légèrement.

- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup car tu n'as aucun autre endroit où aller.

Mes lèvres se percèrent tout en haussant les épaules continuant mon chemin à travers la ville.

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant une épicerie et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte qui s'ouvrit automatiquement devant nous.

J'allai chercher un panier et rejoignit William qui m'attendait à la première allée.

Nous les parcourûmes et mon compagnon déposa différentes denrées dans le panier qui se remplissait assez rapidement. Je continuai de suivre sans dire un mot.

William fit une halte prolongée devant les gels pour le corps. Je me posai à côté de lui.

- Tu cherches quoi, demandai-je en regardant les différentes bouteilles.

- Un gel à base d'eau.

J'haussai les sourcils puis tournai la tête vers lui, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Pour ?

William tourna la tête vers moi en souriant.

- Très utile pour s'adonner à certaine chose.

Je fus alors désespéré. Il ne faisait que penser à cela.

- Mais bon, c'est pour toi que j'en achète. Si tu veux pas en utiliser la prochaine fois.

Mes fesses se crispèrent me faisant grimacer à cause de la douleur que je continuais de ressentir.

- Bah…bon…j'suis pas totalement contre.

Il rit légèrement et prit une bouteille pour la déposer dans le panier.

- Bon allons payer.

J'acquiesça de la tête et le suivit jusqu'aux caisses.

Nous payâmes nos achats et sortîmes dans la rue. Je traînai tous les sacs d'épicerie et suivit William jusqu'à un arrêt d'autobus. Nous attendîmes celui-ci en silence et embarquâmes lorsqu'il fut arriver.

Nous retournâmes au motel en rendu là-bas nous descendîmes pour aller vers la porte de notre chambre. William ouvrit la porte en la déverrouillant. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et je le suivis rapidement en allant dans la cuisine pour y déposer les sacs sur le comptoir.

Un tentacule sortit alors de sous le drap de la cage se dirigeant vers le sac de viande et je donnai un coup du revers de la main sur le bout de chair gluant qui se rétracta un peu pour s'étirer par la suite visant ma main. Le coup fut assez puissant et un claquement sonore se fit entendre.

Je regardai ma main meurtrie par le tentacule et William vient passer ces bras autour de ma taille.

- Une chance qu'elle est petite, sinon tu n'aurais plus eut de main.

- Je sais, elle doit avoir faim voilà tout.

- Oui, je n'en doute pas mais il faut dire que ton animal de compagnie est un peu étrange.

- Ne dit pas de telle chose, tu vas la froisser.

William sourit légèrement.

- Et alors, ce n'est qu'une simple plante et rien d'autre.

Je me retournai vers mon compagnon.

- Une plante, oui peut-être mais il se trouve qu'elle est unique. Aucune autre plante n'est comme celle-ci. C'est un mélange de plante carnivore et autre chose.

- Tu t'intéresses donc à la botanique et à la mutation.

- Oui en autre et toi.

- Moi…à tout, un peu plus ce qui concerne la cellule mais je préfère de loin le corps humain, dit William me passant sa main sous mon chandail.

Je secouai la tête pour le regarder au travers de mes lunettes soleil.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Je penchai ensuite la tête sur le côté, son contact sur ma peau était un peu déplacé et me dérangeait plus qu'autre chose et je retirai finalement sa main de là. Il me regarda étrangement, se demandant pourquoi j'avais fait cela, mais j'haussai les épaules pour simple réponse. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entretien et il faut dire que trop me faire toucher me rendait même nerveux. Je n'aimais pas trop cela, après tout, je n'avais pas envie de me faire toucher et c'était mon droit.

William sembla mal le prendre et se détourna pour prendre l'épicerie et rangea le congelé dans le réfrigérateur et le reste sur le comptoir. Je le regardai faire patiemment, me demandant si je ne l'avais pas blessé, mais cela ne m'importait pas vraiment. Après tout, il avait des limites dans ce qu'il pouvait et ne pouvait pas faire et là j'avais seulement envie qu'il me laisse un peu tranquille et je décidai alors d'aller faire un tour dehors.

- Je vais devoir, dis-je.

- Bien.

Sans plus d'échange de parole de notre part, je retournai vers la chambre, ensuite vers la porte que j'ouvris pour la passer et venir à l'extérieur. Je respirai profondément profitant du calme, bien que quelque voiture passant sur la route non loin de là coupant ainsi le silence qui pourrait pu être complet.

Je m'approchai de la garde de la terrasse posant mes mains sur la rambarde fixant le vide devant moi. Je ne mis pas tout mon point après le bois, de peur que celle-ci ne soit pas assez solide pour me soutenir et qu'elle casse. Je fermai les yeux respirant profondément, profitant de l'air pur. J'adorais être là seul à pouvoir penser et j'espérais que William n'allait pas venir me rejoindre. À mon soulagement il ne vient pas et je pu rester là seul jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et que la noirceur commence à prendre.

Durant le temps que je fus à l'extérieur, je pensais enfin à tout ce qui venait de se produire. La rencontre avec William avait été une bonne chose, j'en étais ressortir plus fort, enfin d'un certain point de vue. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas connu Spencer, j'aurais continué l'école sans me préoccuper de ce qui m'entourait. Enfin, je lui en devais beaucoup. Je me penchai légèrement vers l'avant et ressentit un léger pincement à l'arrière comme si je venais d'aller au toilette et que quelque de gros était sortit et s'était loin agréable. J'eus seulement l'envie de me gratter pour atténuer la douleur mais je résistai à le faire. De plus, il fallait bien que je m'habitue à ressentir cela comme c'était l'un de désavantage de s'adonner à certaine chose non conventionnel mais c'était loin de faire vraiment très mal. C'était seulement dérangeant. Enfin, ceci me ramena à penser à ma rencontre avec William et ce que je vivais avec lui. Encore loin de m'avouer qu'on était ensemble.

Tout était rapide, trop à bon avis, on se connaissait à peine et on avait déjà baisé deux fois, cela me troublait, s'était mes toutes premières relations et je ne les avais pas vécu pleinement, enfin façon de parler, étant que je ne pouvais nier le fait que je n'avais pas aimé ça mais ça me troublait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi certaine personne ne pouvait pas s'en priver et William semblait être l'une telle à toujours vouloir toucher et s'adonner à certaine activité. Je devrais mettre cette question au clair avec lui : Allait-il me baiser tout les jours ou pourrait-il se calmer un peu ? Je préférai de pas trop me reposer sur cela, après tout, je lui avait déjà dit qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait et que j'avais parfaitement conscience que je ne pourrais pas le comblé autant qu'il pourrait le désirer. Comme il semblait être un grand baisé, ce que j'étais loin d'être. Mais bon, j'en connaissais encore très peu sur lui pour porter un jugement plus poussé. Tout ce que je pouvais dire c'est qu'il était intéressant. Un mec renfermé sur lui-même qui ne laissait pas voir ces sentiments sauf lorsqu'il était en colère sinon s'était le calme et je devais avouer qu'il frappait fort lorsqu'il bougeait. Les autres personnes avaient pour habitué de se penser plus fort des autres et faire des gestes qui allaient dans ce sens. Ils ne savaient pas penser ni agir. Ils ne se servaient même pas de leur tête ou bien rarement et même là ils n'étaient même pas conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient. Enfin, je n'aimais pas la compagnie des autres et tout était différent avec William. Lui, il savait réfléchir, bien que les décisions qu'il prenait était rapide, tout ce qu'il faisait était rapide mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que ces décisions étaient toutes bien prises.

Je tournai la tête vers la porte de l'appartement puis de nouveau en direction de l'autoroute. Le froide commença à se faire sentir sans le soleil qui venait de se coucher et je frissonnai légèrement avant de me décider à entrée.

De nouveau à l'intérieur et au chaud, je regardai autour de moi cherchant William des yeux et je vis la lumière de la cuisine ouverte. Je me dirigeai vers celle-ci. Je vis William assis à la table, la tête plongé dans un livre. Je m'approchai légèrement par derrière et me pencha pour voir ce qu'il était en train de lire. Il referma d'un coup son livre pour me donner un coup sur la tête avec celui-ci ne me laissant pas le temps de voir ce qu'il étudiait. Sûrement une matière importante étant que le livre était assez épais et dur.

Je me relevai en me frottant le front à cause du coup que je venais de recevoir.

- Aie.

- Ne lit pas derrière mon épaule. Je n'aime pas ça.

- Tu ne sembles pas aimer grand chose.

- Et encore moins ta compagnie quand je suis occupé à étudier quelque chose.

Je lui lançai un regard noir à cause de son manque de gentillesse et lui flanquai une claque à l'arrière de la tête. Celle-ci alla atterrir sur le bouquin qu'il tenait dans sa main et je me retournai pour aller prendre une boîte de conserve sur le comptoir puis, je l'ouvris à l'aide d'un ouvre-boîte sans poser un regard sur mon compagnon.

- Il n'y a pas d'assiette, me dit-il.

- Hmm…

J'haussai légèrement les épaules puis continuai d'ouvrir la boîte de conserve et une fois que celle-ci fut ouverte j'allai la mettre dans le micro-onde, ouvrant la porte puis la refermant, pour finalement mettre environ 1 minute pour chauffer mon repas du soir. Je cherchai les ustensiles des yeux mais je n'en trouvai aucuns. Je me retournai vers William.

- Je mange avec mes doigts ?

- Ouais.

- Très drôle, je sais fort bien que tu as acheté des ustensiles alors où les as-tu mis ?

Il ne me répondit pas gardant la tête dans le bouquin qu'il avait rouvert.

- Réponds-moi quand je te parle.

- Hmmm…, fit-il en relevant la tête pour poser ces yeux vers moi.

- Les ustensiles ils sont où ?

- Quelque part par là.

Il pencha de nouveau les yeux dans son livre. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils et m'approchai de lui pour lui prendre le livre des mains.

- Où ?

Il me lança un regard noir et vient écraser sa main sur mon visage, me giflant durement, ma joue devenant rouge mais je ne bronchai pas.

- Alors ?

- Va te faire foutre et redonne-moi mon livre. Puis, laisse-moi étudier en paix.

Je secouai la tête sans pour autant lui redonner ces livres.

- Les ustensiles avant.

- Cherche.

- Dit.

Nouvelle gifle sifflante contre ma joue.

Je secouai la tête après la deuxième gifle en le regardant sombrement. Il souriait légèrement comme s'il prenait plaisir à me gifler, ce qui devait être le cas comme il chercha à m'en donner une nouvelle mais voyant sa main se soulever de nouveau, je lui attrapai le poignet.

- Arrête-ça.

- Pas envie. Tu m'as dérangé dans mon étude et j'ai envie de m'amuser.

- Sale salope.

Je lui lâchai le poignet dégoûter par ces propos, reposant le livre sur la table et il le reprit pour y replonger le nez.

Je soupirai légèrement en ouvrant les tiroirs présents dans la pièce à la recherche des ustensiles. Je finis par les trouver et prit une fourchette et rejoignis le micro-onde pour y prendre la boite de conserve en poussant un léger cri comme le métal était brûlant. Je la relâchai dans l'électro-ménager mais au moins elle ne se renversa pas. Je la laissai quelques secondes le temps qu'elle refroidisse un peu. Je pris finalement la canette de spaghetti pour me diriger vers la chambre, la fourchette dans la bouche. Je ne voulais pas manger devant William, je voulais être seul en plus, il me dégoûtait un peu trop.

J'allai m'installer sur le lit, reposant mon dos dans les oreillers. Je pris ainsi mon repas en silence, regardant le mur en face de moi.

Une fois terminée, je me levai pour aller jeter les déchets dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Mon regard se posa sur William qui continuait de lire prenant parfois quelques notes sur la feuille à côté de lui.

Je souris légèrement venant derrière lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa nuque. Je le sentis frémir mais sans plus.

- Ne te couche pas trop tard.

Aucune réponse, seulement un grincement sur le papier.

Je le regardai de nouveau avant de retourner dans la chambre et regagner le lit. Je retirai mon chandail et mon pantalon.

- N'oublie pas de retirer tes lunettes de soleil, me lança la voix de William dans l'autre pièce.

Je fis une légère grimace, jolie bonne nuit mais je m'en suffis et retirai mes lunettes pour les déposer sur la table de nuit, pour finalement me glisser sous les couvertures.

Je m'endormis assez rapidement, couché sur le dos, droit comme un piquet. Tard dans la nuit, William vient me rejoindre sans me réveiller. Je ne fis que soupirer d'aise dans mon sommeil en le sentant se coller contre mon torse dénudé et je passai mes mains autour de sa taille.

Je marmonnai quelques mots, me collant un peu plus contre le corps chaud de mon compagnon qui encore réveillé passa sa main sous mon boxer venant poser la paume sur mon sexe.

- Hmmmm…, venant de ma part mais je continuai à dormir profondément.

La nuit passa puis le jour se leva. Je fus le premier à ouvrir les yeux et il se froncèrent en sentant la main de William qui tenait mon sexe au repos. L'envie de la retirer de là fut grande mais je ne préférai pas vraiment, de peur de réveiller le dormeur, bien que cela me gênait fortement. Non je n'étais pas vraiment gêner, disons que c'était bizarre de sentir le contact de sa peau contre la mienne ainsi en se levant le matin.

Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de me changer les idées pour ne pas chercher à savoir quelle sensation mon corps ressentait. Bien que je pu rester concentrer très longtemps, même pas du tout car je cherchai à sentir un peu plus la main poser sur mon entre-jambe. Mon sexe grossit légèrement et la main de William m'empoigna plus fermement.

J'ouvris les yeux pour les poser sur le dormeur bien installer contre mon corps. Mes lèvres se pincèrent et je pris la main pour la retirer de sous mon boxer.

- Hmmm…fit William.

J'eus alors peur de l'avoir réveiller mais il garda toujours les yeux fermés. Sa main que je posais sur le lit revient caresser ma cuisse pour entrer de nouveau sous mon boxer pour revenir là où elle se trouvait un instant plus tôt.

Je fermai les yeux pour poser ma propre main contre celle de William.

Nous restâmes là sans bouger à se reposer, mon envie montait en moi, voulant continuer et sentir le corps de William contre le mien. Je me retiens tout de même de faire n'importe quoi pour augmenter mon plaisir et les légers frissons que je ressentais. Je devais rester calme et ne pas m'adonner à certains gestes. Bien que l'envie était forte mais tout ceci ne me tentait pas spécialement. Enfin presque pas, il est que si William s'était mis à bouger sa main, je n'aurais pas pu résister. Pour le moment, je me trouvais confortablement installer sur le lit et je n'en voulais pas plus.

J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux pour fixer le plafond pour regarder par la suite le cadran qui indiquait huit heure du matin.

Il était temps de se lever mais William était si mignon que je n'osai pas le réveiller. Il finit par agripper plus fortement mon sexe tout en ouvrant les yeu. Pour ma part, je poussai un léger cri tout en retirant ma main de sur celle de William, me levant précipitamment du lit. Il se frotta les yeux se demandant sûrement pourquoi je venais de sauter du lit pour me tenir droit, à peine vêtu.

Nous nous regardâmes longuement avant que William ne décide à se lever. Il prit ensuite des vêtements propres pour aller à la salle de bain passant à côté de moi, il déposa un baiser sur ma joue, éclatant de rire.

- Pourquoi ris-tu, demandai-je.

- À cause de ceci.

Il posa sa main sur la bosse encore présente sous mon boxer. Je le repoussai gentiment en me mordant les lèvres.

- Sale pervers.

Il éclata de rire de nouveau venant se coller contre mon corps.

- Moi pervers ? Si je l'étais réellement je serais plutôt en train de te regarder et m'imaginer des choses à te faire. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas car je cherche plutôt à faire ceci.

Il me poussa doucement vers un mur, tout en glissant sa main sous mon boxer massant ma queue qui prit de l'ampleur. Je secouai la tête pour finalement regarder sur le côté cherchant à chasser sa main de là mais bon propre bras refusait de m'obéir.

- Arrête.

- Tu ne veux pas ?

Le problème n'était pas l'envie et cela il le savait fort bien.

- Je…

- Tu as envie !

Je refermai les yeux tout en sentant les doigts de William venir caresser le haut de mon torse, sûrement avec sa main libre car la seconde était toujours au même satané endroit qui me faisait frémir. Sa main se promena le long de mon pectoral droit pour venir du bout de ces doigts jouer vers le téton, le roula sur lui-même pour le faire ressortir. Ceci me chatouilla légèrement sans pour autant être désagréable.

Je me mordis les lèvres essayant d'avoir outre William, pour ne pas lui signifier encore plus mon envie et le plaisir que je ressentais. Je le maudis intérieurement d'avoir cet effet sur moi. Il me rendait complètement aliéné et incapable de penser à autre chose.

Mon compagnon approcha la tête pour sortir le bout de sa langue, qu'il passa sur mon torse venant humecter mes deux tétons qui étaient maintenant relevé vers l'avant. Sa langue commença par celui de gauche pour se diriger ensuite sur celui de droit et remonta finalement le long de mon cou. Mes mains allèrent agripper la taille de William pour le repousser, ce que voulait mon esprit mais mon corps voulait plutôt avoir un soutien pour ne pas tomber.

- Hmmm…assez…

Ma respiration était saccagée et je commençai à avoir de la difficulté à enfiler trois mots de suite.

- Assez ? Mais non. Laisse-moi le temps de te montrer que je ne suis pas si pervers que cela.

- Non tu…

Il rit légèrement et revient me baiser dans le cou. Je me cambrai, le dos contre le mur froid et cela me fit frissonner de plus belle.

Sa main qui continuait de me caresser le torse s'arrêta pour venir se poser contre ma taille. Les baisés dans mon cou se firent plus chaud et passionné.

Je me sentis de plus en plus étourdis luttant toujours contre une partie de moi qui me disait de l'arrêter mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas lutter, car tout ceci me rendait si heureux, sans pour autant en savoir la raison.

De plus, j'étais incapable de penser très longtemps à savoir pourquoi je le permettais de faire tout ceci.

- Je…tomber…

William éclata de rire, sa voix était parfaite, ce qui rendait mes oreilles si heureuse, son ton était doux et chaleureux.

Je me maintiens plus fortement à sa taille et il me prit par la nuque pour me tirer vers lui pendant qu'il allait vers le lit.

- Pas le temps…

William tourna la tête vers le cadran, j'avais raison mais son sourire s'élargit de plus belle. Je déglutis péniblement me demandant bien à quoi il venait de penser. Ça ne donnait rien de commencer et il le savait, alors que projetait-il ? J'allais sûrement le savoir très bientôt.

Il me tourna pour me mettre dos au lit et il me bouscula doucement pour me faire tomber sur le lit, me suivant dans ma chute pour que sa main reste sous mon sous-vêtement.

Je lui fis une mine de chien-battu ne voulant pas de ça, mais j'étais toujours incapable de le repousser. Mon corps entré dans le plaisir devait être assouvi.

- Remonte un peu, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je le regardai bizarrement ne voulant pas le faire mais il empoigna plus fortement l'entre-jambe et j'allai me sauver vers le haut du lit à cause de la douleur. Il tira en même temps sur mes jambes pour les étendre de nouveau sur le lit et il retira bien lentement mon boxer, ces doigts caressant mes cuisses, remontant vers l'intérieur puis redescendait. Il fit ces gestes jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement détendu, ce qui ne fut pas très long. Sa main s'enroula de nouveau autour de mon membre comme il l'avait laissé pour retirer mon boxer. Son pouce caressa le bout de mon gland. Je me cambrai essayant de me sauver, cela me chatouillait mais s'était aussi trop bon. Je dis bien trop, comme je n'en pouvais plus et un gémissement était alors sorti de mes lèvres.

William resta concentré, riant un peu mais tout ceci semblait être un art pour lui, qui méritait d'être bien fait. C'était bien un art dans un sens. Il devait suivre des mouvements complexes puis en rajoutant d'autres dans un certain ordre. Il semblait connaître parfaitement mon corps et mes points faibles ou bien était-se car je n'étais pas habitué de ressentir de tel émotion que je pensais qu'il était très bon dans l'art de dominer l'autre. Enfin, je penchai plus vers la réponse qu'il était un très bon dominateur. Il faudrait que je lui demande un jour pourquoi il était si bon, après tout, il était jeune et ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir beaucoup d'expériences.

Il abaissa la tête, maintenant mon sexe vers le haut, mais il n'aurait pas eut besoin de le tenir comme j'étais complètement bander. Il passa sa langue sur le bout.

- Hmmm…ahhh…

Gémissement retenu entre mes lèvres mais il en avait eut un qui avait passé, faible mais présent.

Mon visage resta plisser pendant que mes pieds s'écartaient et que je soulevai mon bassin pour lui faciliter la tache, mais c'était surtout un réflexe de ma part. Je n'arrivais pas à empêcher mon corps de faire n'importe quoi. Seul le plaisir ressentit m'importait réellement.

Ces lèvres et sa langue caressaient mon sexe me procurant plus de plaisir. Mes doigts empoignèrent les couvertures, les serrant fortement comme si j'allais me perdre si je ne les tenais pas, c'était dans un sens le cas, cela me rattachais encore à la réalité car sinon je serais parti et plus rien de m'aurait fait retenir mes gémissements. J'étais faible, comme je ne pouvais contrer cette faiblesse. Ne pas pouvoir le repousser et ne pas lui permettre de me baiser comme une salope. Je ni pouvais rien, je voulais me reprendre en main mais incapable de le faire. Mon corps ou plutôt William gagnait contre ma volonté qui était pourtant très forte dans d'autres situations.

William enroula complètement ces lèvres autour de mon membre pour y faire de doux mouvements de va-et-vient, ce qui me fit soulever de plus belle. Il posa ces mains sur mes hanches pour me maintenir contre le lit mais le plaisir et l'envie était trop forte que je restai cambrer.

- Hmm..en…core..fuck me…son-of-a-bitch…

William rit légèrement et sa langue se déplaça de plus belle, me suçant comme un diable, rapide, fortement et passionnément, tout en restant exact dans ces mouvements.

- Hmmm…shut up…ahh..hmmm…bitch…hhsssss…

William releva les yeux pour me regarder, il aurait rit s'il l'avait pu. Il devait me trouver drôle, de me mordre ainsi les lèvres pour retenir mes gémissements qui ne sauraient tarder à se faire complètement entendre.

Je n'en pouvais plus, c'était trop bon, me surprenant même à en vouloir plus. Mon compagnon ne resta pas à ne faire qu'un seul mouvement. Ces doigts allèrent caresser mes testicules, doucement, comme si cet objet était le détail sur son œuvre d'art et qu'il devait y faire attention pour ne pas le briser ou plutôt me faire venir trop tôt. Il avait un esprit pervers et savait comment me donner plus de plaisir tout en m'empêcha de trop en avoir. Il caressa mes deux joyeux d'une main experte, allant de droite à gauche tout en les tournant.

C'en était trop, je n'en pouvais plus, cela ne me suffisait plus.

- Baisse-moi complètement.

William se recula rapidement pour éclater d'un rire sonore. J'en fus offusqué et lui envoyant un coup dans les côtes. Son rire s'arrêta automatique pour qu'il me lance un regard des plus noir.

- Alors qui est la salope ? Celui qui fait ou celui qui demande d'en avoir plus ?

- J'ai dit pervers et non pas salope.

- La différence, je vous pris.

Je secouai la tête. L'envie de lui expliquer la différence n'était pas présente, comme il devait savoir ce que les deux mots voulaient signifier.

Je fixai le plafond calmant d'abord les ébats de mon corps.

William resta là sans bouger, un fier sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors. Ton point de vue.

Je soupirai puis posa mes yeux bleu-vert sur sa personne.

- Tu es pervers et une salope. Le pervers est une personne qui aime faire souffrir les autres et c'est justement ce que tu es en train de faire avec moi. Tu me fais souffrir. Tu imagines des choses vraiment pas très catholiques dans ton esprit et tu les mets en pratique. Pour la salope, tu cherches qu'à me baiser et tu pourrais le faire à n'importe qui. Tu es donc un sale pervers et une salope.

Il rit légèrement et enroula ses doigts autour de mon sexe, sûrement pour le garder bander comme il ne fit rien d'autre.

- Et toi tu es ?

- Ni un pervers et ni une salope.

Mon compagnon fit une pression sur mon anatomie.

- Personne n'est parfait.

Léger sourire sur le coin de mes lèvres élancées.

- Qui dit que je ne le suis pas ?

- Ne rêve pas trop. Tu n'as sûrement pas envie que j'arrête.

Il n'eut pas tord sur ce point, bien que s'il dégageait sa main de sur mon corps, je pourrais rendre une décision plus précise.

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes pour les rouvrir par la suite.

- Tout ceci me suffit amplement.

William éclata de rire avant de commencer à me masturber fortement, un liquide transparent s'écoulant du bout de mon membre. Mon corps se cambra en entier, complètement tendu. Mes pieds me soutenant à quelques centimètres du lit.

- Hmmm…ahhh…ah….hmmmm…ou….iiiiiiii…

William éclata de rire ne pouvant plus s'arrêter. Son rire se percutant sur les murs de la petite chambre. Sa main se referma un peu plus autour de mon membre, augmentant la pulsion et le plaisir par la même occasion.

- Arkkk…salo…pe…ahhhh…

Il rit et son doigt se mit à dessiner quelques ronds autour de mon anus sans me pénétré pour autant.

- Arr…rrr..ête…

Mon envie était à son apogée, une brûlure se faisait sentir en moi, j'avais besoin qu'il continue et qu'il m'en donne plus.

Il finit par retirer son doigt et me claqua une cuisse.

- Tu as de la chance car on doit partir pour l'école. Aller rhabille-toi.

Je soupirai, grognant légèrement. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me lever. Mon corps souffrait le martyr mais je vis bien que William ne voulait pas me débarrasser de la brûlure en moi, car il se releva pour s'habiller rapidement étant encore vêtu de son chandail de la veille et de son pantalon. Une fois qu'il fut changer dans des vêtements propres, il me tira les miens à la figure.

- Aller debout.

- Pas envie.

Il tapa du pied puis vient se remettre au-dessus de mon corps pour déposer un tendre baiser contre mes lèvres. Celui-ci était doux mais je cherchai à le faire plus passionner et fort à cause de mon envie. Ma langue pénétrant d'un coup dans sa bouche pour chercher sa compagne, mes lèvres se collant contre les siennes pour chercher un contact des plus chaleureux mais il me repoussa violemment.

- Du calme.

Me calmer mais il voulait me tuer. Il m'excitait et il voulait maintenant que je me calme. C'est que mes hormones étaient bien présentes. Je cherchais à lui attraper la nuque pour profiter d'un baiser mais je fus une gifle que je reçus sur la joue.

- On va être en retard.

- Je sais bien, répondis-je en massant ma joue meurtris comme il n'y avait pas été de main morte.

Il me sourit tendrement et s'étira pour aller chercher mes lunettes de soleil sur la table de chevet pour les déposés sur mon nez.

- Merci…

Mes mains se posèrent sur sa taille, mes pouces caressant le creux de ces reins.

- Je me meurs, me plaignis-je.

- Je défoncerais ton beau petit cul de blondasse plus tard ce soir.

- Plus tôt….

Il fit une mine comme s'il semblait réfléchir.

- Bien mais je le ferais là où je veux, quand je le souhaite.

Je le regardai bizarrement puis le repoussa. Il était bien trop pervers pour que je lui permisse une telle chose.

- J'attendrais.

Je me relevai du lit pour m'habiller sans dire un beau, dos à lui. Je l'entendis se relever pour venir passer ces bras autour de ma taille pendant que je refermai mon pantalon.

- Tu as dix minutes avant qu'on parte et tu as besoin de te raser.

- Hein ? Tu veux rire ?

Je passai ma main sur mon menton, il avait raison. Je fis une moue de dégoût, c'était bien le seul endroit de mon corps que je n'aimais pas. Ce satané menton, où il avait toujours de petits poils blonds qui poussaient à chaque jour.

J'allai cherché mon rasseoir dans mon sac pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain attrapant un chandail au passage.

Je me plaçai devant le miroir et passai une serviette sous l'eau pour la passer par la suite sur mon visage. Je pris le rasseoir pour passer la lame sur mon menton pour y faire disparaître les quelques poils. Ceci me prit cinq minutes, me voulant parfaitement raser. L'idée de me raser l'entre-jambe me vient à l'esprit mais je décidai d'abord de voir ce point de vue avec William. Après tout, il ne paraissait pas vraiment à cause de leur couleur blonde et ce n'était pas moi qui allait mettre mon visage à cet endroit.

Avant de sortir, je passai mon chandail à mon cou et ensuite dans les bras pour finalement rejoindre William à l'entrée, attrapant mon sac d'école au passage pour le poser sur mon épaule droite.

Sans un mot, nous sortîmes à l'extérieur pour prendre le chemin de l'école. Plus que trois jours et celle-ci allait être terminée.

Les trois jours passèrent rapidement et se ressemblèrent tous. William passait son temps à étudier. Nous nous parlâmes peu. Pour ma part, soit je me promenais à l'extérieur ou soit préparait les repas que William ne touchait à peine. Nous eûmes convenu que je prépare la nourriture comme mon compagnon mangeait très peu.

J'eus même l'impression de vivre seul, à part le matin où William s'adonnait à des caresses pour me réveiller. Il se levait toujours tôt malgré le fait qu'il se couchait très tard. Je fus rapidement habitué à ces réveils des plus agréables que je ne pouvais maintenant plus me passer. Nous fûmes aucunement l'amour, ceci semblait inapproprié et William avait sûrement compris que je n'en avais pas réellement besoin.

Le matin du quatrième jour, je lui prodiguai aussi quelques caresses. Une baise me tentait, enfin c'était le fait qu'il me tentait, m'attirant à lui doucement pour finalement me repousser violemment. Je me mis en colère et me levai du lit pour aller prendre ma douche, m'enfermant dans la pièce pour qu'il ne puisse pas venir me rejoindre. Bon, il est vrai qu'à cette époque j'étais jeune et que je me laissai emporter facilement. William devait bien rire que j'aille m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, mais il me mettait hors de moi, à se jouer ainsi de moi. Me baisant seulement quand ça lui plaisait. On avait beau être le meilleur des hommes mais on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir besoin d'une personne à nos côtés. Je l'avais réalisé la veille, arrêtant de me poser la question : « Si je devais ou non vivre avec quelqu'un ? » J'allais laisser le temps passer et je verrais bien jusqu'où cela allait me mener. J'étais une personne égoïste et je pourrais facilement me priver de William lorsque je n'aurais plus besoin de lui.

Je me calmai rapidement sous la douche d'eau chaude, je sortis de sous celle-ci pour m'habiller. Une fois vêtu et raser, je sortis de la salle de bain. William n'était pas en vu, le lit avait malgré tout était fait.

Je décidai d'aller à la cuisine étant sûr d'y trouver William. Il était bien là assit sur une chaise, à la table mais il n'était pas seul. Un homme se trouvait en face de lui, vêtu d'un complet noir, ces cheveux de la même couleur, parfaitement coiffés. L'individu tourna la tête vers moi me souriait légèrement. Je le saluai d'un coup de tête avant de poser mon regard sur William qui semblait stresser mais content de me voir enfin sortir de la salle de bain.

- Venez-vous, asseoir Monsieur Wesker.

Je reviens à l'homme décidant de m'asseoir à la droite de William.

- Vous êtes, demandai-je suspicieux de voir quelqu'un si tôt.

- Monsieur Jacques Baker, je travaille pour les relations publiques chez Umbrella.

Je relevai la tête intéressée, bien que cela était étrange qu'on reçoive des nouvelles sitôt de la compagnie, à peine une journée après la fin des cours. Malgré tout mon visage resta froid, le regardant longuement le laissant continuer.

- Vous savez que la compagnie est à la recherche de jeune compétant mais nous ne voulons pas n'importe qui.

- Venez en au fait, dit William impatient.

L'homme sourit légèrement.

- Vos résultats scolaires sont fabuleux. Les meilleurs de l'établissement où vous étiez. Certes, pour Monsieur Birkin son français n'est pas parfait, moins de quatre-vingt-dix pourcent. Ce n'est pas si mal mais bon cela descend un peu sa moyenne de 92.

William sourit malgré tout.

- On est engagé, demanda-t-il.

- Pas si vite, vous avez de bon résultat mais aucun diplôme dans un domaine scientifique.

Mon compagnon fronça les sourcils, tant qu'à moi je restai calme, pas de quoi s'alarmer.

- Vous nous offrez une bourse à l'université, demandai-je.

Jacques sourit de plus belle.

- On pourrait mais on offre plus. Spencer a confiance en vous et vous offre la chance de suivre des cours dans l'un de nos centres de formation.

Je regardai William qui semblait confiant.

- Mais nous sommes acceptés sous quelles conditions, demanda mon compagnon, à en venant tout de suite au fait.

- Eh bien…Disons que vous verrez là-bas. Je ne suis pas au courant de tout. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'Umbrella demande une fidélité envers ces chercheurs.

William tourna la tête vers moi. Tout ceci était sensé et c'était justement ce que moi et William recherchaient. Un endroit fixe, avec des changes d'avancements et de pouvoir travailler en paix.

- Nous sommes d'accord, fit William. Mais nous allons rester combien de temps dans ce centre ?

- Nous ne pouvons engager des chercheurs en bas de dix-huit ans.

Mon compagnon fit une moue mais ne dit rien.

La conversation continua pendant environ une heure, nous parlâmes des dispositifs nécessaires à notre entrée dans le centre de formation, qui nous apprîmes que le centre était dirigé par le Dr Marcus. Ceci fit plaisir à William de pouvoir apprendre avec un tel scientifique de renom mais cela me laissa complètement indifférent comme bien des choses dans la vie. Lorsque tout les détails furent réglés, Monsieur Baker disposa, nous laissant deux billets de train dans une enveloppe blanche, à prendre le lendemain à la gare de Raccoon. Il fallait dire qu'Umbrella ne perdait pas de temps.

Une fois seule dans la chambre d'hôtel William se leva pour me sauter au cou, déposant un baiser vif contre mes lèvres lorsque je tournai la tête pour le regarder. Mes entrailles grognèrent légèrement à se baiser que je fis durer un moment puis, je le coupai en détournant la tête pour regarder l'enveloppe posée sur la table.

- Je trouve qu'il nous engage très vite, dis-je en ouvrant l'enveloppe pour en sortir les deux billets où un signe d'Umbrella y était dessiné.

Je lus rapidement les deux bouts de papier et appris qu'en plus nous allions voyager dans la partie pour les riches et non pas avec les autres passagers dans la partie wagon passager.

- En plus, il nous traîne avec une si grande importance.

- J'appelle cela les joies d'une grande compagnie et tu devrais savoir qu'Umbrella adore ce donné des airs.

- Oui, je sais bien mais de là à nous donné des avantages qu'on ne devrait pas avoir.

- Al…chut…

Mon compagnon vient poser son index contre mes lèvres et je levai les yeux pour le regarder et nous échangeâmes un profond regard plein de passion

les yeux et le laissai s'asseoir sur moi.

Ces ébats se finirent dans le lit pour une journée couché dans celui-ci pour ne jamais en sortir. Nous fîmes l'amour passionnément et il me prit plusieurs fois après que j'eus récupéré. Nous nous endormîmes très tôt comme je n'en pouvais plus, William m'avait complètement vidé de mon énergie et je n'arrivais plus à me lever, la fatigue avait gagné mon corps. Je m'endormis et ce même si les couvertures étaient insalubres, de toute manière je finis par les faire tomber complètement sur le sol. Durant la nuit, William se colla complètement contre mon corps pour chercher de la chaleur, je sus qu'il me colla comme je le ressentis durant mon repos.

_Fin de la première partie en été 1977._


	5. Chapitre 2 Formation

Chapitre 2 – Formation - Été 1977 (Gare de Raccoon City)

**Chapitre 2** – Formation - Été 1977 (Gare de Raccoon City)

Le lendemain matin, nous arrivâmes à la gare avec nos maigres affaires. Nous montâmes dans le train et nous fûmes accueillis par un homme en costume qui nous fit entrer dans le train pour nous quitter et nous emmener au deuxième étage du train. La décoration du train m'impressionna fortement, il avait dû coûter très cher à bâtir. Umbrella devait vraiment avoir de l'argent à tirer par les fenêtres pour construire de tel moyen de transport. Les murs à l'intérieurs étaient en bois très sombre ou parfois tapissé de tapisserie, le plancher était en tapis. L'endroit où l'homme nous laissa fut une grande salle à manger, chaque table avait une nappe blanche et celle-ci se trouvaient près d'une fenêtre, avec des rideaux blanc ivoire et bordure dorée, pour permettre au passager de regarder à l'extérieur. Une sortie de secours se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce mais elle semblait hors service, ayant très peu servit. Nous allâmes vers une table où nous nous assîmes sans échanger un mot. On avait convenu avant de partir pour le centre, qu'on allait se tenir tranquille et ne pas sauter sur l'autre pour montrer notre amour au grand jour. Cela me convenait parfaitement bien que William semblait très pensif depuis le moment où nous avions pris cette décision.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table et prîmes place sur une chaise en velours. William se plaça devant moi toujours le même air pensif sur le visage et ces deux mains étaient liées entre elle par les doigts. Il semblait même quelque peu stressé et son pied tapait sur le sol. Sa réaction me fit sourit, mes lèvres s'étirant parfaitement pour un sourire sur la pointe de l'ironie et de la moquerie. Il était loin d'être calme et s'il avait eut des problèmes de cœur ou quelque chose comme cela il aurait sûrement fait une crise.

- Will, décompresse un peu.

- Décompresser ?? Mais as-tu seulement conscience que c'est le rêve de ma vie ?

- Bien sûr, mais si tu commences à être dans cet état à chaque fois que tu réalises ton rêve, tu vas être stressé pour les prochaines années à venir.

Il grimaça légèrement puis je détournai la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le train se mit en marche et une forêt défila rapidement devant mes yeux. C'est fou comme la ville de Raccoon City était en plein dans la forêt et que celle-ci se trouvait entouré de montagne rendant ainsi la ville très difficile d'accès. Le train restait donc le moyen de transport le plus courant et le plus facile pour traverser de grande distance mais je vais arrêter là ma description du train pour plutôt me consacrer à mon entourage. Non de William comme il semblait toujours aussi stressé mais plutôt sur la décoration du train qui était loin de laisser à désirer mais j'en reviens à parler du train et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Mon regard se posa sur la forêt, les arbres très près les uns des autres et la plupart étaient des feuillus, même qu'il n'y avait que cela, sûrement des chênes mais je n'en étais pas vraiment sûr. Après tout, je préférais de loin les fleurs aux arbres mais ceci s'équivalait sur certains points comme c'était tous deux des écosystèmes à part entière.

Je fus alors sortit de mes pensées par un coup de pied que je reçu sur le tibia de ma jambe gauche et mes yeux se levèrent pour regarder William qui me désigna d'un signe de tête l'homme debout près de la table.

- Messieurs voudraient-ils avoir quelque chose à boire, demanda l'homme qui portait un complet noir de serveur.

- De l'eau minérale pour moi, lui répondis-je puis tourna la tête vers William.

- Rien pour moi.

Je secouai la tête.

- Il va prendre un cocktail au punch sans alcool bien entendu.

Le serveur tourna la tête vers moi puis la hocha pour partir.

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais rien, répondit William qui semblait de très forte mauvaise humeur mais mon regard retourna en direction de la fenêtre.

Le serveur revient avec les deux verres les déposant au milieu de la table pour plus de sécurité. Je lui souris aimablement par courtoisie et dirigea ma main en direction de mon verre d'eau et William en fit de même, nos mains se frôlèrent légèrement. Je fronçai les sourcils puis secoua légèrement la tête pour prendre une gorgée d'eau. Celle-ci était assez agréable, froide et douce lorsqu'elle passait dans la gorge.

Le voyage dans le train se fut sans autre péripétie et sans trop de discours entre William et moi. Il ne fit que me regarder et moi à l'extérieur les bras croisés sur mon torse replaçant parfois à l'aide de mon index mes lunettes soleil qui descendait le long de mon nez. Déjà à dix-sept ans, je faisais preuve d'un calme parfait et mon visage était aussi dur que tu marbres bien que mon cœur battait encore rapidement quand je posais mes yeux sur William. Je ne pourrais pas nier éternellement mes sentiments envers lui, seulement les cachés aux plus profond de mon âme et dire à William que je ne ressentais rien mais cela n'était que pur mensonge. Mon cœur était à lui et seulement à lui.

Le train finit par entrer dans un tunnel et je dû détourner les yeux comme il faisait noir à l'extérieur et on ne voyait plus rien.

- Je crois que nous arrivons, dit William les yeux posés dans les miens.

- Je le pense aussi.

Nous restâmes un instant à nous regarder puis le train finit par grincer fortement et ralentir rapidement. Je respirais profondément, ma vie allait maintenant changer et je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. J'allais découvrir bien des choses ici mais avoir su ce qui s'y passait réellement, je n'y serais peut-être jamais venu car je n'avais pas idée jusqu'où ma vie allait aller bien que je n'allais rien regretter.

Le train finit par s'arrêter complètement dans un bruit de sifflement de fumée et je me relevai lentement suivit de William qui vient se mettre derrière moi puis passa à mes côtés pour se diriger vers la sortie du train. Il marchait d'un pas sûr et assurer ce qui me fit sourire puis, je le suivit à mon tour.

Nous descendîmes les marches pour aller dans le wagon passager où des gens commençaient à descendre du train pour pénétré dans une vaste salle en béton.

Je respirai profondément passant une main dans mes cheveux puis lorsque ce fut notre tour de sortir du train, je restais un moment à contempler l'endroit où nous nous trouvâmes. C'était un vaste hangar vide en béton, un échafaudage se trouvait sous nos pieds et la pièce était faiblement éclairée mais je pu distinguer une poste à environ 20 mètres de là où les gens se dirigeaient. Cela devait mener dans le centre lui-même. Une personne me demanda d'avancer et je le fis me plaçant à côté de William.

- Nous y sommes, dis-je dans un faible murmure.

- On dirait bien.

De nouveau l'homme qui nous avait accueillit dans le train vient à notre rencontre.

- Le Dr. Marcus va vous recevoir dans son bureau. Voyez bien me suivre.

Nous nous regardâmes tour à tour William et moi puis suivîmes l'homme à travers le centre. Mon regard se posa sur les lieux, celui-ci était décoré avec goût et avec beaucoup d'argent comme il avait dû coûter très cher. C'est fou, l'argent qu'Umbrella possède, on se demandait même parfois d'où elle tirait tout ces profits mais j'allais finir par le découvrir avec le temps. J'étais patient et de toute manière l'argent n'était pas ma première conviction. Je voulais seulement devenir un grand chercheur, important, alors peut importait vraiment d'où Umbrella prenait son argent tant qu'elle allait servir à me rendre plus populaire et connu.

Après quelques minutes de marche en traversant diverses pièces et couloir pour arrivâmes dans le bureau de Marcus. Celui-ci était assez vaste, la décoration était merveilleuse. Un échiquier géant se trouvait sur le sol, des pièces de grandeur nature se trouvaient aux quatre coins, une table ronde se trouvait sur notre gauche et un bureau dans le fond de la pièce, il était remplit de multiples livres mais mon regard se posa plutôt sur l'homme qui était assis dans un grand fauteuil en train de jouer au échec seul. Il semblait assez vieux de part la couleur de ces cheveux qui était blanc, d'un blanc profond, il avait aussi quelques rides sur les yeux marquant une grande fatigue. Son nez était élancé et pointait vers le bas mais le reste de son visage était parfait, de petit sourcil blanc qui renfonçait des yeux. Il portait lui aussi les cheveux tirés vers l'arrière tout comme ces épaules qui étaient basses. Il semblait malgré pour un scientifique avoir une bonne musculation, on aurait pu croire qu'il était un top model surtout avec son costume brun pâle et ces yeux gris-vert.

Il leva lentement la tête pour nous regarder et dit à l'homme qui nous accompagnait de bien vouloir disposer en refermant la porte derrière lui. L'homme obtempéra sans un mot et Marcus prit de nouveau la parole.

- Jouez-vous au échec ?

Cette question me laissa au dépourvu, l'un des plus grands scientifiques au monde de notre temps, trouvait comme première question, si nous jouons au échec cela me laissa sans voix pendant un cours instant mais je repris rapidement contenance pour lui répondre.

- Je connais les bases de ce jeu sans y avoir vraiment jouer.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils comme dégoûter et posa son regard sur William.

- J'espère pour vous mon garçon que vous avez déjà joué.

Mon compagnon qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées secoua légèrement la tête.

- Eh bien, j'ai déjà joué quand j'étais jeune avec mon père mais…

- Alors voudrais-tu faire une partie avec moi, le coupa Marcus qui les détails de sa vie d'intéressait aucunement.

William resta sans voix puis s'avança pour regarder le jeu d'échec poser sur le bureau devant Marcus puis sourit légèrement.

- Avec plaisir, professeur.

Le vieil homme sourit fortement comme si avoir trouver un partenaire de jeu faisait son plus grand bonheur.

- Bien, prenez place.

William regarda autour de lui cherchant des chaises puis il vit que celle-ci se trouvait près de la table ronde de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Albert, va nous chercher des chaises.

Je restai incrédule, bon, joli journée que voilà, j'allais perdre mon temps à regarder un vieux et mon amour joué au échec durant toute la soirée. Je soupirai mais alla tout de même chercher deux chaises pour les ramener près du bureau. William s'assit assez rapidement et je me posai près de lui.

Marcus replaça les pièces à leur place respective.

- Blanc ou noir, demanda-t-il.

- Noir, lui répondit William en me jetant un regard en biais me faisait comprendre qu'il avait choisit cette couleur comme c'était celle que je portais.

Je lui souris légèrement et posa mon regard sur les différents livres qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

- Bien, je commence alors. Chaque fois qu'une personne perd un pion l'autre doit lui poser une question. Quand il n'aura plus de pièce je vais pouvoir décider si vous valez la peine que je vous prennes comme élève.

J'écarquillai les yeux, notre admission dans ce centre allait se jouer sur une simple partie d'échec mais cet homme était fou mais William décida de remonter le défi.

- Je suis d'accord.

Marcus sourit fortement et commença par bouger une pièce. Mon regard finit par se perdre dans le vite, les regarder jouer ne m'intéressait aucunement mais je restais tout de même présent dans la pièce refermant les yeux pour penser un peu puis vient la première question qui fut poser par William, ainsi donc Marcus venait de perdre un pion. Cela me fit sourire et j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux pour les poser sur mon compagnon.

- Pourquoi jouer notre admission sur une partie d'échec ?

- Parce que j'adore ce jeu et qu'il faut avoir un certain talent et une très bonne logique pour pouvoir gagner.

La partie reprit donc assez rapidement et ce fut William qui perdit le prochain pion.

- As-tu une fille dans ta vie ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, drôle de question à demander. Marcus n'utilisait même pas son droit de poser une question pour apprendre à nous connaître réellement.

- Non, répondit William qui regardait toujours le jeu. Marcus allait faire un commentaire mais mon compagnon leva la main.

- On pose des questions. Pas de commentaire.

Le vieil homme rit légèrement et laissa William joué à son tour. Les questions défilèrent comme celle-ci.

- Sur quoi travaillez-vous, demanda William.

- Des sangsues.

Drôle de projet mais nous n'avions droit à autre commentaire mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien faire avec des sangsues.

- Pourquoi avoir quitter vos parents si tôt, demanda Marcus.

- J'avais besoin de faire mes preuves seul, il allait m'empêché de progresser.

- Crois-tu que tu as le potentiel pour devenir chercheur, demanda à nouveau le vieil homme.

- Oui tout à fait. Et m'en croyez-vous incapable, demanda tout de suite William en rejetant un pion blanc de l'échiquier.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de dire cela. On m'a demandé de vous enseignez. C'est ce que je compte faire.

Je levai les yeux vers le plafond, tout cela m'irritait au plus haut point. Leur jeu était vraiment enfantin et je commençais à me demander si ces deux hommes avaient toute leur tête. Marcus dû remarquer mon désagrément comme il me demanda d'aller prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque et de le lire. Je le regardai pendant un instant mais celui-ci recommençait à jouer. Je décidai de faire comme il me l'avait proposé, me levant pour aller prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque.

- Non pas celui-là. Prenez plutôt celui du haut, troisième à partir de votre droite, dit le scientifique ne relevant pas les yeux de son jeu.

Je remis le livre que j'avais entre les mains dans la bibliothèque pour prendre celui qu'il m'avait proposé. Un libre portant sur les plantes. Je tournai automatique la tête vers Marcus, comment pouvait-il savoir que j'adorais étudier les plantes. Enfin, je ne posai pas la question et retourna m'asseoir sur la chaise ouvrant le livre pour commencer à lire. La lecture fut tellement intéressante que je t'entendis plus les questions que les deux hommes se posaient ni les bruits qui m'entouraient.

Je fus tirer de ma lecture par une chaise qui se posa sur mon épaule, c'était celle de William.

- Ton livre semble passionnant, fit-il.

- Il l'est, répondis-je continuant tout de même de lire sans relever les yeux vers lui.

- Allons, vous pourrez partir avec ce livre et le lire dans vos moments de temps libre mais retirer votre nez de là. Nous avons des choses à régler et j'ai des règlements à vous citez.

Je refermai lentement le livre ainsi donc William avait gagné la partie si nous étions admis dans le centre mais un regard rapide sur l'échiquier ne me permit pas de savoir qui avait gagné comme les pièces avaient été remises à leur place initiale.

Mon compagnon retira sa main de mon épaule pour poser son regard sur Marcus qui commença à réciter les règles de ce centre.

- On se lève à 7h, les repas se font à 7h30 et ils ne peuvent pas être reprit. Ensuite, on se rassemble dans l'auditorium pour les cours. Nous avons une pause à 10h puis ensuite on recommence à travailler jusqu'à 16h. Temps libre jusqu'à 18h30 où le repas du soir sera servit. Ensuite, le couvre-feu est à 22h. Toute les lumières seront éteindu.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, mais cela était pire que dans l'armée.

- Ensuite nous avons un slogan qu'il vous faut apprendre par cœur et il est le suivant : « L'obéissance engendre la discipline. La discipline engendre l'unité. L'unité engendre le pouvoir. Le pouvoir engendre la vie. » Il est interdit de dire un mot pendant le temps que cette phrase sera dite. Vous devez méditer sur ces mots.

Je me retiens pour ne pas éclater de rire, s'il comptait m'obliger à penser à une phrase, il me connaissait bien mal, j'étais encore maître de mes pensées et je n'aimais pas l'unité. Je préférais loin travailler seul mais dans un sens quand on analysait ces mots plus profondément dans un certain sens, il était exact et j'adorais le mot pouvoir à l'intérieur. L'obéissance était aussi une bonne chose en elle-même et il est vrai qu'en obéissance aux ordres donnés, la discipline se faisait plus rapidement et ainsi on pouvait travailler plus rapidement. Sauf que la discipline n'engendrait pas l'unité, pas à mes yeux, l'unité, on avait qu'à faire ce qu'on devait faire pas besoin des autres pour faire un travail bien que les utiliser pour pouvoir faire avancer les choses étaient bien amusant à mes yeux. Puis, avec l'unité venait le pouvoir, quand les gens travaillaient pour nous dans l'harmonie la plus complète on possédait ainsi le pouvoir. Ceci me fit sourire fortement et je regardais Marcus avec un air de prédateur sur le visage. Ce scientifique n'avait pas vraiment faux et je me mis à le respecter assez rapidement. Il allait m'apprendre beaucoup de chose, surtout comment utiliser les autres à notre meilleur mais la personne que je respectais le plus restait encore Spencer. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait engagé Marcus et celui-ci travaillait pour lui et j'aimais beaucoup plus Spencer comme il était le pilier de la société. Il m'avait donné ma chance et j'allais le lui rendre, peu importait ce que Marcus pourrait dire ou me demander de faire, je le ferais car Spencer le voulait. Je savais respecter les gens qui me faisait confiance et qui était intelligente. Je me sentais enfin pour la première fois de ma vie dans mon élément.

- Je dirais que cela me va parfaitement.

Marcus rit légèrement à la phrase que je venais de dire puis se releva pour traverser de l'autre côté du bureau venant de notre côté.

- Eh bien, mon vieil ami Spencer m'a bien fait de vous conseillez à moi et je serais heureux de vous apprendre ce que je sais.

Mais je sentis chez cet homme un recul envers ma personne, il ne posait pas son regard sur moi mais regardait plutôt William avec un sourire paternel mais se fut loin de me rendre jaloux.

Mon compagnon se releva alors pour faire face à l'homme et lui serra fortement la main.

- Merci de votre confiance envers nous.

- Mais de rien.

Marcus prit alors une feuille sur son bureau.

- Voilà le plan des lieux, vous pourrez ainsi vous repérer plus facilement. Votre chambre est la 22-A et la 22-B. Vos bagages s'y trouvent déjà et je vous dis donc à demain.

William et moi nous levâmes à notre tour puis dans un sourire aimable dîmes au revoir à l'homme pour disposer de la pièce et regagner nos appartements.

Nous suivîmes le plan en regagnant sans trop de difficulté nos chambres qui se trouvaient l'une à côté de l'autre. William me regarda un moment et me fit signe de le suivre dans la 22-A qui portait son nom sur la porte. Il ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans une pièce assez petite. Un lit qui semblait confortable avec des draps blancs, une commode, un bureau avec une chaise et une fenêtre menant sur l'extérieur meublaient la petite pièce carrée. Ces bagages étaient bien au pied du lit où William se dirigea pour aller s'asseoir. Je lui souris doucement et le suivit pour m'asseoir à mon tour près de lui.

Il se jeta à mes bras pour me serrer fortement contre lui, je passai mes bras autour de sa taille, il semblait heureux de cette journée et je pouvais le lire dans ces yeux comme ceux-ci pétillaient comme jamais.

- On dirait bien qu'on a beaucoup de chance, dis-je d'une voix calme.

William releva les yeux vers moi, il avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant, qui avait besoin de réconfort et qui ne pouvait pas cacher son bonheur, comme s'il venait de recevoir ce qu'il avait demandé pour Noël.

- C'est merveilleux. On ne pouvait pas demander mieux.

Je lui souris tendrement, ma main venant effleurer la peau de sa joue, mon pouce se posa sur ces petites lèvres roses.

- Oui tout est parfait.

J'étais assez heureux de ce qu'il se passait. Nous avions été pris dans ce centre et si nous étions à la hauteur, mais nous allions l'être cela était certain, nous allions être engager par la plus grande société en Amérique du Nord.

- Al ?

- Oui, répondis-je en frottant mon pouce contre ces lèvres.

- Rien.

Il vient déposer ces lèvres contre les miennes et nous échangeâmes un profond baiser qui s'éternisa pendant de longue minute, ces lèvres caressant les miennes et il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche. Je me mis à la suceter lentement mes mais venant se poser sur ces hanches puis il rompit le baiser.

- Reste dormir ici cette nuit, me demanda-t-il.

Je lui souris tendrement.

- Je ne te quitterais pas avant bien longtemps. Nous sommes fait pour faire de grande chose ensemble.

William passa une main dans mes cheveux puis alla se rouler en boule dans le lit. Je penchai la tête sur le côté le regardant tendrement avant de retirer mes souliers et mon chandail noir pour faire de même avec ces espadrilles que je laissai tomber sur le sol. Torse-nu je m'installai contre lui, passant ma main sur son ventre et il s'étendit pour se coller de tout son long contre moi.

- Bonne nuit, Al.

- Fait de beau rêve.

Je veillai pendant un court moment sur lui, le temps qu'il s'endorme et je fermai les yeux à mon tour pour m'endormir profondément. Je me sentais très bien contre son corps de cette manière, j'adorais pouvoir le serrer contre moi, sentir sa peau contre la mienne, sa chaleur, son besoin de réconfort. Il se reposait contre moi comme si c'était un dieu pour lui, ce que j'étais sûrement. Il m'aimait et j'en faisais autant bien que mes sentiments ne se dévoileront jamais de façon concrète. Tout ce que je souhaitais c'était de sentir son amour envers moi, de sentir que j'avais de l'importance pour une personne et de l'avoir lui pour toujours. L'amour était un sentiment si innocent qu'il avait gagné mon cœur et je ne pouvais pas le combattre seulement me laisser guider par celui-ci mais jamais il ne prendrait complètement possession de mon esprit. J'étais loin d'être une personne sensible et je pouvais facilement repousser les sentiments du cœur quand cela allait être nécessaire mais je ne voyais pas le mal de me laisser aller quand j'étais seul avec mon amour. Lui-même ne s'en rendait pas compte comme il était endormit donc je restais fort et insensible aux yeux de tout le monde.

La nuit ne fut pas mouvementée et William ne fit que se retourner pour se coller face à moi, sa tête poser contre mon cou, où je pouvais sentir le souffle chaud mais ceci ne me réveillai pas et je passais les bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer encore plus étroitement pour un échange profond de passion amoureuse.

« - L'obéissance engendre la discipline. La discipline engendre l'unité. L'unité engendre le pouvoir. Le pouvoir engendre la vie. »

Tels furent les mots qui me réveillèrent le lendemain matin dans le lit de mon compagnon. Je poussai quelques grognements de désapprobation, ce n'était vraiment pas la première phrase pour me réveiller et je serrai plus fortement William qui s'éveilla à son tour. Celui-ci rit m'attendant puis il déposa sa tête contre mon torse.

- Bonjour, me dit-il d'une voix faible et encore endormit.

- Hmmm…

Je me mordis les lèvres en lui souriant tendrement voulant bien rester étendu dans ce lit pour les prochaines heures à venir. Ne pas me lever, ne pas quitter la chaleur de son corps contre la mienne, ne pas le quitter lui. Je me sentais en sécurité près de lui malgré que mon esprit me dicta de ne pas me laisser aller à ceci. Ne pas laisser mon cœur entrer dans des sentiments trop poussés.

Mon visage redevient alors ferme, les sourcils légèrement tirés vers le bas pour reprendre mon air sérieux qui fit faire une moue à mon compagnon qui rit par la suite en passant sa main sur ma joue.

- Allons…Q'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Mais rien.

- Ne me prends pas pour un con. Si tu fais cette face c'est que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Tout va bien. C'est juste ce réveil-matin que je n'aime pas.

William rit légèrement et me bouscula gentiment pour finalement rouler sur moi se mettant debout sur le plancher. Je maugréai de plus belle et me roula en boule dans les couvertures.

- Trop tôt, fit-je en me cachant le visage.

- Al. Arrête de faire l'enfant.

Je secouai rapidement la tête pour la sortir de sous les couvertures pour regarder mon compagnon d'un air dur puis je me levai à mon tour pour prendre mon chandail sur le sol.

- Si c'est comme ça, moi je retourne dans ma chambre.

- Hmm…fait comme tu veux mais réfléchit. Il reste trente minutes avant le déjeuner.

Je secouai légèrement la tête en lui donnant une claque sur les fesses.

- Arrête de penser à ça. J'ai pas envie puis tu m'échauffes les oreilles.

Je détournai rapidement mon dos pour prendre mes souliers et les revêtit assez rapidement avant de quitter la chambre sans un mot laissant un William paumé et blesser.

- Vient me rejoindre à la cafétéria, dis-je avant de quitter la pièce pour retourner dans ma chambre.

Je regardai rapidement ma pièce et me dirigeai vers mon sac de vêtement pour l'ouvrir rapidement pour en sortir des vêtements propres. Je me défis de mon pantalon pour l'abaisser au sol et ce fut à ce moment que je vis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, je ne l'avais pas verrouillé. Je me retournai pour voir William entrer de nouveau dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière et vient se coller contre mon torse dénudé et sa main vient se poser sur mon entre-jambe.

- Will…Pas maintenant.

- Ce que tu dis mais moi j'en ai envie.

Je le repoussai violemment pour le faire tomber sur le lit.

- Va te faire voir. Je ne suis pas un objet alors arrête de me…

Je cherchais un moment mes mots, de me faire quoi ? Une chose que j'étais loin de trouver désagréable et que si je m'écoutais, je le laisserais faire tout le temps mais j'avais en moi la commande de pouvoir résister. Il était loin de me faire assez d'effet pour casser cette chose en moi que je connais la maîtrise.

- Maintenant sors d'ici.

William me lança un regard noir se relevant pour venir près de moi écrasant sa main sur mon visage.

- Tu es à moi.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Je vais te baiser.

- Rêve pas trop ma biche.

Il me sourit tendrement et rapprocha ces lèvres des miennes mais je détournai la tête au dernier moment.

- Va-t'en.

- T'es con voilà ce que tu es.

- Et toi tu es un sale égoïste incapable de contrôler ces petites hormones. Alors pars d'ici avant que je te mette dehors moi-même.

Mon compagnon me regarda longuement avant de passer à côté de moi pour se diriger de nouveau vers la sortie de la chambre, il ouvrit la porte rapidement pour la passer et la claqua derrière lui.

Je soupirai longuement en me passant une main dans les cheveux. Tiens, il manquait de gel. J'allais vers mon sac de vêtement pour fouiller à l'intérieur pour y chercher ma bouteille de gel pour cheveux. Je finis par la trouver dans le fond complètement, j'avais dû sortir tout sur le lit pour la trouver.

Je cherchai un miroir des yeux mais il y en avait aucun dans la pièce. J'allais devoir faire sans. Je pris la bouteille dans ma main pour en verser une certaine quantité dans ma seconde main puis de cette même main je la fis passer plusieurs fois dans mes cheveux blonds pour bien l'étendre et faire coller mes cheveux à l'arrière de mon crâne. Ces gestes accomplirent, je soupirai d'aise malgré la douleur que mon cœur ressentait. J'avais conscience d'avoir fait du mal à William mais au plus profond de moi je m'en délectai. De savoir qu'il m'en voulait pour l'avoir rejeter aussi durement sans un seul sentiment. Il l'avait sentit et c'était pour cette raison qu'il était partit rapidement. Il avait sentit que mon cœur ne voulait pas de lui, ma décision était sans retour. Je voulais être tranquille. Je n'aimais pas les petites manies de William de toujours vouloir le sexe. Je n'en voulais pas et il allait devoir l'apprendre assez rapidement. Je ne suis pas un homme sensible à chercher les caresses des autres. Je venais de me reprendre en main, je m'étais trop laissé aller et ce temps été terminé. Je devais recommencer à être un homme sans merci et faire mes preuves seules mais malgré tout mon cœur en souffrait. Mes entrailles se contractaient et je sentis pendant un moment une boule venir dans ma gorge mais je tapai lentement du pied pour reprendre mon air sérieux.

- Il n'est rien pour moi et il le méritait.

D'un pas sûr, la tête bien haute, je finis de m'habiller puis sortit de ma chambre. Je me grattai légèrement la nuque, le seul problème était que c'était William qui possédait le plan de l'établissement et que je ne savais pas où je devais aller. Je ne voulais pas non plus demander mon chemin, ma fierté était bien trop grande pour cela. Je fermai lentement les yeux pour me souvenir du plan. Je fis appel à mes souvenirs, me concentrant sur le plan que je n'avais vu que pendant quelques secondes mais la seule chose que je réussis à distinguer fut William. Son visage souriant, son physique puis ces lèvres, si chaude et ensorcelante. J'avais envie de le revoir, j'étais peiné par ce que je venais de lui dire.

_i Mais reprend toi. Il doit apprendre que je ne suis pas une bête de foire. /i_

Malgré cela, j'avais envie de le revoir et je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre moi-même que je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Comment mes sentiments envers lui pouvaient être aussi fort ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais il était plus fort que tout. Je ne pouvais pas nier le fait que je tenais à lui, il m'était cher et pourtant je venais de le repousser brutalement sans une once de pitié.

_i Oh William…pardonne-moi. /i_

Mon visage s'adoucit pendant un cours instant et je me mordis la lèvre avant de donner un coup de poing dans le mur. La douleur remit mes pensées en place et j'arrêtai de penser à mon amant.

_i Voilà, c'est pas si difficile que ça. /i_

Je fermai de nouveau les yeux pour me rappeler le plan et cette fois-ci il ne fut pas difficile à voir. De ma chambre, la cafétéria se trouvait à deux couloirs à droite et l'un à gauche.

J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux souriants légèrement. Ma mémoire était parfaite. Je n'avais regardé ce plan que durant un cours moment et j'étais capable de m'en rappeler.

- I'm coming.

Nouveau passage de ma main dans mes cheveux puis je me dirigeai à travers les couloirs pour regarder la salle des repas. J'y arrivais sans trop de difficulté et rendu là-bas, je cherchai William des yeux. Il n'étais nulle part en vue. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils puis me dirigea vers le comptoir à nourriture. Il y avait du gruau. Pas très intéressant mais comme il y avait seulement que cela, je ne pouvais pas faire mon difficile. Je pris un bol de ce liquide blanchâtre puis me dirigea vers une table libre. Plusieurs personnes parlaient entre elles assissent sur des tables longues. La plupart portaient leur vêtement et d'autre avait sur eux une blouse blanche de serveur. Il avait des gens de différents âges. Des plus jeunes au plus vieux mais très peu de jeune et William devait être le seul à avoir 16 ans dans ce centre mais pour le moment, il me fallait le trouver et il ne semblait vraiment pas être dans la pièce. Mes paroles semblaient l'avoir toucher plus profondément que je ne l'aurait cru.

Un soupire s'échappa de mes lèvres et j'allai prendre place à une table pour prendre mon repas du matin. Mes yeux fixèrent le bol sans regarder les gens présent autour de moi. Certains se levèrent lorsqu'ils avaient finit de manger et d'autre continuait de parler entre eux.

Je finis mon déjeuner assez rapidement puis alla déposer le bol sur un comptoir puis me décida à quitter la cafétéria pour marcher un peu dans le centre pour repérer les lieux, bien sûr je me rappelais toujours du plan et je ne devais pas l'oublier sinon je me serrai perdu. Je marchai à travers les couloirs rencontrant d'autre personne en chemin qui ne me jetait aucun regard de toute manière j'étais de toujours perdu dans mes pensées et je ne voyais pas les gens qui m'entouraient.

Je pensai de nouveau à William me demandant bien où il pouvait être parti, il n'avait pas prit de petit-déjeuner et il ne semblait être nulle-part en vue. Je soupirai légèrement, je m'en voulais un peu de l'avoir laisser comme cela. Je n'avais aucune raison de l'avoir repousser. Bien sûr, ces avances m'irritaient mais j'aurais dû lui expliquer plus calmement mais en même temps j'avais besoin de me comprendre moi-même. J'avais peur de ce que j'étais en train de ressentir et j'avais de la difficulté à me retenir. Cause de mon immaturité, je ne savais pas encore comment bâtir des défenses autour de mon cœur. En plus, de tel sentiment était nouveau et j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais pas m'en priver. Bien sûr, mon amour était commençant et c'était là tout l'agrément de la chose. Je me sentais si bien, mon cœur battait rapidement et ma peau se réchauffait à la seul penser de me voir près de William. J'étais amoureux et je ne pouvais le nier, un amour débutant et éternel. C'était mon tout premier amour, celui qui fait battre votre cœur avec passion, vous arrêtez de penser au futur pour vous occupez du moment présent, tout ce qui est importe est de rendre votre partenaire heureux. C'est ce que mon cœur aspirait mais mon esprit voulait tout autre. Je devais rester un homme sérieux, dur et que rien ne touchait. J'avais aspiré à cela durant toute ma vie, m'ayant battit un mur de caractère mais voilà que depuis à peine deux semaines, j'étais amoureux fou. J'en avais honte mais mon cœur me forçait à continuer cette relation. Je ne voulais pas l'arrêter, j'avais besoin de William, autant que de corps que d'esprit. Il était différent des autres. Il faisait partie des gens comme moi. Ceux qui ne vivaient que pour eux et pour le travail. Les deux ensembles. La plupart des gens ne vivaient que pour le travail et ne s'occupaient pas d'eux. William travaillait pour lui-même. Pour montrer qu'il était ai-dessus de n'importe qui. Plus intelligent. Bien sûr, il avait un petit caractère immature mais j'aimais bien.

Près de dix minutes avant les débuts des cours, je pris le chemin vers l'auditorium espérant y retrouver William. Je pénétrai dans la pièce. Mon compagnon était bien là en train de parler à Marcus à l'avant. La pièce contenait six rangées à double place. Tout muni d'ordinateur. Le loco d'Umbrella se trouvait à l'avant sur l'estrade.

Mon regard se posa sur William qui ne tourna aucunement la tête vers ma personne. Marcus lui me jeta un regard en coin, presque dégoûté, non il l'était, il me regardait sombrement comme si j'avais commis un meurtre. Je ne m'occupai aucunement de ce regard bien qu'étrange et j'avançai vers les deux hommes.

- Vous êtes à l'arrière, rangés de gauche premier bureau, me dit froidement Marcus.

Je fronçai les sourcils et fit demi-tour pour aller me placer devant ma place, tout cela allait être ennuyant, encore des cours qui n'allait servir à rien.

William continua de m'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe d'élèves pénètre dans la pièce. Ils allèrent tous à leur place respective et un homme assez jeune, cheveux noirs, coupés aux épaules, vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, me souriant fortement mais je détournai rapidement les yeux de sa personne pour regarder William qui venait de quitter Marcus pour rendre place à la première rangée, il n'était pas à côté de moi. Marcus avait osé nous séparer, je ne pouvais pas admettre une telle chose, mais bon, je restai tout de là aussi froidement que dans mon habitude.

- Bonjour, je me nomme Michael et toi, me demanda mon compagnon de bureau.

Je secouai la tête sans lui répondre continuant de regarder William, se me demandait toujours comment il allait. L'avais-je réellement blessé en le repoussant comme je l'avais fait. Je n'avais pas été si dur que cela ? J'avais vraiment besoin de lui parler et lui-même se mordillait les ongles en regardant l'heure. Mais jamais une seule fois, il ne tourna la tête vers moi pour me regarder.

- Tu pourrais me répondre…,fit Michael.

- La ferme, le cours va commencer.

Marius appuya sur un bouton et l'écran posé devant moi s'alluma pour laisser voir un embryon animal. Mon regard se porta sur cette chose, il semblait y avoir quelque chose d'anormal, une déformation des cellules. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir trop quoi, mais il y avait une chose d'anormal sur cet embryon. Je levai automatiquement la main et Marcus me demanda ce qu'il y avait.

- Cet embryon, il y a une déformation sur les cellules. Mais tout semble intact au premier regard mais la poche interne semble plus grosse qu'elle ne devrait l'être même chez un animal comme une baleine. Il est bien trop étroit. De plus, l'embryon semble avoir arrêter de grandir, il continue de se nourrir mais on voit même des déformations légères.

Marcus me coupa alors.

- Exact, et vous voyez tout cela à l'œil nu ?

- Oui, bien sûr, il a quelque indice qui signifie mes dires mais il est vrai que se n'étaient que des suppositions comme il m'aurait fallut un microscope pour vraiment affirmer avec certitude ce que je viens de dire.

- Exactement donc la prochaine fois, ne faite pas de supposition avant d'être sur.

William leva à son tour sa main.

- Mais je croyais qu'il fallait d'abord émettre une thèse et ensuite la vérifié. N'est-ce pas là la base de la science. ?

Je souris légèrement, voilà que mon William me revenait, après tout, Marcus n'aurait pas dû me répliquer comme il l'avait fait, surtout qu'il avait eut du dégoût dans sa voix. Je n'arrivais pas encore à comprendre pourquoi et mon regard se tourna vers William qui ne me jetait toujours pas de regard, il avait la tête haute et ne semblait n'avoir répliquer qu'au chercheur pour pouvoir faire son intéressant et j'espérais bien qu'il y avait une toute autre raison.

- Je vois que vous avez tout les deux raisons mais reprenons, dit Marcus en continuant son cours.

Je l'écoutai d'une oreille distraite. Ces propos ne m'intéressait aucunement et mon regard ne se portait que vers une seule personne et c'était William, je me demandais toujours comment il allait et pourquoi il était aussi indifférent.

À plusieurs reprises mon regard glissa aussi sur l'horloge présente dans la pièce, j'attendais avec impatience la fin du cours pour pouvoir voir mon compagnon. L'heure finit par arriver mais Marcus nous retient quelques minutes de plus terminant son explication sans importance. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, je me levai rapidement pour gagner l'avant mais William passa à côté de moi à toute vitesse. Je le regardai passer ayant bien l'envie de le retenir par le bras mais je ne pu faire une telle chose et je décidai plutôt de le suivre. Me voyant sur ces talons, il accéléra le pas pour se diriger dans les dortoirs.

J'eus toute la peine du monde pour le rattraper comme son pas était beaucoup plus rapide que le mien et je me retenais pour ne pas courir et le rattraper mais je savais où il se rendait donc je n'avais pas besoin de le rattraper maintenant.

Nous atteignîmes les dortoirs dans ce que je croyais être un temps record. Jamais je n'avais marché aussi rapidement de toute ma vie. Mon compagnon s'enferma dans sa chambre et j'essayai d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était verrouillée.

- William…ouvre cette porte…nous devons parler.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Ouvre, dis-je sur un ton de défi.

- Jamais.

Je grognai légèrement et cognai frénétiquement à la porte plusieurs fois, je n'obtiens aucune réponse mais finalement la porte vient s'ouvrir pour laisser voir William qui me laissait un regard noir.

- Content ?

Je lui souris légèrement poussa la porte pour pouvoir entrer, il essaya de me bloquer le chemin mais je le repoussai gentiment. Il grogna légèrement et vient frapper sur mon torse. Je secouai la tête sous le faible impact en le regardant sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, demandai-je en le poussant vers le lit où il se laissa aller.

- Tu…

- Ne mets pas la faute sur moi.

- Nous…

- Je n'ai rien à avoir dans tout cela.

William grogna légèrement en me lança un sombre regard mais après tout je n'avais rien à faire de ces sentiments.

- Alors je n'ai rien à te dire si tu es incapable de voir notre relation à deux.

Je grognai à mon tour.

- À deux ? Comment veux-tu que se soit à deux ? Tu ne m'as même pas jeter un seul regard de la journée et tu oses dire deux ?

William secoua la tête puis la baissa. Il savait déjà à quoi s'en tenir avec moi alors il devait arrêter de dire notre relation. C'était soit sa relation ou ma relation mais pas la notre.

- Tu es égoïste, me répondit-il sur le bord de la colère.

- Tu n'es pas mieux que moi. Tout ce que je suis pour toi c'est un homme à prendre dans son lit mais j'en ai marre moi. Essai donc de comprendre que j'ai pas besoin de cela pour vivre.

J'avais légèrement tord, il est vrai que je commençais à avoir besoin de William, le fait que je lui avais courut après toute la matinée et ne pas le lâcher des yeux durant le cours en était la preuve mais bon ce que je pensais réellement n'avait pas d'importance.

- Et toi, tout ce que tu souhaites c'est d'être le centre du monde.

Je souris férocement en s'approcha de lui, me pencha pour me mettre au-dessus de sa tête, il dû alors lever les yeux pour me regarder.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que je désire ?

- Oui, être connu et que tout le monde te regarde et croit que sans eux il ne serait rien.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, lui empoignant le menton pour le tenir fermement.

- Ai-je tort ?

- Oui, car tu ne pourras jamais y arriver.

- Peut-être mais comment le sais-tu ?

- Savoir quoi ?

- Que c'est ce que je désire ?

- Facile, je te connais.

- Faux. Tu le devines voilà tout.

- Exact mais je n'ai pas tort.

- C'est ce que tu crois.

- Alors que veux-tu ?

- Toi ?

- Pour vrai ?

Je souris de plus belle m'approchant de ces lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser.

- Non pas vraiment. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu arrêtes de faire le gamin et que tu t'expliques.

Mon compagnon fit une moue boudeuse grimaçant légèrement.

- Ton gamin comme tu le dis n'a rien à expliquer.

Je secouai la tête en le poussant pour l'étendre complètement sur le lit.

- Sérieusement ?

- Sérieux quoi ?

- Tu m'aimes ?

Il secoua la tête sans me répondre. Je reculai légèrement pour lui tourner le dos.

- T'es chiant, répliqua-je de nouveau.

- Toi aussi. Je suis aussi que toi lorsque tu décides de me laisser en plan.

- Est-ce une raison pour me fuir toute la journée ?

- Et toi, ta peur est-elle assez grande pour me refuser un baisé ?

- Je ne t'ai rien refusé, seulement que tu dois me comprendre, je ne suis pas une bête de sexe.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi me fais-tu tout cela ?

- Je…

Je tapai du pied attendant sa réponse, notre petit jeu devenant lassant et il avait réussit à me détourner de mon but principal qui était de lui demander ce qu'il le dérangeait.

- Tu as besoin de moi ?

William se releva pour venir se serrer contre moi, passant les bras autour de ma taille.

- On est surveillé, me dit-il finalement.

- Comment ?

- Des caméras.

J'écarquillai les yeux comment une telle chose pouvait-elle se produire. Ma surprise fut si grande que je me reculai.

- Ne pars pas, gémit William en revenant se serrer contre moi.

- Surveiller jusqu'où ?

- Jusqu'ici. Dans notre chambre. Marcus me l'a dit.

Je commençai lentement à comprendre pourquoi le scientifique plus vieux m'avait lancé des regards noirs.

- Il n'aime pas ça ?

- Pas vraiment, il croit que tout cela va aller trop loin. Que c'est hors de nature et que deux hommes ne peuvent pas être ensemble.

- Tu le crois ?

- Est-ce que je serais là avec toi si je pensais que cela n'était pas une bonne chose ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête, il avait raison. Je m'en faisais pour rien.

- Spencer est aussi au courant.

Se fut au tour de William se reculer mais je ne fis aucun mouvement pour le rattraper.

- Il t'a parlé de nous deux ?

- Oui mais il est loin d'être contre.

William fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête.

- Et il t'a ??

Je secouai la tête.

- Il m'a seulement dit de faire attention. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi. Il devait savoir pour les caméras. Il a vraiment confiance en nous. Je crois même qu'il savait avant de nous engager ?

- Mais comment ?

- Dans la forêt ou encore dans les toilettes. Je ne sais pas exactement.

- On va devoir faire attention.

Je donnai un coup de tête sur le côté puis vient le serrer de nouveau.

- Tant que se cache.

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Oui.

Mon ton était sincère et je ne voulais vraiment pas que mon aventure avec William se sache. Je n'avais pas vraiment honte d'être homosexuel mais cela allait nuire à ma réputation.

- Et pour ce matin, me demanda William.

- On oublie…

Il me sourit tendrement en venant déposer un profond baisé contre mes lèvres, ces mains venant prendre mes lunettes soleil pour me les retirer.

- Je te préfère sans.

- Je sais…

Je penchai la tête sur le côté le poussant en direction du lit. Je commençai à vraiment aimer William plus que tout au monde. On se connaissait à peine et pourtant on se ressemblait et on n'arrivait pas à rester en chicane bien longtemps.

- Reste…, me supplia le plus jeune.

Je le poussai complètement sur le lit.

- J'ai besoin de manger.

Il me supplia du regard pour me faire comprendre qu'il désirait vraiment qu'on passe un moment ensemble. Mon estomac allait devoir attendre au lendemain pour manger quelque chose.

- Mais…le repas…

- Aucune importance.

Je soupirai légèrement et me lança vaincre, me couchant sur le lit. William se poussa pour me laisser de la place puis il finit par s'asseoir retirant mes souliers puis les siens. Ceci fait, il se coucha près de moi, posant sa tête contre mon épaule. Je fermai les yeux, lui prenant mes lunettes de ces mains pour les déposer sur la table de nuit. Il me sourit alors tendrement, me regardant faire puis reposa sa tête contre moi. Je sentis alors de profond frisson me parcourir. J'adorais cette position. Le sentir ainsi contre moi sans être déranger pas quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que je sentais était sa respiration contre son ventre qui effleurait le mien. Je fermai les yeux, mon bras venant se mettre dans son dos pour nous enlacer de plus belle. Les frissons continuaient de venir en moi tel un fils électrique et mon bas-ventre se contractait avec force. Cette position commençait à me donner sans que j'y puisse quelque chose mais je réussis à me contenir. Nous passâmes la soirée dans cette position. William finissant par s'endormir. Je le regardai pendant un long moment et je finis à mon tour par tomber dans les bras de Morphée. La nuit ne fut aucunement agiter et nous pûmes nous reposer sans être déranger. Seul une caméra dissimulée dans le coin de la pièce nous surveillait mais je ne m'en faisais aucunement. Umbrella n'avait aucun but de nous faire chanter avec tout cela et je verrais plus tard avec Spencer pour faire disparaître tout cela. Enfin je l'espérais. Je ne voulais pas laisser des preuves qui pourraient se retourner contre nous. De plus, Spencer semblait avoir si confiance en nous qu'il ne pourrait pas nous refuser tout cela. Bien sûr, je ne savais pas encore que j'allais avoir toute les chances de réussites et que jamais je n'allais avoir de problème avec mon histoire avec William. Tout allait se passer comme dans un comte fée. Enfin je l'espérais. Mon amour pour mon compagnon ne faisait que grandir à chaque jour et je me mettais à avoir confiance en lui de plus en plus. Il me comprenait et semblait déjà tout savoir sur moi. Je me demandais bien comment il faisait mais je préférais ne pas trop me poser de question. Il devait sûrement avoir les mêmes ambitions que moi.

Le temps passa et les jours se survirent sans trop de différent. William et moi se voyions seulement dans sa chambre ou dans la mienne mais sinon on ne se voyait que rarement. Il commençait à être plus près de Marcus même si celui-ci continuait de le conseiller de ne pas prendre un compagnon masculin mais plutôt une fille. William pour lui faire plaisir, eut quelque aventure avec une fille mais cela ne me dérangea pas spécialement en autant que William utilisait un condom ce qu'il m'assurait de faire. Sauf que son petit jeu ne pu changer la façon de voir de Marcus qui continuait tout de même de m'haïr. Je finis par m'habituer à ces sombres regards sans en être spécialement déranger. La caméra dans nos chambres continuait de nous espionner mais ni moi ni Willian ne faisions attention à tout cela. La seule personne ayant accès aux caméras était Marcus lui-même et nous étions certains que notre histoire n'allait pas se faire savoir mais à un moment donné je me sentis beaucoup plus observer.

u Quelques mois plus tard en milieu de septembre(dans les environs du 19) /u

i _Les mois ayant passé, Marcus avait arrêté de donner les cours lui-même donnant la tache à son assistant. William et moi devenons alors les meilleurs de la classe et les élèves les plus prometteurs Marcus ne peut cacher un certain envoûtement devant notre faculté à apprendre. Le chercheur passait de moins en moins nous voir. Il semblait travailler sur quelque chose mais nous ne pouvions savoir quoi exactement. William essaya alors d'entrée dans le savoir mais Marcus lui refuse toujours de dévoiler son secret aussi longtemps qu'il sera avec moi. L'assistant de Marcus reçoit alors l'ordre de nous séparer par tout les moyens. Les cours reprennent alors durant ce printemps._/i

Je me réveillai dans mon lit, une présence poser à côté de moi. Je regardai le jeune homme dormant à côté de moi. Il était si mignon. Mes sentiments pour lui durant les mois qui avaient passé s'étaient endurcit. Nous passons encore plus de temps ensemble nous séparant à peine. Nous allons maintenant manger ensemble et partons en cours en même temps. Nous commencions enfin à ressentir une profonde complexité envers l'autre. Notre amitié du début avait beaucoup évolué. William était devenu mon égaux et nous échangions maintenant des sous-entendus quand nous pouvions répondre. Jamais notre jeu amoureux ne fut découvert par les autres élèves mais il y avait cet assistant qui nous posait problème. Il n'arrêtait pas de nous harceler et tout faire pour nous séparer, nous refusant souvent la parole durant les cours. William et moi trouvait cela très amusant, puis je commençai à me douter que Marcus y était pour quelque chose mais de doute manière nous n'y pouvions pas grand chose.

Je m'étirai légèrement dans le lit prenant bien garde de ne pas réveiller William comme je continuai d'adoré de le regarder dormir mais l'heure vient au moment où je dû le réveiller. Je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes et peu à peu il émergea d'un profond sommeil en cliquant plusieurs fois des yeux en me regardant. Nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres de l'autre et nous pouvions facilement sentir le souffle de l'autre contre notre peau.

- Bon matin, dis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- Y'aaaa quelle heure ?

- Il est sept heures trente.

- Hmmm…

Je lui caressai lentement la joue, étant conscient qu'il avait peu dormit durant cette nuit. Il avait eut quelques choses à étudier pour le cours à venir et il avait travaillé très tard se couchant sans me réveiller.

- On a cours.

Il referma automatiquement les yeux à ma réplique, il n'aimait pas l'assistant de Marcus. Il l'haïssait même profondément. Un homme au trait dur du nom de Steve Sern, surnommé SS pour ces méthodes de travail employé. Il était dur et il connaît toujours des choses compliqués mais pas assez pour mon amoureux et moi.

- Aller.

Je poussai mon William du coude et il vient se mettre sur moi.

- Pas envie.

- Y'en a rien à fichtrer.

- M'emmerde.

- Je sais.

Je lui baisais le bout du nez avant de le repousser sur le matelas pour me lever par la suite attrapant un pantalon pour le mettre comme je me trouvais qu'à porter un boxer noir.

- Au fait, tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre hier.

- Moui mais avait envie de dormir avec toi.

Je souris légèrement pour prendre un chandail et le revêtir rapidement, mon physique s'était légèrement affaiblit, il manquait cruellement de salle d'entraînement et le seul moyen qui me permettait de me garder en forme était la course dans la forêt.

- Je grossis.

Je me tournais vers le miroir de profil pour poser ma main sur mon ventre.

- Même pas vrai.

- Je t'assure.

William se leva à son tour pour venir me prendre la taille, se mettant dans mon dos, la tête poser son mon dos.

- T'a peur de perdre quelques livres ?

- Oui, un joli corps comme le mien demande beaucoup de travail.

- Pauvre petit.

Je tournai la tête vers William pour lui faire une grimace puis il se mit sur le bout des pieds pour m'embrasser tendrement. Notre baisé durant un long moment et je me retournai pour me mettre face à lui, pour ainsi faciliter l'échange. Je coupai finalement notre étreinte.

- On doit y aller.

Il me fit une mine de chien battu et me pinça un pectoral me faisant grincer des dents.

- Aie…

William rit en m'entendant crier puis il se sauva vers sa chambre. Je secouai la tête pour prendre mon pot de gel à cheveux et commencer mon traitement quotidien de les aplatir sur mon crâne. Une fois la tâche terminer je cherchai mes lunettes soleil. Celle-ci ne se trouvait nulle part en vue. Ce n'était pas normal. J'étais certain de les avoir déposer sur ma table de chevet la veille avant de m'endormir. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir disparut comme cela. Je m'approchai du lit pour regarder sous celui-ci mais il ni y avait rien. Pas de trace de mon objet favori. Je me relevai rapidement me gratta la nuque. Bon, où était-elle passé ? Aucune idée, mon choix se porta vers William qui avait dû me les prendre mais si celui-ci pensait que j'allais le rejoindre maintenant dans sa chambre il se trompait royalement.

J'allai vers mon bureau ouvrant le premier tiroir pour en sortir une nouvelle paire qui fut rapidement déposer sur mon nez. L'objet à leur place je quittai ma chambre pour me diriger vers celle de William.

Je répugnai le fait de devoir lui courir après mais il avait tout de même pris mon bien le plus précieux et bien que je savais pertinemment qu'il l'avait fait seulement pour m'attirer dans sa chambre, j'y allai tout de même espérant ne pas tomber dans l'un de ses nouveaux plans. Ne pouvant lui résister et surtout que cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu seul à seul, enfin durant la journée car on ne pouvait pas avoir beaucoup d'intimité durant les cours puis il avait toujours cet assistant toujours en train de surveiller le moindre de nos mouvements mais là c'était différent ce matin j'avais ressentir un peu plus de chaleur qu'à l'habitude de nos nuits à partager le même lit. Il faut croire que dormir et de partir ensemble en cours était devenu bien monotone et je n'en pouvais plus de cette petite vie alors le changement de comportement chez William ne pu que m'attirer à lui.

Arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, j'y cognais pour ne recevoir aucune réponse, pourtant j'étais certain que mon compagnon y était. Je me décidai ainsi à entrer dans la pièce, poussant la porte pour voir William couché sur le lit complètement nu. Je me dépêchai de refermer la porte derrière moi, avant de m'avancer dans la pièce, mes yeux ne pouvant quitter le corps étendu sur le lit. Son corps était des plus attirant et après deux semaines de retenu mon corps était en désaccord formel avec mon esprit et ne souhaitait que de rester avec William mais malgré tout, je ne fis rien allant plutôt m'adosser contre le mur. J'étais toujours capable de me contrôler et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela allait changer. Je l'entendis grogner légèrement. Ceci me fit sourire légèrement mais je restai tout de même à ma place.

- Un problème, demandai-je innocemment sachant fort bien ce qu'il désirait mais jamais, je n'irais faire les premiers pas pour ce genre de relation.

- Oui, je ne sais pas quoi mettre.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu pourrais fort bien rester ainsi.

- Tu ne serais pas jaloux de voir un autre homme me regarder ?

- Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être car pour cela il me faudrait t'aimer et nous savons tout deux que c'est loin d'être le cas. Je ne ressens pas de l'amour envers toi.

Il rit légèrement à mon commentaire qui sonnait en réalité très faux. J'étais certes, loin d'être un jaloux né mais je lui aurais probablement fait la tête si j'avais su qu'il me trompait. Notre relation n'avait rien de confirmer mais il savait tout de même très bien que malgré mes airs, j'éprouvais des sentiments très forts envers lui. Que malgré mes barrières, il pouvait les faire tomber et démontrer une partie de moi qui était endormit. Le plus étonnant c'était que depuis les derniers mois je n'avais pas encore pensé à notre relation. Mon esprit trouvait ce sujet sans intérêt ou plutôt avait peur de devoir avouer que cet homme m'était très important. Qu'il faisait partie de ma vie et que je commençais à ne pas pouvoir me passer de lui. Bien sûr, on pouvait décrire cela comme ma passe de l'adolescence. Sûrement après tout, j'étais encore très jeune et j'avais besoin de vivre des expériences. Les hormones me jouaient de vilain tour mais je ne pouvais pas tout leur mettre sur le dos, il avait tout de même quelque chose de plus dans notre relation. Plus qu'une simple attirant sexuel mais plutôt un intérêt à vivre l'un avec l'autre. Une alliance assez forte qui ficelait des liens très puissants entre nos âmes. Pas de l'amour, je ne pouvais décrire notre relation comme une telle chose mais pourtant, en même temps qu'est-ce que l'amour avait de si important ? Pour moi, il n'avait là qu'une appellation pour désigner une affinité entre deux êtres. Pas assez fort, peut-être trop ? Je n'en savais rien seulement que le mot amour ne pourrait jamais sortir de ma bouche et de mon esprit.

J'en reviens à William qui me sortit de ma rêverie.

- Alors je mets quoi ?

- M'en fiche.

- Et de ça ? Tu t'en fiches toujours ?

Il se leva pour venir enrouler ses bras autour de mon corps se frottant à moi. Je gémis légèrement, fermant les yeux pour me laisser aller à cette caresse mais rapidement je me vis revenir à la réalité.

- Cours.

- Tu as vraiment envie d'y aller ? De plus, je n'arrête pas de le dire, tu parles trop simplement parfois.

Je secouai la tête, je pouvais bien dire ce qui me sortait par la tête, il était le seul à m'entendre dire de tel propos. Jamais je n'aurais parlé ainsi en public, de plus je ne parlais pas simplement, seulement que là je n'arrivais pas à trouver un moyen pour me défaire de ce qui allait suivre.

William se colla de plus belle à moi venant m'embrasser doucement sur le menton. Je relevai la tête, grimaçant de dégoût avant de le faire reculer.

- Tu as étudier presque tout la nuit pour ce cours ne vient pas me dire que tu ne comptes pas y aller.

Il me fit un sourire plutôt bête et mi-mesquin et je secouai la tête venant de comprendre son petit jeu. Il avait encore tout prévu et devait même savoir à quelque heure, il pourrait me posséder dans son lit. Je le repoussai de plus belle mais le voilà qui passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Je ne vois pas comment, cela fait déjà un bon moment que tu partages mon lit ne me demandant même pas la permission pour y entrer.

Il rit, me repoussant sur le lit. J'essayai à tout prix de combattre pour ne pas y tomber mais voilà que sa main se posa sur mon entre-jambe, me surprenant et me faisant ainsi tomber contre les couvertures.

- Mais moi j'en ai besoin de ce cours.

- Ah bon, il me semblait pourtant que ; presque à tout les matins tu fais la tête pour d'y rendre.

- Normal, je n'ai pas assez de temps pour me préparer.

- Lève-toi plus tôt alors.

Je soupirai avant de regarder le plafond, j'allais devoir l'endurer car il n'allait pas me laisser aller tant que je ne lui aurais pas avoué certaine chose sur notre relation.

- Pas envie. Comprend-le…

Mon ton fut plutôt une plainte pour m'en sauver plutôt qu'une vérité et cela il s'en aperçu assez facilement venant plutôt se coucher contre moi.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu me dis ne pas avoir envie de te lever plutôt mais encore aujourd'hui, tu es encore couché.

Je le regardai sombrement avant de le faire reculer.

- Ne joue pas…

Il m'embrassa pour me faire taire et j'en viens à lui mordre la langue mais il persista tout de même, ceci m'alluma me faisant bander. William recula après quelques secondes seulement après le début de l'échange.

- Pas de…,dis-je en me reculant dans le lit avant de me faire de nouveau agripper l'entre-jambe.

- Tu me fatigues.

Il détacha mon pantalon ne me jetant aucun regard, après tout la chose expression qui se lisait sur mon visage était une grimace de retenu, ne voulant point lui démontrer le plaisir qui montait dans mon corps, faisant ainsi bouillonner le sang dans mes veines. Je serrai plus fortement les poings en sentant son doigt effleurer ma virilité déjà en demande de caresse.

- Hiiiii…

William releva la tête pour me regarder étrangement comme si j'étais une bête qu'il n'arrivait pas à finir d'étudier. Mes yeux tombèrent dans les siens pour un bref échange comme il rabaissa aussitôt la tête pour poser ses lèvres contre ma peau. Un nouveau frisson plus fort que ceux d'avant parcourut mon corps, laissant un nouveau gémissement sortir de mes lèvres. La lutte commença ainsi en moi, à la demande de plus de caresse mais n'en pouvant pas plus. Sachant fort bien qui l'emporterait, je continuai tout de même mon combat, luttant contre le plaisir et la chaleur qui tiraillait mon bas-ventre.

- Willl…veux-tu bien laisser cela tranquille.

Simple haussement d'épaule avant de m'écarter les jambes mais ne me laissant aucunement faire, je refermai les genoux rapidement empêchant mon amoureux d'aller plus loin. Celui-ci se recula pour me jeter un regard de reproche. Son regard me glaça durant un cours moment, comme s'il me lançait un avertissement que si je n'ouvrais pas les jambes, les gestes qui allaient suivre serait bien pire que ce qu'il m'avait préparé.

- Je n'ai pas envie…

- Tu as. La preuve c'est que plus tu te débats et plus ton envie augmente. C'est comme les lions. Ils se battent d'abord pour savoir qui pourra avoir la plus belle femelle et ensuite leur sang remplit d'hormone n'aura qu'une envie et se sera d'aller profiter de leur dû. Le perdant lui ira se chercher une femelle moins jolie mais plus facile. Les deux mâles vont alors se satisfaire chacun de leur côté. Tu es comme eux. Plus tu combats et plus tu auras envie que je te satisfais.

Je le regardai sans le contredire, de toute manière, il n'avait rien à dire sur cela et je n'allais pas répliquer sur sa comparaison. Je décidai seulement de garder les jambes bien refermer.

Mon compagnon posa ses mains sur mes genoux mais ne les força aucunement. Il se frotta légèrement contre ma peau. Je pu distinguer sur son visage le plaisir qu'il ressentait à sentir ma peau chaude contre son sexe et finalement j'écartai les jambes.

- C'est mes genoux ça.

- Je sais mais comme tu ne voulais pas me permettre d'aller plus loin, je profitais seulement de l'endroit que tu me donnais.

Je grognai légèrement, je ne lui avais pas tendu les genoux, je les avais refermer pour qu'il ne me prenne pas et cela il le savait parfaitement.

- Pas…ailleurs…

Ses doigts agrippèrent de nouveau mon phallus pour en écraser l'extrémité. Je poussai un nouveau cri et là il se baissa pour le prendre en bouche. Sauvagement, il l'en mordit avant de le tordre dans tout les sens puis de finalement t'y faire de long va-et-vient.

Ses gestes furent comme d'habitude calculer et ayant le même effet de me faire gémir de plaisir, même si la douleur était un peu présente, le plaisir lui était bien trop immense pour que je puisse seulement le repousser de nouveau.

William sachant ce qu'il faisait passa ses doigts sur mes testicules pour me faire cambrer et là il posa sa main sur ma fesse. Mon corps se maintient pendant un cours instant dans les airs avant de se reposer contre le lit, sa main sur moi qui me pelotait doucement.

De longs frissons se mirent à passer au travers de mes veines, la chaleur était encore plus forte et j'en viens à retirer mes chandails pour me mettre complètement nu devant lui, à la merci de ses mains. Il recula le visage pour me sourire avant de retourner à sa tache ou plutôt à la torture qu'il était en train de me participer. Je me tortillai dans tout les sens pour essayer d'échapper à sa langue qui donnait de long coup contre ma peau. Sa main libre se posa contre mon torse pour remonter lentement le long de celui-ci pour terminer sa course contre la petite partie de peau rose. Là, il pinça plusieurs fois au même endroit me faisant gémir de plus belle. Mes fesses se relevèrent pour permettre à sa main de me toucher plus amplement, profitant de ceci mon amant en vient à déplacer sa main pour se positionner contre la fente qui se trouvait là. J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise mais aussi à cause du surplus d'hormone qui venait de passer en moi.

- Ahhhh…

William laissa finalement un rire sortir de sa bouche pour arrêter le moindre mouvement sur mon corps retirant même tout. Ma tête tomba vers l'arrière, se reposant sur les oreillers. Ma respiration bruyante, mon corps parsemé de spasme, mon membre battant de haut en bas, mon plaisir ainsi sans réponse, tout se mit à arrêter autour de moi. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre pourquoi William avait arrêté aussi rapidement pour me regarder d'un air calculateur. Le voir ainsi m'inquiétai, mais ne pouvant rien faire, je me reposai seulement là contre son lit.

Je n'eus pas à attendre très longtemps qu'il me demanda de me mettre sur le ventre. Je secouai la tête, je n'allais pas lui obéir, je ne l'avais jamais fait, en plus pourquoi devrais-je faire une chose aussi stupide ? Lui montrer mes fesses, il avait une limite, je n'étais pas prêt ou plutôt pas assez exciter pour répondre à la moindre de ses demandes. Me voyant sans réaction, il tordit avec force mon membre. J'écarquillai les yeux avant de me retourner sur le ventre comme à sa demander. Le membre ainsi laisser, je soupirai d'aise. William était un homme mesquin qu'il valait mieux ne pas confronter, surtout lorsque l'homme en question tenait dans sa main, la chose qui vous faisait le plus mal. Étendu sur le ventre, le visage dans l'oreiller à me demander ce qu'il allait faire, je ne pu être plus soumis qu'en cet instant.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Il semble que j'essai d'analyser comment on peut avoir de si joli fesse musclé.

- Matteur…ce cul m'appartient alors arrête de le regarder avant qu'il ne vienne lui même s'empaler sur toi.

Un rire se fit entendre puis le silence tout se fit calme dans la pièce comme si personne ne se trouvait pourtant il avait là deux hommes complètement nu. L'un étendu et l'autre positionner au-dessus des jambes.

- T'empaler, tu le pourrais certainement mais jamais tu n'irais faire une telle chose, surtout sans préparation.

Mon aimé se descendit pour que son visage s'arrête devant mes fesses. Sa langue m'effleura avant que j'écarte au maximum mes jambes pour les soulever en même temps. Permettant ainsi à sa langue de mieux lécher l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle passa plusieurs fois autour du petit trou essayant d'y entrer sans pour autant réussir. L'effet fut pour moi tout de suite ressentit, je ne pouvais nier le fait que j'aimais cela, sentir cet objet humide fouiller mon intérieur, le plus agréable fut surtout les petits coups de dents que William me procura. Rapidement je me sentis défaillir complètement, seul mon besoin de plus de caresse me permit de rester agenouiller sur le lit.

Mon compagnon me mordilla la peau avec une certaine force, ceci étant légèrement douloureux mais loin d'être déplaisant.

Voyant que j'étais loin de détester cette action, mon amoureux continua, alternant avec des lichettes plus fortes et plus rapides. Ceci eut l'effet escompter, j'en gémis de pur plaisir. Une de ses mains quitta mon fessier pour monter mon dos et aller s'attarder sur mes omoplates et ma nuque, m'extirpant d'autres gémissements. Sa main libre quant à elle caressa mes cuisses tout en gardant les fesses le plus écarter possible pour facilité le passage de la langue qui tournait et qui essayait toujours de s'infiltrer sans réussir, effleurant les deux mignonnes bosses de devant accompagner de quelques caresses passagères de la main qui arrivait des cuisses. J'en viens à pousser un cri avant de m'éloigner de lui, je me remis sur le dos secouant la tête, loin d'être prêt pour de tel rapprochement. Je pouvais lui permettre de me prendre mais de là à m'offrir à lui complètement il avait des limites. William me regarda outrager avant de se remettre sur ses pieds et de s'éloigner du lit. Je le regardai plein de regret mais je ne lui demandai aucunement de continuer ou de passer à autre chose. Le silence était lourd comme mon compagnon alla fouiller dans sa commode. Je me demandai ce qu'il était en train de faire, pourquoi fouillait-il aussi longtemps ?

- Tu…

Il se retourna brusquement vers moi, ses yeux étaient pires que des éclairs, il n'avait plus la mine joyeuse ou sérieuse, il était en colère contre moi. Je baissai la tête légèrement, on aurait pu croire que j'étais soumis seulement que voilà j'essayais plutôt de retenir un commentaire, le seul problème était que je n'avais jamais cacher ce que je pensais.

- Écoute, je ne t'ai rien demandé…

- La ferme. Pas besoin de me dire que tu es renfermé sur le cul. Merci mais je sais parfaitement que tu es incapable de te donner à fond. Alors arrête avec tes excuses à la con. T'es qu'un sale ignorant de toute manière, un mec refoulé sur lui-même qui ne sait même pas se laisser aller au plaisir.

J'écarquillai les yeux pour me relever et m'avancer à grand pas vers lui. Je lui empoignai la nuque avec force pour approcher sa tête de la mienne. Mes lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes pour un baiser langoureux et possessif.

- Comme cela j'suis un mec renfermé ?

- Moui mais je crois que je t'aime quand tu l'es encore plus. C'est la première fois que tu te jettes sur moi.

- M'en fiche.

- Tu vas continuer de me tenir la nuque encore longtemps ?

J'haussai les épaules pour simple réponse avant de m'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres avant de reculer sur le lit sur lequel nous nous étendîmes.

**1**9 septembre 1977 – Chambre de William 

Ce matin là, il me fit l'amour normalement, où plutôt comme un homme pouvait le faire avec un autre. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pervers déplacé comme il l'avait fait plus tôt mais je sentis que cela n'était que partie remise. La façon conventionnel me convient parfaitement, me faisant tout simplement gémir et pousser le nom de William. Je fus à lui durant une bonne heure avant que nos corps tombent sur le lit complètement épuisés.

Nous nous endormîmes durant une heure complètement avant que je ne me fâches réveiller par des cognements provenant de la porte. Je poussai un long soupire avant de me blottir un peu plus contre mon homme. Les cognements se firent plus présent puis un homme prit la parole.

- Vous avez assez dormit. C'est le troisième cours que vous manquez ce semestre.

Ce n'était pas beaucoup, seulement trois dans deux mois, se n'était pas la mer à boire mais voilà que cet homme ne le prenait pas comme cela.

- Si vous ne vous mettes pas plus dans vos études vous allez être jeter d'ici.

William s'éveilla alors de son sommeil, ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

- Hmmm…Bien sûr mais le sommeil est une chose lorsque nous voulons passer une bonne journée et encore plus mieux apprendre, ce que de toute manière nous savons déjà. Ces cours sont inutiles, une vraie perte de temps et de plus votre infériorité me répugne.

L'homme derrière la porte fut prit de cours avant de s'éloigner, sûrement pour faire un rapport à Marcus, mais cela mon compagnon et moi s'en fichait complètement.

Je regardai longuement William avant de le repousser légèrement, non par écœurement mais voilà je n'avais pas envie de passer toute la journée à rester coucher, de plus il semblait faire beau à l'extérieur et j'espérais pouvoir aller me promener dans la forêt. Ma curiosité de voir quel sorte de plante se trouvait dans cet forêt était forte, puis j'avais besoin d'aller courir un peu.

- Tu…, fit William mais je le coupai avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester coucher près de toi toute la journée. J'ai besoin de sortir un peu.

Mon compagnon s'assit sur le lit avant de se mettre à genou me regardant d'une certaine manière. Je secouai la tête avant de lui jeter mon chandail à la figure.

- Ni pense même pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'amener avec moi, surtout si tu penses pouvoir me prendre contre un arbre.

Il éclata de rire avant de serrer mon oreiller et de se recoucher dans le lit.

- Je n'avais même pas l'intention de sortir. Marcus m'a demandé d'aller le voir cet après-midi.

Je gorgnai légèrement, pourquoi devait-il passer autour de temps avec cet homme. Je n'y comprenais rien mais à la fin cela ne me regardait aucunement et je n'allais pas empêcher à William d'y aller.

- Au revoir dans ce cas.

Sans plus d'échange de ma part, je quittai la chambre torse-nu avant de regagner la mienne, là je repris un chandail dans mon bureau, le revêtant avant de sortir de ce lieu. Rester trop longtemps au même endroit me gonflait, j'avais besoin de bouger un peu et surtout que ce lieu était des plus désagréables et je mourrai d'envie de pouvoir le quitter le plus rapidement possible. Je me rendis d'abord dans le hall, descendant les marches qui y menait, là je vis Spencer se diriger vers la sortie qui menait au train. Je pu lire dans son regard de la haine et un certain désagrément, il semblait être en colère mais je n'aurais pu dire pourquoi. Mon regard tomba ensuite sur le haut des escaliers, j'y distinguai la silhouette de Marcus regardant dans la direction de Spencer. Son regard était aussi d'une personne en colère mais le dégoût se lisait sur ses traits. Je me posai alors plusieurs questions, ces deux hommes devaient avoir eut une conversation et celle-ci avait dû très mal tourner. J'avais pourtant toujours cru qu'ils étaient tout deux des amis de longue date mais ce que je voyais m'en prouva le contraire.

Spencer se tourna vers moi me faisant signe de venir, je ne pu refuser et alla jusqu'à lui. Je le saluai respectivement avant de voir Marcus tourner le dos et retourner dans son bureau. Le silence se fit alors et je suivit mon employeur à l'extérieur, là il se tourna vers moi.

- Une balade dans la forêt te plairait ?

- Je m'y rendais justement.

Nous commençâmes alors à marcher, suivant le sentier. Une question me brûla la langue, je mourais d'envie de savoir ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Spencer sentant sûrement mon stresse se tourna vers moi.

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à me demander ? Tu sais bien que je serais toujours là pour t'écouter.

Je retirai mes lunettes soleil pour mieux le regarder, à mes yeux il commençait à ressembler à un père que je n'avais jamais eut. Je savais fort bien que je pouvais lui demander tout ce que je voulais mais je ne voulais pas non plus me mêler de sa vie privée.

- Je me demandai ce qui s'était passer avec le docteur Marius.

- Une simple chicane entre ami. Rien de très grave seulement j'avais des plans et il me déçoit profondément. Je croyais pouvoir me fier sur lui mais il préfère travailler à son compte.

J'acquiesça d'un coup de tête, j'avais toujours cru que Marcus ne cherchait qu'à travailler pour lui et pour personne d'autre. Je me demandais même pourquoi il était le propriétaire de ce centre.

- De plus tu dois devoir vivre la même chose avec William.

Je secouai la tête, je n'avais aucune envie de parler de ma propre vie, après tout je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je voulais encore. Tout allait si vite et le temps passait si rapidement.

- Non…notre amitié est…

- Tu l'aimes.

Je toussai légèrement, il était si franc que cela me déstabilisa.

- Non…enfin pas comme un…nous sommes plutôt…

- Amant ?

Je secouai la tête de plus belle, parler de sentiment n'était pas ce que je préférais, de un car cela ne m'intéressait pas vraiment et de deux je n'arrivais pas à expliquer ce que j'avais.

- Non…simplement ami.

- Ami et vous partagez le même lit ?

- Oui…enfin…

Spencer rit légèrement avant de reprendre sa route.

- Et si je te disais que ce garçon ne t'étais pas fidèle.

- Je ne désire pas qu'il le soit.

- Et ce même si c'était avec Marcus.

J'arrêtai brusquement de marcher, figer ne pouvant pas croire que William pourrait avoir une relation avec un tel homme.

- Je ne pourrai le croire.

Spencer un peu plus loin se retourna pour me sourire légèrement.

- Et pourtant.

La rage commença à bouillir en moi mais je finis par me calmer voyant le sourire narquois de Spencer. Je compris qu'il se payait ma tête. J'avançai vers lui les poings serrées, je n'aimais pas ce genre de blague surtout quand cela me concernait personnellement.

- Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé. La vie de William ne me regarde aucunement, qu'il fasse ce qu'il désire mais je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir. De plus, vous ne savez rien. Mes sentiments, ma vie, rien de tout cela, surtout que vous vous mêlez de chose qui ne vous regarde pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que fait William.

Je secouai la tête restant calme, bien sûr il avait du désagrément dans ma voix, une certaine haine presque de la colère mais je ne le laissa aucunement paraître. Spencer lui sembla m'étudier puis il recula avant de me détailler de la tête au pied en souriant.

- Rien ne semble le troubler.

Je fronçai les sourcils me demandant bien où il voulait en venir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

- Pas grand chose en fait. Retournons au manoir.

Sur ces mots il me laissa seul au beau milieu d'une clairière ensoleillée. Je remis mes lunettes soleil en place avant de tourner la tête vers le soleil. Je soupirai, j'appréciais mon employeur mais je me demandais ce qu'il me réservait. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait que jouer avec moi, profiter de mes compétences ou bien qu'il me testait. Je ne saurai dire.

Je me mis à le suivre, le regardant, ses vieux grisâtres attachés en queue de cheval puis son costume brunâtre. Il était un homme plutôt dur mais j'avais appris qu'il était juste. Il savait être calculateur et qu'il ne laissait jamais de chose à côté. Tout cela je l'avais appris par William qui lui l'avait apprit par Marcus. Spencer était un homme cachottier qui ne disait jamais ce qu'il pensait réellement et malgré tout je lui faisais confiance. Je ne croyais pas qu'il allait me jouer dans le dos, de toute manière s'il osait le faire je ne le laisserais pas faire et cela il le savait parfaitement car sans le vouloir nous nous ressemblions un peu. Tout comme William et Marcus se ressemblaient. Tout deux aimait le travail et ils étaient prêt à se tuer à la tâche. Je finis par suivre le vieil homme regagnant mon lieu d'apprentissage. Y arrivant Spencer me dit au revoir me quittant pour aller prendre son train et regagner la ville de Raccoon. J'espérais le revoir le plus tôt possible.

Le dîner ayant bientôt lieu je gagnai la salle de repas allant me prendre quelque chose à manger. La cantine servit du spaghetti que je me mis à manger avec avidité. Mon assiette terminé j'allai la déposer sur un comptoir avant de me diriger vers la porte, là je croisai William. Je repensai aussitôt à ce que Spencer m'avait dit. William avait-il eut une relation avec Marcus. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter un peu, après tout, il était tout à fait capable d'une telle chose. Mon compagnon s'avança jusqu'à moi.

- Ça va ?

- Oui oui…

Je continuai mon chemin, je ne savais pas trop où aller mais je n'avais aucune envie de passer du temps avec William, surtout en ce moment. J'avais beau me convaincre de ne pas être jaloux mais de l'imaginer avec un autre que moi était trop dur. Mon cœur battait rapidement pourtant je le sentais contracté dans ma poitrine. Ma gorge s'asséchait rapidement, elle était presque pâteuse.

William me rejoignit m'empoignant le bras.

- Tu m'as mentit. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien du tout.

Je repris brusquement mon bras, le tirant vers moi. Ma voix était rude, désagréable. William me fit signe de le suivre mais je restai figer.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, fis-je prenant plutôt la direction opposé.

Il me courut après, me bloquant finalement le passage de son corps.

- La paix.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec Marcus ?

- Oui mais…

- Justement vas-y.

Je le repoussai de nouveau passant à côté de lui pour m'éloigner à grand pas. Il me regarda mais ne me rejoignit pas. Je regagnai ma chambre pour aller y étudier un peu ou plutôt pour me tuer à l'ouvrage. Je n'avais pas envie de penser à quelque chose et le meilleur moyen était de m'occuper l'esprit. Je pénétrai dans ma chambre, m'y enfermant avant de verrouiller la porte. Je ne voulais pas être déranger, ni maintenant, ni avant un bon moment d'ailleurs. Je devais passer ma jalousie car oui je l'étais mais je voulais chasser ce sentiment. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau de travail avant de prendre un livre et de l'ouvrir. Je m'assis à la chaise avant de commencer la lecture. Je pensai ainsi les heures suivantes à apprendre ce qu'il y était écrit. Je souhaitais tomber d'épuisement mais ceci ne dû pas arriver, je continuai de dévorer le livre, le finissant avant de me relever. Je finis par commencer à marcher de long en large de la chambre avant d'entendre des pas puis des cognements à la porte.

- Al, laisse-moi entrer.

Je soupirai puis alla lui ouvrir la porte. Il se jeta dans mes bras me serrant fortement. Je le repoussai de nouveau.

- Arrête…

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Pour quelle raison devrais-je t'en vouloir ?

- Je ne sais pas mais tu m'as fuit.

- Tu avais rendez-vous donc je t'ai laissé y aller.

- En t'enfermant dans ta chambre ?

- Je devais étudier un peu.

William très peu convaincu par mes propos croisa les bras.

- Tu mens de nouveau.

Je souris de désespérement avant de m'asseoir sur le lit, je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que j'avais été jaloux, surtout qu'au fond je ne croyais pas du tout qu'il pouvait avoir eut une relation avec Marcus.

- Je devais réfléchir un peu, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'attaches au professeur. Tu vas lui rendre visite régulièrement sans jamais me le dire. Tu passes autant de temps avec lui qu'avec moi.

Mon aimé s'approcha de moi pour s'asseoir derrière mon dos et passer ses bras autour de mon cou pour reposer sa tête contre la mienne.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai mes raisons.

- Oui et j'aimerais bien les connaître.

- Vraiment ? Tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais. Je passais que ce que je faisais durant mes temps libres ne te préoccupais pas.

Je fermai les yeux, il est vrai que je jouais les insensibles, ne lui montrant aucunement mes préoccupations mais il faut croire que je ne pouvais rester froid au fait qu'il me laissait pour aller voir un autre homme.

- Hmmm…tu…hein…pfff…c'est trop…Tu sais bien ce que je veux et ce que j'ai besoin. Tu me connais parfaitement donc je n'ai pas à te le dire.

Il rit doucement venant déposer un baiser sur le lobe de mes oreilles.

- Je sais mais je rêve de t'attendre t'offrir à moi complètement.

- Et toi tu le fais peut-être ?

- Non mais tu le souhaites ?

Je secouai la tête, non je ne désirais aucunement connaître sa vie, je n'en avais pas besoin. De toute manière, il ne devait pas avoir grand chose à raconter. Il était fils de bourgeois, le petit garçon qui avait tout pour lui et qui n'avait pas à se casser la tête.

- Je ne le souhaite pas.

- Vraiment ?

Bon, j'étais peut-être un peu curieux, mais s'il me racontait quelque chose et je devrais sûrement le faire à mon tour mais comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire, de lui raconter quelques petits secrets personnels je finis par accepter. En fait, j'étais incapable de lui refuser la moindre chose puis je sentis qu'il avait besoin de parler un peu, je le laissai donc faire.

- Je ne t'ai jamais encore parler de mon passé, tu dois te dire que je suis fils de bourgeois mais je te jure que cela n'est pas toujours facile. Mes parents n'étaient pas très souvent à la maison dû à leur travail. Je me faisais très souvent gardé par une vieille femme que je n'aimais pas du tout, celle-ci ne m'aimait pas non plus donc c'était réciproque. J'ai donc été éduqué par une vieille peau incapable de sentir les enfants. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser plus au homme bien que je ne dis pas que je déteste les femmes. Loin de là même.

Il fit tel lors une légère pause pour vérifier comment je me sentais mais ses propos me laissait complètement de glace.

- Ma mère passa un peu plus de temps avec moi que mon père, j'ai malgré tout manqué d'affection paternel.

Je ris légèrement, il ne savait vraiment pas ce que manquer pouvait signifier mais je le laissai continuer sans rien dire.

- Puis il n'y avait pas que l'amour paternel…il avait aussi celui des autres personnes. Je n'ai jamais eut le temps de me faire des amis. Les jeunes étaient toujours trop vieux pour moi et tous parlait dans mon dos. Il me traitait tous de tête de premier. Je sais que je suis intelligent et je n'ai aucun regret de l'être mais cela m'a empêché d'avoir une vie à moi.

Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais n'as-tu pas toujours voulut être ce que tu es devenu ?

- Oui bien sûr, j'aspire à être le plus jeune virologue du monde.

- Virologue…Tu veux dire que tu t'intéresses au virus ?

Je commençais légèrement à mieux le comprendre et où il voulait en venir.

- Bien sûr, après tout, on étudie le plus petit que nous mais là n'est pas la question. Pour connaître une maladie il faut d'abord savoir d'où elle vient, donc des virus.

- Je ne crois pas que tu veules aider les gens alors pourquoi ?

- Facile. C'est la maîtrise la plus complexe à avoir. Il faut des années d'étude et moi j'arrive enfin à la fin de mes apprentissages.

- Fin ? Tu sembles avoir oublier que ce n'est qu'à 18 ans que tu pourras sortir d'ici.

Mon ami rit légèrement en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- C'est ce que tu crois, moi je n'ai pas envie, c'est cette année que je vais quitter ce lieu.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Il souhaitait avoir son diplôme en si peu de temps ? Cela n'était pas réaliste. Je ne disais pas qu'il n'était pas bon mais il lui restait tant à apprendre. Moi-même je n'arrivais pas à tout saisir.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Je vais t'attendre, je le fais de toute manière.

Je tournai complètement la tête vers lui.

- Tu veux dire que tu comprends tout les cours ?

- Bien sûr, toi aussi mais je crains que tu n'aspires pas assez à la réussite. Il te manque un peu de savoir.

Je réprimai une grimace, il avait raison. Je ne m'y mettais pas sérieusement mais pour moi j'avais toute la vie devant moi et je préférais rester le plus longtemps à l'école, après tout c'était avec les diplômes qu'on allait plus loin. Je ne voulais pas d'un poste de petit scientifique de William, j'avais besoin de quelque chose de plus grand et je savais bien que je ne pourrais l'avoir avant bien des années.

- Mais pour en revenir à ma vie…

Je le repoussai contre le lit, je ne voulais plus l'entendre parler de sa petite vie ennuyeuse à mourir, je commençai alors à l'embrasser dans le cou et il rit de plus belle.

- D'accord…d'accord j'arrête de t'ennuyer avec mes bêtises mais à une seule conditions.

- Laquelle, fis-je en me reculant légèrement de sa peau.

- Que t'a dit Spencer ?

Je fermai un instant les yeux et il en vient à me retirer mes lunettes soleil.

- Alors ?

- Pas grand chose…nous ne nous sommes pas dit grand chose. Seulement qu'il a voulut en savoir plus sur nous deux.

- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Que nous étions des amis…plutôt proche…enfin…cela n'a pas d'importance.

- Ah non ? Il a traité Marcus de tout les noms et toi tu vas…

Je secouai la tête en me relevant.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer pour savoir qui des deux avaient raisons. Ils ont leur vie et nous la nôtre et puis comment as-tu su que j'étais avec lui ?

- Marcus me l'a dit, il vous a vu dans le hall.

Je détournai la tête, il avait raison mais je n'étais pas en tort alors pourquoi me parlait-il de tout cela.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Que ton Spencer n'est pas très blanc.

- Et que toi ton Marcus est fêlé de la tête.

Il me fit les gros yeux près à me tuer sur place et je préférai aller m'asseoir sur ma chaise de travail.

- Retire tes paroles.

Je rigolai légèrement en secouant la tête.

- Jamais.

Là William se leva du lit pour se diriger vers la porte de la chambre, l'ouvrant pour sortir rapidement puis il claqua la porte avec force. Je soupirai mais n'alla aucunement le rejoindre, qu'il fasse à sa tête s'il en avait envie je n'allais pas lui dire que j'avais tort.

Je décidai alors d'aller me reposer un peu. Je repris mes lunettes sur mon lit que mon amant avant laissé là puis les reposa sur mon nez avant de retirer mon chandail puis de m'installer dans le lit pour une nuit de repos.

La nuit fut des plus agréables, je ne me fis réveiller par personne et me retrouva aussi seul à mon réveil. Je m'étirai, baillant à m'en casser la mâchoire puis m'assit dans mon lit. Je trouvais tout de même étrange que William n'est pas regagné mon lit mais je n'irais pas me plaindre, un peu de tranquillité ne faisait de mal à personne.

Je me fis ensuite craquer la colonne vertébrale avant de reprendre un sous-vêtement propre, un pantalon puis un chandail que je revêtis assez rapidement avant de retourner dans le hall pour sortir du manoir pour aller courir un peu dans la forêt. Là je dépensai presque toute mon énergie mais cela me fit un plus grand bien. Ma course étant faite je retournai me doucher avant de regagner ma chambre puis alla à mon cours.

Je marchai en direction de la salle de classe, arrivant dans le hall d'entrée mon regard tomba sur le portrait de Marcus. Je sentis le dégoût monter en moi sans pour autant le montrer, mon regard resta de marbre malgré que mon cœur se contracta fortement. La pensée que William m'avait trompé remonta à la surface. Si la veille, j'avais cru en la fidélité de mon ami, je commençais à douter. La journée d'hier avait été plutôt remplit et je n'avais pas vraiment eut le temps de penser à tout cela. Bien sûr, je me mentais à moi-même en me disant que cela ne me blessait pas, car au fond je ressentais une très grande tristesse. Je n'avais aucune envie de partager mon homme. J'aurais pu lui en parler et lui demander s'il avait vraiment eut une relation avec un autre mais je lui avais dit que cela n'était pas de mes affaires. Peut-être qu'au début, nos sentiments n'étaient pas assez fort et que j'avais dit qu'il pourrait voir qui il voulait. En fait, ce qui me dérangeait le plus n'était pas le fait qu'il me trompe mais qu'il le face dans mon dos. Il aurait pu me le dire, je ne lui aurais pas fait de scène mais d'apprendre par un autre homme qu'il me trompait était bien plus grave.

Je soupirai longuement avant de monter le premier palier, m'arrêtant devant le visage de cet homme, je n'avais plus envie de le voir, ne pas voir ce visage, ce corps qui avaient pu toucher à William.

_i Il va me le payer./i_

Je serrai les dents, oui je voulais faire payer Marcus, lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas se jouer de moi. Un long sourire finit par apparaître sur mes lèvres, la vengeance, je désirais cette chose, lui faire payer ce qu'il me faisait.

Finalement, je me sentis me faire basculer pour qu'une main atterrisse sur ma fesse. Je faillis sursauter comme ce geste ne semblait pas être voulut mais il était tout de même calculer.

- Tu ne devrais pas te mettre en plein milieu du passage, fis une voix plutôt douce dans mon dos.

La colère bouilla de plus belle en moi, car cette voix était celle de William, il osait venir me parler maintenant, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Je me retournai brusquement pour le regarder de haut, lui lançant mon regard le plus froid en retirant mes lunettes.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire où je peux rester. Ses marches sont assez grandes pour contenir cinq hommes sans problème. Regarde donc où tu vas.

J'aurais voulut être plus dur mais mes paroles refusaient de sortir. Je ne pu que faire sentir que je n'avais pas envie de le voir maintenant mais voilà qu'il me jeta un regard plein de reproche et je monta au deuxième étage où il me suivit.

- Nous devons parler.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Je devais mesurer mes propos comme plusieurs personnes étaient présentes, j'avais envie d'envoyer mon compagnon périr en enfer, je l'aurais fait mes voilà je n'osais pas trop surélever la voix.

- Viens.

Mon corps refusai un instant de lui obéir mais finalement je finis par le mener vers la première porte. Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle d'entreposage des objets d'art. Il en avait divers, des sculptures, des portraits et la pièce était meublée d'un fauteuil vert émeraude d'une très bonne qualité. Plusieurs caisses se trouvaient derrière le meuble puis de l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait une seconde porte bleu, des gravures sur celle-ci. Comme d'habitude pour un bâtiment de cette carrure, un foyer se trouvait sur le mur de gauche. J'allai m'asseoir, mes jambes étaient lourds et j'arrivais à peine à les bouger. Mon cœur battait rapidement, j'arrivais avec difficulté à retenir ma respiration pour ne pas la montrer trop rapide.

William entra à son tour pour se placer devant moi.

- Retire tes lunettes.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, je n'avais pas aimé le ton de sa voix qui ressemblait bien trop à un ordre, de plus je ne voulais pas qu'il voit vraiment ce que j'avais.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

Sa main se leva alors pour atterrir sur ma joue gauche. La claque se fit entendre dans la pièce, le coup était partit si rapidement que je pu le bloquer, ma joue me fit un mal terrible. Je restai un moment avec la tête sur le côté avant de revenir vers William.

- Sale…

Une nouvelle gifle vient meurtrir ma joue et je poussai un petit râle de douleur, ma respiration était coupée et mes dents se serrèrent fortement puis je me releva brusquement mais je me fis repousser dans le fauteuil.

- Tes lunettes.

Je soupirai de colère avant de les retirer et de le regarder durement.

- Tu es heureux maintenant. Tu te crois tout permis. Tu te penses plus intelligent que les autres et…

- La ferme, fit Wiliam en colère m'envoyant une nouvelle tape sur la joue.

J'écarquillai les yeux, là il allait trop loin, je ne pouvais pas lui permettre de me traiter comme il le voulait. J'avais tout de même mon mot à dire.

- Ose encore et je t'envoie…

Il releva la main pour me faire taire mais je n'avais pas peur de lui et je lui prouvai en continuant ma phrase.

- je t'envoie te faire foutre par un autre.

Sa réaction fut des plus surprenante comme il s'abaissa vers moi pour poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mon ventre cria victoire et se sentit aussitôt mieux mais moi, je n'avais pas envie de lui pardonner aussi facilement mais voilà qu'il posa sa main sur mon entre-jambe, y appuyant doucement avant de la retirer. Sur ce, il réussit à me calmer et mon regard se fit plus doux.

- Laisse-moi m'expliquer.

Je secouai la tête, je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre, mon sang était toujours aussi échauffer et je n'avais qu'une envie et s'était de lui faire payer.

- M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu me trompes pour un autre ? Je ne suis pas assez pour toi ? Es-tu vraiment le genre de mec qui ne peut pas se contenir ? Tu es faible et jamais tu ne pourras avoir mon pardon. Laisse-moi tranquille avec tout cela. Tu as envie d'aller te faire toucher par d'autre, alors vas-y. J'en ai rien à faire mais je ne te laisserais pas profiter de moi comme bon te semble.

- Je ne profite pas de toi, loin de là même. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait de la peine.

- Désolé…tu crois que tu me blesses, tu penses vraiment que je ressens…

William caressa doucement mon visage, posant un doigt sur mes lèvres, je me retiens de le mordre, j'aurais pu facilement le faire, pas que je ne le désirais pas mais de me ressemblait pas.

- Tu crois que je te trompes ?

- Non j'en suis certain. Tu devais t'en douter hier que j'étais au courant et c'est pour cela que tu m'as quitté. Tu n'avais pas envie de t'expliquer.

- Je le voulais mais je crois que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

- Et là tu crois que c'est le meilleur.

- Non, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres à cause de moi.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Il m'embrassa doucement mais je restai froid sous le baiser n'y répondant pas.

- Tu m'avais dit que cela ne te dérangeait pas.

Sur ce fait il n'avait pas tort mais entre les paroles et la pratique, il avait une très grande différence.

- Enfin…je ne me…

- Tu n'es pas obliger de le dire, je sens bien que tu n'as pas envie de me parler de tes sentiments. Je ne t'oblige à rien. Je vois très bien que tu te sens mal. J'ai mal agit envers toi, je ne croyais pas que tu le prendrais comme cela.

Cela me fit sourire légèrement, William était tout de même surprenant. Il arrivait à savoir ce que je ressentais sans même que je le dise et que je prouve par des gestes et des paroles le contraire de ce que je ressentais. En plus, il arrivait à dire si facilement ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il s'ouvrait et avouait ses fautes avec une simplicité que je n'aurais pas pu faire preuve.

- Enfin…c'est seulement que…

Il me coupa de nouveau avec un baiser et je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque, je lui rendis l'échange finissant par en prendre le contrôle, cela me fit frissonner comme jamais et je posai ma tête contre son épaule.

- Alors tu m'as trompé ?

Il baissai les yeux vers le sol à ma demande.

- Oui.

Je soupirai de découragement ne sachant pas trop comment je devais le prendre, mes yeux se fermèrent pour le serrer un peu plus contre moi, le faisait s'asseoir face à moi.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Il secoua frénétiquement la tête comme un enfant qu'on venait de gronder.

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi. Je ne te suffis pas dans le lit ?

Il se mordit la lèvre avant de me montrer une caméra dans le coin de la pièce. J'en viens à la maudire, pourquoi devait-elle être présente lorsque j'avais besoin de connaître les vraies pensées de mon amoureux.

- Je comprends…, répondis-je quelques peu déçu.

S'il devait tout m'avouer ici, Marcus serait probablement au courant et comme cela le concernait en personne et que la raison de William devait être des plus personnels, il valait mieux ne pas tout raconter ici. Je pensais automatiquement à la forêt, je connaissais quelques endroits où nous pourrions parler sans être observer mais il faut dire je n'avais pas trop envie de quitter la chaleur du corps de aimé.

- Tu m'expliqueras plus tard.

Il releva les yeux pour les plonger dans les miens et il vient m'embrasser avec fougue, mais cette fois-ci je le repoussai tendrement.

- Pas ici.

- Tu n'as jamais envie de le faire nulle part.

J'osai les épaules, j'avais fort bien deviner ces pensées.

- Non seulement que je crois qu'il est un peu tôt pour ce genre d'activité.

- Il n'y a jamais d'heure pour démontrer à l'autre combien on tient à lui.

Un doux sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

- Je n'en doute pas mais ne me force pas.

Il posa sa tête contre mon torse, caressant mon ventre.

- Qu'ai-je dis, demandai-je en sentant de nouveau frisson.

- Désolé…

Il se releva alors mais je le retiens par la main, il se tourna vers moi pour me regarder un instant avant de me faire lever.

- J'ai une surprise à te montrer.

Je me demandai bien ce que cela pouvait être, mais la première chose que je pensais c'est qu'il voulait se faire pardonner, qu'il avait tout prévu depuis le début, je restai donc sur mes gardes.

Il m'amena jusqu'à la porte bleue, où il s'arrêta pour fouiller dans l'une de ces poches.

- Il me semblait que cette porte était verrouillée.

- Elle l'est mais j'ai la clé. Cela mène dans les appartements des surveillants et professeurs.

- On a le droit d'y aller ?

- Seulement ceux qui ont la clé.

- Et tu l'as ?

Il se tourna pour me sourire un moment avant de sortir l'objet de ces poches.

- Oui.

Je me demandai bien comment il avait pu entré possession de cette clé. La réponse était facile mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. J'arrêtai donc de me poser des questions à ce sujet pour le suivre à travers la porte. Nous arrivâmes dans un couloir qui tournait vers la gauche, une porte se trouvait à notre droite, une pancarte blanche à côté de celle-ci. Je ne pris pas la peine d'y lire ce qui était inscrit cela devait seulement être le nom de la pièce la porte. Je continuai de suivre William qui alla jusqu'au tournant pour l'emprunter, on pouvait voir une porte sur le mur de droite et à gauche se trouvait un mur contenant divers portrait, au bout une nouvelle porte. Les murs et les planchers autour de nous étaient blancs, pas de quoi faire dans la luxure, pourtant la base des murs étaient en bois et devaient monter d'environ un mètre. C'est tout ce qui donnait un style au couloir.

Nous empruntâmes la première porte pour arriver dans une nouvelle salle, celle-ci montrait tout le goût que le directeur d'Umbrella avait pour le luxe. Je m'y sentais un peu à l'aise, s'était surtout pour l'ambiance, tout était calme et on avait l'impression que les lieux ne servaient pas beaucoup.

Un long bar se trouvait à ma gauche et des tables à droite. Personne n'était présente, peut-être que William le savait déjà, il avait prévu qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps seul à seul. Au fond se trouvait un piano devant de large fenêtre qui laissait voir la forêt.

- Beau…

J'étais un peu surpris qu'un tel lieu de détente puisse se trouver dans ce trou à rat.

- Je trouve aussi. Je me disais que je pouvais te jouer un morceau.

Je ne savais pas qu'il savait jouer du piano mais cette idée me plut beaucoup.

- Oui d'accord.

Au moins, peut-être que la musique me ferait oublier les propos qu'il avait porté un peu plus tôt, il ne semblait pas avoir conscience qu'il me blessait. Si j'avais repoussé ses avances avant de partir de la pièce d'entreposage c'était seulement que ça me dégoûtait de savoir qu'un autre l'avait touché. Il alla s'asseoir sur le petit banc avant de placer ses doigts le long des notes blanches et noires.

- Tu as une composition que tu préfères, me demanda-t-il en me souriant.

Je secouai la tête d'abord pour lui répondre avant de m'avancer jusqu'à lui.

- Je n'y connais rien en musique.

J'avais bien suivit quelques cours de musique de base mais je n'avais rien retenu de tout cela.

- Alors je vais te jouer mon morceau préféré.

- J'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus distant…

Il hocha la tête, comprenant ce que je voulais dire.

- Oui parfait.

J'allai m'installer contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre pour avoir mon homme de face, il semblait concentrer mais un petit sourire se trouvait sur ses lèvres, un petit truc charmeur qu'il m'adressa. William commença ensuite la mélodie, ses doigts se promenant avec grâce et dextérité sur les notes. Sans pour autant connaître grand chose, je savais qu'il jouait sans erreur et cela par cœur. Son habilité ne pu que me faire sourire doucement et j'en viens à fermer les yeux pour me laisser porter. Je me détendis complètement avant d'aller me placer derrière William et de passer mes bras autour de son cou.

Il s'arrêta pour me regarder avant de reprendre exactement là où il avait arrêté.

- C'est très beau…

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette musique avait réveillé quelque chose en moi, un sentiment de calme, de patience et d'amour. Je me sentais libre comme l'air mais pourtant si rattacher à William. Il finit sur un ton plutôt doux avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Encore, dis-je lui baisant le cou.

Le garçon se tourna de nouveau vers le piano pour rejouer la même musique. Tant qu'à moi, je restai là contre lui, ne désirant rien de plus que de le sentir contre moi et d'entendre cette douce mélopée. Il la joua plusieurs fois pour moi avant que je ne me dirigeai vers le bas.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Il se leva quittant le piano pour venir se serrer contre mon dos, son oreiller contre mes vertèbres.

- Tu sembles plus calme, ton cœur bats doucement, on dirait que ma musique t'a vraiment plu.

J'hochai la tête avant de me tourner vers lui et l'embrasser passionnément, cela sembla le surprendre un premier temps mais il répondit à l'échange.

- Tu ne m'en veux plus, me demanda-t-il en se reculant.

Je soupirai avant de me remettre face au bar.

- Je t'ai demandé si tu avais soif.

Il prit ma réponse comme un signe négatif et retourna se planter devant le piano.

- Non.

Il recommença à jouer mais cette fois-ci les notes étaient beaucoup plus rudes et moins douces que tout à l'heure. Et voilà, il venait de se mettre en colère pour un rien.

Je décidai de me servir un verre de cognac avant d'aller m'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Écoute, je peux pas te pardonner si facilement, j'aimerais bien le faire mais tu sembles oublier que je déteste Marcus et ça commence à être deux fois pires.

- Mais je ne ressens rien envers lui.

- Ça n'empêche pas que tu as malgré tout eut une relation avec lui.

- Jaloux !

Je l'embrassai tendrement dans le cou.

- Et oui, j'aimerais bien te garder seulement pour moi.

- Mais je le suis.

- Pas complètement et c'est cette partie que je désire.

Il fronça les sourcils, en fait, j'avais vraiment dit que j'étais avec lui que pour la baise et remarque ma bourbe je l'embrassai sur les lèvres.

- Tu me connais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Je sais, de plus si j'étais là que pour la baise, je serais probablement en train de te prendre sur ce piano.

Sa voix n'avait rien d'ironique et je décidai de noter ce fait, cela pourrait toujours me servir pour plus tard. Il aimait le piano et sa voix m'avaient même montré qu'il aimerait me prendre sur cet objet en bois. L'idée ne m'enchantait guère mais je devrais bien me décoincé un jour et vouloir essayer d'autre lieu que le lit.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'en veux pour Marcus ? J'ai tout de même eut une relation avec une fille au début de l'année.

Je secouai la tête, ce n'était pas un sujet qui me plaisait, bien sûr à l'époque s'était seulement pour la couverture mais rapidement William avait laissé tomber la fille.

- Ce n'était pas pareil.

- Moi je te dis que oui.

J'allumai alors, il se servait donc de Marcus comme d'une couverture mais que voulait-il obtenir.

- N'empêche que je ne vais pas te pardonner facilement.

- T'es chiant, me dit-il en m'embrassant.

Je répondis à son baiser avec amour avant de me reculer.

- Puis on a jamais parlé de cette fille, donc ce n'est pas pareil.

- Je vois pas en quoi. Elle était plus âgée que moi.

- T'a baisé qu'une fois avec elle.

Il sourit férocement en se mordant la lèvre.

- Bon…j'avoue et j'avais pas apprécier.

Je ris légèrement, bon cela avait été difficile à savoir comme j'avais presque dû forcer la fille à le dire. En fait, je l'avais bien obligé et elle devait encore se demander pourquoi j'avais insisté autant.

Le plus étrange était le fait qu'on ressortait cette histoire vieille de quelques mois et pourtant cela ne me dérangeait aucunement c'était pour cela que cette histoire avait presque disparut de mon esprit.

- Partons d'ici, dis-je en partant vers la porte.

William me regarda un moment avant de me suivre sans rechigner. Nous allâmes alors dans ma chambre, où William réussit à me faire flancher, surtout à cause au cognac que j'avais bu, mon corps n'était pas habitué à l'alcool et j'avais quelques effets. Il pu me faire l'amour comme il le désirait, bien sûr, je me fis des plus soumis à cause de la boisson mais il n'en fit rien.

29 Mai 1978 – Près de 10 mois plus tard

Le temps passait si rapidement qu'on le voyait à peine, le printemps avait laissé place à l'été, l'été à automne, de l'automne à l'hiver et de l'hiver au printemps. Près d'un an avait passé, William et moi avions vieillit d'un an. Me voilà donc rendu à l'âge adulte. Cette phase m'inquiétait un peu comme je devais maintenant faire face à ma vie future. Je ne savais plus vraiment où me lancer, Umbrella m'aurait tout ce que j'avais besoin et ma fidélité finit par leur être acquise. William finit par arrêter de fréquenter Marcus à mon plus grand bonheur. Tout allait pour le mieux entre nous deux, bien sûr mon compagnon me fit plusieurs crises mais rien ne fit nous séparer.

William et moi finirent même par avoir le droit d'entrée dans les laboratoires souterrain, là toute une surprise nous y attendait. Jamais nous aurions pour croire qu'Umbrella possédait un tel établissement. Tout se reliait, du manoir au centre, allant jusqu'au labo sous la ville de Raccoon. C'était vraiment surprenant, j'en viens à prendre ma décision finale qui était de travailler pour eux durant les années à venir. William était de mon avis ce qui me plu beaucoup.

Un jour, vers le 26, ce reçu l'invitation ou plutôt l'ordre de me rendre dans la petite chapelle près du centre. J'avais rendez-vous avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas mais celui-ci devait seulement me remettre quelque chose. Cela me parut très étrange mais je décidai tout de même de m'y prendre.

Le 29 au matin, vêtu de mon manteau, je quittai ma chambre pour me rendre à l'extérieur et non par la route habituelle. Je dû me rendre dans la salle des machines qui contenait les deux grands bassins. De là gagner la porte préalablement ouvert pour me laisser passer et ainsi entrer dans un centre d'observation. Un genre pour observer les étoiles mais je ne pris pas la peine de me poser trop de question à ce sujet, surtout que mon esprit était préoccupé par ce qu'il allait suivre et aussi par la chicane que j'avais eut avec William. Il était jaloux que je devais m'y rendre seul et ne comprenait aucunement pourquoi il ne pouvait pas m'accompagner. Je finis par le convaincre que j'allais tout lui décrire, cela le réconforta et il me pardonna.

Pénétrant dans la pièce et avec les instructions d'aller appuyer sur un bouton en bas de l'échelle qui était présente, j'obéis à ce qui m'avait été dit de faire au téléphone. En bas, je pu voir une stèle contenant trois pierres différentes. J'haussai les sourcils décidant d'abord de lire ce qui y était écrit. Je pu y lire que cela était les trois principaux fondements d'Umbrella Corporation : Obéissance, Discipline et Unité. Cela me fit sourire et j'appuya sur un bouton. Je sentis dès lors, le plancher descendre sous mes pieds. Je manquai tomber mais je me retiens en resserrant que j'avais sur le sol. Mon regard tomba sur la porte que je devais traverser. Je pris une inspiration avant de la gagner, remontant les escaliers parallèles en métal. De là je passai la porte pour voir la dites chapelle, le lieu semblait ancien et avoir été battit bien avant le centre de formation. Je traversai un pont en pierre, de l'eau se trouvait à ma droite et à ma gauche. Je ne pu être que toucher car c'était certain que peu de gens devait être venu ici. Je continuai ainsi d'avancer pour me diriger vers les portes. J'en ouvrit une pour pénétré dans les lieux. Des bancs en bois se trouvaient de chaque côté et on pouvait voir une autel un peu plus loin. L'établissement était de style romain, un toit assez haut et une construire en U renversé, ce qui était très populaire comme église. Un homme en veston-cravate s'avança alors vers moi.

- Albert Wesker, m'interpella-t-il.

Je le regardai longuement avant de m'avancer vers lui.

- C'est bien moi.

- J'ai une lettre à vous remettre.

Je fronçai les sourcils, une simple lettre ? Tout se déplacement pour un simple bout de papier, cela était bien étrange, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien cacher ?

- De qui vient-elle ?

- De Lord Spencer.

Mon sourire se radoucit finalement, Spencer était un petit cachottier de nature qui aimait bien jouer avec les autres. Cela ne me surprenait aucunement qu'il mette toute cette mise en forme et ce même si cela n'était que pour une lettre.

L'homme s'avança vers moi pour me remettre l'objet en question.

- Vous pouvez aller la lire dans la pièce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de la nef.

Je regarda la seule porte présente, je me dirigeai vers l'homme pour lui prendre la lettre qu'il tenait dans la main puis gagna la seconde pièce. C'était un petit bureau, plusieurs dessins sont présent sur les murs. Mon regard tomba sur la bibliothèque mais je ne mis intéressai pas vraiment.

Je me tournai plutôt vers le bureau muni d'une lampe, je décidai d'aller m'asseoir et d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. J'en sortis une feuille de papier rose, je ne pu que rire légèrement devant la blague de mauvais goût et commença à lire.

_Bonjour cher employé,_

_Je suis heureux de vous annoncez que vos études sont bientôt terminés et qu'on poste vous sera attribuer. Nous vous offrons une grande chance d'avancement si vous acceptez les conditions que voici :_

_- Mettre fin à la vie de Marcus, toute ses recherches vous appartiendrons. Cela sera mis en œuvre le 3 Juin prochain. _

_- Plus jamais vous ne pourrez quitter la compagnie._

_- Il vous faudra faire propre de leadership, de ténacité et de fidélité. _

_- Ne jamais divulguer les informations que vous aurez. _

_- Toujours être à la hauteur de mes espérances._

_Sur ce, je vous offre le poste à vous et à William de chercheur en chef de mon futur centre de recherche. Si vous acceptez les conditions, tout vous sera expliqué et obtiendrez votre attestation scientifique dès le début du mois prochain. _

Bien à vous Lord Edward O. Spencer

Je repliai le papier n'arrivant pas à croire ce que je venais d'y lire. William et moi chercheur en chef ? Je ne pouvais espérer mieux, on me donnait enfin ce que je désirais le plus. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire et de déchirer le papier pour le jeter à la poubelle.

i Il était temps…dix mois d'attente et je vais enfin pouvoir tuer cet homme./i

Je pensais là de Marcus, je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre, de le voir, je voulais qu'il perde la vie et voilà qu'Umbrella me l'offrait sur un plateau d'argent. Je ne pouvais désirer plus.

Je me levai de la chaise pour sortir de la pièce, l'homme m'attendait toujours debout au même endroit.

- Dites à Spencer que j'accepte.

- Et William.

- Pareillement, je prend le rôle de le convaincre.

Il me répondit par un hochement de la tête avant de quitter les lieux. Tant qu'à moi je levai les yeux vers le plafond, un rire grave, diabolique sortit de mes lèvres.

Je quittai la chapelle un peu tard retournant dans ma chambre. En ouvrant la porte, je vis William toujours endormit dans mon lit. Je lui souris tendrement avant d'aller me coucher à côté de lui, l'embrassant dans le cou avec amour. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi me regardant étrangement.

- Depuis quand me sautes-tu ainsi dessus ?

Mes lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes pour un long et passionné baiser.

- J'ai une très bonne nouvelle.

Il me regarda surprit ne sachant pas ce que je pourrais lui annoncer, je décidai de le faire attendre encore un peu en l'embrassant de plus belle mais voilà qu'il se défit de mon étreinte.

- Al…

- J'ai envie de toi.

Il secoua la tête, me repoussant pour se lever. Il me fit face et son regard était sombre, il semblait même être en colère à cause que je lui cachais quelque chose.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il a.

Je ne fus pas encore certain de vouloir lui dire ce qu'il avait, il était tellement mignon en colère, près à m'arracher les yeux pour me faire parler, cela me donnait encore plus envie, bien que pourtant n'en ayant aucune en entrant ici, mon corps commença à s'échauffer. Je ne pu que me coller de nouveau à lui, bloquant ses bras en les tenant, je n'avais aucune envie de me faire repousser de nouveau. Je le poussai doucement vers le lit pour me placer au-dessus de lui.

- J'ai seulement envie.

Il sembla se détendre peu à peu comme si ce que je venais de dire l'avait enfin convaincu, c'était vrai, mes paroles n'étaient plus moqueuse mais plutôt suave, signifiant tout le désir que j'avais envers cet homme. Je lui souris tendrement, il me connaissait tellement que je ne pouvais même pas lui mentir, si je disais que j'avais envie mais que ceci était faux, il le savait. Je n'arrivais jamais à le duper.

- Alll…

- Tout ?

Je ris, bon il faut dire que c'était de très bonne humeur et mes hormones avaient besoin de William, je me collai à lui pour l'embrasser doucement, mes mains caressèrent son torse puis se glissa sous son chandail. Sa peau était si chaude, presque brûlante que j'en viens à vouloir le sentir contre la mienne.

- Arrête ça.

Je reculai le visage pour le regarder.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Je l'embrassai dans le cou, glissant ma langue sur la moindre passerelle de peau. Je le sentis se cambrer fortement, ses doigts allant agripper ma taille.

- Hmm…Les rôles semblent inversés, fis-je en me moquant légèrement.

- Tu as raison.

Il me repoussa assez fortement, m'empoignant l'entre-jambe pour m'obliger à reculer, comme sinon il aurait été incapable de me faire bouger. Je ne pu que reculer avant qu'il ne me mette mon dos contre le lit.

- Will…

Je n'avais aucune envie de ce genre de relation, j'avais pris envie à être le dominateur mais voilà que les rôles venaient d'être changer aussi facilement que j'avais pu espérer vouloir faire de lui ce que je voulais.

- Nonnnn…

Il rit avant de s'asseoir sur mon entrejambe.

- Et si en échange tu me disais pourquoi tu es de si bonne humeur.

Que pouvais-je bien faire ? Soit je lui disais ce qu'il avait ou bien je luttais pour que tout se termine par le fait que j'allais me retrouver à plat-ventre. N'ayant aucune envie d'aller plus loin pour le moment, mon envie était rapidement disparut pour laisser place à l'écœurement.

- Dans ma poche, une lettre tu peux la lire.

Il me sourit, vainqueur avant de glisser sa main le long de son torse pour descendre à ma poche, y glissant non sans douceur pour non pas prendre tout de suite la lettre mais plutôt se diriger vers la fourche. Je serais fortement les dents avant de le repousser.

- Non…

William retira finalement sa main, la lettre entre celle-ci.

- Bien, si la nouvelle est bonne, tu seras à moi mais si elle est mauvaise alors tu devras arrêter de rechigner et t'offrir à moi pour me réconforter.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, les deux choix qu'il m'avait dit, était la même chose, quoiqu'il allait lire, il avait décidé de faire de moi le sien. Sa chose pour le reste de l'heure à venir et la prochaine. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu certes essayer de répliquer mais cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Sachant que je n'avais guère le choix, n'attendant plus longtemps, il déplia alors la lettre, les mots défilants à ses yeux accompagné de son petit sourire vainqueur. Il était probable que ce dernier disparaisse à la première consigne comme Marcus avait été son idole. Je resta donc là à contempler mon amour neutralisé par son corps, ou plutôt par son pouvoir sur mon entre jambe. Son visage resta à mon étonnement plutôt neutre, sûrement dû à l'absorption de ce choc émotif. Après tout il était contradictoire d'apprendre que pour réaliser son plus grand rêve il fallait assassiner notre modèle.

William réagissant alors, il déchira la feuille en morceaux de ses mains. Je le regardai sans aucune émotion, à vrai dire un sourire moqueur apparut sur mes lèvres trouvant cette situation plutôt amusante. Pendant que mon amoureux se mettait dans tout ses états, mon désire de vengeance lui était bien présent.

- Vu ta bonne humeur tu as certainement accepté ce contrat. Mais comment peux-tu?

Il était pourtant évident pour tous de trouver réponse à cette stupide question. Mais je décidé de répondre tout de même un petit quelque chose sachant que ceci compliquerai les chose.

- Facile, ton Marcus me répugne et le fait de le tuer me remplit de joie.

William en colère me cogna le torse de son poing, mais cela ne me dérangea pas trop. Son deuxième coup fut arrêter par ma main, pour que mes yeux se pose dans son regard, emplit de fureur vive. À ma réaction il ne prit pas que je me défende et alors posa sa main sur mon ma fourche avec force, ce qui eu comme impact de me faire redresser en position assise. Une douleur envahit peu à peu cette partie de mon corps, trop sensible pour tolérer le choc. Sous ma réaction désir de la part de William, ce dernier assiégea mes lèvres avec fourgue, mais je le repoussa alors. Il était sûr que je ne me laisserai pas avoir si facilement.

Il revint alors à la charge espérant me convaincre de me donner à lui comme il l'avait convenu. Mais le problème était que c'était justement lui et non moi qui avait établit cet entente à lequel j'étais resté sans voix. Je tenta de l'éloigner à nouveau mais futé sa main alla se posé sur mon entre jambe afin de l'empoigner fermement. Ceci eu comme effet de me faire perdre le dessus assez longtemps pour me faire pousser dos contre le matelas.

Sa main toujours présente, effectuant des frottements sur mon pantalon pour me maintenir en place, il se pencha alors dans mon cou pour y déposer des baisers qui n'eut pas l'effet escompter puisque mon corps n'y réagit aucunement. S'en rendant très vite conscient, William leva mon chandail pour me caresser mais ceci résultat comme le précédant geste. Désespéré, le plus jeune retira le pantalon avec le boxer avec acharnement certain que à cet place il y aurait une réaction.

- William!

Il fit le sourd n'écoutant que son désire de me prendre comme il le voulais.

-Wil…

Ma main partit alors en direction de sa joue sans vraiment le vouloir, mais mon dégoût dû à tout ceci avait été plus fort que la raison. Le claquement de ma paume contre la peau de mon ami raisonna dans la chambre. William vint alors poser sa main conte sa joue rougit par le coup, la frottant doucement. Nous nous fixâmes alors, ébahit autant l'un que l'autre par ce geste inattendu.

Je perçu alors quelques larmes s'écrouler des yeux de mon amour avant qu'il me tombe dans les bras. Je ne pu que l'accueillir le serrant contre moi.

-Al… pardonne-moi…

Je ne répondit que par des baisers que je commença à lui donner sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mes mains alors s'infiltrèrent sous son chandail, caressant son dos. Je continuai ainsi pendant un moment, ressentant cette même envie lors de mon entrer dans la pièce.

-Al…Qu'est-ce que?

Avant même que William puisse continuer je me saisi de ses lèvres avec envoûtement tout en retirant subtilement le vêtement de mon beau pour ensuite le retourner afin de reprendre la position du dessus. Ma langue alla recouvrir le cou de l'autre pendant que mes lèvres embrassèrent la peau qui se réchauffait. Cette peau chaude qui donnait envie à la mienne d'y être collé. N'étant plus capable de me retenir, mes mains retirèrent mon chandail à son tour afin que mon torse brûlant puisse se frotter à celui de mon amoureux échangeant ainsi la douce chaleur. Mon corps redescendant, léchant le torse jusqu'au haut du cou, frôlant celui de William, qui suivait les mouvements quelque fois, avant d'aller couvrir la poitrine de tendres baisers. Mes doigts glissant sur la chaleur même du désir s'arrêtèrent sur les tétons afin de les faire jaillir de leurs cachettes. Sous les frémissements de mon amant, mes embrassades dégringolèrent afin de mordiller le bouton de son pantalon qui se détacha pour laisser place à l'élastique du sous-vêtement qui ne perdit pas de temps à dévoiler le membre dur de mon joli qui était très surprit et confus de mes réactions inhabituelles. Je ne pu que toucher de mes doigts le bout du membre, ce qui fit tortiller légèrement mon homme. Je le contempla avant de me pencher pour venir lécher le bout avant de l'envelopper de mes chaudes lèvres. Mes doigts descendirent s'amuser avec les boules de chair avant de les faire tourner. Elles étaient si froides que je ne pu qu'avoir envie de les réchauffer elle aussi, mais je savais fort bien que pour réaliser une telle chose il me faudrait lui donner un plaisir dès maintenant jamais ressentit. À regarder mon aimé, je savais que tout ceci lui plaisait beaucoup et qu'il ne désirait aucunement que j'arrête. Le désir était partager et mes douces lèvres allèrent se poser sur la chair dressée. Jamais par le passé je n'avais pris le temps de vraiment goûté à la peau de cet endroit, cela pouvait paraître rude au premier regard mais c'était tout le contraire, s'était doux, si doux que ma langue pouvait y faire des mouvements sans être gêné par quoi que se soit. Une plutôt était-ce qu'une fois humide, la chair réagissait et se radoucissait pour laisser place à une peau fine.

Je reculai légèrement le visage pour regarder celui de mon beau, il semblait si calme, reposer, loin d'être dans le même état d'esprit que tout à l'heure. Je décidai ainsi de pousser les choses un peu plus loin.

- Tu sais que je serais toujours avec toi, alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour Marcus. Il ne t'a jamais rien apporter et ne t'apportera jamais rien. Fait-moi confiance. Je suis certain et tu le sais parfaitement qu'ensemble nous irons loin.

- Justement, j'espérais pouvoir en tirer quelque chose.

- On verra bien. Il cache quelque chose et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tout ses gens qui arrivent ici et qui n'en ressortent jamais. Il doit bien y avoir une raison à tout cela et Marcus doit être l'origine de tout cela.

Mes lèvres à chaque fois que je parlais effleuraient la virilité de William qui frissonnait doucement.

- C'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'il…

Cette fois-ci je le fis taire en prenant son membre en bouche, seulement le bout, le reste me répugnait encore, le goût si amer, si repoussant, je me demandai bien ce qu'on pouvait trouver intéressant d'y faire des mouvements, sûrement que la réaction chez l'autre nous poussait à vouloir lui faire ressentir plus de plaisir, c'était en fait ce que moi je désirais, offrir à William toute les sensations que je pouvais lui donner.

J'étirai la peau en trop, pour bien découvrir le gland pour y passer de long coup de langue. Avoir été un enfant ou même avoir déjà eut une sucette dans ma vie, j'aurais pu comparer cela au bonbon mais ne connaissant aucunement cela, je ne savais pas trop comment je devais m'y prendre pour lécher cette virilité. Bien que mon inexpérience sembla procurer assez de plaisir à William qui laissa aller quelques gémissements qui me firent frissonner. Mes lèvres s'engouffrèrent finalement complètement contre la peau pour commencer à y faire de léger mouvement de va-et-viens. Je fermai les yeux pour retenir mon dégoût.

- Al…hmm…paahhhh…ahhh…obliger…deeeeehhh…hmmm….

William essaya de reprendre son souffle qui commençait à être saccadé et que peu importe ce qu'il disait, je n'avais qu'une seule envie et s'était celle de continuer. Rapidement le premier goût que j'avais pu sentir sur ma langue disparut pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus léger, comme si ma propre bouche se laissait aller aux caresses, frémissant et frissonnant sous les mouvements. Elles étaient si fragile, si pulpeuses que ma conscience n'arrivait plus à faire lâcher mon amoureux et je finis par lui effleurer les hanches des mains.

iJ'ai presque envie de le prendre./i

Malgré cette pensée, je n'osais le faire, plutôt le faire venir de mes lèvres plutôt que de devoir lui soulever les fesses pour me pousser en lui mais que mon propre membre en mourrait d'envie, mon boxer commençait à m'étrangler et je pu quitter l'une de ses hanches pour ouvrir mon pantalon sans pour autant le retirer. J'avais seulement besoin de respirer un peu. Une fois un peu plus à l'aise, mes mouvements sur sa peau se firent plus rapide et je sentis le corps de William se cambrer. Je me reculai légèrement pour lui laisser tout la place qu'il avait besoin, continuant mes merveilleuses caresses.

- Albert…

Je me reculai entièrement pour le regarder, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il était si mignon avec les cheveux en bataille, les bras ainsi écartés et les fesses relevées avec désir.

Son regard se posa sur moi sans comprendre pourquoi j'arrêtai, il semblait vouloir que je reprenne là où j'en avais arrêter.

- Continue…

Sa voix me priait de le faire, de le faire venir, il désirait s'offrir à moi complètement et cela me toucha beaucoup mais pourtant je resta complètement froid à sa demande avant de me reculer pour refermer mon pantalon.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas aller plus loin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Simple, te quitter après t'avoir si joliment entendu dire mon nom, me semble un parfait accord après la scène que tu m'as fait.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'être sarcastique avant de me reculer de lui pour me diriger vers la porte mais voilà qu'il ne sembla pas l'entendre sur ces propos comme il se releva pour me pousser fortement sur le mur, de surprise je m'y fis planquer avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

- Pervers, tu es incapable de résister à ton envie. Un vrai animal.

- Tu vas voir quel animal je suis.

- Je dirais un prédateur avec le regard que tu me fais mais voilà, il se trouve que je me sens de nature chasseur.

Sa force bien insuffisante pour me maintenir contre le mur, je pu facilement me retourner pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il répondit à l'échange durant un bref instant avant de reculer le visage.

- Ah oui, nous allons voir qui de la bête ou du chasseur va finir dans l'assiette de l'autre.

C'est ainsi qu'il mit la main dans mon pantalon pour me faire échapper un bref gémissement, je commençai à être sensible et désirait ardemment qu'il me montre son côté bestial. Mon dos fut de nouveau planquer contre le mur et il s'abaissa pour me réserver le même sort que lui, et quand je dis le même sort c'était qu'il léchouilla longuement avant d'arrêter pour me regarder et recommencer. Tout ceci me coûta beaucoup et faire fois qu'il recommençait cela me coûtait encore plus cher. Mes jambes semblaient vouloir se dérober, me laisser aller contre le sol et lui permettre de faire ce qu'il voulait mais à chaque moment qu'il voyait que je penchai un peu trop, ses doigts allaient s'amuser avec mes bourses pour me faire relever brusquement.

- Wiillllll…

Je serrai les dents pour empêcher tout autre chose de sortir de mes lèvres, je manquai de le supplier d'arrêter de se jouer ainsi de moi, mais ne désirant aucunement paraître pour un faible, je décidai de lutter, même si je savais que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

- Nhmmm… hmmmhmmmhmmm… ehhh… nnonnn… euhhhmmmm… ahhh…. Pas…plusssss…

Le plus ne fut pas en signe de négation, loin de là, je l'avais dit sur un ton que je ne voulais avouer que c'était une demande pour qu'il m'en donnant encore. Une oreille distraite aurait déchiffré ce mot comme ma conscience le voulait mais voilà William était un garçon attentif et parfois un peu trop à mon désagrément comme en ce moment, pas que je voulais qu'il arrête vraiment mais j'aurais tout de même désirer le voir me respecter un peu. Me laisser du tout pour analyser tout ce qui se passait en moi mais jamais il ne me laissait cette chance, comme si pour savoir ce que ça faisait je devais moi-même prendre les commandes. Étant que je l'avais repousser il devait prendre ce fait, que je ne désirais pas encore me connaître complètement. En réalité, il revenait à dire que j'étais son jouet, que si je voulais savoir tout des sensations du corps, je devais le faire par moi-même et il savait que trop bien que je n'irais pas jusque là avant un bon moment. J'étais loin d'être prêt, et je me demandai même si un jour je le serais, pour le moment tout ce que je pu faire fut d'essayer de le convaincre de s'éloigner de moi. Pur tentative puéril comme je venais de lui en demander plus.

Mon compagnon leva alors les yeux vers moi pour se relever et venir déposer un baiser contre mes lèvres encore toute chaudes et si ardentes. J'eus à peine le temps de me ressaisir de ce plaisir envahisseur que je sentis alors cet amour traverser par la cavité. Ceci ne fit qu'enflammer encore plus mon exaltation, laissant mes mains aller caresser le dos et la nuque de mon homme en surchauffe.

Je me prit à affectionner cette sensation qui conduit des doigts sur mon membre et sur mes fesses les massants, montrant leur désire de visité l'orifice. Mes paumes allèrent empoigner fermement le popotin de mon beau démontrant avec hésitation une propice envie de les faire entrer dans la crevasse. À mon désarroi, les lèvres qui embrassaient les miennes furent séparés pour que je sentent les doigts de William entrer dans ma bouche pour aller se frotter doucement contre ma langue. Je ne pu m'empêcher de les sucoter légèrement mais rapidement je n'eus plus rien en bouche comme la main retourna vers ma fesse pour l'écarter. Le doigt humecter un peu plus tôt, s'amusa à forcer pour entrer à cet endroit sans pour autant y arriver. Je venais de me crisper secouant la tête.

- Will, non !

- Tu as raison, trop habituel comme approche. Je vais devoir trouver quelque chose de mieux pour fêter notre promotion.

Le doigt fut retiré et le garçon s'éloigna pour aller se mettre à genou sur le lit, les fesses vers le haut.

- Aller prends-moi.

Ma surprise fut grande et je secouai la tête, trouvant sa réaction plutôt déplacé.

- Bien si tu veux joué à cela.

Je m'approchai de lui pour me pencher vers son corps, je fermai un œil m'approchant bien lentement de ses fesses pour y passer ma langue. Ma première sensation fut le dégoût face à ce geste mains rapidement mais main se mirent à éclater les fesses pour permettre à ma langue d'entrer plus loin. Je forçai son anus et pour réponse à cette attaque, William repoussa les fesses vers l'arrière en gémissant.

- Oh…Albert…

Il s'enfonça la tête dans un oreiller pour empêcher de crier mon nom, tout ce que j'avais en vue, était son dos cambré, ses fesses bien fermes et les testicules qui pendait mais surtout sa queue qui balançait de haut en bas.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Un sourire mesquin apparut sur mon visage et je me remis à faire les mouvements de langue. Cela durant pendant un bon moment, je pris plaisir à ce que je faisais, je n'avais aucune envie d'arrêter mais sans vouloir aller plus loin. Mais je dû me reculer voyant que mon amoureux commençait à se faire à cette caresse et qu'il ne ressentait plus la même chose que lors de mon premier léchage.

Le châtain tourna la tête vers moi, les yeux plein de désir envers ma personne et il se releva pour se mettre à genou devant moi.

- Je veux te faire la même chose.

- Non, merci, ça va très bien comme cela.

Son sourire sadique me fit deviner que j'allais terminé sur le ventre.

- C'est toi qui le dit, moi je suis certain que tu veux voir comment je te suis supérieur dans le lit.

Mon regard se fit dur et je détournai les yeux de frustration.

- Dans tes rêves, je ne crois pas que tu vas être capable de me faire réagir comme toi tu l'a fais.

- Normal car toi tu vas hurler mon nom.

Un nouveau défit était lancé entre nous deux et j'étais loin de désirer de le laisser gagner. Pas cette fois-ci bien que son regard, me montrait que malgré tout, j'allais être à lui. Il était enflammé comme jamais, me regardant amoureusement, une beauté que je n'avais que rarement connu. Cette chose au fois des yeux que je pouvais voir et reconnaître comme de l'amour, de la passion et l'envie d'être avec moi pour l'éternité. Je manquai m'étendre sur le lit et m'offrir complètement à lui mais cela était loin d'être fair-play, surtout que je lui avais dit qu'il ne pourrait pas m'offrir ce que je lui avait donné plus tôt. Les mains de son compagnon agrippèrent ma nuque doucement pour que nos lèvres ne se touchent pour un échange des plus fougueux, enfin de la part de l'autre, moi je ne répondis aucunement, je m'efforçai pour rester de marbre mais il faut dire qu'étant nu, il était assez difficile de cacher mon membre qui semblait vouloir encore plus s'étirer pour aller toucher celui de William, bien que complètement bander cela était impossible malgré que mes hanches ; elles s'avancèrent vers l'homme.

- Tu sembles lutter plus fortement que d'habitude, serais-je que tu te meurs ? Tu désires sentir ma langue contre ton membre.

Il lécha mon torse pour descendre à mon nombril pour le découvrir, il semblait vouloir y entrer, forcer le passage. Mon esprit ne pu s'empêcher de comparer cela à une pénétration.

- Will…arrête-ça.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un nombril.

- Justement.

Il savait pourtant la vraie raison pourquoi je lui avais demandé une telle chose mais il reprit avec plus d'entrain mordillant tout doucement la peau autour de l'ouverture. Je me branchai avant de devoir m'installer le dos contre le lit, me posant complètement contre celui-ci. Je ne pouvais lutter contre ce simple geste, bien que petit soit-il. Je ne pouvais m'avouer vaincu et j'appuyai les mains sur la tête de William pour le retirer de là mais il prit cela plutôt comme une invitation pour descendre la tête et s'emparer de nouveau de mon membre. Il serra les lèvres contre celui-ci pour y faire de long mouvement. Je me cambrai fortement empoignant un oreiller pour le mettre devant mon visage. Mes lèvres étaient grandes ouvertes, prêt à crier son nom et gémir mais voilà aucun son n'en sortait, comme si mes tripes étaient si contracté par ses mouvements que je n'arrivais pas à me détendre assez pour qu'un mot ou un gémissement sortent de ma bouche. Ma respiration était coupée, presque inexistante, j'inspirais la plupart du temps, puis expirait toute l'air que j'étais capable d'accumuler. Après chaque sortir d'air, je serrai les dents pour les déserrer bien rapidement. Mes doigts allèrent empoigner de plus belle l'oreiller mais je le jetai au loin pour prendre les draps et les tirer vers moi.

Mes hanches se mirent aussi en mouvement pour me pousser plus loin dans la gorge du garçon. Il finit par me mordre et je reculai brusquement, une forte douleur m'envahissais et je lui lançai un regard noir.

- Salope.

- Et toi arrête de vouloir m'étouffer.

- Parle pour toi, tu coupes ma respiration, alors ne vient pas me dire que tu arrives plus à respirer.

- Tu n'as qu'à te détendre.

- Facile pour toi, t'es seulement là à me prendre en bouche.

- Seulement cela en es-tu bien certain ?

Je serrai les dents, sachant fort bien ce qu'il préparait. Il n'avait pas dit cela pour rien, il allait probablement me prendre ou me mettre un doigt en moi mais voilà rien ne se passa et je le regardai sans comprendre. Je le vis d'abord sourire doucement, presque comme un enfant sage mais voilà son sourire devient rapidement pervers. Il profita de l'instant où je me détentais ,voyant qu'il ne faisait rien, pour pousser un doigt entre mes fesses et força le passage.

- Ahhhhhh….

Se fut un cri de douleur qui sortit de ma bouche, on aurait pu m'entendre à des lieux à la ronde mais voilà que William retira le doigt pour me mettre la main contre la bouche.

- Chut fait moins de bruit.

Ma réponse fut un regard des plus sombres, il venait de me faire mal et s'il avait bien une chose que je détestais était ce genre de douleur.

- T'a juste à pas me violer, répondis-je en lui donnant un coup au visage mais ma main manqua sa cible comme il prit mon bras pour l'abaisser et poser ma paume contre son sexe.

- Et toi, tu n'as qu'à te laisser faire.

Je me mordis fortement la lèvre refermant les jambes pour lui empêcher d'y retourner avant un bon moment.

- Me laisser voir, je ne vois aucunement pourquoi je devrais faire une telle chose.

J'en viens même à le repousser pour m'asseoir sur le lit et me relever par la suite. La douleur entre mes fesses étaient déjà tridente et bien présente.

- Salaud…tu aurais pu faire attention.

- Oh mais j'y peux rien moi si ma passion me fait perdre la tête.

Il me fit un petit sourire innocent mais voilà que je me dirigeai vers la sortie de la chambre, je devais penser à la lettre qu'on venait de recevoir. Je me demandais si j'étais bien prêt à tuer un homme, quand je ne connaissais aucunement les raisons de ce meurtre. Était-ce une raison personnel que Spencer voulait garder pour lui où était-ce que l'homme avait trahit Umbrella ? J'optais facilement pour le deuxième choix mais voilà pourquoi cet homme, et si tôt, il avait quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas encore et je me demandais bien ce qui se tramait. On voyait à peine le professeur, même William avait arrêté de le voir aussi souvent qu'avant. Ses discours se faisaient rares et toujours très court, tout cela cachait quelque chose et j'étais un peu tanné d'être dans l'ignorance de tout. Bien que Spencer me promettait tellement que j'en viens presque à arrêter de me poser des questions et seulement prendre ce qu'on m'offrait seulement que j'en avais aucunement envie. J'avais envie de tout savoir, ne pas rester dans l'ignorance. J'en viens donc à vouloir parler à mon menteur avant le jour J mais je me demandais s'il voudrait bien venir me voir pour parler.

- Désolé William, j'ai à faire.

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de te retourner et se laisser tomber la tête dans les oreillers.

- Sale con, égoïste…

Mon compagnon continua de débité d'autres mots dans le même acabit mais voilà que, je m'habillai rapidement pour quitter la chambre pour aller au téléphone le plus près. Je composai le numéro que Spencer m'avait donné lorsque je voulais le contacté le plus rapidement possible. Plusieurs sonneries sans réponse puis voilà la voix de l'homme âgé qui réponds enfin.

- Bonjour.

- C'est Albert, je besoin de te parler le plus tôt possible.

- Tôt comment ?

- Maintenant.

- Important ?

- Assez.

- Dans la forêt.

- Si possible.

- Même endroit que d'habitude.

- Non, plus à l'est.

- Bien donne-moi une heure, mais tu me devras quelque chose en échange.

- Tout ce qu'il en mon pouvoir.

- Et c'est à quel sujet ?

- J'ai besoin d'un épaule attentive pour me vider un peu.

- William est occupé ?

- Si on veut.

- Je serais là dans une heure.

- À tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochai par la suite, plutôt surpris que l'homme puisse venir aussi rapidement, il était si rare qu'il accepte, il était souvent en réunion, en voyage d'affaire mais voilà que si comme il l'avait prévu, il souhaitait me rencontrer. Sans perdre de temps je gagnai la forêt puis comme à ce que j'avais demandé, je marchai un peu plus à l'est pour m'arrêter près d'un lac. Je regardai l'eau avant de m'asseoir près de celle-ci, il me restai beaucoup de temps à entendre, je décidai donc de m'occuper en nageant un peu. Je me défit de mes vêtements, gardant seulement mon boxeur, mais à ce que je ne m'étais pas attendu, fut que William sortit de derrière un arbre. Je lui lançai un regard noir.

- Tu m'as suivit ?

- Oui et je ne savais pas que tu voyais Spencer en boxeur.

- Je comptais aller me baigner.

Son visage montrait qu'il ne me croyait aucunement et il me tourna le dos pour repartir.

- Tu couches avec qui tu veux.

- Je ne comptes rien faire avec lui.

- Ah non…pourtant tu as clairement dit que tu allais tout faire ce qui était dans ton pouvoir.

- Jaloux ?

- Oui…

Léger sourire et je me dirigeai vers lui pour le serrer dans mes bras dénudés.

- Et en plus…tu me quittes pour aller lui dire que tu avais besoin de lui parler….comme si tu ne pouvais pas me confier ce qu'il avait.

- J'avais besoin de réponse.

- Sur ?

- Les recherches de Marcus, je ne veux pas me lancer dans quelques choses que je ne connais pas.

- Il travaille sur des sangsues.

- Je sais bien…et c'est loin d'être une bonne raison pour le tuer.

- On n'en sait rien…

- Justement, c'est ce que je veux savoir.

Je me défis de mon aimé pour me diriger vers le lac, mettant les pieds dans l'eau.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses. Je veux donc demander à Spencer un peu plus de détail.

- Et tu es certain de ne pas avoir été suivit ou être sous écoute ?

- Tu es le seul à m'avoir suivi.

- Comment en es-tu si certain, tu n'avais même pas remarqué ma présence.

Là il gagnait un point mais trop fier pour avouer ma faute, j'avançai de nouveau dans l'eau, en ayant maintenant jusqu'à la taille.

- Peu importe.

Je plongeais complètement dans l'eau quelque peu froide, ma peau se refroidit rapidement et gagna le même point que l'eau, ce ne fut pas long que je ne sentis plus le froid. Je remontai à la surface pour regarder William, toujours planter là ou plutôt à battre des bras pour chasser un moustique.

- Tu devrais laisser ses animaux tranquille et venir me rejoindre.

Je le vis hésiter un instant avant qu'il ne secoue fermement la tête s'assoyant plutôt sur une roche, les jambes repliés vers lui. Mon regard ne pu que tomber sur sa personne, le contemplant, il était si rare qu'on était tout les deux seuls, dans un endroit désert, de plus lui aussi me regardait avec tendresse. Il murmura quelque chose mais j'était trop loin pour l'entendre, je finis par m'approcher de lui en nageant, sortant de l'eau avec l'intention d'aller lui faire un calin dans le dos mais voilà que des bruits de pas m'empêcha de le faire. Je tournai la tête vers le bruit.

- Que…, demanda William avant qu'une silhouette apparaisse à travers les feuilles.

C'était un homme, en complet brun pâle, je le reconnus pour être Spencer et rapidement je fis quelque pas vers lui, mettant ainsi mon idée de tenir William contre moi.

- Bonjour, me dit Spencer sur un ton neutre lorsque son regard tomba sur Birkin.

J'haussai simplement la tête pour lui répondre avant d'aller à mon tour m'asseoir sur une roche regardant l'homme déjà bien âgé.

- Alors quelle question voulais-tu me poser ? Et pourquoi est-il là ?

Je fus loin d'aimer le ton qu'il employait pour parler de William mais je laissais mon compagnon se défendre lui-même.

- Que je sache, vous nous avez offre un contrat à tout les deux et il est tout à fait normal que je souhaite moi aussi en savoir d'avantage surtout que vous parlez de tuer un homme et je refuse de…

Spencer lui fit signe de se taire en levant la main.

- Première vous faites preuve d'un peu plus de respect envers ma personne et secondement, la perte de Marcus est nécessaire pour ce que j'ai à offrir.

- Je ne crois pas que…

De nouveau le garçon se fit couper la parole.

- Et moi je crois que la science à le droit d'avoir ses ratés et c'est justement à cause de la mort de plusieurs personnes que le docteur Marcus est devenu dangereux. Si je le laissais continuer ses recherches, il les garderait pour lui et le sujet sur lequel il travaille est bien trop dangereux pour être gérer que par une seule personne.

- J'aimerais savoir le sujet de ces expériences, demandai-je finalement.

- Virus de type très virulent, mort du sujet après quelques mois.

- Mais ce genre d'expérience défendu depuis la fin de la guerre froide. Il est interdit de travaille sur tout agent biochimique, surtout quand cela mène à la mort, dis William un peu apeuré mais tout de même heureux d'en apprendre d'avantage, après tout, c'était les plus grands hommes qui avaient produits les meilleurs agents chimique.

- C'est pour cela que le but de la compagnie est d'abord de produire des médicaments et une voix vers la médecine moderne. Voilà quelques années, nous avons découvert un virus qui guérit la plupart des maladies, sauf qu'il apporte la décomposition du corps après quelques temps. Nous travaillons sur ce virus depuis des années pour le prendre stable et en faire le meilleur remède qui soit. Pour réussir cela, il nous faut travailler dans l'ombre bien que j'ai les accords de personne très haut placés. Sauf que Marcus lui ne pousse pas les recherches vers un remède mais plutôt vers une arme. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais cela est très dangereux et je refuse de le laisser continuer. C'est pour cela que je souhaite que vous continuez les recherches. D'abord car Birkin est un génie hors paire, le plus jeune garçon que je connaissais et aussi le meilleur, avec les années, il deviendra l'un des plus grands chercheurs. Et vous Albert, vous faites preuve d'une maîtrise hors paire et je crois que les expériences n'iront jamais vers une direction qu'elle ne devrait pas aller.

- Mais tout cela n'est pourtant pas admis et vous…

- William arrête avec cela…Je suis certain que tu meurs d'envie de travailler sur ce qu'il nous propose.

Mon compagnon me fit une grimace comme j'avais vu juste, il avait seulement voulut faire parler Spencer et cela avait très bien fonctionner mais il ne devait pas trop en rajouter.

- Et sur quel virus allons-nous travailler, demandai-je.

- Du nom de Progenitor aussi dit Virus Mère ou Virus Initia et Virus Originel selon les personnes qui travaillent dessus.

- Ainsi donc c'est sur ce que travaille Marcus depuis des années…, murmura William plus pour lui-même.

- Exactement, fit Spencer qui l'avait entendu.

Bien que silencieux, je me posais plusieurs questions, tout cela me semblait suspect, pourquoi tant de secret si cela n'était que pour un médicament qui pourrait tout soigner, en plus cette idée était bien trop farfelu et je doutais que notre employeur tournait autour de quelque chose. Même qu'il mentait et cela commençait à ne pas me plaire. Tout ce petit jeu m'échauffais.

- Bon…je veux bien croire que votre conversation vous amuse mais je veux la vérité, pas de « Je vous promets que tout sera beau et rose. »

Ozwell tourna la tête vers moi en souriant, il semblait vouloir continuer sur la même lancée mais le regard que je lui lançais qui fit signe que je ne voulais plus plaisanter.

- Il semble que notre ami ne soit pas du genre joueur. Dommage.

Je serrai les dents retenant un commentaire et allant plutôt me mettre un peu plus près de mon amant.

- Je veux seulement la vérité.

- Et tu vas l'avoir. Marcus a découvert un virus qui promet vers quelques choses d'extraordinaire, mais il est vieux et il manque d'imagination pour pousser ses découvertes encore plus loin. Même qu'il n'avance plus du tout, ses recherches restent aux mêmes endroits et il demande des cobayes mais il les gaspilles.

- Mais alors vous allez le tuer…, fit William.

- Le tuer oui…je ne crois pas que tu sois du genre à avoir des états d'âme pour qui que ce soi. Si tu t'inquiètes autant pour lui cela pourrait signifier que tu…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspense mais j'en viens à deviner ce qu'il avait voulut dire et je m'éloignai de William, reculant légèrement, il était vrai que je ne comprenait pas pourquoi mon ami s'en faisait autant pour la vie de cet homme. Il devait sûrement l'aimer et ce mot ne m'inspirait rien de bon, on avait réglé la question qu'il ne m'était pas infidèle mais pourtant, j'étais toujours inquiet, je n'arrivais pas à le croire complètement.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre voilà tout, fit le jeune garçon sur la défensive.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela, seulement que voilà, vous obéissez sinon je vous retire la chance que je vous donne, menaça Spencer.

Je serrai fortement les dents, je n'aimais pas les menaces.

- William tu arrêtes de t'amuser, si tu crois que je ne te connais pas. Avoue donc que tu jubiles de joie à entendre ce qu'il t'offre.

Nouvelle grimace de sa part et il quitta le lac, entrant dans la forêt, nous quittant. Ni moi et ni Spencer ne lui demanda de rester. Il allait sûrement me faire la tête pendant un moment pour lui avoir gâcher son plaisir.

- Il est vraiment trop jeune de caractère, dit Ozwell en le regardant partir.

- Est-ce pour cela que nous ne lui offrez pas seul le poste de chercheur en chef ?

- Je crois qu'il fait un excellent scientifique, il aime tout contrôler et fait les choses parfaitement mais il n'a pas la flamme que tu as. Il ne pourrait pas faire face aux situations avec une froideur. Il aime un peu trop s'amuser. Je ne dis pas qu'il est un enfant. Son jeu est plutôt bien. Je l'adore même mais il n'a pas ce qu'il me faut.

- Alors pourquoi lui offrir aussi le poste ?

- Car toi-même, tu ne le veux pas pour tout toi seul. Ce genre de pouvoir ne t'intéresse pas. Il n'est pas assez grand, seulement diriger quelques recherches qui finiront par t'ennuyer. En fait, je crois que tu ne seras pas longtemps chercheur, tu n'as pas cette envie de tout découvrir.

J'acquiesçai de la tête, il avait raison, je mettais à plusieurs moments demandés pourquoi je me lançais dans la biologie, j'étais fort instruit sur le sujet et j'aimais travailler avec les plantes mais cela ne me suffisait pas.

- J'avoue…mais pourquoi…

- Trop de question. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Arrête de t'inquiéter. Tu es un homme d'action mais tu aimes aussi William et tu souhaites le suivre et le supporter, je t'offre cette chance bien que j'aurais pu te proposer un travail qui aurait été mieux pour toi.

- Je ne souhaite pas gâcher ma vie pour une personne.

- Tu auras tout ton temps pour changer de profession dans le futur, tu es encore jeune mais là tu as besoin de William plus que tu ne pourras te l'avouer un jour.

- Comment faites-vous ?

- Pour ?

- En savoir autant sur les gens ?

- J'ai mes sources, puis il faut aussi avoir un don. Le don de reconnaître qui sont les gens au plus profond d'eux-même et tu es comme moi si je ne me trompe pas. Enfin, en partie car nous sommes bien loin de nous ressembler.

- Hmmm…

- Et puis apprend un peu à te connaître, mais comme je l'ai dit, tu es jeune.

Je réprimai une légère grimace avant de me détourner de lui.

- Bien…Marcus sera tuer comme vous le voulez.

- Je vais vous envoyez deux hommes. Simple routine pour voir la sécurité des lieux.

- Oui.

Notre conversation se termina sur ses mots puis je me tournai vers le lac, regardant le vent balayé la surface, faisant naître de petite vague.

- Il est partit ?

Je me retournai en sursaut pour voir William qui se trouvait derrière moi, je ne l'avais pas entendu arrivée.

- Oui.

Je le sentis tendu et énervé, je décidai ainsi de m'approcher de lui, le regardant doucement.

- Tu n'es pas sortable.

Il me fit une grimace.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Je vais te montrer que je sais m'amuser et prendre du plaisir en étant dehors.

Je secouai la tête avant de me reculer.

- Ah non.

- Si…nous n'avons pas eut le temps de terminer.

Je me mordis les lèvres, il est vrai que j'étais partit rapidement, cela devait l'avoir blesser et en même temps mon corps criait de me rapprocher de lui pour terminer ce que nous avions commencer.

- Non…nous devrions rentrer.

- Tout à l'heure.

- Nnnn…

Il me sauta dessus, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou et ses pieds contre ma taille, je manquai de basculer vers l'arrière mais par un miracle je réusis à tenir sur mes pieds pour le regarder un instant, pour voir son visage se rapprocher du mien. Je fermai les yeux pour laisser ses lèvres effleurer les miennes, doucement, sans fougue seulement un long et tendre baiser. Mes mains allèrent agrippés le dessous de ses fesses pour le maintenir dans la même position. Il se détacha finalement de moi en éclatant de rire avant de reposer ses pieds sur le sol.

- Hmmm… Al… J'ai envie de toi…

- Cela je l'ai deviné mais laisse-moi tranquille.

Il me fit la moue avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de mon torse dénudé.

- Je t'en pris.

- Pas envie.

Et ceci il le savait fort bien, je n'étais pas entrain de lui mentir ou de me cacher à moi-même un envie profond.

- Restons-en là alors, fit-il en se décollant de moi mais je le rattrapai par la taille.

- Oui, juste comme cela.

Il comprit que ce n'était pas du sexe que je voulais mais simplement de le sentir très de moi, cela le fit sourire tendrement avant qu'il ne pose sa tête contre mon torse. Je fermai un œil l'autre continuant de le fixer, il faut dire que sa présence était loin d'être désagréable mais une partie de moi me dictait de le repousser. Je ne pu que le maintenir un peu plus contre moi, l'embrassant sur le front. Je me mordis ensuite la lèvre avant de me décoller, passant une main dans mes cheveux.

- Bon… c'est pas tout ça…mais…on…

J'étais assez mal à l'aise de l'avoir embrasser comme je venais de le faire, j'aurais pu aller jusqu'à lui dire un Je t'aime si j'avais continuer mais voilà je préférai m'éloigner de lui.

- Hmmm…

Je pu percevoir sa déception mais malgré tout il savait que notre relation ne faisait que grandir. Je me rapprochai de lui, à petit pas mais il savait que je finirais pas ne plus jamais vouloir me décoller de lui, bien que ce jour était loin d'être venu.

3 Juin 1978 – Dans les laboratoires du centre de formation 

Le matin je gagnai la chambre de William qui marchait dans tout les sens, il semblait stressé. J'entra sans frapper et m'approcha de lui.

- Calme-toi un peu. On va finir par croire que tu vas tuer un homme.

Il me lança un regard noir et j'arrêta de sourire pour le serrer contre moi.

- Tout va bien se passer et il est temps.

Le garçon baissa la tête avant de la remonter pour me regarder.

- C'est un grand scientifique.

- Comme toi moi-même tu vas l'être mais pour cela, tu dois sacrifier une vie.

Il soupira longuement puis son regard se transforma en quelque chose de plus dur, il venait de se résigner. Il était enfin prêt à tout sacrifier pour sa propre réussite.

- On est attendu.

Le châtain me prit la main pour la serrer quelques instants avant de s'en défaire et partit en direction de la porte.

Nous gagnâmes les laboratoires souterrain où nous attendait deux hommes bien armés.

- Escortes prêtes pour vous servir messieurs, fit l'un des deux hommes à travers son masque.

- La cible est un scientifique. Il vous suffit de le tuer et d'aller le porter dans les égouts par la suite.

- Bien compris.

Ils se mirent en formation de combat, les pieds légèrement repliés et l'arme bien haute. Nous suivîmes à notre tour les deux hommes qui finirent par entrer dans une pièce. Ils se placèrent de chaque côté de la porte et firent feu sur l'homme présent. William et moi entrèrent dans la pièce, l'un des deux soldats releva son arme pour nous laisser passer et le deuxième se releva comme il avait dû poser un genou sur le sol pour faire feu.

Nous avançâmes vers l'homme coucher au sol qui perdait son sang, il semblait malgré les balles qu'il avait reçu encore en vie.

- Oh, c'est le temps de mourir docteur, fis-je me penchant vers l'avant les mains sur les hanches.

William me précéda se positionnant dans la même position.

- Je vais prendre toute vos recherches. Ahahahahahah…

Mon compagnon éclata de rire en se relevant et j'en fis de même gardant malgré tout mon sang froid.

- Wesker… Birkinnnn…, murmura l'homme qui était en train de mourir à nos pieds.

Nous tournâmes ensuite les talons à notre ancienne vie, tout allait changer, plus rien ne serait pareil mais c'était ce que nous avions désiré.

_Fin de la deuxième partie en été 1978._


	6. Chapitre 3 Un début chez Umbrella

Chapitre 3 – Découverte – Fin Juin – Début Juillet 1978 Chapitre 3 – Découverte – Fin Juin – Début Juillet 1978

Prêt d'un mois avait passé depuis que nous avions quitté le centre de formation, Umbrella nous avait loué une chambre dans un hôtel en attendant notre nouvelle affectation, nous étions rester dans la ville à attendre des nouvelles, ce fut assez rapidement, un dossier nous était parvenu plus quelques papiers a signé. Nous reçûmes au cours de la semaine suivante, d'autres papiers, la plupart pour nous indiquer sur quoi nous allions travailler et d'autre sur les divers employés. William et moi se divisâmes les taches, lui s'occuperait au préalable des recherches et moi des divers chercheurs qui travailleront pour nous. Bien sûr, lui et moi n'étions pas les directeurs mais c'était tout comme, il y avait seulement le directeur des lieux au-dessus de nous et c'était Spencer mais nous savions fort bien qu'il ne viendrait pas souvent et que c'était nous qui allaient avoir toute l'autorité. Nous passâmes ainsi les jours suivant à étudier les divers dossiers chacun de notre côté, il faut dire que William était préoccupé et ne pensait plus à moi et moi bien que je ne cessais de penser à lui, il ne venait pas alors je n'allais pas le voir non plus.

31 Juillet 1978 – Manoir Spencer

C'était le matin, fin de Juillet, date que nous avions attendu depuis trop de temps déjà. William et moi étions encore dans l'hôtel lorsque le téléphone sonna pour nous dire qu'un taxi nous attendait à la porte de l'hôtel. Mon compagnon loin d'être encore prêt, ayant trop de chose à préparer, se mit à courir dans tout les sens pendant que je répondais pour dire que nous descendions dans quelques minutes.

J'allai prendre les quelques valises pour les mener à l'entrée avant de me tourner vers William qui semblait chercher quelque chose mais sans le trouver. Je soupirai légèrement avant de rajuster mes lunettes sur mon nez.

- Tu cherches quelque chose, demandai-je sur le bord de l'impatience ou plutôt du désespoir, au moins en lui demandant j'espérais pouvoir l'aider un peu.

- Mon saros.

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de lui sourire doucement.

- Dans la salle de bain. C'est là que je te l'ai retiré hier avant de te…

Il ne me laissa même pas terminer avant de courir dans la dites salle, prendre le vêtement et le mettre, puis il revient vers moi.

- Je suis prêt.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté pour le dévisager pendant un bref moment. Il était vraiment trop mignon dans cette tenue, sans savoir pourquoi ni le comment.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Je m'approchai de lui comme réponse avant de lui agripper le menton.

- Il faut dire que je te la retirerais bien de nouveau cette veste.

- Al…

- Hmm ?

- Pas le moment.

- Mais si…

Je m'approchai lentement avant de coller mes lèvres contre les siennes, cela faisait un moment que je ne mettais pas laisser aller à un simple baiser sans rien d'autre de mélangé dans tout cela. Lui-même surprit par mes avances ne pu que répondre, ma langue alla même pénétré ses douces lèvres pour les goûter. Je fermai doucement les yeux agrippant sa nuque au passage. Mon esprit me quitta complètement et je me laissai aller à l'enlacer de plus belle. Tout mon corps fut en accord, mon esprit désirait être contre lui, mon corps désirait ne plus jamais le quitter. Mon souffle se fit plus chaud, mon enlacement encore plus doux et mon cœur battait très rapidement mais de léger cou dans ma poitrine. Si j'avais ouvert les yeux à ce moment, on aurait pu y lire de l'affection profonde envers cet homme mais tout ceci n'était qu'intérieur et je ne laissai rien paraître mais mon compagnon était fait pour me comprendre, il se colla ainsi à mon corps, le caressant doucement dans le dos.

William finit par se détacher puis alla vers les valises pour en prendre deux m'en laissant trois.

- Allons-y….

J'ouvris finalement les yeux pour le regarder longuement, pourquoi devait-il déranger ce genre de moment, quand ce n'était pas lui qui n'en voulait pas s'était moi, pourtant j'avais sentit qu'il désirait continuer.

- Willl…, fis-je dans un murmure pour me convaincre que ceci était terminé.

- Aller.

J'allai prendre les trois dernières valises avant de gagner la porte sans le regarder, il avait voulut jouer au dur, pourtant je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, comme cela il m'empêchait d'avoir des remords, car je m'en aurais voulut si j'avais continué à lui démontrer des sentiments comme je venais de le faire.

Une voiture nous attendait à l'extérieur de l'hôtel, nous y entrâmes à l'arrière sans un mot. Le voyage fut assez rapide et nous fumes conduit à un hélicoptère portant le loco d'Umbrella. Mes yeux se posèrent une dernière fois sur la ville où j'avais passé ma vie. Je me demanda dès lors si j'allais un jour y revenir. Suivant William je monta dans l'hélico, le conducteur se tourna vers nous, il portait un casque à visière, mais mon regard s'arrêta là.

- Attachez-vous, nous prévient-il.

Je le fis sans difficulté tournant les yeux vers William qui bougeait dans tout les sens incapable de boucler la ceinture.

- Besoin…

- Je suis capable de le faire seul merci.

Sa réplique me fit froncer les sourcils puis je me détourna pour regarder à travers la fenêtre, le laissant se débrouiller. Une fois qu'il fut bien attacher, le chauffeur fit décoller l'appareil.

Quelques minutes suffirent pour que la forêt de Raccoon apparaissent sous nos pieds, nous vîmes quelques instants plus tard le manoir. Vu des airs, il était magnifique, un vrai chef-d'œuvre. Enfin plutôt ordinaire à mes yeux, loin de m'impressionner. Ce n'était qu'une simple couverture qui nous permettrait de diriger les recherches.

L'hélicoptère se posa sans problème, j'ouvris la porte et je sentis une odeur nauséabonde monter à mon nez. Cela devait être un surplus de gaz puis de la poussière soulever dans les airs. Lorsque le sable retomba au sol, je pu distinguer un homme près d'une porte. Il devait être l'ancien chercher en chef, sans un mot il marcha vers nous, une fois que nous fûmes sortit. Un seul échange des yeux, aucun propos et les rôles étaient échanger. Nous devenions les chefs et lui allait retourner à la vie civile.

William et moi gagnèrent l'ascenseur, laissant seul l'homme qui partit. Le jeune garçon ne s'intéressa qu'au dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains. Je ne prêta aucunement attention à son silence souriant malgré tout à la vue que j'avais vu plus tôt sur l'héliport. Lui qui s'avançait devant moi et son sarot voletait doucement dans les airs au gré du vent. J'avais ainsi oublier l'odeur pour ne m'intéresser qu'à lui. Je ne sais pas s'il fit attention ou non à mon regard mais d'une main il avait fait aller sa veste vers l'arrière. Mes yeux n'avaient pu s'empêcher de glisser sous le vêtement pour lui regarder les fesses.

Un bip me fit sortir de mes pensées, nous venions d'arriver à l'étage des laboratoires que nous allions visiter. Je connaissais déjà la disposition des lieux pour avoir prit la peine de mémoriser le plan des labos la veille. J'alla directement à l'endroit le plus sécurisé, curieux d'y voir les travaux en cours. Ma surprise fut grande lorsque je vis une jeune femme attacher à un lit d'hôpital, elle devait avoir entre 20 et 30 ans, dur de le dire avec précision comme la plus grande partie de son visage manquait. William leva même les yeux de son rapport. Je l'entendis murmurer, un seul mot que je ne distingua pas bien. Enfin peu importait comme je compris assez rapidement que nous ne pouvions plus reculer. Je n'avais pas compris dans quoi je m'embarqua mais maintenant je le comprenais très bien. Les travaux que nous allions entreprendre n'avait rien de catholique et n'était pas permis par les gouvernements. Des recherches portés vers les virus non pour en faire des remèdes mais plutôt une arme. J'angoissa un peu à l'idée de finir comme elle, sauf que moi j'avais une avance sur elle ; j'étais le chef et elle une simple expérience qui avait mal terminée.

Nous quittâmes ensuite les lieux pour gagner nos appartements, nous n'avions plus rien à faire ici et demain nous allions avoir beaucoup de travail à faire ; d'abord annoncer à tout le monde que c'était nous les dirigeants et ensuite vérifier les travaux de chacun pour les diriger vers le meilleur chemin.

31 Juillet – 11h30 de l'après-midi – Appartement d'Albert

Mon compagnon et moi entrâmes dans mon appartement, un lit se trouvait un peu plus loin, devant la porte. À sa gauche, un bureau de travail puis à droite on pouvait voir une petite cuisine avec table à manger. Aucun fenêtre n'était présente mais rien de bien surprenant comme nous nous trouvions sous terre. Contre un mur se trouvait une porte qui je devinais que la salle de bain devait se trouver derrière.

- As-tu faim, me demanda William qui laissa tomber son rapport pour se tourner vers moi.

- Oui un peu.

Mon sourire se fit pervers, sous-entendu à dire que j'avais envie de le manger, mais ceci n'était qu'une simple idée et il le comprit allant vers la cuisine, fouillant les armoires, il en sortit de quoi en faire un bon repas.

- Tu ne trouves pas tout cela un peu étrange, fis-je allant m'asseoir sur le lit.

- De ? Me parles-tu des avances et des regards que tu me lances depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu t'imagines des choses. Je parle de cette femme.

- Tu n'as pas lu son dossier ?

Je secoua la tête, non, je n'avais pas eut le temps de tout lire et même lui devait encore avoir de la lecture à faire mais la surprise que je vis sur son visage me prouva qu'il en connaissait tout de même un peu sur la femme que nous avions vu.

- Elle est ici depuis le début, son nom est Lisa Trevor.

- Le même que l'architecte du manoir ?

- Oui, il se trouve que c'est sa fille. Sa mère était aussi présente mais elle a été tué par Lisa.

- Hein ?

- Oui, on lui a arraché le visage.

Arraché ? Je me demandais bien comment une enfant pouvait faire cela à sa mère ? Elle devait vraiment la détester ou bien il avait une tout autre raison.

- Et comment a-t…

- Avec les mains, elle lui a gratté puis retiré d'un coup pour poser la peau contre la sienne.

Je fus heureux de ne pas être en train d'avaler mon repas, j'aurais bien pu m'étouffer ou le régurgiter sur le coup.

- Était-elle folle, demanda-je en me levant pour aller voir ce que préparait William mais celui-ci me repoussa.

- C'est ce qu'on raconte. La mort de son père l'a beaucoup perturbé, enfin plutôt son emprisonnement ici. Les chercheurs ont commencé à faire des expériences. La base étant le virus Ebola mais pourtant la contamination n'est pas complète. Lisa s'est arraché elle-même le visage comme celui-ci lui démangeait fortement, se voyant dans le miroir et ayant un peu de conscience, elle a arraché celui de sa mère, qui elle aussi avait subit l'empoisonnement au virus mais son visage était intact.

- Étrange, Lisa toujours consciente aurait mutilé sa mère par jalousie, enfin il faut aussi dire que la jeune Trevor avait perdu la plus grande partie de son intelligence. Elle est toujours consciente mais elle ne peut parler et on se demande si elle est doué de pensée.

- Elle serait donc le 0,01 de la population qui n'est pas atteint par Ébola ?

- C'est ce qu'on peut pensé.

- Mais ?

- Elle n'a rien de différent des autres. On ne comprend pas pourquoi le virus ne l'atteint pas entièrement.

Je lui souris allant passer mes bras autour de sa taille.

- Cela tu vas devoir le trouver par toi-même.

Il se tourna vers moi, le regard plein de reproche.

- Et toi tu vas faire ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, te matter les fesses durant ton travail.

Sa main s'abaissa pour me pincer la peau. Je me cambrai sous la douleur me décollant de lui.

- Aie sadique.

- Tiens-toi tranquille.

Je soupira longuement avant de retourner au lit mais cette fois-ci je me couchai plutôt dans celui-ci, calant mon visage dans l'oreiller. Me faire ainsi repousser durant toute la journée je m'intéressais plus. Je releva la tête pour regarder le châtain qui ne me jetait même pas un seul regard.

- Je vais faire une sieste réveille-moi quand tu auras finit de tout préparer.

Aucune réponse ne me vient et je m'étendis confortablement dans le lit qui était bien moelleux. Je me mis à penser que d'avoir William près de moi ne serait pas un luxe. Je fermai les yeux, ne préférant pas penser à tout cela et mon contrôle fit que j'en oubliai sa présence pour me reposer un peu.

Je finis par m'endormir complètement pour n'être que réveiller qu'une heure plus tard. Je sentis d'abord un souple chaud contre ma nuque, puis de tendre baiser, mes bras se mirent à frissonner mais je gardai les yeux fermés profitant du moment. Pourtant, un gémissement sortant de mes lèvres prouva que j'étais bien réveillé. Encore un peu fatiguer je n'ouvris pas les yeux pour le moment, me laissant plutôt bercer par la chaleur présente dans mon dos. Celle-ci se fit plus présente lorsque William s'allongea contre mon dos, passant ses mains le long de mes bras pour enrouler ses doigts autour des miens.

- Al, réveille-toi.

- Po envie…

Petit rire sadique dans mon dos mais le garçon ne bougea pas pour autant, j'avais tout de même eut l'inquiétude qu'ils ne veulent essayer si les ressors du lit était bon ou non. Il posa sa tête contre mon cou pour se laisser aller à un calin, mes doigts serrèrent ses mains pendant que je frémissais.

- Will…

Je murmurais son nom avec une certaine conviction, puis il se détacha de moi me frappa les fesses de la paume de sa main.

- Le repas ne va nous attendre.

- Je sais…

Enfin nous aurions très bien pu manger froid ou bien réchauffer la nourriture mais cela ne me disait rien, bien que légèrement exciter, je me relevais pour le regarder. Son regard était plus doux, moins préoccuper que plutôt.

- J'ai l'impression que ça n'allait pas.

- Hmmm…tout allait bien.

Je m'assis sur le lit, allant lui empoigner le menton pour le forcer à me regarder dans les yeux.

- Ne me ment pas.

- Je ne…

- William, tu n'as pas le même comportement, tu avais perdu ton côté pervers. Tu étais même devenu chiant.

- Pour une fois que je fais comme toi.

Je fus décourager, mes yeux s'abaissèrent et je soupira.

- Arrête de…

- Bon d'accord. J'ai simplement quelques inquiétudes. Les travaux sont plutôt bien commencer…enfin en partie. J'ai déjà découvert quelques détails qu'il faudrait revoir.

- Et ?

- Disons que…Je ne sais pas…je n'ai jamais eut la chance de diriger les gens.

- Ce n'est pas ton but non plus. Tu es ici pour trouver la meilleure combinaison pour le virus.

Il fronça les sourcils ne sembla pas me comprendre.

- Spencer était au courant que tu n'étais pas du genre à t'intéresser aux travaux des autres, que tu avais l'habitude de tout faire par toi-même. Il m'a envoyé ici me donnant aussi le rôle de chercheur en chef pour donner les ordres et dire aux autres se qu'il doivent et ne doivent pas faire.

- Hmmm… je sais… mais je n'ai aucune autorité.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

- En es-tu certain ? Moi je crois tout le contraire.

- Ce n'est pas pareil… toi tu…

- Quoi… je suis indifférent aux gens. Ce qu'ils font ne m'intéressent aucunement et leur vie n'importe peu, alors ne vient pas me dire que tu me… enfin tu le sais…

- Tu te laisses faire…

- Aucunement… n'entends-tu pas mes protestations ?

- Bien sûr mais celle-ci sont fausses.

- Pas du tout. Je ne veux pas que tu me touches, que tu me caresses, que tu me montres des sentiments. Tout cela n'est que pure mensonge. Depuis le début tu…

Il appuya son doigt devant mes lèvres et secoua la tête.

- Ne pense pas cela.

- An non… et depuis ce matin que tu es indifférent.

- Cela te blesse.

Je me mordis la lèvre, il était vrai qu'ici nous ne pouvions pas faire tout ce qui nous plaisait. Il avait des gens pour nous regarder et évaluer nos compétences de chef. Moi-même je me surprenais un peu d'en vouloir autant à William, après tout nous avions convenu de ne pas faire de geste en public.

- Hmmm… allons manger.

Je me releva péniblement, le regardant dans les yeux, nos regards se croisèrent et je m'en voulus d'avoir douter de lui, je voyais bien qu'il était sincère dans notre relation.

Il se leva à son tour et nous gagnâmes la petite table dans la cuisine, où il avait déposé les assiettes et le repas. Il avait préparé un peu de riz à base de poulet puis un seul morceau de viande dans une assiette, l'autre n'en contenant pas. Je leva les yeux pour le gronder.

- Je mangerai plus un peu plus tard.

J'en doutais un peu mais je n'avais aucunement envie de me prendre la tête à propos du fait qu'il ne mangeait pas assez. Je m'assit sur une chaise et il en fit de même.

Le repas se fit en silence bien que William me lançait des longs regards langoureux puis au lit, sa mascarade fut rapidement perçu à jours mais je ne répondis pas à ses provocations. Une fois que j'eus terminé, nous fîmes la vaisselle. Il en profita pour se coller à moi pendant que j'essuyais.

- Willl… un peu de retenu.

- Mais nous sommes seuls.

Je secoua la tête désespéré, bien que je pouvais toujours parler comme j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il me démontre un peu plus d'amour lors de notre arrivée.

- Et puis… Al tu… enfin j'espérais que nous pourrions…

- Il ne se passera rien ce soir.

Ma voix était sec montrant bien là que je n'en avais aucunement envie. Il se détourna de moi et resta bien sage durant le reste du travail. Lorsque la vaisselle fut terminé il gagna la porte de sortie.

- Je vais voir ma chambre et comme tu n'as pas envie de te faire traîner dans la chambre, je te conseille de ne pas venir.

- On se verra demain au labo.

Il hocha la tête avant de sortir, me laissant seul dans cet endroit que je trouva plutôt sombre et peu accueillant. Enfin, ce que j'aimais, il avait seulement les draps du lit que j'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus luxueux. Je ne sais, quelque chose en soie ou en velours. Je penserais à la décoration un peu plus tard, il me tardait d'aller visiter la salle de bain. Un endroit bien à moi que je chérirais pour y penser quelques heures. J'aimais la propreté et surtout celle de mon corps. Il me faudrait aussi acheter des produits qui allait m'aller. Tant de chose à penser et à changer. Je pourrais acheter de la haute gamme, plus besoin de se priver.

1 Août – 6h30 du matin– Appartement d'Albert

Je me leva tôt le lendemain, je n'arrivais plus à dormir trouvant le lit trop froid et vide. J'avais pris l'habitude lorsque nous étions à l'hôtel de dormir dans le même lit que William et celui me manquait déjà.

Enfilant un jean et un chandail léger pour me rendre à la sortie de ma chambre, je verrouilla la porte avant de marcher à travers les couloirs. Cela faisait un bon moment que n'avait pas été courir le matin. Je me demandais surtout quels différents cela allaient être. J'avais pour habitude de courir dans les rues empoissonnés par le smog de la ville.

Il me fallut un peu de temps avant de trouver la sortie, il faut dire qu'Umbrella n'écrivait pas le chemin à suivre pour sortir des laboratoires. J'aurais certainement dû prendre le chemin vers l'héliport mais je préférais me prendre dans les jardins qui bordaient le manoir au laboratoire. Trouvant enfin la sortie, plutôt hors du commun comme c'était plutôt un vrai labyrinthe. J'arriva enfin à un escalier qui montait vers le haut et une fois escalader j'arrivais dans une nouvelle pièce où j'appuya sur un bouton. J'entendis un bruit d'écoulement d'eau puis un passage s'ouvrit. Le soleil filtra et je pus distinguer les arbres pointant très haut dans le ciel.

Mon regard s'abaissa pour laisser voir une série de marche menant à l'extérieur. Je les monta assez rapidement avant d'arriver à l'extérieur. Là je vis le manoir un peu plus loin. Je fronçai les sourcils, le chemin par où je venais de passer devait être une sortie de secours. J'avançai sur la pierre encore humide à cause de la rosée du matin et là j'arrivais devant une entrée souterraine.

- Hmmm…

Je n'avais pas pris le temps de mémoriser le plan de ce lieu et je décida donc de rebrousser chemin ne voulant pas me perdre. Je refis le chemin que je venais de faire mais à l'envers. J'entrai de nouveau dans ma chambre pour me changer et mettre des vêtements plus convenables pour le travail qui m'attendait. La prochaine fois, j'alla plutôt prendre le chemin vers le manoir et ensuite vers la sortie de celui-ci, cela allait sûrement être plus court.

Entre 1978 – 1981

William faisait un excellent travail, les recherches avançaient assez rapidement, rien ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter. Marcus semblait avoir fait une bonne découverte avec le Virus-T et mon compagnon employa a expérimenté le tout pour voir les avantages et les inconvénients. Il trouvait que la solution n'était pas très stable et s'employa à faire quelque chose de bien mieux.

Durant ses trois années, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire à propos de notre relation, sinon qu'elle était semblables, bien que la différence était que William semblait plutôt porter vers ses recherches que vers moi. Il ne fut pas rare de le voir venir à moi seulement car ses envies étaient trop fortes et que les miennes aussi. Quand il s'apercevait que je ne lui montrais aucun intérêt, il prenait la personne qu'il arrivait le plus facilement à draguer. Le plus souvent des femmes et quelque fois d'autres hommes et à ses moments là, je lui faisais la tête pour la semaine à venir, il se trouvait que nous devions nous retrouver une fois par semaine dans le lit sinon cela nous coûtait beaucoup. Nos chicanes à propos de ses allées dans d'autre chambre n'était que puéril car jamais l'un au l'autre n'avions imaginer nous quitter.

À propos, de nos travaux, enfin ceux-ci avançait rapidement, il faut dire que d'avoir obtenu les données de Marius et que William était plus brillant que jamais. Moi-même je fus abasourdit par le savoir dont il faisait preuve, je ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville et malgré tout, je continuais d'être avec lui. Jamais je ne le jalousais, on se complétait parfaitement. Tout semblait comme dans un rêve, le plus étrange c'est que mes sentiments pour William ne fit que grandir, je ne m'en aperçu aucunement pour le moment, après tout, nous nous voyions a tout les jours, passant plus de temps au travail ou dans le lit, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer ressentir plus qu'une affection.

27 Juillet 1981 – Appartement de William

La nuit qui venait de passer avait été un enfer pour moi, sans savoir pour quelle raison. William me repoussait depuis un bon moment et de ce que je savais il n'avait pas troquer ma place dans son lit pour une autre personne, alors d'où venait son changement de comportement à mon égard. Il avait bien par le passé des moments où il m'avait repoussé lorsqu'il ne voulait voir personne mais cette fois-ci il avait été trop loin. Il m'avait claqué le visage puis battu, pas que cela avait fait bien mal mais il fallait dire que je ne prenais pas qu'il me blesse ainsi, car s'était mon cœur qu'il avait fait souffrir.

Le lendemain matin, je décidai d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. J'allai à sa porte, frappant à celle-ci sans recevoir de réponse. J'essayais d'entrée mais la porte était verrouillée, je décidai de l'ouvrir avec le double de la clé de William. Poussant la porte, il régnait un vide, personne ne semblait être venu ici depuis un bon moment. Mais où était William ? La réponse était bien trop simple. II devait encore être dans les laboratoires. J'y allais à grands pas, ne m'arrêtant aucunement lorsque des chercheurs voulaient savoir où les recherches étaient rendues. Tout le monde le savait que nous n'arrivions plus à faire avancer le virus-T alors qu'il arrête de me déranger avec cela. Arrivant finalement au laboratoire à grande peine. J'y entrai pour voir William assit sur une chaise, le dos tourner à la porte, il ne me vit pas entrer. Je fus surpris que les lieux soit aussi désert bien qu'il était encore tôt.

- Laissez-moi travailler, fit William d'un ton rude.

- Et sur quoi travailles-tu ? Tes recherches piétinent.

- La faute a qui ? Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup.

Je fronça les sourcils croisant les bras avant de me diriger vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Lentement je posai une main douce sur son épaule mais il la frappa avec rage sans se retourner.

- Tout va bien si ce n'est que tu devrais travailler un peu plus.

- Tu sais bien…

- Que tu ne fais jamais rien…

Deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le laboratoire en conversant sur divers sujets. Le nom Ashford reviens plusieurs fois dans leur conversation.

William qui les avait entendu manqua de faire tomber son expérience au sol mais celle-ci ne fit que se propager sur le bureau.

- Et merde… Vous si vous parlez encore de ses Ashford, je vous fais renvoyer sur-le-champ. Ce n'est pas, en parlant des autres que vous allez m'aider dans mes recherches.

Il faut dire que moi-même j'en devenais énerver que tout le monde parle de ses anciens chercheurs, les Ashford étaient bien une famille réputée et tout le monde qui travaillait pour Umbrella avaient entendu parler d'eux. Mais voilà depuis la mort d'Edward, la famille Ashford n'était plus l'ombre d'elle-même.

- On pourra ainsi aller travailler pour la jeune Alexia, on dit qu'elle est…

Là, William éclata, se levant d'un bond sa chaise tombant au sol, il jeta un regard sombre ou plutôt plein de rancœur vers les deux hommes, prêt à leur sauter au cou pour les égorger. Voyant ceci, je m'empressa de réagir.

- Messieurs, vous avez votre journée. Prenez-là maintenant et partez.

Les deux hommes me regardèrent sans comprendre, ceci était la première fois que je donnais congé à quelqu'un. Jamais ceci n'était arrivé et sans demander leur reste, ils quittèrent la salle.

- Pourquoi tu les as laissé partir ? Je n'en avais pas terminé avec eux. Plus jamais je ne veux que tu m'empêches de m'exprimer… ils avaient besoin d'être remis à leur place. J'en ai marre qu'il ne pense qu'à ce qui pourrait arriver si cette truie d'Ashford était là. J'en peux plus de les entendre se plaindre ; que s'il avait cela alors il pourrait faire ceci !

- Je sais bien mais ils ne le pensent pas.

Mon compagnon me regarda étrangement durant un cours instant avant de s'éloigner.

- T'es pire qu'eux. Dégage de mon laboratoire…

- De ton…

Le châtain se retourna vers moi s'avançant à grands pas, il m'attrapa les épaules avant de lever le genou vers mes parties. Je fus courbé en deux regardant William d'un regard emplit de tristesse. Me mordant les lèvres, je me releva avec peine, l'une de mes mains tenant mes bijoux.

- Hmmm… Tu… ahhh…. Hmmm…

Grimaçant, je ne pu continuer de parler car celui-ci m'avait empoigner le menton prêt à me frapper de nouveau si je ne prenais pas garde à mes propos.

- Que souhaitais-tu dire ?

- Rien… bien maintenant va jouer ailleurs. J'ai à faire pour ne pas laisser cette chienne d'Ahsford me…

Retournant s'asseoir, il ne termina pas sa phrase, essuyant plutôt le dégât qu'il avait fait sur la table de travaille. Le regardant encore un instant puis me massant les testicules je partis en direction des cuisines. Là-bas je demandai un peu de glace avant de gagner ma chambre. La glace d'une main et l'autre s'occupa de descendre mon pantalon. Je me couchais ensuite dans mon lit, posa la masse contre mon boxeur. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent dans une grimace puis lentement je me détendus puis alla jeter le sac de glace.

Que lui arrive-t-il ? Jamais il ne m'a traité comme il le fait.

Je rejoignis mon bureau de travaille, où plusieurs piles de papier se chevauchait un peu partout.

Et dire que nos recherches vont de plus en plus mal. Qu'allons nous faire ? Si nous continuons comme cela, jamais on ne pourra continuer de travailler ici.

Je feuilleta quelques papiers n'ayant pas d'autres occupations pour l'instant.

Je me demande ce que projette cette Alexia.

L'idée de la rencontrer germa dans mon esprit, mais comment cacher à William que j'avais dans l'idée de rencontrer une meilleure chercheuse que lui. Enfin meilleur, je n'en étais pas certain, mais voilà comme nos recherches n'avançaient pas, alors nos employés ne croyaient plus en leur chef.

Oui j'irais la rencontrer pour voir où elle en est.

Restait plus qu'à cacher tout cela a William et il faut dire que je me demandais s'il allait remarquer mon absence ou s'en inquiéterait si je décida de partir sans le lui dire. Le mieux serait d'inventer une histoire pour qu'il ne sache pas où je vais.

Quelques jours plus tard

William ne m'avait pas trop demandé où j'allais, je lui avais simplement dit que Spencer souhaitait que je me rende à une conférence pour expliquer aux gens les causes et les risques du virus Ebola qui a l'époque faisait beaucoup de ravage en Afrique. Mais de toute manière, je me rendais vraiment à cette conférence après m'être assurer qu'Alexia y serait aussi.

Prenant l'avion pour l'Europe, je quittai la ville puis rendu au vieux pays, je me rendis à l'hôtel. Là-bas j'aurais une suite juste à côté de la cible que je souhaitais faire parler. Pourquoi et comment avait-elle fait pour obtenir un diplôme et être engager par Umbrella.

Rendu à ma chambre, mort de fatigue dû au décalage horaire, je m'effondra dans le lit, sans retirer un seul de mes vêtements je m'endormis profondément.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveiller dans des cognements à ma porte. Grognant et nonchalant j'allai ouvrir la porte pour voir un homme en costume, plutôt costaud.

- Vous voulez ?

- Un message de la part de la jeune Alexia. Elle désirera prendre le déjeuner en votre personne.

J'écarquilla les yeux, comment avait-elle su que je désirais lui parler. Peut-être qu'elle-même le souhaitait, après tout ma venue ici avait su par la plupart.

- À quelle heure ?

- Dans 15 minutes.

- Bien… Dans le restaurant.

- Oui.

Je refermai la porte, il me restait seulement le temps de me changer et de me recoiffer. Allant à ma valise j'en sortis mon plus bel habit, puis mon pot de gel pour cheveux. Je me préparai en silence, me demandant bien ce qu'une gamine de 10 ans me voulait, après tout ceci fait été dans mes intentions de lui proposer un déjeuner mais voilà que je me faisais devancer.

Après avoir terminer de me préparer et étant en avance, je descendis tout de même au restaurant de l'hôtel. Là j'y trouva une salle presque vide, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne assise, et celle-ci étant plutôt petite, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'y avait pas la demoiselle. Remarquant mon entrée, l'enfant a peine âgée de 10 ans se leva pour me regarder approcher. Son regard était dur, surtout pour une jeune fille, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'une si jeune personne pouvait avoir un regard aussi froid et dur. Il était presque identique au mien sauf qu'on pouvait voir les traits d'une fillette.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrez messire Wesker.

Sa façon de parler me laissa sans voix, elle faisait preuve d'une telle éducation qu'il ne fut pas étonnant qu'elle est faite les meilleures universités.

- C'est un plaisir pour moi d'être en si jolie et mature compagnie.

La jeune fille sourit avant de retourner d'asseoir à la table qui était déjà servit. Avoir été un homme normal j'aurais pu rester là sans voix à contempler la façon d'être et de faire d'Alexia mais voilà que je préférais l'étudier de prêt allant à mon tour m'asseoir, lui tirant la chaise comme un gentleman.

- Votre galanterie est loin de démontrer que vous êtes un homme né de la classe pauvre.

Je réprimai une grimace, cette enfant semblait en connaître beaucoup sur ma personne et dire que moi je n'en connaissais pas beaucoup.

- Ce n'est pas la classe qui fait d'être aimable ou non.

- Certes, mais ceci me surprend de vous.

À vrai dire, tout le monde me voyait comme un homme dur et froid qui ne sortait que rarement en public et lorsqu'il le faisait ceci était toujours par obligation alors il était vrai que me voir ici était assez étrange. Pourtant Alexia semblait ne pas s'en surprendre et même apprécier ma compagnie. Elle ne cessait de me regarder avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire machiavélique que je connaissais pour m'en servir moi-même mais jamais un enfant aurait pu faire un tel sourire. Soit elle était folle ou bien un peu trop évolué pour son âge. Je ne fus quel choix opter.

- Ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui vais le plus surprendre l'autre dans cette pièce.

La gamine ne me répondit pas, se servant plutôt de diverses gâteries, pancakes au chocolat, à la fraise puis d'autre accompagnements que les enfants adoraient. Au moins, ceci ne venait pas ajouter à la liste des choses étranges.

- Je ne suis qu'une simple enfant.

Pourtant son regard prouvait le contraire et elle finit par se rapprocher légèrement de moi, j'eus un élan de recul.

- Et si cela n'est pas trop demander, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait demander ?

- Quoi de plus normal que deux chercheurs en chef ne cherchent à se rencontrer lorsque les événements ne leur permettent ?

- Si seulement vous étiez une jeune fille normale alors je ne me poserais pas trop de question.

L'enfant se fâcha légèrement en posant sa fourchette sur la table.

- Venez-vous me dire que je suis un monstre.

- Loin de moi d'avoir dit de tel propos seulement qu'en la personne exceptionnelle que vous êtes je me demandais seulement.

- Vous pensez trop.

Là elle se remit à manger rapidement, avalant presque sans avoir mâcher sa nourriture puis parla après une bouchée.

- Si vous êtes ici c'est que j'ai une offre à vous proposez.

Ceci piqua ma curiosité, pourquoi ne pas avoir penser par la compagnie et me le demander en personne ?

- Laquelle ?

- Que vous veniez travailler pour moi.

J'en ris légèrement avant de secouer la tête.

- Perdre mon temps au pôle Sud ? Allons, je suis mon propre employeur et vous me demandez de me rabaisser et de travailler pour vous.

- Exactement.

Le silence se fit alors pendant que je me demandais où elle voulait en venir, enfin de toute manière je ne pouvais accepter son offre, et ce même si elle me proposait le même poste que j'occupais maintenant. Il faut dire que de déménager jusque là-bas ne me disait rien. À vrai dire, mon fort intérieur me refusait de quitter William. Nous avions un accord et si j'avais dû le quitter à cette époque jamais il n'aurait pu continuer de travailler comme chercheur. Il serait probablement devenu fou et il avait besoin de moi pour continuer et améliorer ses recherches.

- Désolé, j'ai un engagement envers Spencer et diriger un centre seul ne me dit rien pour l'instant.

Le regard d'Alexia s'illumina lorsque je dis pour l'instant, elle ne perdit pas patience, elle était encore jeune et les temps pouvaient bien changer.

- Si jamais vous changez d'avis. Sachez seulement que mon laboratoire vous sera toujours ouvert.

- Bien et parlant de ceci. Je suis assez intriquer a savoir les détails de vos travaux.

- Disons seulement que je travaille sur ce que quoi mon père a travailler.

J'allumai alors, si les recherches de William n'avançaient plus, alors pourquoi ne pas reprendre les anciens travaux. Après tout, si nous avions réussit à fabriquer de que nous appelions des Crimsons Heads communément mieux appelés des «zombies» alors il serait sûrement possible de créer quelques choses de mieux. Et si justement, le but de nos recherches était de créer mieux qu'un simple mort-vivant ? Il faudrait que je me renseigne à Spencer pour savoir ce qu'il désirait vraiment mais j'étais certains d'avoir raison. Après tout, il avait été enjoué d'apprendre que nous avions réussit à créer les zombies mais il regrettait le fait que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui pouvait être atteint. Il semblait désirer quelque chose de plus destructeur mais la raison du pourquoi m'échappait complètement.

- Mais Spencer n'acceptera jamais un tel transfert.

- J'ai autant de droit sur la compagnie que lui. S'il en est le propriétaire, je suis l'une ayant le plus de part après lui.

Je pu distingué au ton de sa voie qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment Spencer. Elle semblait lui en vouloir pour une certaine chose. Je me demandais bien laquelle après tout. Son grand-père était mort d'une maladie, enfin tout comme ce qu'on avait dit a propos de Marcus lorsqu'il a été éliminé. Je supposai alors que Spencer souhaitait tuer toute personne l'empêchant d'avoir le pouvoir sur sa compagnie. Ceci était tout a fait naturel mais pour les personnes égales à lui, cela signifiait qu'il risquait d'être tuer à tout moment.

- Vous n'avez pas peur de ce que vous risquez si vous vous mettez Ozwell à dos ?

- Non pas vraiment. Je suis tout de même une très bonne chercheuse prometteuse et mon frère jumeau est en train de faire construire une base qui servira les intentions d'Umbrella.

Je devins rapidement pensif, il est vrai que j'avais entendu parler des deux jumeaux, son jeune frère était un élément tout aussi important que sa cadette. Si l'un venait a manqué alors l'autre ne serait plus utile. Alors Spencer devait se rallier les deux a sa cause mais voilà ceci risquait d'être fort compliquer, surtout qu'Alexia semblait fortement intelligente mais ceci ne serait pas un problème, enfin pour moi. Je pourrais m'en faire une alliée importante. Pas que j'avais l'intention déplaire à mon employeur mais voilà pour monter dans la société, l'amitié de la jeune Ashford me serait utile.

- Je suis prêt à t'aider mais partir de Raccoon ne serait utile en rien. Nous pourrions mettre en commun nos recherches.

- Je n'y gagne pas grand chose. Vous n'avancez pas.

- Ceci n'est que pour l'instant.

Alexia me regarda un instant avant de se lever époussetant la robe mauve pâle qu'elle portait.

- Montrez-moi que vos recherches avancent et je verrais si partager mes secrets avec vous serait un bon choix.

- Juste une dernière question ? Pourquoi me vouloir dans votre équipe si vous ne souhaitez pas partager nos travaux ?

L'enfant se tourna vers moi un doux sourire aux lèvres, son visage était remplit d'innocence.

- J'ai lu votre dossier et je me demande pourquoi Spencer tient autant à vous avoir avec lui. Vous n'avez rien de spécial pour être chercheur en chef, votre équipier lui est un très bon élément mais c'est vous auquel il tient le plus.

Moi-même je m'étais souvent poser la question au début mais j'avais rapidement deviner le pourquoi mais ceci je le gardais bien pour moi.

Elle releva la tête et je distingua un collier dans son cou, un ruban de velours accompagné d'un diamant de couleur rouge. J'en détourna rapidement les yeux.

- Je ne crois que vous pouvez savoir pour quelle raison Spencer me préfère.

- Peut-être est-ce qu'il ne cache pas si bien son jeu que cela. Je sais parfaitement le pourquoi. Il voit en vous un élément de sa jeunesse.

Je fronça les sourcils, moi-même je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela, je croyais plutôt qu'il m'avait aussi pris comme William n'aurait pu aller très loin. Mais plus je réfléchissais à tout cela et plus je me posais de question. Il est certain que mon compagnon était un bon chercheur mais il n'avait pas l'âme d'un chef. Pas pour le moment, il s'inquiétait trop de ce qui se passait autour de lui et sa jalousie envers cette jeune fille l'empêchait de travailler.

Alexia sourit légèrement en avançant vers moi posant son regard perçant sur ma personne.

- Travaillons ensemble.

- Je ne compte pas tromper Umbrella.

- Ta fidélité est semblable à celle d'un chien, prêt à tout faire pour son maître, lui obéissant, ne le trahissant pas.

- Je n'ai aucun maître.

- Tu viens de dire…

- Justement Umbrella n'est pas un être c'est une multinationale très puissante qui ne demande qu'à l'être encore plus.

Encore jeune à l'époque mes idées n'étaient pas encore clair dans mon esprit mais il était certain que je ferais tout pour Umbrella comme celle-ci m'avait offert la liberté que j'avais toujours demander et je commençais à en vouloir encore plus.

- N'oublier pas que je travaille aussi pour Umbrella et il n'est pas dans mon intérêt de la quitter.

Je secoua la tête en me levant à mon tour.

- Je n'ai pas envie de faire équipe avec vous. Si vous désirez échanger de l'information cela devra se faire dans des rapports, conformément aux règles qui sont établis.

Elle se mit alors à rire.

- Tout n'est pas conserver par écrit.

- Je sais parfaitement. Sur ce, je vous dis bonne journée.

Je tourna les talons laissant la salle à manger pour regagner mes appartements. Je venais de réaliser certaine chose comme cela que jamais je n'irais faire confiance à cette Alexia mais voilà elle me posait quelques problèmes, elle empêchait nos recherches d'avancer.

Il faudrait vraiment que William reprenne ses esprits.

Je me dis que des vacances lui feraient le plus grand bien mais ceci ne l'aiderait en rien comme il n'allait que repenser au fait qu'une fillette était meilleure que lui. Alors je prit la décision de le pousser, le faire encore plus travailler, lui fournir les données nécessaires, puis tout ce qu'il aurait besoin.

Le jour même je repris l'avion en direction des États-Unis, retournant dans les laboratoires puis dans mon bureau. Écrivant plusieurs rapports et demandes. Il me faudrait aussi aller parler à William mais je remis cette entreprise à plus tard, après tout, il avait dû avoir vent de mon aller pour l'Europe.

31 Juillet 1981 – Vendredi soir – Bureau de Wesker - Laboratoire au manoir Arclay

Trois jours était passées sans que je ne parle à William. Il était bien au courant que j'avais été voir Alexia et il me faisait la tête comme jamais. Il ne me jetait plus aucun regard et je sortais plus de son laboratoire même qu'il s'était enfermé presque durant une journée entièrement dans la salle des expériences, verrouillant la porte sans laisser entrer personne, il injectait le virus à n'importe quoi. Nous avions de plus en plus de mal à lui trouver de nouveau sujet d'expérience, il en demandait toujours plus sans jamais arriver à quelque chose de concluant.

J'étais assis à mon bureau lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je ne pris même pas la peine de lever les yeux sur le dossier que j'étais en train d'écrire. Je ne m'aperçut ainsi pas de la personne qui venait d'entrer.

- Puis-je vous aider en quoi que se soit ?

- Certainement en m'expliquant…

Je sursautai en attendant la voix avant de relever la tête pour regarder, qui d'autre que William. Sa présence me surprit grandement, après tout pour sortir de son laboratoire il devait avoir une bonne raison.

- Euh… Si t'a seulement envie de baiser va de chercher une autre personne.

Je rabaissa la tête, non je n'avais pas envie de m'expliquer avec lui et nous avions déjà discuter au propos que je ne dirais pas pourquoi s'agissait parfois de telles ou telles façons.

Je l'entendis s'avancer vers moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de le regarder de nouveau pour recevoir une gifle puissante sur le visage, mes lunettes en grincèrent sur le coup et je me demandai si celle-ci n'alla pas se rompre.

i Il semble plutôt de mauvaise humeur. Je me demande s'il sait pour Alexia. /i

- Ne parle pas de cette façon… ce n'est pas le moment.

Je ris en repoussant ma tête vers l'arrière.

- Oh mais c'est que tu es d'humeur bestiale, étonnant que tu ne m'aie pas sauté dessus en entrant ici.

- Ne croit pas que je sois ici pour cela. Surtout que moi quand j'ai envie de me taper ta petite personne, remarque que moi je n'ai pas besoin d'aller sur un autre continent pour me faire des gens.

i Bon, il sait pour Alexia. Changement de tactique avant de me faire arracher un membre. /i

- Ne le prend pas mal…

- Je décide de le prendre comme je veux et en plus tu me trompe pour elle.

- Je n'ai rien fait.

- Je ne parle pas de cela. Tu sais que…

- Que tu as une jalousie très mal placé qui t'empêche de voir les choses clairement.

Il me frappa de nouveau et cette fois-ci mais lunette se fracassèrent sur le côté, me coupant légèrement la peau au passage.

- Cette gamine n'est rien du tout. Elle n'a rien de spécial. Elle a seulement la chance d'avoir un bon père.

Je retirais l'objet brisé du devant de mes yeux, relevant des prunelles portant un peu plus vers le vert que le bleu.

- Justement, si elle doit tout à ses parents, elle est incapable d'accomplir quoi que se soit. Ainsi tu te relève être supérieur à elle, car même ayant des parents scientifiques tu n'as jamais joué sur le fait qu'eux-aussi étaient chercheurs.

Cela le calma un peu mais son regard me lançait toujours des éclairs.

- Pourtant…elle … elle a…

Je me levai de ma chaise voyant que des larmes commençaient à apparaître à ses yeux.

- Tu es exténué. Tu as besoin de te reposer un peu.

Il hocha positivement de la tête avant de placer celle-ci dans le creux de mon épaule. Je posai une main dans ses cheveux les caressant doucement.

- Tu es mieux qu'elle, nous le sommes. On est une équipe non ?

- Moui… mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Je sais sur quoi tu vas avancer tes recherches. Spencer a demandé une forme meilleure que les Crimsons Heads alors nous allons lui trouver mieux.

- Tu penses à quoi exactement ?

- A retravailler sur l'ancien virus. Tu essaies trop de l'améliorer, on devrait plutôt refaire les mêmes expériences que pour les zombies mais à la place utilisons de nouveau des animaux.

- Mais les singes ne donnent rien. Les chiens ne sont pas mieux.

- Exacte mais on n'a pas fait mutés le virus avec des gênes d'un animal et du virus.

- Tu crois qu'Ébola serait capable de prendre une autre forme ?

- Les tests le démontrent. Ce virus survie grâce à sa mutation avec ce qui l'entoure. Ils attaquent tout ce qui est vivant et même les tissus morts.

- Le seul problème est qu'Ébola ne survie pas très longtemps en dehors d'un symbiose.

- Ceci n'est pas un réel problème, étant que l'air en contient mais c'est son niveau de propagation qui n'est pas suffisant.

Il releva la tête vers moi en souriant férocement.

- Tu me demandes de créer une arme vivante là ?

- Oui. Je sais que tu n'es pas pour. C'est loin d'être dans tes convictions mais je me dis que si nous pouvions avoir quelques choses que nous pourrions contrôler cela serait parfait.

- Mais scientifiquement parlant impossible à faire.

- À toi de me trouver un organisme que je pourrais contrôler.

- Il y a moi.

Sa main se posa contre mes fesses, les massant fortement, l'un de ses doigts caressant la couverture au milieu de mon pantalon.

- Une chose moins perverse me conviendrait mieux.

- Te ?

Se fut à mon tour de lui sourire, oui, il n'y avait plus de Spencer qui tenait. Je voulais quelque chose bien à moi que tout le monde allait craindre.

- J'ai envie d'un truc meurtrier, qui va tuer tout ce qui se trouve devant lui, rapide et efficace.

- Hmmm… Possible... mais tout ceci va te coûter très cher. Tu vas me retarder dans mes travaux mais comme tu dis ne faire que cela pour toi alors oui je veux bien transformer le virus pour créer un tueur.

Je m'aperçut encore plus que jamais il ne travaillerait complètement pour Umbrella, il ne semblait en vouloir pour ce qu'il pouvait faire ou manipuler génétiquement. L'argent ne l'intéressait pas, seulement la renommé que tout cela lui apportait. Et encore, il fallait dire que nos recherches étant secrètes, jamais il ne pourrait pas reconnu pour ce qu'il avait fait. Enfin, bien sûr il pourrait dire qu'il a trouvé un remède contre Ébola. Une équipe travaillait bien sur ce projet quelque part mais cela n'allait pas lui suffire, alors pourquoi faisait-il tout cela ? Tout simplement pour son propre plaisir. De savoir qu'il allait être le créateur d'un virus qui allait changer le monde. Il en était fier et faisait tout pour y arriver. Seulement voilà, pour le moment, il était encore trop jeune et se préoccupait plus de la réussite d'une autre personne que de la sienne.

Un silence se fit entre nous deux, William ayant toujours la tête posé contre mon cou, loin de m'en plaindre, je trouvais cela agréable et d'une main tendre j'allai lui caresser les cheveux.

- Al ?

- Oui.

- Puis-je te faire l'amour ?

Je penchai les yeux vers sa personne pour le regarder longuement, son regard triste, je ne pu me résoudre à lui dire non, surtout qu'il avait quelque chose de prometteur.

- Bien sûr sauf si tu crois que je t'ai trompé avec cette gamine de riche.

Son regard changea brusquement, passant de son regard pervers à celui de l'homme fâché. De nouveau sa main atterrit sur mon visage, le frappant avec encore plus de férocité et il frappa cette fois-ci de ces ongles. Ma peau fut déchiré, laissant apparaître une trace de sang sur ma joue.

- Oublions la manière douce. Je comptais bien vérifier si tu avais fait des choses avec un ou une autre mais là comme tu m'as échauffé. Tu vas me le payer.

L'une de ses mains agrippa le collet de mon chandail et de l'autre il me repoussa. Son attitude avec complètement changer, il était devenu une bête que personne ne pourrait calmer.

- William…

- La ferme salopard.

Je grimaça de plus belle avant d'avancer d'un pas, je n'allai pas me laisser faire comme cela. J'étais plus fort que lui et ainsi pouvait l'immobiliser facilement. Je pris d'abord l'une de ses mains mais voilà que la deuxième plus rapide alla s'enfoncer dans mon ventre. J'eus le souffle coupé, écarquillant les yeux, il en profita pour me pousser de nouveau mais cette fois-ci en direction du bureau. Là je perdis pied, glissant sur le plancher pour me rattraper de justesse sur le bord en bois. William en avait profité pour s'avancer de nouveau vers moi, bloquant mes pieds des siens tout en posant sa main sur mon entrejambe. J'écarquilla les yeux le regardant profondément avant de poser mes mains sur ses épaules pour le faire reculer.

- Je n'ai aucunement envie de le faire de cette manière.

- T'en mors d'envie oui.

Je secoua la tête en signe de négatif mais il est vrai que ce petit jeu me plaisait assez, une bosse était apparut dans mon pantalon dès qu'il y avait posé la main.

- Pas du tout et pose tes mains ailleurs que sur moi.

Petit sourire vicieux et de nouveau il se glissa contre moi, cette fois-ci utilisant plutôt la manière douce. Ses doigts caressèrent mes côtes pour qu'il puisse ensuite passer ses bras autour de ma taille, s'accrochant ainsi à moi. Il colla par la suite son bassin contre le mien.

- Will… non…

Mon compagnon lécha mon menton, je baissa la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait puis me voyant à son niveau, il colla ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Lentement, sa langue passa sur ma peau pour pénétrer ma bouche. Résistant à l'accueillir, je pesta plutôt contre le fait que j'étais incapable de le repousser. Sa manière de vouloir me prendre ne me plaisait pas du tout, enfin c'était ce que j'essayais de me convaincre car en fait j'aimais bien cette manière dépravée de faire les choses. De le faire en plein dans mon bureau, sur celui-ci. J'imaginai déjà sentir William en moi. Sauf que j'avais l'inquiétude qu'il voulait le faire pour se venger.

Sa langue caressa la mienne jouant avec celle-ci, frôlant le bout de chair pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans ma bouche. Finalement, je me laissai aller complètement, répondant à l'invitation de sa langue, l'embrassant, la serrant de tout côté puis y faisant de léger mouvement d'aller et retour.

Mon corps se colla contre le sien s'y frottant légèrement, je chercha même à aller plus loin, voulant sentir son érection, ceci fait j'en gémis sous le goût.

William se recula alors me regardant avec un air d'incompréhension.

- C'est la première fois que tu es si entrepreneur. Je me demande si tu irais encore plus loin.

- Euh… Enfin… Tu me connais et que…

- Tu n'es pas prêt je sais.

- Pas… non… disons seulement… et toi tu ne m'en voulais pas.

- Oui vrai mais là tu me rends encore plus chaud que d'habitude et mon corps cri d'avoir le tien.

Je frissonna sous ses paroles, posant une main sur le bureau pour me soutenir.

- Arrête de me parler ainsi.

- Pourquoi tu aimes bien non ?

J'acquiesça de la tête avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il se défit de moi reculant avant de s'attaquer à mon pantalon.

- Non pas si vite.

- Hmm tu as raison.

Il m'empoigna la taille pour me faire retourner me mettant face au bureau.

- Que…

Je l'entendis rire dans mon dos puis il finit d'ouvrir mon pantalon pour l'abaisser. Il dévoila ainsi le boxer noir que je portais, puis il se colla contre mes fesses simulant une pénétration.

- Ahhh…

Je fermai un œil gardant l'autre à moitié ouvert.

- William, arrête si c'est pour vérifier que je suis bien en manque alors oui je le suis.

- Je l'avais deviné depuis le début mais voilà j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques ce que tu lui trouves à cette Alexia et je mettrais fin à tes souffrances.

- Je lui trouve rien.

Il passa sa main sur mon torse, caressant le tissu avant de s'arrêter à ma ceinture.

- Ce que tu dis mais faire un aller-retour de Paris, je trouve cela plutôt étrange.

- Je voulais seulement vérifier ce que tout le monde lui trouvait.

Ceci était la pire vérité et j'espérais que William allait me croire et ne pas chercher à en savoir plus.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Qu'elle était une enfant comme tout les autres.

- Faux.

Sa main remonta à mes tétons et là il en pinça un assez violent que je grimaça de douleur.

- Je répète ma question ?

- Non… enfin, elle est plus intelligente que la plupart.

- Et encore ?

- Tu veux vraiment tout savoir ?

- Oui.

Je soupira longuement, savait bien prévu de tout lui raconter mais pas dans la position dans laquelle je me trouvais. Le bord du bureau me rendrait dans la peau, mon corps légèrement pencher vers l'avant m'empêchait de respirer normalement et tout ceci était sans parler de l'excitation que je ressentais.

- J'ai pris un billet pour l'Europe dès que j'ai appris qu'Alexia devait s'y rendre. Je savais aussi que j'aurais toute les chances de pouvoir la rencontrer en personne et plus facilement en tête à tête sans devoir à passer par l'administration, car là on m'aurait posé trop de question. Je devais passer inaperçu. Tout se déroula comme prévu jusqu'au moment où je comptais lui rendre visite.

- Et pourquoi ? Quel bouleversement y a-t-il eut ?

- C'est elle qui a demandé à me parler en premier.

Cette fois-ci se fut mon autre téton qui subit le même sort que le premier. Je poussa un autre léger cri repoussant mon corps vers l'arrière qui se colla encore plus a celui de mon aimé.

- Étrange et pour quelle raison aurait-elle voulut te voir ?

- Pour parler affaire mais veux-tu laisser mes tétons tranquille ?

- Non mes mains sont très bien où elles sont. Pour le moment, je trouverais bien un endroit plus approprié pour les poser plus tard.

Je grogna légèrement sachant fort bien ce qu'il comptait faire, et encore plus si je ne lui disais pas tout.

- Elle m'a demandé sur quoi on travaillait, puis elle m'a proposé de nous allié. De tout partager entre nos deux centres de recherche.

- Et tu as répondu ?

- Je lui ai dit que tout cela ne m'intéressait pas.

Je l'entendis murmurer quelques mauvaises paroles dans mon dos puis il se pencha vers ma tête.

- Tu me mens.

Je fermai les yeux, il avait raison sur ce point mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire non plus ce que j'avais réellement l'intention de faire.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ma chair puis, je fus enfin libérer mais voilà que les deux mains s'attaquaient à mon boxer dans une telle rage que je me demandais si celui-ci n'allait pas se découdre.

- William… pas de cette manière, je sais que tout cela ne te plait pas mais tu n'as pas besoin de passer tes nerfs sur ma personne.

- Je me fâche sur qui je veux et encore plus sur ce qui m'appartient.

Je secoua la tête, je n'avais aucune envie qu'il me prenne sans préparation. J'avais bien besoin de lui mais pas jusqu'au point de ressentir la douleur toute la journée de demain et encore plus d'avoir la honte de m'avoir laisser violer.

- Bon… je te dis tout…

Ses mains n'arrêtèrent et il se recula.

- Bien vas-y.

-Je n'ai plus l'intention de rester chef-chercheur durant le restant de ma vie. Umbrella est une grande compagnie et j'aspire aller encore plus loin. Sauf que voilà Spencer devient plus fou que n'importe lesquelles de ses chercheurs. Il nous lance sur tout ce qu'il croit être bon pour faire une arme biologique. Je l'avais en fierté par le passé mais maintenant il me dégoûte et Alexia est tout de même l'une des premières financières de la compagnie alors on ne peut se la mettre à dos.

William éclata de rire avant de se reculer complètement allant au milieu du bureau.

- Cette fille ne riche n'est rien pour personne, elle va finir tout aussi morte que toute les personnes qui s'attaquent à Umbrella.

- Peut-être et ceci sera tant pis pour elle mais moi je n'ai pas l'intention de finir tous comme eux. J'ai deviné ce que Spencer souhaite de moi.

- Et quoi donc ?

- Son successeur.

- Tu en es certain ?

- Absolument mais voilà. Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il adore les intrigues et que jamais il ne me donnerait les rênes facilement alors je vais devoir me montrer digne.

- Je vois mais vos petits jeux de dieu ne m'intéresse pas.

- Ah non ? Et créer la vie ? Tu ne crois pas que tu joues au dieu plus que nous ?

- Non car moi je ne compte pas tout diriger.

- Hmm… mais de toute manière toi tu n'as aucune fidélité envers personne.

- Bien sur que oui !

- Ah oui et envers qui ?

- Pas qui mais quoi !

Il me sourit tendrement avant de s'approcher de moi qui n'avait pas encore bougé.

- Wesker tu t'attaques à quelques choses de très gros et je crois personnellement que tu ne pourras jamais y arriver.

Je ne lui répondis pas, tout ses paroles commençaient à m'ennuyer énormément et je décidai de passer à l'acte mais lorsque j'allais le faire, William c'était de nouveau rapprocher de moi, se penchant pour abaisser complètement mon boxer vers le sol. Je restais dos à lui ne sachant pas si je devais me retourner ou non. Il resta pencher puis ses mains se firent à caresser mes fesses, les faisant frissonner. Les mouvements étaient brusques mais si bon en même temps, il appuyait durement sur chaque côté comme pour mesurer leur fermeté. Je tourna la tête pour le regarder un instant, son visage était serein et il me regarda à son tour me souriant. William mordit ensuite dans la fesse gauche, je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser aller un petit cri de surprise. La paume de ma main se posa complètement sur le bureau de travail en même temps, il mordillait de plus belle la chair tendre.

Ses doigts caressèrent les fesses avant que quelques-uns uns ne s'engouffrent sur le bord de celle-ci pour les écarter lentement.

- T'ai-je pas déjà dit que je n'étais pas de la porcelaine ?

- Certes !

Sur sa réponse, il me les força de plus belle avant d'y mettre sa langue. Le contact fut d'abord froid mais cela se réchauffa assez rapidement, puis il commença plusieurs mouvements de langue.

Tant qu'à moi ma surprise était si grande devant une telle démarche que j'en restais complètement sans voix mais j'étais loin de détester. Sentir cette langue si envahissante qui ne semblait que vouloir m'ouvrir entièrement, me rendait complètement impuissant à toute chose.

William faisait de long mouvement circulaire puis de va-et-vient.

- Arggg… arrête ça… désagréable.

- Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu n'étais pas fragile, je commence à croire que tu m'as menti et cela ne serait pas une très bonne chose. Tu sais bien que je préfère que tu ne me caches rien.

- Pas… mentit seulement trompé.

Il haussa les épaules pour simple réplique avant que ses doigts ne viennent m'agrandir un peu plus le petit trou qui finit par s'ouvrir complètement.

- Hmmm… je dirais que tu es fin prêt, fit-il avec un léger rire. Ou plutôt que tu as hâte que je ne vienne en toi.

- Rien ne le prouve.

- Si ceci !

Son doigt me pénétra complètement avec dureté mais mes fesses étaient mes humides et il entra sans trop de problème. Mon compagnon se releva finalement pour poser une main dans mon dos pour son doigt remonta légèrement en moi pour venir chercher le point faible que j'avais à l'intérieur de mon cul.

Avec habilité, il le trouva assez rapidement pour venir le chatouiller de sa main experte.

- Willl …

Poussant un long gémissement j'essaya tant bien que mal ne me défaire de lui, mais ne pouvant reculer ni avancer, je faisais bien pitié. Il dû finir par me prendre en pitié comme William retira son doigt pour venir m'embrasser la nuque.

- J'ai envie de toi… dit-moi la même chose et je calmerai ton corps qui ne réclame que l'assouvissement.

Je secoua la tête en signe de négatif, il savait fort bien que je ne dirais pas une telle chose alors je ne me demandai bien pourquoi il voulait que je le lui clame.

Devant la réponse qui ne venait pas il remit le doigt en place, mais cette fois-ci jamais il ne toucha la petite tache du plaisir.

- Grrr… Willl …

- Dit le.

Piteux je faillis m'avouer vaincu mais je décida plutôt de le repousser d'un coup d'épaule, ceci fonctionna et je pu ainsi me retourner pour le regarder.

- Je préfère tout arrêter plutôt que de devoir m'abaisser à dire une telle chose.

- Bien !

Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur sa chaise de travail ne me jetant plus aucun regard. Tout ceci me stupéfia, je n'aurais pas cru qu'il puisse passer à autre-chose aussi rapidement. Je dû me convaincre que tout était terminé avant de m'abaisser pour prendre mon pantalon et mon boxer qui traînait au sol.

Comme une bête William me sauta dessus me tenant par la taille il me repoussa un peu plus vers l'avant puis se poussa d'un coup en moi. Je cru que j'allai m'évanouir sous la douleur mais m'accrochant au bureau cela me retient du néant.

- Pas comme …

Je fus incapable de terminer ma phrase que je le sentit se mettre en mouvement assez fortement et durement. Il laissa aller toute la rage qui était en lui, j'en réprimais quelques cris de plaisir pour me serrer les dents. Ses doigts viennent à me pincer la peau un peu partout sur les fesses. Je commençai à suivre ses mouvements, les rendant plus rapidement, plus vague mais encore meilleur.

Soufflant à peine, ma respiration rogue, j'arrivais à peine ne pas venir sur le coup. Je ne savais pas trop si William ressentait la même chose car si tel aurait été le cas, je ne m'aurais pas retenu.

L'une de ses mains alla caresser le bout de mon membre, un liquide collant y coulant légèrement. La main s'enroula à au sexe avant d'y faire de tendre caresse.

- Nmmm…

S'en fut un peu trop pour moi et s'éclata entièrement, mon membre vibrant sur la main qui resserrait son étreinte pour aller encore plus rapidement. Je repoussa le bassin vers l'arrière pour une pénétration profonde. Ne pouvant lui non plus résister plus longtemps se laissa aller en moi, j'en frémis légèrement de dégoût puis d'appréciation par la suite.

Mon gland continua de laisser le jus amer au sol avant que je ne me décida à prendre quelques mouchoirs pour m'essuyer un peu. William se retira de moi se nettoyant à son tour.

Ceci complété on se regarda tendrement avant que je ne m'approcha pour lui embrasser les lèvres.

- Je vais à la douche puis à la douche.

- Je t'y rejoins.

Je lui souris un moment avant de me revêtir puis de quitter la pièce.

1981 à 1985

Ses quelques années furent les plus rapide de toute ma vie sans pour autant en être les plus importantes, tout se déroula pour le mieux. Surtout lorsqu'on apprit la mort d'Alexia. Bien que les rumeurs voulaient plutôt qu'elle s'était injecté elle-même le virus avant de mourir. Il ne me restait que son frère mais celui-ci ne promettait à rien de bon et je décidai ainsi de plutôt travailler seul. Je ne pensais pas que de toute manière les échanges entre deux laboratoires pouvaient porter fruit.

William redevient l'homme qu'il avait été et pour moi cela m'apporta beaucoup. J'espérais tout de même pouvoir faire venir dans nos laboratoires, un échantillons du virus T-Veronica mais au moindre moment que je lui en parlais, il me faisait toute une crise et je me dis que cela fallait mieux t'oublier ce virus.

Les expériences qui jusque là n'avançait plus vraiment, mais il a une chose qui fut marcha correctement. William et moi fîmes la découverte des Hunters. Ces créatures étaient merveilleuses, elles pouvaient décapiter un homme, le tuer sans moindre regret et le plus intéressant c'est que nous pouvions leur donner des ordres. Leur dire quelle cible il devait ou non attaquer, mais le plus ennuyeux c'est qu'on ne pouvait que leur donnée qu'un seul objectif. Laisser à eux-mêmes les Hunters tuaient tout sur le passage.

Ma loyauté durant ses années fut encore plus ébranler et j'eus peur pour mes créatures. William et moi en sommes venus à nous dire que le mieux était de les faire disparaître, bien que sans les tuer. Seulement les cacher là où personne ne serait intéressé à aller chercher. Après tout, c'était comme nos enfants et nous n'avions pas envie qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaise main.

William les oublia rapidement, il les avait créer mais seulement il avait de nouveau sujet d'expérience, toujours à remplacer ce qu'il avait réussit par une autre chose qui n'avait pas encore été faites.

Durant ses cinq années, notre relation n'avait jamais été au plus beau fixe. Nous sortions ensemble en ville, achetant des cadeaux pour l'autre. Le plus beau fut certainement les lunettes qu'il fit importer directement du Japon. Elle me plaisait et j'en viens à les porter seulement lorsque j'étais avec lui. Il m'offrit aussi une montre que je pris l'habitude de ne plus jamais m'en séparer. Je lui offris aussi certains souvenirs mais cela étaient loin de lui faire plaisir.

On continua de se chicaner sur divers sujets, il trouvait que je devrais être un peu plus dégourdit. Je désapprouva de toute manière toute échange étrange entre nous deux. Les choses sado-maso et soumis-dominateur ne m'intéressait pas du tout. Malgré tout, notre amour ne faisait que grandir.

Si les recherches de William n'avançaient que tranquillement, moi je décidai d'essayer de répertorier tout les systèmes où le virus pouvait évoluer. Passant mon temps dans la forêt, je découvris que si le virus venait à s'échapper des laboratoires cela causerait toute un accident Biologique. J'aurais de loin préférer que les laboratoires ne se trouvaient pas en pleine forêt. Je doutais de plus en plus sur les vraies pensées de Spencer, après tout, il devait connaître les risques de nos recherches mais pourtant, il continuait de tout faire pour qu'on sorte de nouveau virus et arme biologique.

Je désirais ardemment connaître les véritables intentions de Spencer et rester ici ne m'y aiderait pas. Je décidai malgré tout de rester, ne voulant pas aller trop rapidement et encore. Je pouvais encore en apprendre un peu plus sur les recherches faites dans les Lab. Nous n'avions pas encore tout terminer et j'étais certain que Spencer allait finir par se douter de quelques choses si je demandais une mutation sans aucune raison. Je pris ainsi la décision d'attendre que la meilleure occasion n'apparaisse.


	7. Chapitre 3 partie 2 Réveillon de Noel

24 Décembre 1979 – Maison des Birkins

Presque deux ans avaient passé, depuis que William avait quitté ses parents, laissant sa femme effondrée et un père bouche bée. Nous avions quitté la maison sur un coup de tête, mais jamais William n'avait regretté son choix.

Durant le mois de Novembre, le père de William avait téléphoné et parlé à son fils pendant de longues heures, avant que le garçon ne vienne m'annoncer par la suite, qu'il aimerait passer le réveillon chez ses parents. Pour se réconcilier avec ceux-ci. Il me proposa de l'accompagner, mais je refusai au début, mais il réussit malgré tout à me convaincre.

C'est ainsi que la veille de Noel, William et moi se trouvait sur le perron. Mon amour tourna les yeux vers moi, je pouvais lire un regard inquiet sur son visage et je lui souris faiblement pour le réconforter.

- Tout va bien aller ?

Il hocha faiblement la tête, avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette, quelques secondes à peine plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une femme dans la quarantaine. Elle avait une chevelure châtaine, un peu plus pâle que celle de mon amour, mais elle avait les mêmes yeux que lui. Ce fut les seuls détails que je pus distinguer avant qu'elle ne se jette dans les bras de William.

- Ah..mon Willinet d'amour, tu m'as tellement manqué.  
- Maman… arrête…

La mère n'en fit rien, continuant de serrer son fils contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux puis déposant des baisers sur son front. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire dans mon coin. Ils finirent par se reculer l'un de l'autre et la dame me sourit.

- Heureuse de te revoir de nouveau Albert.

Je serrai légèrement les poings, je commençais à détester entendre mon nom prononcé de cette manière. Une manière familiale, j'en avais perdu l'habitude et j'étais heureux de ne plus l'entendre. Il semblait que pour ce soir j'allais devoir endurer toutes ces formes de familiarité. J'avais pris la décision en accompagnant William que j'allais subir tout cela sans dire un mot, mais je détestais malgré tout d'être venu.

- Heureux de vous revoir aussi, dis-je sur un ton aimable.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison, une forte chaleur y régnait malgré la basse température extérieure. Je me défis de mon manteau de cuir et William fit de même avec le sien. Lui portait une simple chemise et un pantalon, tant dis que moi j'avais un pullovers noir et un pantalon de même couleur. Je déposai nos sacs remplis de vêtements dans l'entrée.

Nous fûmes d'abord conduit au salon, où un sapin de Noel avait été placé dans un coin de la pièce, plusieurs décorations se trouvaient sur les murs et le plafond. Le père de William était assis dans un fauteuil et il nous montra deux places prêtes de lui.

- William, je suis heureux que tu aies accepté de revenir.  
- Enfin… j'étais jeune et insouciant à l'époque… désolée…

Il finit par s'asseoir et j'en fis de même, adressant un bref regard à l'autre homme.

- Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?, demanda-t-il surprit de ma présence.  
- Oui, nous travaillons dans le même laboratoire, répondis-je en voyant la mère de William revenir avec un plateau rempli de petite bouchées.

Il fut surprit de ma rapidité d'esprit, comme lui-même n'avait pas vu sa femme revenir dans le salon, il me sourit heureux que je n'aie pas vendu l'homosexualité de son fils.

- Alors les garçons, vous travaillez pour Umbrella ?, elle s'assit à son tour, se plaçant prêt de son mari.  
- Oui mom … En fait, nous sommes les deux chercheurs en chef. C'est comme si le centre nous appartenait.  
- Cela me surprend qu'Umbrella donne autant de pouvoir à de si jeunes chercheurs, fit-elle en me tendant le plateau.

Je pris volontiers l'un des petits pains avant de le porter à ma bouche. En fait, moi-même je commençais à me dire que cela était un peu étrange. Nous étions si jeunes et malgré nos connaissances et nos facultés, cela restait étonnant que la compagnie nous a octroyé les postes. Je commençais même à douter des plans de Spencer, pourquoi nous avoir nommé chercheur en chef, pendant que nous n'avions jamais inventé une seule chose. J'en viens à me dire que je devrais faire attention et trouver un peu plus d'information.

- C'est sûrement parce qu'ils connaissent le renom de notre famille, fit le fils souriant.  
- Tu as peut-être raison, après tout, nous travaillons aussi tous les deux pour la compagnie.

Ceci ne me convainquit en rien et je commençais à me poser des questions, même que je restais plutôt silencieux. William qui trouva cela étrange me regarda.

- Albert, tu en penses quoi toi ?  
- Euh… moi… je… disons que je suis heureux qu'il nous ait offert le poste et je ne vais pas aller leur dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Tous se mirent à rire et nous finîmes par passer à la cuisine, pour prendre le repas des fêtes. Une grosse dinde se trouvait au milieu de la table, sans parler des pâtés, des patates et autres choses que je ne connaissais pas vraiment. En fait, c'était mon premier Noel. Jamais je n'avais passé un Noel en famille et je ne connaissais rien dans les coutumes.

En fait, cela se relevait seulement être un repas, remplit gaieté, tous semblaient être heureux d'être ainsi réuni autour d'une table et d'un bon repas. Je me mis à regretter d'être venu. Je ne faisais pas remplit de leur famille et comme je n'étais pas un garçon très bavard, j'en viens à rester loin des fus éveillé par la mère, une fois que le repas fut terminé.

- Tu veux bien débarrasser la table avec moi Albert ?

Par simple politesse, j'acceptai, me levant de mon siège avant de débarrasser les assiettes sales et aller les porter sur le comptoir. William et son père se levèrent aussi pour aller à nouveau dans le salon. Nous laissant seul.

- Tu sembles être très proche de mon fils.

- Oui, nous sommes de très bon ami.

- Ça m'étonne venant de lui, comme il n'a jamais eu de copain lorsqu'il était plus jeune.  
- Jamais ?

Je fus surpris de l'entendre, bien qu'en y repensant, je voyais mal William jouer avec les autres garçons de son âge. Après tout, il avait sauté plusieurs années scolaires et il n'avait pas dû être très apprécié par les autres enfants.

- Enfin, maintenant, il a plusieurs connaissances. Il sort beaucoup en ville, pour faire la fête dans des bars. Et il semble aussi être apprécié par les autres chercheurs.  
- Ah oui ?

Elle sembla heureuse de mes paroles, après tout, elle voulait simplement le bonheur de son fils.

- Et les amours? Il s'est trouvé une petite copine ?

Cela jeta un petit froid dans la pièce, puis je lui souris.

- Oh… il fait quelques conquêtes, mais ce n'est que des amourettes de passage. Il n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait.

En fait, bien sûr qu'il avait trouvé, mais je ne voulais pas révéler à cette femme que William m'avait moi. Ce n'était pas à moi, de lui raconter cela, surtout que je n'allais pas me vanter, d'être amoureux d'une autre personne.

- Et de ton côté ?  
- Euh… moi ? Non… On a beaucoup de travail au laboratoire et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'intéresser à une femme.  
- Dommage, car tu es plutôt beau garçon et je suis certaine que plusieurs filles doivent vouloir d'avoir prêt d'elle.

Je lui souris embarrasser, sachant qu'elle avait raison. J'avais un effet sur les femmes, que même moi j'en étais surprit, mais comme je lui avais dit, je ne m'intéressais pas à ce genre de relation. Enfin… Seulement que j'avais déjà ma relation et qu'elle me satisfaisait parfaitement.

Une fois que nous eûmes terminé de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle en bavardant de la vie que William et moi avions, nous repassâmes dans le salon où William et son père avaient entrepris une partie d'échec. La dame et moi allâmes nous asseoir dans un canapé, elle prêt de son mari et moi prêt du foyer pour me réchauffer à la chaleur du feu, que le père de William avait dû allumer quelques instants plus tôt comme le feu était encore faible.

- J'aimerais savoir William, Albert m'a dit que tu avais plusieurs petites copines. Tu n'as pas encore décidé d'avoir une jeune femme stable ?  
- Maman, arrête de parler de ma vie amoureuse. Il y a plusieurs d'autres sujets que les demoiselles.

Le garçon semblait énerver par toute ses questions, après tout, il n'avait que sa mère qui semblait intéressée à connaître la vie de son fils.  
De mon côté, je plongeais les yeux sur le sapin de Noel, celui-ci était décoré par différentes décorations, certaines faites à la main et d'autre qui semblait acheter, mais la plupart représentaient des boules de papier mâchés.

- Will, c'est toi qui as fabriqué les décorations ?  
- Oui à l'école quand j'étais plus jeune. Tu n'en faisais pas toi ?

Je secouai la tête, après tout, par le passé je n'avais pas vraiment eu une enfance facile et l'école primaire était un vague souvenir pour moi.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on faisait beaucoup de bricolage. On passait plutôt du temps à lire et à apprendre les multiplications, toutes les choses qu'un enfant devrait apprendre plus tard, moi j'ai dû les apprendre plus tôt.  
- Tu étais dans une école pour surdoué, demanda la mère.  
- Non, j'étais dans une école religieuse, car je dois vous dire que je n'ai jamais eu de parent. J'étais dans un orphelinat qui maltraitait les enfants, alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu ce qu'on appelle une enfance heureuse.  
- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te troubler.  
- Non, ça va. Je me suis fait à l'idée de ne pas avoir connu mes parents.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce puis William me jeta un bref regard, il semblait vouloir savoir si j'étais touché par ce que je venais de dire, après tout, s'était l'une des rares fois où je parlais de mon enfance.

Pour ma part, j'avais commencé à avoir une boule dans la gorge, celle-ci était sèche et j'étais troublé de repenser à tout cela. Je déglutis avant de me lever et alla vers une fenêtre.

- C'est mon premier Noel avec une famille.

Mon regard se posa sur l'extérieur et je vis quelques flocons de neige descendre du ciel. Il était rare de voir la neige tombée, mais comme nous étions que le Nord des États-Unis cela arrivait souvent, surtout la nuit, même si le lendemain, il n'y avait plus de trace de la neige.

La famille se leva et William s'approcha de moi.

- Tiens, il neige, tu veux aller dehors ?

Je posai les yeux vers lui avant de regarder les parents qui eux n'avaient pas perdu un seul instant et s'était dirigé vers la sortie de la maison, puis ouvrit un placard pour en sortir leur manteau puis les notres.

- Aller venez, c'est pas tout les jours qu'il neige à Noel, dit le père en nous tendant nos vestons.

Je me dirigeais vers lui pour les prendre et tendit ensuite celui à William puis revêtit mon manteau de cuir.

- Il a raison, et un peu d'air nous fera le plus grand bien, fis-je en suivant Wiliam qui me fit la grimace sachant que ce commentaire était pour lui.

Nous sortîmes les trois à l'extérieur, sortant sur la véranda, puis William me poussa sur la pelouse.

- Maman... papa, nous allons faire un tour, on va rentrer un peu plus tard.  
- D'accord les garçons, mais n'allez pas trop loin.  
- Non, on va juste marcher pendant quelques minutes et on revient par la suite.

De mon côté, je regardai la rue sans dire un mot, j'avais parfaitement deviné les intentions de William, celle-ci devait sûrement de vouloir me faire parler un peu plus de mon enfance.

- Wesker tu viens ?

Entendre mon nom me fit sortir de mes songes et je le regardai s'éloigner de la demeure. D'un pas rapide, je gagnai ses côtés avant de lui jeter un regard noir.

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu qu'on marche ? Je sais parfaitement que tu ne dois pas en avoir envie, car il fait froid, alors pour quelles raisons as-tu voulu qu'on sorte ?

Il me jeta un regard, un sourire aux lèvres, puis il tourna au coin d'une rue. Au loin, on pouvait voir un petit boisé et il semblait s'y diriger. Je ne me rappelai pas d'avoir vu cet endroit par le passé, mais il fallait dire que je n'avais pas fait attention à l'environnement la première fois que j'étais venu dans ce quartier.

- Will, si tu es venu ici en pensant que je voudrais continuer de parler de mon passé, oublie ça.

Il haussa les épaules avant de continuer son chemin et entrant dans le sous-bois, et là il me prit la main, avançant encore un peu plus loin dans le bois avant de se retourner vers moi, posant l'une de ses mains sur ma joue, il vient m'embrasser tendrement. Je l'enlaçai avant de le serrer fortement contre moi, enfuient mon cou dans son épaule.

- Je me disais seulement que depuis tout à l'heure tu sembles vouloir un peu de tendresse, me dit-il venant caresser ma nuque.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu sais bien que ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse aucunement.  
- Albert, pourquoi te voiles-tu ainsi le visage ? Tu sais parfaitement les sentiments que tu ressens, alors pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas que tu m'aimes ?  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de le dire puisque tu le sais.

Il fit la grimace avant de me repousser légèrement avant de poser sa main sur mon entrejambe. Je levai les yeux au ciel, désespéré par ce geste avant que je ne lui prenne la main pour y déposer un baiser.

- Tu n'as pas honte, tu me parles de sentiment et ensuite tout ce qui tu veux c'est le sexe ?  
- Non, mais le seul moment où tu me démontres vraiment ton affection s'est durant ce genre de chose.

Je me mordis légèrement les lèvres avant de me détourner pour regarder le ciel où la neige continuait de tomber.

- Alors, pour cadeau de Noel tu aimerais que je te dise...

Il me prit le menton venant embrasser mes lèvres.

- Si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne vais pas te forcer à le dire. Tu finiras bien par le dire un jour.

J'haussai les épaules, maintenant ou plus tard, je ne voyais pas de différence, si j'étais incapable de le dire, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait.

- Je ne le dirai pas si tu ne me forces pas.  
- Même si j'ai terriblement envie que tu m'avoues tes sentiments, je vais attendre que tu sois prêt à le faire.

J'hochai la tête avant de lui sourire puis je passai dans son dos, pour venir le serrer contre moi, puis je me reculai, le tenant contre moi, et je m'assis sur une roche pour l'asseoir sur moi par la suite.

_* Aller dit-lui que tu l'aimes, ça ne va pas te tuer de lui dire et il va être content.*_

Je me mordis les lèvres à cette pensée, même si mon esprit voulait le dire, ses mots restaient sur mes lèvres et ne voulaient pas en sortir. Je soupirai envers d'enlacer mon amoureux.

- J'ai l'impression que tu vas devoir attendre longtemps.  
- J'ai toute la vie, fit-il en me souriant. Et puis, tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne faisais aucun effort pour t'ouvrir, juste ce soir tu as parlé de ton passé, ce qui t'arrive que rarement.

Je détournai les yeux à ces propos comme je n'avais pas envie de reparler de ce sujet, bien qu'au plus profond de moi j'avais l'envie de tout déballer, de tout lui dire. Lui raconter ce qu'a été ma jeunesse et toutes les questions que je me pose maintenant. Je pourrais lui parler de tout cela. La situation semblait parfaitement s'y adonner, mais encore ce soir, je n'étais pas prêt à raconter ma vie à une autre personne.

William sembla comprendre ma détresse comme il ne me posa pas de question. En fait, avec le temps, il devait être capable de comprendre les expressions de mon visage, et ce, malgré le fait que je portais mes lunettes soleil.

- Al ? Tu crois que mes parents sont vraiment heureux de me revoir ? J'ai l'impression qu'il joue un jeu avec moi, il semble encore m'en vouloir d'être partie.  
- Non, ta mère s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Elle veut avoir de tes nouvelles et ton père est trop préoccupé à nous surveiller pour montrer qu'il est heureux que tu sois de retour à la maison. D'après moi, demain matin, l'ambiance aura changé et tu vas retrouver ta famille comme elle était.

Il posa sa tête contre mon épaule, semblant réconforté par mes propos et lentement je viens l'embrasser, puis je lui pris la main.

- Tu es gelé, on devrait rentrer avant que tu n'attrapes froid.  
- Oui tu as raison.

Il se leva puis se pencha de nouveau pour venir m'embrasser longuement, sa langue venant pénétrer mes lèvres pour y retrouver sa convoitise. Là, nous nous embrassâmes longuement et passionnément.

_*Je t'aime William...*_

Nous rompîmes notre baiser puis il viendra se lover contre moi.

- Al, c'est dommages que nous ne pouvons pas passer la nuit ensemble.

Je soupirai avant de m'éloigner dans le sentier qui nous avait menés jusqu'à cet endroit.

- De toute manière, je ne t'aurais pas laisser faire.

Il rit courant pour venir me rejoindre, venant au passage me donner une gifle sur les fesses.

- Ah oui... comme d'habitude, c'est toi à la fin qui va me prier pour que je te prenne puis te fasse venir.

Je toussotai légèrement, à ce sujet, je ne pouvais pas vraiment le contredire, car même si au départ je n'avais aucune envie, à la fin, je finissais toujours par le supplier.

- C'n'est pas moi qui viens te sauter dessus, pour t'exciter.  
- On sait bien, tu es incapable de faire le moindre effort pour me faire plaisir.

Il dit cela sérieusement, que je ne pu m'empêcher que de le prendre au sérieux.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?  
- Bien sûr, ça m'énerve de toujours devoir prendre les devants. C'est comme si je ne te montre pas que je suis là, tu ne te préoccupes pas de ma personne.  
- C'est faux... C'est juste que je ne suis pas à l'aise...  
- Ça fait presque deux ans qu'on sort ensemble, alors arrête de me dire que tu n'es pas à l'aise et dis-moi vraiment ce qui te tracasse.  
- Mais c'est vrai... Notre relation... Je l'aime bien... C'est juste que je n'arrive pas encore à la gérer entièrement.  
- En deux ans ? T'es long en affaire.

Je serrai les dents, manquant de lui dire que s'il n'était pas heureux, il avait juste à aller voir ailleurs. Malgré tout, je me retiens de tout commentaire, sachant que cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation, qui n'était pas à son meilleur.

En silence, nous retournâmes dans la demeure des Birkins, et une fois rendus là-bas, William entra en premier et je le suivis un peu plus loin. À vrai dire, ces paroles avaient jeté un froid entre nous deux. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous retirâmes nos manteaux, les adultes arrivant du salon.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop froid, dit la mère inquiète par la santé de son fils.  
- Non maman, on va bien.

Lorsque mon manteau fut retiré, je le rangeai sans jeter un seul regard à William.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller me reposer dans la chambre d'ami, dis-je en m'y dirigeant sans même avoir eu la confirmation.

William essaya de me suivre pour me dissuader d'aller m'enfermer seul, mais je me retournai puis retira mes lunettes de soleil.

- Je te conseille de ne pas venir. Va donc voir tes parents.

Je serrai les dents avant d'entrer dans la petite pièce, qui a mon souvenir étant exactement comme elle l'était. Là, je refermai la porte, avant de prendre une chaise pour déposer le dos de celle-ci contre la poignée, bloquant ainsi l'entrée de la chambre.

- Fait chier...

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le coin du lit, fixant la porte en me demandant pour quelle raison j'avais agi comme je venais de le faire. Les parents de William allaient sûrement trouver cela étrange que je m'enferme ainsi.

Surtout que moi-même je me demandais la raison de ce geste, j'avais seulement l'envie d'être seul, surtout après ce que William venait de me dire.

_*Il croit vraiment que je suis un attardé ? C'est pas parce que moi j'ai pas envie de baiser toutes les heures, que je ne l'aime pas. En plus... il me demande d'exprimer des sentiments que moi-même j'essai de me cacher. Je ne l'oblige en rien...*_

Je retirai mes chaussures avant de m'étendre sur le lit, comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire pour me calmer après une chicane avec William.

_*Il est enfantin, c'est lui qui demande la baise, et c'est moi qui dois écoper parce que je ne fais pas les premiers pas.*_

Je pris l'oreiller sur lequel ma tête était posée, et je le pris pour le serrer contre moi.

_*J'ai même pas le temps d'avoir envie de lui, qu'il vient déjà me sauter dessus.*_

À vrai dire, William semblait connaître le moment exact où j'avais besoin de sa présence, comme ce soir, où je ne me sentais pas à l'aise d'avoir discuté de mon passé, et là il me réconforte. Bien qu'en y repensant, lui aussi avait eu besoin d'être rassuré à propos de ces parents. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu qu'on passe un peu de temps tous les deux. Il n'avait peut-être pas vu ma détresse, mais c'était attendu à ce que ce soit moi qui lui apporte du soutien.

_* Et merde... Je n'avais même pas vu qu'il souffrait d'être revenu ici.*_

Encore une fois, je m'étais seulement préoccupé de ma personne sans voir que lui aussi ressentait une détresse immense. Je ne pouvais nier que j'étais une personne égoïste qui était incapable de voir que l'amour de sa vie souffrait.

_* Il avait qu'à le démontrer.*  
* Et toi tu l'as fait peut-être ?*  
* Bien sûr... J'ai démontré une légère gêne de sortir ainsi tous les deux et de partir dans la forêt.*  
* Simplement parce que tu avais peur qu'il te saute dessus pour te déshabiller dans le bois.*_

Je maudis ma conscience de se poser autant de question, après tout ce n'était pas de ma faute si William avait voulu revoir ses parents. Il aurait dû prévoir qu'il ne se sentirait pas à l'aise de revenir.

_* C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il t'a demandé de venir ? Et toi tu le laisses tout seul. Tu te préoccupes vraiment de lui. Bravo l'amour.*_

- Toi la conscience, ferme là un peu.

Je me maudis d'avoir dit ses propos à voix haute puis je me rassis sur le bord du lit, avant de soupirer longuement. Je décidai alors de regagner le salon pour m'excuser d'être allé dans la chambre. En me levant, j'entendis des cognements à la porte, je fronçai les sourcils, car ce n'était pas William qui venait de frapper, car je connaissais parfaitement sa façon de frapper à ma porte.

Je me dirigeai vers celle-ci, retirant la chaise qui bloquait la poignée puis j'ouvris la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec le père de William.

- Je peux entrer. J'aimerais te parler avant que vous ne repartiez, et comme tu es seul, je me suis dit que cela était le meilleur moment.  
- Bien sûr, entrer. Après tout, je suis votre invitée dans cette maison.  
- Désolé de te déranger, je croyais que tu étais venu dans la chambre pour dormir.  
- Non, j'avais seulement besoin d'un moment seul.  
- Je comprends.

Je m'écartai de la porte pour le laisser entrer, il appuya sur l'interrupteur contre le mur pour que la lumière s'allume, puis il referma derrière lui avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la chaise et il me désigna le lit.

- Ça va sûrement prendre un moment, alors assis toi.

J'hochai la tête avant d'aller m'asseoir à l'endroit où j'étais quelques instants plus tôt.

- Je ne veux pas trop te poser de question, mais j'aimerais d'abord te féliciter de ne pas démontrer ton affection pour mon fils devant ma femme.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, l'un me félicitait pendant que le second me réprimandait de ne pas démontrer un peu plus mon amour.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, nous avons l'habitude de ne pas trop montrer notre relation devant les autres.  
- Oui j'imagine. L'homosexualité est assez mal vue et vous risqueriez de perdre votre travail.  
- Enfin peut-être pas, mais l'un de nous deux serait sûrement muté à un autre poste.

Il hocha la tête avant de se reposer un peu plus sur sa chaise, se mettant ainsi à l'aise.

- Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est comment se porte votre relation ? Je m'inquiète de William tout comme sa mère. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit heureux. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop de problème.

J'aurais pu saisir ce moment pour vider mon sac et lui avouer que ma relation avec son fils n'était pas toujours à son meilleur, mais je ne voulais pas lui causer trop de soucis à cet effet.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je fais tout pour combler William et il me rend la pareille. Il ne faut pas que vous vous en faissiez pour cela. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rendre votre fils malheureux, bien au contraire.

Il me sourit tendrement, je n'aurais pas pu lui dire autre chose. Cet homme semblait soulagé d'un lourd fardeau et il avait maintenant tout ce qu'un père pouvait souhaiter pour un fils. Il savait que celui-ci avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie et qu'il allait pouvoir vivre heureux.

- Et de ton côté ? Tu es heureux de ta relation avec William.  
- Oui, dis-je en prenant un ton réconciliant. Jouant ainsi mon personnage aimable à la perfection, et seul un petit froncement de sourcils démontrait que je venais de jouer un jeu. Sauf que cela, cet homme ne pouvait pas vraiment le voir.

Il se releva avant de venir vers moi pour me tendre la main.

- Je suis enchanté que mon fils puisse trouver le bonheur de l'amour.

Là je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps, me levant pour lui serrer la main à mon tour, mais cette main je la pris si fermement, écrasant les doigts de l'autre homme. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur, mais je le retiens tout de même.

- Ne parlez pas de l'amour devant moi. Ce mot me fait vomir et en ce qui concerne votre fils, veuillez ne pas vous en inquiétez, car ce que nous vivons, nous le désirons tous les deux.

Je finis par relâcher sa main, le toisant d'un regard dur et ferme, et là il grimaça avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce, mais il se retourna avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Je ne sais pas ce que mon fils te trouve, mais sache que s'il n'avait pas demandé que tu sois là, je t'aurais jeté dehors de cette maison, comme on le fait avec un chien.

Il grinça des dents avant d'hausser les épaules, le laissant sortir sans lui dire un mot. Il quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui, me laissant ainsi seul dans la chambre. Je soupirai avant de m'asseoir pour une troisième fois sur le lit.

La soirée étant avancée, je finis par me défaire de mon pull et de mon pantalon pour me glisser sous les couvertures, je n'avais pas envie de revoir ni William ni ses parents, alors il ne me restait plus qu'à fermer les yeux, espérant que la journée de demain allait mieux se dérouler.

25 Décembre 1979 – 8h25 am. - Maison des Birkins

Cette nuit-là, je dormis comme jamais par le passé, j'étais si bien dans ce lit si douillet, que je n'eus aucune envie de m'y lever. Je fus malgré tout réveillé par une présence, qui se glissa sous les couvertures et qui vient se blottir contre moi. Le corps était froid et tremblant, je me retournai pour le serrer contre moi, avant de mieux abriller avec les couvertures, cette silhouette si précieuse à mes yeux.

- William, tu as attrapé froid.  
- Hmmm...

Il renifla avant de se coller un peu contre moi. Je passai mes mains autour de sa taille, venant ensuite coller mes jambes contre les siennes.

- Tu es tremblant de froid. Tu aurais dû prendre un bain chaud quand nous sommes rentrés hier soir.

Je posai une main sur son front pour voir qu'il faisait de la fièvre, je soupirai longuement ne pouvant m'empêcher de soupirer. William avait une santé si fragile, qu'il aurait dû plus attention.

- Je devrais aller te chercher des médicaments.  
- Non reste... je veux être prêt de toi. Je suis tellement désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis hier.  
- Arrête, tu délires à cause de la fièvre, alors pas la peine de parler de cela maintenant.

Je le vis fermer les yeux, posant sa tête contre mon torse, là je ne pus m'empêcher de venir lui caresser les cheveux, ceux-ci étaient en sueur à cause de la température. Je grimaçai avant de lui écarter quelques mèches qui lui recouvraient les yeux.

- Repose-toi.

Je lui embrassai le front avant de le garder tout contre moi, me demandant bien ce qui arriverait si la mère de William entrait à ce moment. Cela m'aurait bien faire rire, mais le père de famille ne l'aurait sûrement pas laisser entrer dans cette pièce.

25 Décembre 1979 – 12h25 am. - Maison des Birkins

Je m'étais rendormi au côté de mon amour et ce fut des coups à la porte qui me réveillèrent en sursaut. William lui aussi se réveilla durement venant se coller à moi.

- Hmmm... ça frappe.  
- Je sais, fis-je en murmurant.

Je finis par me lever, avant de mettre mon pantalon et me dirigeant ensuite vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et tomber nez à nez avec le père.

- Vous !  
- On ne fait rien du tout et William à de la fièvre, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je venais pour te réveiller et comme je ne trouvais pas William dans son lit, sa mère se faisait du souci.  
- Dites-lui, simplement qu'il est venu me voir, car j'avais les médicaments contre la fièvre et il était venu les chercher mais qu'il avait été trop faible pour retourner dans son lit, alors je lui ai laissé le mien.

Il hocha la tête, me lançant tout de même des regards suspicieux, mais il avait vu son fils étendu dans le lit, la couverture jusqu'au cou, qu'il avait dû croire mon histoire de fièvre, sans trop croire à cette histoire de médicament.

Quelques secondes plus tard, se ne fut pas très long avant de voir la mère courir vers la chambre, entrant comme un courant d'air et se pencha vers le corps malade de son fils. Elle lui toucha le front avant de se relever.

- Il fait une fièvre monstre.  
- Oh, mais elle était pire quand il est venu me voir pour les médicaments.  
- Et tu lui en as donné ?  
- Oui.  
- Il y combien de temps ? Peut-il reprendre une seconde dose ?  
- Maman... arrête de paniquer. C'est pas la première fois que j'attrape un rhume. Alors, arrête de faire une crise, ça empire mon mal de crâne.  
- Oh désolé mon poussin, je te laisse te reposer.

La jeune mère se releva du lit, pour venir vers moi.

- Merci de vous être occupé de lui.  
- Oh, j'ai l'habitude, il attrape n'importe quelle maladie très facilement.

Je lui souris aimablement avant de la diriger vers l'extérieur de la chambre, pour refermer la porte derrière elle.

- William ira sûrement mieux à la fin de la journée, alors il faut simplement qu'il se repose.  
- oui oui...

Je l'entendis quitter le couloir, sûrement pour retourner à la cuisine et je me dirigeai à mon tour vers William pour lui toucher le front.

- Enfin, la fièvre est un peu tombée, mais tu devrais prendre quelques médicaments.  
- T'en as caché dans le cul ?

Je secouai la tête, en voyant William faire ce genre de blague sur le sexe, malgré l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Non, mais comme j'ai dit à ta mère, je suis habitué à tes chutes et j'en ai apporté dans mon sac.

Il ne dit pas un mot, détournant la tête. Tant qu'à moi, j'allai vers le sac pour en sortir un contenant de pilule et en versèrent deux dans le fond de ma main, puis j'allai les tendre à William.

- Pas envie...

Le garçon fit la moue en se tournant sur le côté.

- Bon, j'ai compris, mais arrête de te surmener.

Je me penchai vers lui, le prenant par l'épaule, je le refis se coucher sur le dos. Je pris l'un des comprimés entre mes dents, puis me pencha vers William, pour lui tendre le médicament entre mes dents, puis il le prit dans sa bouche. Il l'avala puis je refis la même chose avec la seconde pilule, puis je finis par l'embrasser tendrement, avant de me relever.

- J'adore quand tu joues au docteur, fit-il d'une voix sensuelle.  
- Arrête de jouer et contente-toi de te reposer. Nous avons beaucoup de travail qui nous attend demain et je n'ai aucune envie de le faire seul, parce que monsieur a attrapé une grippe.

Il me fit la grimace avant de détourner les yeux pour se reposer encore un peu. Je pris mon pull qui était sur le sol avant de le revêtir puis je quittai la chambre pour laisser William se reposer.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu le dis et on va te l'apporter, dis-je en ouvrant la porte avant de sortir.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, où je trouvais la mère au fourneau. Elle se retourna en m'entendant arriver.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, me demanda-t-elle en posant une tarte sur la table.  
- Oui, j'aimerais utiliser votre salle de bain pour refaire ma toilette.  
- Bien sûr, mon chéri fait comme chez toi.

Je souris aimablement avant de regretter de ne pas avoir mis mes lunettes avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Mes yeux prirent un air plus dur et cela ne put échapper à la femme qui sursauta.

- Tu... t'es pas le garçon que tu veux montrer...  
- Et vous êtes bien la mère de William pour comprendre un tel détail.

Après tout, si William pouvait réussir à comprendre les expressions de mon visage, l'un de ses parents devait aussi pouvoir le faire et je venais de m'apercevoir que cette personne était sa mère. Son père lui était seulement suspicieux envers la relation que j'avais envers son fils, mais cette femme semblait être capable d'analyser comme William le faisait.

Je regagnai la chambre d'ami pour prendre notre sac de vêtements, puis sans bruit je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. William ne fut aucunement dérangé par ma présence, comme elle fut brève.

Une fois à la salle de bain, je verrouillai la porte, avant de me défaire de mes vêtements de la veille, me mettant entièrement nu, je retirai ensuite mon shampoing, revitalisant et savon pour le corps du sac, puis me glissai ensuite dans la douche, où je pris une bonne demi-heure pour me laver. Je sortis ensuite, enroulant une serviette autour de ma taille, je sortis par la suite un séchoir à cheveux du sac. Je me fis sécher entièrement les cheveux avant de prendre un pot de gel, aplatissant ma chevelure blonde sur l'arrière de mon crâne. Par la suite, je dus me raser mon début de barbe et de moustache. Ceci fait, je rangeai mes affaires personnelles dans mon sac, pour en sortir un boxeur, un pantalon et un nouveau pull propre. Je me défis de la serviette, avant de me revêtir. Je finis par sortir un après-rasage de mon sac, pour m'en mettre sur le visage.

Après une heure, passé dans la salle de bain, j'en sortis à nouveau avant d'aller déposer mon sac dans la chambre et allai vers la petite table de chevet pour prendre mes lunettes de soleil.

- Al...

William ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder, un air réprobateur sur le visage, mais j'haussai les épaules avant de me pencher pour aller déposer un bref baiser sur son front.

- Repose-toi encore un peu.

Il hocha la tête avant de refermer les yeux. Pour ma part, je quittai la pièce avant de retourner à la cuisine, où je ne trouvai personne, j'allai ensuite au salon, où je trouvai le couple enlacé l'un contre l'autre à admirer le sapin de Noel.

- Joyeux Noel à toi, me fit le père en embrassant sa femme.

Celle-ci se leva pour se diriger vers le sapin, où elle se pencha pour prendre un paquet bien emballé.

- Tiens, une personne est venue le déposer ce matin.

J'allai le prendre, voyant le sceau de la compagnie, je me dis que cela devait provenir de celle-ci. Enfin, ceci n'avait pas été très difficile à conclure.

- Merci.

Je me demandai malgré tout, qui était au courant de ma présence chez les Birkins, je n'avais dit à personne que je comptais me rendre dans leur demeure pour passer le réveillon.

Je vis une lettre coller au paquet, mais je décidai avant tout d'ouvrir le cadeau. Pour cela, j'allai m'asseoir dans un canapé, puis commença à défaire le papier d'emballage, là je découvris une boite de carton, que j'ouvris lentement, pour découvrir une nouvelle paire de lunettes fumées. Sauf que celle-ci comparé à mes anciennes, semblait valloir une petite fortune. Bien équilibré, le plastique qui ne devait pas vraiment en être, semblait fin et solide. Les verres semblaient d'une qualité qu'on retrouvait rarement sur des lunettes de super marché.

- Elles sont magnifiques...

Je les ouvris, pour voir le logo d'Umbrella et il était aussi écrit UMBRELLA CORPORATION à côté du signe. Je retirai mes anciennes lunettes, pour venir déposer les nouvelles sur mon nez. Un frisson me parcourut le dos et les bras. Elles semblaient si fines que je les sentais à peine. Et s'était sans parler que le verre fumé, l'était à la perfection, pas la moindre égratignure, ni saleté sur le verre. De plus, le noir était épais qu'on voyait à peine dans la pièce, il régnait une ambiance très sombre. Peu habitué, je ne vis rien pendant quelques instants, avant que mes yeux ne s'habituent à la pénombre. En silence, je pliai mes anciennes pour les glisser dans une poche de mon pantalon, puis je pris l'enveloppe, l'ouvrant pour la lire.

_Cher Albert, _

_Ce cadeau est pour vous, donné par les soins de la compagnie pour les années passées, présentes et futures à son service. Mais sachez que ceci vient du fond du coeur du directeur Umbrella inc. _

_Je te souhaite un bon temps des fêtes.  
Ozwell E. Spencer._

Je pris ce cadeau tant estimé entre mes doigts, avant de sourire légèrement, Spencer venait de m'offrir un cadeau de choix, et ce, même si l'homme ne me connaissait que très peu. Je remis l'objet à leur place avant de regarder les parents de William et je me levai de mon siège.

- William et moi allons devoir retourner au laboratoire. Il devrait se sentir mieux et être capable de s'y rendre. Alors, pouvez-vous nous appeler un taxi ?

La mère fit un signe positif avant que je n'aille rejoindre mon compagnon, qui finalement était assis dans le lit et semblait attendre mon retour.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

Il me répondit d'un bref coup de tête, et j'allai vers le sac, pour en tirer ses vêtements.

- Tiens, habille-toi. Nous allons devoir rentrer.  
- Elles sont belles tes lunettes.

Je souris venant l'embrasser rapidement, le retirant sa chemise de nuit.

- Oui, elle vient de la compagnie.

Je lui passai ensuite un chandail propre, pour retirer son pantalon puis le boxeur, pour en mettre des propres. Ceci fait, je lui passais une main dans les cheveux.

- Va dire au revoir à tes parents, je vais attendre dehors.

Le garçon se leva péniblement et alla rejoindre ses parents au salon, pendant que je gagnais l'extérieur de la maison. Là, je respirais l'air frais de la journée, avant de m'étirer longuement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un taxi se gara devant la maison et j'ouvris la porte.

- William, le taxi est arrivé.

Celui-ci arriva rapidement et nous gagnâmes le véhicule, pendant que les parents du garçon nous regardaient partir.

26 décembre 1979 – Complexe d'Umbrella – Laboratoire – 8h15 am.

Après deux jours de congé, j'étais de retour au travail, il était encore très tôt et peu de chercheur était à leur poste. Je me doutais même que certains ne se présenteraient pas. Trop fatiguer par le congé qui venait de passer. Le plus ennuyeux était que personne n'avait prit la peine de téléphoner pour que je puisse prendre en note leur absence. J'attendais alors les fautifs de pied ferme. Prêt à couper leur salaire s'il osait manquer ce retour au travail. Après tout, il devait se dire heureux que tous puisse avoir eut leur vacance la même journée et que la direction du laboratoire n'est pas décidé de couper les vacances en plusieurs jours.

Lorsque neuf heures arriva, il manquait plus que la moitié du personnel. Je me pinçai les lèvres, je m'étais entendu à ce que quelques uns ne viennent pas au travail, mais pas à autant de gens. Le pire était que William faisait parti des absents. Je lui avais pourtant précisé la veille, qu'il était important qu'il soit présent aujourd'hui. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas trop le blâmes comme il manquait rarement des jours de travail et même qu'il en donnait plus. Malgré que pour le moment, il n'était pas là et il aurait dû l'être. Cela signifiait que j'allais devoir participer aux recherches, au lieu de simplement les supervisées comme à mon habitude.

Je dictai malgré tout le rôle de chacun pour la journée, enfin aux neufs personnes présentes au lieu des 21 qui aurait dû être là. Ils se précipitèrent tous à leur poste de travail, sans discuter, comme ils voyaient bien que j'étais encore moins reposant qu'à l'habitude.

La matinée se passa dans le plus grand silence, personne n'osait placé un mot innaproprier. Je veillai à ce que tous amassent les données des cobayes, que nous avions laissés seul durant deux jours. L'état des zombies étaient avancés, certain laissés sans nourriture se dévoraient entre eux pendant que les autres donnaient des coups dans la vitre blindée, espérant que nous être vivant, puissions leur servir de déjeuner.

Lorsque sonna l'heure de la cantine, les chercheurs quittèrent pour se rendre à la cafétéria. De mon côté, j'en profita pour me rendre au appartement de William, pour mettre au clair son absence de la journée. Je traversai plusieurs couloirs vide, dû à la réduction de personnel, peu de gens se trouvait dans les couloirs.

Je frappai plusieurs coups à la porte de la chambre avant d'ouvrir celle-ci qui n'était pas verrouiller, et même si elle l'avait été, je possédais un double des clés. En entrant, je vis William étendu dans le lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton et il était aussi blanc que la veille.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit que je te voulais dans les labos et non au lit comme présentement.

Ma voix était grave et non pas sans une certaine haine. J'allai vers le lit pour me pencher au-dessus du visage du malade, qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour me regarder.

- J'ai froid !

- Mais oui, comme d'habitude. Lève-toi maintenant ou tu vas devoir dire adieu à l'aide que je pourrais t'apporter pour les prochains mois. Nous avons une grosse journée de travail, et je n'ai pas envie de devoir tout faire tout seul.

William essaya de se lever, mais il retomba mollement dans ses oreillers, me faisant pousser un long soupire. Je le pris doucement par les épaules pour le faire s'asseoir sur le lit, venant ensuite m'installer derrière son dos, collant mon torse contre son dos.

- Tu es encore gelé.

Je ne pus cacher une certaine inquiétude, car malgré les médicaments de la veille, il ne semblait pas aller mieux. Il poussa un léger gémissement et je passai une main sur son front encore en sueur, avant de venir l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Tu aurais dû reprendre une nouvelle dose de médicament. Tu dois être trop habitué de les prendre et ceux-ci n'ont pas pu faire effet.

Je le serrai un long moment contre mon torse en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je suis désolé Albert…

- Pas besoin de t'excuser, je m'étais préparé à ce que tu ne viennes pas travailler. Surtout, que seulement le tiers des employés se sont présentés aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ne donnes-tu pas congé à tout le monde ?

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire cela. Nous avons beaucoup de donnée à récolter, alors on ne peut pas se permettre de prendre du retard aujourd'hui. Je sais bien que tu aurais aimé que je m'occupe de toi, mais je ne peux accepter à ta demande.

- Essaye juste de ne pas finir trop tard.

- Oui ! Je sais bien, mais ça risque d'être impossible, comme tu m'as laissé avec trop de travail.

- Arrête de te plaindre, pour une fois que c'est toi qui se tape le travail au lieu de moi.

- Tu sembles d'être rétablit tout à coup.

William reposa sa tête contre mon épaule en grimaçant.

- Non, je ne vais pas mieux mais ta présence me réconforte.

Je lui souri tendrement en venant le serrer de nouveau.

- Bon ! Je vais te laisser te reposer et je vais revenir ce soir.

Je le pris par les épaules, le soutenant tout en me retirant de derrière son dos, puis je l'installai à nouveau contre ses oreillers.

- Repose-toi.

Je quittai la chambre, tout de même inquiet de voir que son état ne s'était pas amélioré. Je retournai au laboratoire, sans même avoir manger. Là-bas, je m'installai devant les baies vitrées, regardant les zombies frappés dans celle-ci.

_*Vous êtes chanceux de ne pas avoir besoin de vous préoccupez de vos congénères.*_

Au plus profond de moi, je commençais à détester tout ces sentiments qui me gagnaient. J'étais inquiet pour William et j'aurais aimé pouvoir rester à ces côtés pour m'occuper de lui. Je ressentais une angoisse à le laisser ainsi tout seul, sans savoir s'il ne lui arrivait pas quelque chose de grave. J'aurais pu demander à un chercheur d'aller l'occulter, étant que plusieurs avaient une base en médecine, mais je ne voulais pas montrer aux autres que je me préoccupais du sort d'une autre personne. Sauf que si personne n'avait voir son état, la grippe pourrait empirer et causer plus de problème qu'elle n'en posait déjà. Alors, il me fallait prendre la décision de lui envoyer une personne ou non, sachant que cela pourrait avoir de grave répercussion sur les prochains jours.

- Monsieur Wesker, fit la voix d'une jeune femme derrière mon dos.

Je me retournai légèrement pour regarder la personne qui m'adressait la parole, celle-ci était jeune, sûrement du même âge que le mien, elle avait les cheveux châtain qui lui descendait jusque dans le bas du dos.

- Oui ?, lui demandai-je sans un certain agacement dans la voix.

Voyant cela, la demoiselle fit un léger pas vers l'arrière. Je fus persuader qu'elle allait tourner les talons pour s'enfuir dans les couloirs.

- Je me demandais pourquoi monsieur Birkin s'était absenter aujourd'hui ?

- Cela ne vous regarde en rien. Il est absent et la raison ne regarde que lui et moi.

- Enfin… c'est qu'on se fait tous un peu de soucis, comme nous savons qu'il a la santé un peu fragile et qu'il manque que lorsqu'il est vraiment malade, comme les recherches lui tiennent à cœur. Il fait plus d'heure que la plupart d'entre nous et il travaille vraiment très fort.

Je serrai les dents, j'aurais pu accepter que cette femme aille le voir et s'occupe de lui trouver un remède, mais elle semblait un peu trop s'attarder à mon amant, cela n'était pas très saint. Bien sûr, la plupart des chercheurs préférait de loin travailler avec William, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette femme s'en faisait autant pour la santé du malade.

- Il a bien attrapé une grippe et il est rester au lit pour se reposer.

- Un médecin l'a-t-il examiné ?

- Vous croyez qu'il y a assez de personnel pour que je me permette à l'un d'entre eux de manquer quelques heures de travail pour aller soigner un malade. Le médecin du complexe avait juste à rentrer travailler et William n'en serait pas là.

- Mais ? Et si sa condition dégénérait ?

- Alors il ira voir le médecin demain. Maintenant, arrêter de poser toutes ses questions et retourner à votre travail.

La jeune chercheuse tapa du pied, avant de me tourner le dos.

- Un jour, se sera vous qui serez malade et on ne bougera pas d'ici pour vous venir en aide.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire légèrement à cette remarque. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que personne ne vienne prendre de mes nouvelles et cela ne me préoccupait pas vraiment. J'étais un grand garçon qui pouvait très bien s'occuper de soi sans avoir besoin d'aller demander de l'aide aux autres.

Je retournai à mes zombies avant de m'approcher de la vitre pour passer ma main sur celle-ci et l'une des créatures se jeta sur moi, mais il se frappa contre le vitre blindé.

- Et arrêter aussi de jouer avec nos cobayes car un jour, elle risque de vous embrochez vivant.

Mon regard tomba à nouveau sur la femme et à grand pas, je me dirigeais vers elle pour lui attraper le menton avec force et la maintint là.

- Et vous si vous n'arrêtez pas de critiquer, c'est le renvoi qui vous attends. Alors, maintenant hors de ma vue. Sortez de ce laboratoire et je retiens par ce fait même votre salaire, pour cette légère insubordination. Alors, maintenant si vous vous inquiétez autant de la santé de William, aller donc voir comment il se porte.

La dame se débattit pendant un moment, puis je la relâchai. Elle se massa le visage avant de me tourner le dos, avant de quitter le laboratoire. On entendit le son de ses talons frapper durement le sol pendant qu'elle partait.

- Au moins lui, il sait mieux traiter des collègues de travail.

Je fus assez heureux de ce retournement de situation, maintenant je savais qu'une personne allait s'occuper de mon amoureux et qu'en rien on n'aurait pu croire que j'avais pu faire preuve de compensation pour William.

Le nouveau quart de travail débuta et tout le monde reprit leur travail sans que je n'ai besoin de préciser tout ce qui restait à faire.

26 décembre 1979 – Complexe d'Umbrella – Chambre de William – 18h15

La journée était enfin terminer et je pu gagner la chambre de William, mais avant j'étais tout de même passer à la cantine pour me prendre un repas, puis un second pour mon compagnon. Je lui avais pris une soupe et j'espérais qu'il allait être capable d'en prendre quelques bouchées.

J'entrai dans la chambre sans avoir prit la peine de frapper à la porte, là je vis William assit dans le lit et la chercheuse assit à côté, sur une chaise. Les deux riaient de bon cœur, mais ils se turent en me voyant entrer avec deux plateaux repas.

Mon regard tomba sur la femme et sur William, et les deux se remirent à rire de plus belle.

- Toi, dehors, dis-je en pointant la femme puis la porte. Et toi, William arrête de rire car tu vas encore te fatiguer. Je n'ai pas envie de me taper une autre journée seul dans le laboratoire.

La châtaine se leva en s'approchant de moi.

- William avait raison, vous n'êtes qu'un bougon qui ne se préoccupe de personne sauf de son petit moi.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce ne me laissant même pas le temps de m'énerver. William lui pouffa de rire de plus belle et là je m'approchai de lui, en déposant le plateau sur la table de chevet.

- Toi, tu ris encore et je t'étouffe sur un oreiller.

Il ria de plus belle, et là je retirai mes lunettes de soleil pour les déposer à côté de mon repas avant de le regarder froidement.

- Tu sais maintenant que je suis sérieux.

Il se tu en hochant la tête.

- D'accord…

J'en profita pour m'asseoir à côté de lui, venant poser ma main sur son front, je fus heureux de constater que la fièvre était enfin tomber.

- Al ? Tu sembles vraiment inquiet de mon état.

- Arrête de te faire des idées.

Je détournai les yeux, mais il m'attrapa le menton avant de venir m'embrasser passionnément.

- Merci, d'avoir veiller sur moi.

Je restai sans voix, avant de l'embrasser de plus belle, venant poser ma main derrière sa nuque et lentement je le fis s'étendre dans le lit, puis je m'installai au-dessus sans rompre notre baiser.

- Alll… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Là je restai figer avant de le regarder dans les yeux, puis légèrement gêner, je me reculai, mais il me retient en passant ces jambes autant de ma taille.

- Non, reste là.

Je restai là, figer en me demandant bien pour quelle raison j'avais agit de cette manière. William aurait mieux fait de ne pas me rappeler à l'ordre, car j'étais incapable de me remettre à faire ce que je faisais. Enfin, je me demandais même ce qui m'avait prit.

- ….

J'étais incapable de dire le moindre mot, rien ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche et là mon amant m'embrassa tendrement, en me forçant à me coller à lui, par la suite, il me prit la nuque pour venir me la caresser tendrement.

- Al, c'est ce genre de chose que j'attends de toi.

De nouveau, mon corps se figea en entier et je le regardai perplexe. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'ouvrir ainsi, surtout à ce genre de relation, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'attendais de notre couple. Enfin, je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais réellement. Seul mon corps semblait attirer par celui de William et j'étais incapable d'expliquer pourquoi je refoulais ainsi mes sentiments tandis que d'un autre côté je démontrais une certaine attirance vers l'autre garçon.

- Willl… laisse-moi…

Son regard s'assombrit et j'eus l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais finalement il se colla contre moi.

- Non. Tu vas devoir assumer ton rôle. Je n'ai aucune envie de toujours devoir te forcer à m'aimer.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent, puis je les refermai incapable de dire le moindre commentaire.

- Nous sommes deux, toi et moi formons un couple. Alors arrête de vouloir jouer les durs qui sont incapables du moindre sentiment, car tu ne fais que te blesser et ça ne t'apporte rien de te voiler ici la face. Tu m'aimes et cela rien ne pourra y faire. Alors avoue-le, dis-moi une bonne fois pour toute, un je t'aime ou bien alors, continue de te faire du mal.

Je secouai la tête légèrement en venant cacher mon visage dans son cou.

- Désolé, mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas me l'entendre dire.

Il passa tout de même ses bras autour de ma taille en me caressant les cheveux.

- Bon… prends ton temps alors.

Je fermai les yeux, et nous décidâmes de passer la nuit ainsi enlacer.


	8. Chapitre 4 partie 1 Un mariage

Chapitre 4 – Un mariage

L'année a venir fut la plus terrible de toute ma vie. Jamais je n'aurais pu désirer ou penser que j'allais vivre un vrai cauchemar. Pourtant tout allait pour le mieux, nos expériences avançaient rapidement et l'amour que je portais envers William grandissait à chaque jour.

Mon compagnon finit par me parler qu'il voulait un enfant, il en désirait un ardemment et je n'étais pas très enjoué par sa décision.

4 Janvier 1986 – Cafétéria

Ce lieu, je le visitais rarement, bien que je semblais être l'une des rares personnes à y prendre un vrai repas. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le manque de nourriture ou que celle-ci soit ragoûtante qui repoussait les gens de ce lieu. Certains surtout, que tout le monde était occupé à travailler, peu de temps libre leur était accordé et puis personne n'en voulait, car il avait peu d'endroit où passer son temps dans ce laboratoire.

J'entrai dans la cafétéria pour aller prendre un peu de café, là je vis William en présence d'autres personnes, cela ne me surprit pas vraiment, il était plus prêt des autres scientifiques que je ne l'étais mais je me demandais pourquoi il était réunit ici.

Mon regard se fixa sur eux, toujours aussi froid, puis je me dirigea vers la machine à café m'en servant un à la cannelle. Une fois le verre de café bien chaud entre les mains, je me retournai vers le groupe, jetant un bref regard à William pour voir une jeune femme, accroché à son bras. Se fut là le premier moment, où je vis ses deux personnes l'une contre l'autre.

25 Janvier 1986 – Couloir à l'intérieur du manoir

Nos recherches avançaient rapidement et je n'avais presque plus besoin de pousser les gens à travailler, ce qui me donnait plus de temps libre que je passais encore malgré toute ses années à me promener dans le manoir.

Je passai dans le couloir qui menait au bar, lorsque j'entendis au loin, le bruit du piano. Je reconnu aussitôt le musicien, reconnaissant la personne qui jouait le plus souvent pour moi, William. J'accéléra un peu le pas pour gagner la pièce, mais je m'arrêtais en entendant des voix de l'autre côté de la porte. William n'était pas seul. Une voix aigu qui me fit tout de suite réaliser qu'il était avec une jeune femme. Bien sûr, la musique du piano m'empêcha d'identifier la personne.

Lentement, ma main ouvrit la porte et je me glissa à l'intérieur pour voir, nulle autre que William assis au piano et une jeune blonde accroché à son cou, l'embrassant et ses mains qui étaient plutôt déplacées contre le pantalon de l'homme.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent et je toussa pour montrer aux gens qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Annette, tel fut le nom de cette personne qui était accroché ainsi au cou de mon homme, tourna le visage vers moi, rougissant comme une tomate.

- Ahh… euhh…, elle bégaya tout en se détachant de William qui lui n'avait pas arrêter de jouer.

J'entrai dans la pièce, comme pour arrêter ce qui aurait pu se passer, tout en lançant un regard noir à mon aimé.

- Continuer, vous sembliez très occuper.

La femme rougit de plus belle en se reculant de quelque pas.

- Désolé… on ne savait pas…

- Oh mais rien n'empêche les gens de venir jouer du piano.

Mes yeux restaient fixés sur le musicien et plus il jouait plus j'en venais à le détester. Il ne s'occupait pas de nous, ma présence ne le troublait pas, il restait assis là, continuant à jouer. Plus les notes venaient à se suivre et plus ma colère grandissait.

Pour me calmer, je gagnai le bar pour me servir un verre, j'aurais pu quitter les lieux pour les laisser continuer leur débâcle mais je ne savais pourquoi, mais je ne l'avais pas l'envie de laisser ses deux personnes se toucher plus longtemps. Non, j'avais le pressentiment que j'étais mieux de les séparer.

Annette avait les yeux rivés vers mon homme, comme moi je le regardai et que lui, restait froid à nos deux regards si semblables. Remplit d'amour envers la même personne.

- William, arrête de jouer.

Mon ordre était froid, non je voulais le voir me regarder, non pas son stupide piano et sa feuille de partition. Seulement moi, que son regard se perdre dans le mien, que nos yeux n'en viennent à ne plus jamais se quitter. J'aurais tellement voulut qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime et qu'il dise à cette femme que son cœur était pris.

- Albert, ne faites pas votre rabat-joie et assoyez-vous plutôt. Écoutez cette mélodie que j'ai composé pour la charmante demoiselle ici.

Annette rougit à nouveau, cela me dégoûta, comment osait-elle penser que William jouait vraiment pour elle. Je dû avouer que moi-même j'en étais venu à penser qu'il jouait pour cette femme. La musique était si douce, à en faire rêver toute une assemblée, si paisible, qu'on ne pouvait que se laisser bercer par la musique et de plus il avait quelque chose de plus, cette passion que les musiciens finissaient par trouver.

- Faites comme bon vous semble mais je parlais simplement d'arrêter de vous montrez ainsi en endroit public.

La blonde se cacha le visage derrière les mains et William s'arrêta de jouer pour se tourner vers moi à mes propos.

- Voilà, un homme jaloux qui aurait bien besoin de passer du temps avec une femme.

Jaloux, moi ? Oui et alors, il avait tout de même des limites à permettre à une femme de se coller ainsi à un homme qui n'était pas libre.

- Oh mais arrêtez… on va finir par croire que moi et William sortons ensemble.

iManquerait plus que cela ma jolie et je peux te jurer que tu vas finir morte à mes pieds./i

La vision de voir son corps, le cou atrophier par mes mains, du sang coulant partout. Morte, j'aurais aimer qu'elle le soit, mais je n'étais pas un homme à rêver et je chassa cette apparition de mon esprit.

William et moi se regardèrent longuement avant que je ne regagna la porte.

- Je vous laisse tout les deux.

Mes propos furent bref que j'avais à nouveau ouvert la pièce puis disparut dans le couloir.

12 Février 1986 – Laboratoire

Un mois avait passé depuis le début de l'année, William et moi travaillions dans les laboratoires, il était tard et nous étions sur le point de conclure à une autre occupation que nos recherches. Lorsque je fus certain que plus personne n'allait entrer je m'approchai de lui pour lui embrasser l'oreille.

- Al, pas ce soir j'ai à faire.

Sa réponse me surprit grandement et malgré tout je continuai de façon plus sensuelle jusqu'à ce que je sentis un coude s'abattre dans mon ventre.

- Ouffff…

Ma respiration me manqua puis je recula ayant bien comprit qu'il n'avait pas envie de moi et surtout c'était que j'avais entendu le coulissement de la porte électrique s'ouvrir. Je tourna la tête pour voir qui entrait ; une jolie blonde, les cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'au épaule, elle semblait un peu plus jeune que William mais je n'aurais pu dire son âge exacte. Je la connaissais pour être une de nos employés, nouvelle scientifique qui commençait à travailler pour nous. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, ne m'intéressant aucunement aux personnes qui travaillaient à notre service.

Je vis la jeune femme s'avancer vers William pour se coller contre son dos, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Mon cher, vous êtes en retard pour notre sortie de ce soir.

Je fronça les sourcils, me demandant ce que cela signifiait, jamais je n'avais vu l'une de ses prétendus aspirantes venir jusqu'ici pour lui rappeler tel rendez-vous où il ne s'était pas rendu.

- Désolé ma biche d'amour mais mon travail m'a absorbé mais je crois que nous avons encore le temps pour sortir un peu.

Là, j'en grimaça complètement avant de me détourner pour baiser la tête devant les recherches que j'avais entreprise. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, une boule se forma dans ma gorge et je déglutis péniblement en entendant la voie de William.

- J'arrive dans une minute.

- Bien.

Elle se retourna pour quitter la salle avant de me jeter un regard. Une fois partie, je me tourna vers William prêt à lui demander des explications mais je préférai plutôt le regarder durement.

- Désolé… Je… enfin… je n'ai pas envie de t'expliquer ce soir, fit-il en murmurant comme s'il venait d'être gronder.

- Tu as le droit de sortir avec qui tu veux.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une…

Serrant les poings je frappa le gobelet de café qui traînait sur la table, qui se renversa sur le sol.

- Aller vas-y la retrouver ta dame mais compte pas sur moi pour finir ton travail.

Frappant le gobelet du pied, je tourna les talons avant de quitter la pièce à mon tour. William essaya de me rattraper mais sans y arriver, j'arrivai à l'extérieur où je vis Annette en train de l'attendre.

- Bonsoir, me fit-elle d'une voix des plus naturelle.

Je faillis lui dire qu'elle allait sortir avec un homme déjà prit mais je passai plutôt devant sans lui répondre.

Avançant à grand pas à travers les couloirs, rapidement je rejoignis l'extérieur des laboratoires, arrivant à l'air libre, je continuai mon chemin pour arriver dans la forêt.

Dans cet endroit, je me calmai rapidement, mes nerfs qui étaient à vif se radoucir complètement puis je me laissa tomber au sol.

- Le… s'il croit pouvoir me tromper comme cela… sortir avec une femme… lui permettre d'entrer dans nos laboratoires et lui chuchoter des mots doux…

La rage remonta en moi comme une fusée, abattu par le fait que William semblait réellement me tromper et que je continuai malgré tout de l'aimer mais ne voulant le partager.

i Comment ose-t-il me faire une telle chose ? Je suis certain qu'il l'a déjà bien astiquer cette petite pute. Et le pire il ne doit sûrement pas lui avoir avouer qu'il était déjà avec moi. /i

Ouvrant les yeux pour voir le ciel étoilé, je me demandai pourquoi il me trompait ainsi. Ne lui avais-je pas déjà fait comprendre que je ne désirais pas partager son cœur ?

J'en viens à me demander s'il m'aimait encore, étais-je pour cette raison qu'il en voyait une autre ? Et surtout depuis combien de temps jouait-il ainsi dans mon dos ? Jusqu'où souhaitait-il pousser sa relation ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête sans que je puisse trouver une seule réponse. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer.

Le froid me glaçant l'échine je décidai de me relever pour regarder de nouveau le ciel en soupirant. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'à partir de maintenant plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Même la forêt me semblait différente. Le vent ne soufflait plus de la même manière, était-ce le printemps qui approchait ou seulement que je me sentais changer ? J'allais devoir prendre une grave décision, j'en avais la certitude.

Reprenant ma marche à travers le sentier, je perçus au loin le cri d'un loup et le hulule du hibou pencher sur sa branche. Je me sentis bercer, étant si bien seul à me promener, oui j'aimais bien la solitude que j'avais quand je me promenais et surtout je n'avais plus à me préoccuper de ce qui m'entourait. Un temps relâchement me procurait une sensation de bien-être total.

Je restai pendant des heures à l'extérieur avant que je ne décida de regagner mes appartements pour me reposer pour le lendemain.

13 février 1986 – Chambre d'Albert

Je me levai tôt ce matin là, je n'avais pas envie que William vienne me rejoindre dans ma chambre en se levant. Je me prépara assez rapidement, passant plusieurs minutes sous la douche avant d'en sortir reposer. J'avais mal dormit durant la nuit, ayant fait plusieurs cauchemars. Je me rendis d'abord à la cafétéria, où la serveuse fut surprise de me voir de si beau matin mais me servit sans dire un mot. Je mangeai rapidement avant de me diriger vers mon bureau de travail. Là je m'y enferma pour la journée, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me rendre dans les laboratoires. Voir William ne me disait rien et encore moins de lui demander ce qu'il vivait avec sa nouvelle compagne. S'il n'avait plus envie de moi alors il n'avait qu'à en voir une autre mais qu'il ne profite pas des deux.

Durant l'après-midi, toujours enfermer dans ma chambre devant l'ordinateur où je pouvais analyser le travail des chercheurs tout en écrivant divers rapports. Je me tuais à la tache comme je n'aimais pas penser à William. Je souhaitais l'oublier, tout oublier, mes aventures passées avec lui, de nos ébats passionnels et des sentiments que je ne pouvais nier.

Des cognements se fit contre la porte mais je ne pris pas la peine de répondre ou même de me retourner. Je ne voulais la visite de personne et encore moins de celle de William comme j'avais la certitude que c'était lui.

- Al… ouvre-moi. Je dois te parler.

Je fis le sourd d'oreille continuant mon travail.

Une clé fut glissée dans la serrure puis j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir par la suite. Je me maudit de lui avoir fait un double de ma clé.

- Que ta jalousie ne vienne pas déranger notre travail, fit-il en avançant à grand pas vers moi, fit la voix de William qui s'avançait à grand pas vers moi.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, voilà seulement que j'avais quelques paperasses à faire ce matin.

- Ne te paie pas ma tête, personne ne t'a vu de la journée.

- Pauvre d'eux, j'espère au moins qu'ils ont été capable de travailler.

William prêt de moi, leva la main pour la rabaisser contre mon visage, le frappant de plein fouet.

- Je ne l'aime pas cette femme, c'était seulement un rancard alors arrête de te prendre la tête avec toute cette histoire.

- Sûrement pour cela que tu l'as appelé ta biche d'amour.

- Tu voudrais aussi que je te donne des petits noms ?

- Non, merci cela ne m'intéresse aucunement ni le fait de savoir quelles sont les personnes que tu fréquentes.

Ma voix était sec et dur, je n'en pouvais plus de ses prises de tête constante avec cet homme, qu'il voit des gens oui d'accord, mais le fait d'avoir nommer cette femme ainsi, m'avait fait un mal qu'il ne semblait pas avoir conscience. Je n'étais pas prêt à tout effacer toute cette histoire aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait désiré. Surtout que je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne la sentais pas cette femme. William avait semblé enchanter de la voir arriver, comme heureux de la voir. Alors je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout ceci n'était qu'une simple aventure, il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus grand. Tout ceci je ne pouvais y croire, je n'avais pas envie de l'imaginer avec une autre personne, enfin a long terme, quelques aventures d'un soir mais sans plus mais là il avait eut les petits noms et tout le reste. Le pire les mots doux étaient venus de sa bouche, non que j'en voulais aussi mais pour dire de tels choses on ne le faisait pas sans le penser surtout devant la personne qu'on aimait.

- Al… je souhaite tout t'expliquer mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tu es prêt à m'entendre.

- Merci mais je comprends, très bien, tu l'aime à moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer davantage.

La rage se lisait dans ma voix, tout comme dans mes airs, j'étais tendu, sur le bord d'éclater. De lui dire de partir de ma vie, d'aller avec elle, de ne plus jamais vouloir le voir. Tout cela je commençais à y penser, surtout que lui restait détendu devant moi presque désespérer.

- Je n'ai pas dit de tel propos, je veux seulement…

- Ah oui ! Quoi ? Une femme ? T'es pas homo et je l'ai surtout su, je ne me suis pas fait d'illusion sur notre relation. Après tout, cela fait déjà 8 ans que nous sommes ensembles, t'a envie de nouveau, vas-y !

Il secoua la tête avant de se reculer de ma personne, son regard était triste, blesser par mes paroles fermes.

- Je voulais simplement un enfant.

Ma surprise fut grande et je recula légèrement, ne sachant pas comment ni pour quelle raison, un homme tel que lui pouvait souhaiter avoir un enfant.

- Je croyais que seul tes recherches t'intéressaient.

- Et tu as raison. Si je veux un enfant c'est bien pour mes recherches. J'ai étudié le cas d'Alexia et je ne crois pas que son savoir était dû à tout ce qu'elle savait. Je crois que son père lui avait injecté quelque chose pour qu'elle soit aussi intelligente.

Je le regarda longuement, il était vrai qu'Alexia était tout un cas, mais vouloir un enfant pour faire des expériences cela m'étonnaient venant de William.

- Tu es certain que c'est ce que tu souhaites ?

Je croyais malgré tout qu'il aimait cette femme et voulait un enfant pour une toute autre raison. Il a beau vouloir faire des expériences mais il n'avait pas besoin que cela soit sur son propre enfant. Il aurait pu prendre une tout autre personne et la faire ovuler. Pourtant, il n'envisageait pas cet éventualité mais plutôt celle de prendre une femme et lui donner un enfant.

- Salaud…

- Al…

Sa supplication fut de trop et mon poing s'abattit avec force sur son visage.

- Va vers elle et laisse-moi tranquille si tu désires vraiment avoir un enfant.

Il baissait les yeux, triste de la décision que je venais de prendre et il entrouvrit la bouche pour parler a nouveau mais je ne lui en laissa pas la chance, me levant pour venir le frapper. Cette fois-ci mon poing percuta son visage de plein fouet et il tomba sur le sol.

- Sort d'ici avant que je ne te tue.

- Je préférais de loin cela, que de devoir te quitter.

Je m'avançai vers lui pour lui empoigner le collet et le soulever du sol, le regardant froidement.

- Je ne peux aimer ce que tu veux d'elle. Je ne comprends pas ta décision et tes explications sont si embrouillées qu'elles sont invraisemblables. Que tu ne veuilles plus de moi d'accord mais si cela est le cas, j'apprécierais que tu me le dises plutôt que de me jouer dans le dos.

Ma voix était si forte, si sec, mes propos étaient bien réelles, oui j'en étais venu à l'aimer mais durant toute ma vie, j'avais réussi à me couper de ce genre de relation et si je devais laisser mon compagnon je le ferais.

- Al…

Il me supplia, son visage ne reflétait que la tristesse, il savait que j'étais sincère et que j'étais prêt à le laisser. Je secoua la tête avant de le repousser un peu de ma personne.

- Je veux que tu m'écoutes, me dit-il en passant ses bras autour de mon cou. Si je veux être avec elle c'est seulement pour rester prêt de l'enfant.

- Celui que tu auras avec la femme que tu as épousé.

Ma jalousie me surprenait moi-même mais je ne me faisais pas à l'idée de devoir le partager pour toujours avec une autre personne stable dans sa vie.

Lentement, il s'approcha de moi pour déposer un baiser sur mon oreille.

- Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Sans un mariage, elle pourrait partir avec l'enfant et je perdrais ainsi mon sujet d'expérience. Nous sommes à une époque où les hommes n'ont aucun droit sur leur enfant s'ils ne sont pas mariés. Je ne veux pas qu'une telle chose arrive.

Je releva un peu la tête pour le regarder, je voyais en lui un homme si égoïste, vouloir la mariée seulement pour garder l'enfant, ceci me plaisait. J'aimais cet homme là, pas celui que j'avais vu durant un mois faire la cour à une femme.

- William…

Il me sourit sadiquement avant de se mettre tout contre moi.

- Jamais, je n'ai eut l'intention de te quitter pour une autre.

Je secoua la tête, je n'aimais pas vraiment entendre ses mots, bien qu'en ce moment cela me réconfortais beaucoup.

Mes lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes pour un baiser passionné, il répondit à l'échange venant passer ses bras autour de mon cou, venant doucement s'asseoir sur moi. Notre baiser durant encore un moment avant qu'il ne recule son visage pour me sourire coquettement.

- Tu m'as bien dit que tu n'étais pas jaloux quand je suis entrée ?

Mon regard s'assombrit subitement à ces paroles.

- Ah, bon ! J'ai dit cela ?

Je feignit l'innocence plutôt que de lui répondre par oui, bien sûr, je savais parfaitement que je lui avais dit que je ne l'étais pas mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je l'étais.

- Je crois que oui. Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me mente.

- Je n'ai pas mentit, je ne sais plus trop ce que j'ai pu te dire comme mes propos dépassaient mes désirs.

- Et que désirais-tu ?

- Être tiens et à personne d'autre.

Il se releva de ma personne avant de prendre ma main pour me soulever de ma chaise avant de me mener jusqu'au lit.

- Alors je vais te démontrer que tu l'es.

Je m'assit sur le bord du lit en le regardant, un peu inquiet pour ce qu'il me préparait. Je savais qu'il voulait me faire l'amour mais cette éventualité me fit froid dans le cou comme je savais parfaitement que je ne pouvais me retenir durant ses moments.

- William… tu dois avoir du travail, il est encore tôt. On pourrait remettre cela à plus tard.

- Mais j'y compte bien le refaire encore plus tard, toute l'après-midi et jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Tu seras bien et tu verras que tu avais tort de ne pas avoir confiance en moi.

Il appuya ses doigts sur mes épaules pour me repousser gentiment contre le lit, je voulus lui résister mais mes envies me refusèrent tout mouvement de recule. Mon dos se posa contre le lit et je le regardai se mettre contre moi, venant se frôler, se dandinant, avant de venir m'embrasser à nouveau. Sa langue était chaude et je ne pu lui refuser le passage jusqu'à ma propre langue qui l'accueillit avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Lentement, je fermai les yeux, m'abandonnant déjà à lui. J'avais eut envie de tout ceci depuis un bon moment et j'avais seulement une envie, celle qu'il fasse de moi son objet.

Ces doigts parcourent mon cou venant descendre contre mon torse puis se glissèrent sous le chandail, caressant la peau déjà brûlante. Il faut dire que d'être rester enfermer dans cette chambre où aucun air frais n'avait entrée, n'aidait en rien en ma chaleur corporelle. La peau était un peu moite mais cela ne fit reculer en rien William qui fit tout pour me la réchauffer encore plus.

Nos lèvres se détachèrent, mon compagnon alla posé les siennes contre mon cou pour le dévorer, ses dents venant se poser contre la chair, l'emprisonnant pour venir la mordiller. Je me cambrais, on avait convenu de ne pas faire cela à cet endroit comme cela paraissait. William l'avait toujours respecté malgré le fait que je portais des cols roulés qui cachaient ma peau.

- Ah… pas là…

Il mordilla de plus belle, démontrant qu'il n'avait aucunement envie d'arrêter et qu'il allait me faire une sucette que jamais je ne pourrais pas oublier.

Ses lèvres me relâchèrent mais pas pour très longtemps, comme si je pensais qu'il allait m'en faire une seule, je fus rapidement trompé. Il se pencha à nouveau juste un peu plus loin de celle qu'il venait de me faire, pour en faire une seconde.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent pendant que je posais mes mains contre son bassin, pour le faire reculer juste un peu permettant ainsi de dégager la bosse qui était apparut dans mon pantalon et qui était un peu douloureuse par le manque.

Voyant cela, William se suspendu juste au-dessus de mon entrejambe venant se frôler à moi me faisant ainsi pousser de léger gémissement. Je serrai les poings contre la couverture avant de lui donner un coup de bassin ce qui le fit sursauter, me mordant ainsi la peau.

- Aie…

Il fit un léger sourire désolé et changeant de côté venant me faire des sucettes du côté droit.

- Will… arrête…

J'étira malgré tout le cou pour lui facilité la tache venant me coller contre plus contre lui. Ses mains caressèrent mon torse, puis il consentit finalement à laisser mon cou tranquille, venant s'emparer de mon chandail pour le tirer vers le haut. Je soupira d'aise en sentant un vent frais.

J'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder à nouveau, mon regard était tendre, mes yeux parcourut de petites éclairs de passion.

J'ai bien envie de le prendre…

Cette pensée me surprit me gelant sur place et William se recula ressentant mon désarroi.

- Qui a-t-il ?

Je ne vais pas lui avouer… Mais j'ai tellement envie d'essayer…

J'avais tout de même un peu peur d'être trop maladroit, jamais je n'avais fait les premiers pas. Il s'était bien empaler sur moi mais encore là je n'avais pas pu diriger l'ébat.

Mon silence dû l'inquiéter encore plus comme il en vient à se décoller de moi pour s'asseoir en tailleur dans le lit.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il a, je n'arrive pas à te faire des choses si tu es dans cet état.

Je me mordilla les lèvres, j'avais bel et biens envie de le prendre. Je me releva légèrement avant de venir a genou devant lui l'embrassant pour en venant détacher son pantalon. Il écarquilla les yeux, me regardant surprit puis il s'installa les jambes écartées dans le lit. Je le laissai se placer avant d'abaisser son pantalon.

Un froid me figea un bref moment, puis j'en viens à me baisser jusqu'à sa fourche venant écarter le boxer. Son membre fut ainsi dévoiler et non sans gêne de le prit entre mes doigts pour doucement déposer un baiser contre le bout du gland. William se cambra entièrement, j'eus peur d'avoir été trop brusque et je releva la tête pour le questionner du regard. Il me fit signe de continuer bien que je me demandai si c'était normal de le voir ainsi se pincer les lèvres. Je me dis que cela devait l'être et l'embrassa de nouveau, je ne pu m'empêcher de déposer mes lèvres tout autour de l'objet qui était animé de vie, pulsant dans ma main.

Ma langue caressa la peau, puis mes lèvres l'engloutirent entièrement, venant doucement y faire de léger mouvement.

William se cambra de plus belle, poussant son sexe plus profond en moi, puis il posa sa main sur ma tête pour la pousser elle aussi. Mon membre fut entièrement dans ma bouche et s'écarquilla les yeux devant un tel geste, s'essayant de me retirer mais il fit de léger mouvement de bassin, venant s'empaler directement dans ma bouche.

- N'est pas peur…

Sa voix était saccadée, voyant cela, j'entreprit de faire de plus long mouvement, resserrant mes lèvres contre sa peau. Je continuai ainsi un bon moment avant de l'entendre crier.

- Arrêtte… j'vais jouir.

Je n'avais toujours pas oublier le goût amer qu'avait le sperme et je me recula rapidement, ceci le fit rire avant qu'il ne vienne me prendre le menton pour me relever la tête, venant embrasser mes lèvres.

- Tu comptes aller plus loin ? Tu sais, je ne t'oblige en rien.

- Je le souhaite… Je souhaite faire ce que toi tu m'as fait durant des années.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau venant me faire un câlin, ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Te l'entendre dire…

Je le coupai d'un baiser avant de doucement lui retirer complètement son boxer puis son pantalon.

J'en fis de même avec mes propres vêtements, mon membre fut bien heureux d'être ainsi libérer, elle était bien droite faisant de dur mouvement de balancement. William me voyant dans cet état me prit doucement en main pour me masturber, ses doigts étaient lisses, remplit de désir envers ma personne. Lui aussi avait dû rêver de ce moment depuis longtemps. Collé a moi, il m'embrassa de nouveau avant qu'il n'aille se coucher sur le ventre, la tête dans les oreillers.

Je me glissai au-dessus de lui, venant lui masser les fesses, mes doigts ne pouvant s'empêcher de chercher à se glisser entre la fente. J'écartai ses fesses et l'un de mes doigts avant se placer contre le trou venant le chatouiller.

Mes yeux étaient rivées vers cet endroit, je ne pouvais m'en détacher bien que je finis par le faire, allant a vers la table de chevet pour ouvrir le tiroir pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant. Je ne voulais pas le blesser surtout que j'avais bien peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

J'ouvris le tube pour enduire le produit froid contre son anus, le pénétrant d'un doigt, la chaleur qu'il régnait à l'intérieur me surprit et je ne pu m'empêcher de le visiter. Mon doigt se promena à l'intérieur de lui, fouillant, puis je glissa un deuxième doigt. Son corps en entier se cambra pendant qu'il poussa un racle. Je souris, j'avais la conviction que je venais de toucher sa prostate sans le vouloir.

Je retira les doigts avant de reprendre le lubrifiant pour en poser sur mon queue qui frémit au moindre contact de ma main. Je m'abaissa vers lui pour doucement guider ma queue vers l'entrée. Je la posai contre son anus et voulut y aller sans me presser mais voilà que William en fit autrement venant s'empaler d'un coup. Nous poussèrent tout les deux un gémissement assez fort. Mon corps tomba vers l'avant mais je réussi à me retenir de mes bras pour ne pas l'écraser entièrement de mon poids. Les yeux fermés je profita du moment, mais rapidement mon désir prit le dessus et je fis de rapidement mouvement à l'intérieur de lui. Il se remonta un peu, se mettant ainsi à genou, me facilitant la tache.

Mon corps se cambra, me mettant aussi à genoux, mes mains se posèrent contre son bassin, où je commença a y faire de durs mouvements. William poussa des cris de plaisir, gémissant mon nom par moment. L'une de mes mains quitta son bassin pour se poser contre son épaule, le prenant encore plus fermement.

Je ne rendit pas compte que moi-même, je poussais des cris de plaisir et que du sperme s'était déjà un peu échapper de mon membre, bien que je n'étais pas encore venu.

Je pu voir que la main de William se posa sur son propre membre, qu'il commença à masturber. Voyant cela, j'en viens à me pousser plus profond en lui, me dispersant en lui à long jet. Il se cambra, se serrant contre mon sexe, tout en se laissant retomber contre le lit, venant à son tour. Je tombai à sa suite emporter, mon torse se calquant contre son dos, où je n'avais plus la force de m'en déloger.

Mon sexe était sortit et je finis par me vider contre les couvertures maintenant souillées de nos semences.

- All…

Je l'entendis murmurer mon nom à nouveau pendant que son corps était parcourut de frissons.

Je fermai lentement les yeux pour me reposer, je me sentais vider, bien qu'intérieurement que physiquement, j'avais seulement une envie et c'était celle de me reposer ainsi contre celui que j'aimais.


	9. Chapitre 4 partie 2

13 février 1986 - Chambre d'Albert - Vers l'heure du souper

Je me sentais trop bien et l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux ne me venait pas, je voulais tout simplement rester étendu là, contre le corps chaud de William qui dormait encore, enfin c'est ce que je concluais comme il ne bougeait pas. Son souffle brûlant caressait mon cou me faisant frissonner à chaques expirations.

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder tendrement, il était mignon, endormit ainsi coller à moi. C'était les moments que je préférais le plus, je pouvais démontrer tout mes sentiments sans avoir la peur qu'une personne ne découvre cette facette de moi. Je levai la main pour doucement lui caresser la joue, venant m'arrêter à son menton pour l'embrasser passionnellement. Ses lèvres étaient brûlantes et humides, au début elles étaient inactives mais rapidement elles se mirent à bouger venant caresser ma lèvre inférieure. Sa langue chaude pénétra ma bouche pour venir toucher ma propre langue qui caressa à son tour sa jumelle. Mon cœur s'emballa, battant plus rapidement et une chaleur m'envahit pendant que j'approfondis notre échange. Je me détendis, mes muscles se relâchant sauf un, qui reprit en activité, le sang afflua à mon entrejambe le faisant durcir à nouveau.

William ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder, un peu surprit par ma façon d'agir mais il ne semblait aucunement dérangé par celle-ci, même qu'il appréciait. Je sentis ses mains se mettre contre mon dos, se plaquant contre moi, je pu sentir son érection comme il pu sûrement sentir la mienne.

Nous restâmes là, nos lèvres unies pour ce qui voulait être l'éternité bien que nous dûmes nous résigner à nous détacher l'un l'autre pour respirer un instant.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi, fit William en me souriant doucement.

Ses propos faillirent me faire rougir mais je restai de marbre comme à mon habitude.

- Ça importe peu.

Je le vis de détacher de mon regard, mes propos l'ayant un peu blesser, gâchant ce rare moment de tendresse entre nous. Une partie de moi m'empêchait de lui dire que c'était tout simplement parce que je l'aimais. Je ne voulais pas lui avouer une telle chose et puis pourquoi dire une chose qu'il connaissait déjà bien qu'il aurait sûrement aimer me l'entendre dire.

Pour moi c'est important. J'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu as subitement changer de comportement.

Avoir pu faire une grimace je l'aurais fait, mais à nouveau je restais là à le regarder venant lui prendre la nuque pour l'embrasser promptement.

- Tu connais mes raisons.

- Et si je disais que non ?

- Alors je te répondrais de quitter ces lieux si tu es incapable de savoir ce que je pense. Ceci serait un signe que tu n'es pas attentif à ma personne et que tu ne m'aimes pas.

Il secoua la tête, désespéré mais il était tout de même heureux d'avoir au moins essayer de me faire dire que je l'aimais. Il devait croire qu'il m'aurait à l'usure mais j'avais un caractère assez fort et je doutais qu'il puisse arriver à ces fins.

Tu me désespères, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Je ris légèrement avant de lui voler un baiser puis me leva du lit pour m'étirer.

- Ce n'est pas tout cela, mais je meurs de faim.

Alors mange-moi.

Je le regardai un instant, prêt à le prendre au mot, mais j'avais véritablement faim et je ne voulais pas repartir pour de nouveau ébat, enfin pas pour le moment.

Désolé mais je risquerais de le faire pour rien. Je n'ai pas envie de terminer comme ces zombies, en te dévorant.

Il fit une petite moue avant de se lever à son tour, tirant ces vêtements à lui avant de se vêtir. Je le regardai faire avant d'en faire de même puis me dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu as vraiment envie d'aller à la cantine, me demanda William.

- Pas vraiment, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

Bien sûr, allons chercher de quoi manger puis revenons ici.

Je le regardai étrangement, devinant un peu ses sous-entendus mais manger en privée avec lui me plaisait comme idée. Je n'avais pas envie d'être entourer d'autres personnes qui serraient bien curieuses de me voir de retour.

Très bonne idée.

J'allai chercher mes lunettes soleil sur mon bureau de travail avant de rejoindre William qui s'était relevé du lit pour quitter ma chambre.

À la cantine - 18h00

Nous arrivâmes à la cantine assez rapidement, arrivant dans un lieu bondé de gens. Tout le monde s'était réunit ici après leur chiffre de travail. Voyant une file attendre pour se faire servir, je soupirai un moment avant de me diriger vers l'entrée des cuisines, je n'avais aucunement envie d'attendre avant de repartir. William me suivit mais n'entra pas.

Prends ce que tu souhaites.

Je retournai la tête pour le regarder mais son regard n'était pas tourné vers moi mais plutôt vers une jeune femme non loin de là. Un grognement sortit d'entre mes dents pendant que j'entrai dans la petite où régnait une chaleur ardente et une odeur de friture.

À grand pas, je me dirigeai vers ce qui semblait être le chef.

Deux assiettes de spaghettis pour emporter.

L'homme à la légère bedaine et à la moustache me lança un regard noir mais je ne m'en préoccupa aucunement.

Faites la queue comme tout le monde, répondit-il d'une voix rogue.

Je m'avançai pour me mettre juste devant son nez.

Si vous ne voulez pas avoir de plainte à propos de la mal sainteté des lieux, vous allez me servir ces assiettes.

Le cuisinier sembla se mettre encore plus en colère devant mes propos, mais j'avais tout à fait raison. Les lieux auraient besoin d'être nettoyer, et alors, il aurait été profitable de tout détruire pour remettre les lieux à zéro.

- Cette cuisine est très propre.

- Vous savez tout comme moi qu'elle ne l'est pas, alors on n'ira pas plus loin si vous ne voulez pas avoir de plainte et perdre votre poste.

- Vous n'êtes pas le directeur de cet établissement.

Bien pour vous, car cela aurait fait longtemps que vous ne travailleriez plus ici.

Le poste de directeur me tendait bien, mais je n'avais pas trop envie d'aller demander le poste à Spencer, cela aurait fait du lèche botte et je n'étais pas un tel homme. Je préférais, de loin faire mes propres et ensuite obtenir le poste. Fait j'avais déjà beaucoup à faire en temps que chercheur en chef et je ne voulais pas quitter les recherches.

L'homme finit tout de même par obtempérer et me servir les deux plats dans une assiette pour apporter. Sans un échange je quittai la pièce avant de chercher William des yeux. Il s'était éloigné de la porte étant dans un coin de la pièce parlant à une blonde bien emporter. Elle criait sur lui et il secouait les mains, il devait essayer de s'excuser. Je m'avançai vers le couple avant de sourire sadiquement.

Annette, nous avons du travail, alors arrêtez vos petites chicanes de couple et veuillez bien me redonner mon collègue, dis-je férocement en lui lançant un regard sombre.

William sursauta en m'entendant pendant que la femme rougissait, elle ne semblait pas habitué qu'on dise qu'elle était en couple, elle ne devait pas avoir eut beaucoup de petits amis par le passé.

- Euh… nous avions rendez-vous.

- Peu importe, seul nos travaux compte alors dites-lui bonne nuit et à demain.

Mon compagnon me regarda un peu outré par mes propos et s'avança vers sa future épouse.

- Excuse-le. Il ne filait pas ses derniers temps et à nouveau mauvaise fine.

Il l'embrassa ensuite sur la joue et je serrai les poings un instant avant de gagner la route de ma chambre, ne me préoccupant plus d'eux bien que je devina qu'ils durent échanger autre chose qu'un léger baiser.

J'entrai dans ma chambre en colère, déposant les deux repas sur mon bureau de travail avant de faire les cent pas dans la pièce. William commençait à m'énerver avec ces petits jeux d'amoureux. Il m'avait expliqué le pourquoi de sa relation mais j'avais dû mal à l'accepter. Surtout quand il jouait à la courtiser devant moi.

William entra dans ma chambre et je lui lançai un regard noir derrière mes lunettes de soleil. Il ferma la porte rapidement, semblant savoir que je n'avais pas apprécier les dernières minutes.

- Je suis désolé…

Je grognai légèrement, bien que je savais que ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute.

- Tes petits jeux ne m'intéressent pas.

Il sourit venant entourer ces bras autour de ma taille.

Tu sais, tu es très joli quand tu es jaloux.

Je rougis, mes joues devenant d'un rouge foncé et je le repoussai tendrement.

- J'aimerais seulement que tu ne sois pas aussi ouvert avec Annette quand je suis là.

Sur ce, je l'embrassa passionnément pour faire taire tout commentaire de sa part. J'espérais seulement qu'il allait faire attention maintenant.

Lentement, il me poussa vers le lit pour m'y faire tomber, il me sourit férocement avant de se placer au-dessus de moi. Ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser et tu le sais.

Je détourna le regard un instant mais il me prit le menton pour me remettre le visage droit.

- Al… Tu dois comprendre que tu es le seul que j'aime.

Je fermai les yeux puis un long soupire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je n'aimais pas entendre ces mots et ce n'est pas avec le temps que cela allait changer.

- Bah… laisse-là tomber si tu penses vraiment ses paroles.

Le châtain rit légèrement, venant m'embrasser passionnément, sa langue pénétrant mes lèvres pour venir rencontrer sa semblable, puis il se recula pour me regarder.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai besoin d'elle.

- Ça me dérange que tu l'utilises ainsi…

William se colla contre moi, son torse contre le mien et il vient s'emparer de mes oreilles.

- Arrête d'être jaloux. Mon cœur t'appartient et cela pour l'éternité.

Il mordilla le lobe avant de passer sa langue derrière l'oreille. Mon corps frissonna en entier et voilà que je me mis à bander.

- Willl… mangeons avant.

- Pourquoi ? Moi, je t'ai toi pour me servir de repas.

- Tu sais bien que je ne saute pas de repas, je deviens désagréable quand je mange trop tard.

- Pourtant ton corps, lui ne semble pas démontrer un quelconque désagrément.

- Rhooo… arrête de jouer…

- Comme tu le souhaite mon amour !

Le garçon se releva enfin de mon corps se remettant debout puis alla allumer les lumière de l'appartement, la pénombre avant gagner la pièce et il y faisait noir.

Je me demande bien comment tu fais pour voir dans le noir avec tes lunettes, fit-il avant d'aller vers le bureau pour me tendre l'un des deux repas de spaghetti.

Question d'habitude.

Il me tendit ensuite des ustensiles pendant que je m'assoyais sur le lit et il vient se mettre à côté de moi.

- Depuis le temps que tu as cet appartement, tu aurais pu penser à meubler la cuisine à côté avec une table et de quoi te faire à manger.

J'haussai les épaules, après tout, il avait une cafétéria dans le centre et j'aimais bien y aller, mais il est certain qu'une table aurait pu être pratique.

- Hmm… Je vais essayer d'y penser la prochaine fois que je vais en ville.

- Nous pourrions y aller demain ?

- Tu n'as pas trop de travail ?

Après tout, il avait dû prendre un peu de retard comme j'avais été absent depuis plusieurs jours.

- Il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie, fit-il en prenant une bouchée.

Je le regarda perplexe, jamais il n'avait dit cela par le passé.

Voyant mon air hébété, il rit avant de venir m'embrasser sur la joue.

- Tu as bien mérité que je passe une journée avec toi.

Sur ce dit, on finit notre repas en silence, l'idée d'aller en ville avec lui le lendemain me plaisait bien. J'appréhendais déjà la journée avec impatience.

14 février 1986 - Chambre d'Albert – 9h30 du matin

En me réveillant, je dû trouver le lit vide, je regardai autour de moi sans trouver trace de William. M'assoyant dans le lit, j'espérais seulement qu'il n'avait pas oublier nos projets pour la journée, mais il entra dans la chambre, un plateau de fruit dans les mains.

Je le regardai perplexe en le regardant s'avancer vers moi.

- Bon matin, cher amour.

Le châtain déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres puis me tendit le plateau remplit de fruit.

Les cheveux en bataille, je ne compris pas vraiment ce que me voulait ce genre d'attention.

Pourquoi…

Il me coupa venant m'embrasser à nouveau, s'assoyant à côté de moi.

- C'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui et j'ai pensé que cette attention te plairait.

J'ouvris la bouche, n'ayant pas réaliser qu'aujourd'hui était la journée des amoureux. Je lui avais fait la tête pendant assez longtemps que j'en avais oublié quel jour on était.

- Et pour ta femelle, elle ne va pas être trop déçu que tu ne sois pas avec elle ?

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de sortir cette phrase, bien qu'elle laissa un froid planer entre nous deux. Il me regarda attristé par mes propos.

Oublie-là pour aujourd'hui.

L'oublier c'était plus facile qu'à dire, surtout que maintenant j'allais devoir partager mon homme avec une autre femme. La seule pensée qu'il puisse être ensemble dans le lit me fit grimacer de dégoût et je repoussa l'assiette de fruit sans y avoir toucher.

- Albert, tu vas arrêter de faire l'enfant, la voix de William était grave et il était rare qu'il disait mon prénom, surtout avec ce ton grave.

- Mais…

Il fronça les sourcils, pour me lancer un regard noir avant de prendre une fraise et il la poussa dans ma bouche.

- Mange et arrête de penser.

Docile comme tout, j'avalai le fruit avant de manger lentement, la tête baisser, puis il m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Arrête de te faire du soucis. Je serai éternellement à toi et tu seras le seul à connaître mes réelles intentions.

Je ne fus aucunement réconforter par ses propos, mais je savais parfaitement que je ne pourrais lui faire changer d'avis. Il voulait un enfant et pour cela il devait aussi avoir une femme.

Je finis le déjeuner sans protester à nouveau, une fois terminer, nous nous levâmes puis il me tendit mon sous-vêtement. Je le pris en le remerciant pour j'allais vers ma commode pour y prendre un pantalon et un chandail à col roulé, puis mes lunettes soleil. Je gagna une armoire pour y sortir un manteau de cuir pour tendit l'un des manteaux à William qu'il avait laissé dans ma chambre.

- Merci.

Nous quittâmes ainsi le laboratoire, pensant par le manoir puis ensuite, prendre une voiture et quitter le complexe. C'est moi qui fut au volant, de toute manière je ne savais pas si William savait conduire et il semblait parfaitement à l'aise que ce soit moi qui fut au volant.

La route était légèrement enneigée, il avait dû neiger durant la nuit, mais il n'avait rien d'étonnant à ce temps-ci de l'année. Trente minutes de route nous permis de gagner la ville de Raccoon City. Je me rendis vers le centre ville où je gara la voiture dans un parking payant. Plusieurs boutiques se trouvaient le long des rues et nous pourrons y passer la journée.

William descendit du véhicule en me souriant avant de venir me rejoindre de l'autre côté, descendant à mon tour. J'ajusta mes lunettes avant de verrouiller la voiture puis rangea les clés dans l'une des poches de mon pantalon.

- C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se tenir par la main…

J'haussai les épaules, je n'avais aucunement envie de me montrer ainsi en public mais William sembla vraiment y tenir.

- …. Il doit y avoir un quartier gai dans la ville non ?

Il sursauta à ma question, jamais auparavant je n'avais tenu de telle propos.

Oui… on peut prendre le bus pour s'y rendre.

Je ne fus pas surpris qu'il connaisse la ville et ce quartier en particulier. Après tout, je savais parfaitement que je n'étais pas sa seule proie. Il venait parfois en ville, profiter de ce genre de distraction. Je me demanda même pourquoi il entretenait ce genre de relation. Je savais que je ne le comblais pas entièrement au lit, mais après tout, il n'y avait pas que le sexe dans la vie.

Euh… All… tu viens…

Il me sortit de mes rêveries et nous gagnâmes le premier Abribus que l'on croisa. Nous dûmes attendre pendant quelque minutes avant que le premier bus ne passe nous chercher. J'étais angoissé à l'idée d'être vu avec William, main dans la main mais depuis les années je devais m'ouvrir un peu.

Nous montâmes dans le transport, celui-ci était bombé. Aucun siège n'était libre. Je payai les frais pour tout les deux et on s'aventura à travers cette masse de gens.

J'avais les dents serrer comme je détestais être ainsi prit avec autant de gens autour de moi.

L'autobus se mit rapidement en marche, je m'approchai à un poteau et William en fit de même, posant sa main en dessous de la mienne. Le véhicule se remit en marche, s'arrêtant à certain endroit pour laisser descendre ou montée des gens.

Je détesta la sensation de se faire trimballer ainsi, on devait toujours prendre garde à garder notre centre d'équilibre si nous ne voulions pas tomber ou bousculer d'autre gens.

Une jeune étudiante, finit même par tomber sur moi. Je dû la supporter pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle devait avoir une quinzaine d'année et releva la tête vers moi, la peur se lisait sur son visage et elle finit par se relever, embêté puis rougissant.

- Merci… monsieur.

Je grogna pour simple réponse, William lui riait dans son coin pendant que la demoiselle baissait la tête avant de s'éloigner.

- Tu aurais pu être gentil avec elle.

Le commentaire de mon partenaire me fit grogner à nouveau et finalement quelques minutes plus tard, nous descendîmes enfin de l'autobus.

Je pris une longue respiration d'air avant de regarder William.

- La prochaine fois, moi je prend la voiture.

- Tu sais bien qu'on ne trouve pas de parking en ville.

- Même dans ce coin de tapette ?

Plusieurs hommes ou plutôt couple qui se trouvait à proximité me lança des regards noirs, mais William me sauta au cou avant de me prendre la main. L'ambiance autour se calma et je me dis que la prochaine fois je ferai attention de retenir des commentaires homophobe en plein quartier gay.

William se décolla de moi avant d'attraper ma main pour la tenir dans sa sienne. Je grimaça férocement, me mordant les lèvres.

- Tu comptes vraiment te promener ainsi dans les rues ?

- Bien sûr. C'est ce que font tous les couples.

Je serrai fortement sa main et il échappa un léger cri.

- Décompresse un peu… tu m'écrases les doigts.

J'atténua l'étreinte de mes doigts avant de secouer la tête.

- J'aurais dû continuer à te faire la tête.

Il botta ma cheville me faisant pousser un léger cri avant d'avancer en me tirant le bras.

- Si tu n'es pas heureux, tu n'as qu'à retourner au complexe.

Je voudrais bien… mais je risque de me perdre en chemin ou bien de me faire violer par les mecs qui n'arrêtent pas de nous regarder.

Il rit légèrement avant de me faire avancer à nouveau.

Ils sont seulement curieux de voir un nouvel arrivant. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde dans ce quartier et les nouveaux arrivants se font rapidement remarquer.

Je soupirai, jamais je n'aurais dû accepter de venir ici, je commençais déjà à regretter mon choix.

Mes doigts restèrent crispés durant un bon moment avant de s'habituer à cette position.

William finit par entrer dans une chocolaterie, une jeune femme, enfin vêtu de vêtement plutôt masculin nous accueilli avec un sourire.

Que puis-je servir pour ce joli couple d'homme ? Elle sembla plutôt aimable et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Cela en fus un peu trop pour ma personne et je lâcha brusquement la main de William pour sortir à l'extérieur. Il se sembla aucunement surprit par ma réaction.

Rendu à dehors je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi j'avais accepter et décida que nous allions retourner au complexe dès que William allait ressortir.

Enfin, j'espérais qu'il m'avait suffit mais un bref regard à travers la vitrine de la boutique, me fit l'apercevoir en train de discuter au comptoir, la femme se retournant pour finalement lui donner une boîte de carton. Il lui tendit quelques billets avant de sortir.

- Wesker… Je ne joue pas les rabats-joie…

Je croisai les bras, sachant fort bien qu'il utilisait mon nom de famille pour m'amadouer. Il est certain que j'aimais seulement deux prénoms, celui de Al qu'il était le seul à utiliser en privée et celui de Wesker.

Le Al était utilisé durant les moments d'intimité et le second, soit au travail ou bien lorsqu'il voulait quelques choses de moi.

- On rentre.

Ma voix était ferme et il connaissait parfaitement le ton que j'avais utiliser. Soit il obtempérait ou bien je partais le laissant seul.

Alll…

Je croisa les bras, je n'avais aucunement envie de plaisanter et il baissa la tête venant contre moi.

- Décolle ! ! !

Il se figea pendant que je me recula d'un pas ou même plutôt deux. Non, je n'appréciais aucunement de me montrer ainsi en public.

- Mais…, William secoua la tête espérant que je n'allais pas lui faire la tête.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça…

- On va marcher ?

Se compromis me détendit légèrement, mes épaules s'abaissèrent et je quitta ma position de prédateur, les traits de mon visage s'adoucissant légèrement. Enfin, j'avais les lèvres seulement un peu moins pincer mais je garda tout de même un air dur.

- Pas dans ce quartier.

Il soupira avant hocher de la tête.

- Je savais bien que tu étais un peu trop barrer du cul, fit-il en riant.

- Répète un peu pour voir ! ! !

William rit de plus belle avant de se diriger vers un téléphone public pour commander un taxi.

- Je disais seulement que mon amour est un être extrêmement conservateur qui n'aime pas ce faire voir en public avec celui qu'il aime.

Je le regardai revenir vers moi en soupirant.

- Exact… alors on retourne dans les quartiers chics et on en reparle plus.

- Et moi qui avait espérer une journée romantique…

- Tu aurais dû m'emmener dans le bois pour ça.

- Et encore, tu aurais eut peur que des ours ou que des oiseaux te voit.

Tu te crois drôle ?

Oui assez.

Le taxi arriva assez rapidement, coupant notre discussion, le chauffeur fut surprit de nous voir dans ce quartier mais ne pipa mot sur nos liens. Il quitta ainsi ce quartier nous emmenant plutôt à nouveau vers la basse-ville, regagnant le côté boutique.

Je payai le chauffeur une fois rendu à destination, il nous remerciant avant de repartir.

- Bon, heureux ?

J'hochai la tête devant sa question avant de me diriger vers la rue. Nous y marchâmes un bon moment avant d'entrer dans un petit restaurant pour y prendre le repas du dîner.

Une demoiselle nous accueilli aimablement nous demandant c'était pour combien de gens et si nous préférions une banquette ou une table.

William répondit au question pendant que je patientais en me demandant pourquoi j'avais bien voulut l'accompagner en ville. Je soupirai suivant mon amant et la demoiselle qui nous désigna une table prêt d'une fenêtre, William déclina cet endroit et elle nous mena à une table dans le fond de la salle.

Nous primes place, retirant nos manteaux pour les déposer sur le dossier des chaises. La serveuse posa les menus devant nous.

Je vous laisse sortir et je reviens un peu plus tard.

Nous la laissâmes partir sans rien dire et William finit par me sourire.

J'ai l'impression que tu n'apprécies pas cette journée.

Pour te dire la vérité, je commence à me dire qu'on aurait dû rester au complexe.

Le garçon sembla un peu déçu de ma réponse, comme il semblait apprécier notre petite escapade.

Enfin… oubli ce qui c'est passé ce matin.

Il n'y a pas que cela… J'ai pas trop envie de faire les boutiques… y'a tout ces couples dans les rues qui se tiennent par la main… sans parler de toute les demoiselles qui me jettent des regards langoureux.

Il me regarda en souriant de plus belle avant d'ouvrir son menu.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on vient manger en ville.

Le jour de la St-Valentin, oui…

Je me mordis légèrement les lèvres, il était vrai que je me sentais mal à l'aise d'avoir tout ces couples se faire les yeux doux et même William s'y mettait. Il semblait attendre quelque chose de moi et je savait parfaitement que je ne pourrais le lui offrir.

Préfères-tu aller dans un lieu moins bondé.

Je me demandais bien à quoi il pouvait penser. Après tout, il connaissait bien la ville, plus que moi en fait même si j'y avais vécu durant ma jeunesse. Mais à vrai dire depuis les dernières années, je ne venais plus souvent en ville. Restant plutôt au manoir et me promenant dans ces alentours.

Et où penses-tu qu'on aurait aller ?

Pourquoi pas au cinéma ? Il ne doit pas y avoir grand monde en après-midi.

L'idée m'importa peu, aller là ou ailleurs, tout ce que je désirais pour le moment c'était de quitter les lieux bondés.

C'est comme tu veux.

Bon alors on va y aller.

Il me fit un sourire en coin, ses yeux s'assombrissant légèrement, me laissant savoir qu'il avait quelques intentions. Je le connaissais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir pour quelle raison, il voulait se rendre dans un endroit sombre. Enfin, il allait devoir oublier cette idée, car même si le cinéma était sombre, il n'y faisait pas entièrement noir et je n'avais aucunement l'intention de me montrer en public en train de faire des rapprochements amoureux.

La serveuse finit par revenir, se mettant à côté de la table, elle sortit un carton et un crayon pour y noter notre commande.

Ce sera rien pour moi, merci.

Je lui lançai un regard plein de reproche, je savais parfaitement qu'il n'avait rien mangé ce matin.

Il prendra une crêpe aux petits fruits des champs, avec un coulis de crème anglaise, et cela servit avec un café corsé.

Mais je…

Et pour moi, votre assiette brunch avec un extra saucisse, et aussi avec un café doux.

Je coupai rapidement mon compagnon qui avait commencé à répliquer qu'il ne voulait rien. Il se taisit en voyant mon regard de reproche, il savait parfaitement qu'il serait mieux de se taire plutôt que de subir ma colère.

La demoiselle incertaine, un air interrogateur sur le visage finit par prendre la commande que je lui avais dicté. Elle reprit ensuite les deux menus posées sur la table. Ensuite elle repartit en direction des cuisines.

Mais, Albert, je n'ai même pas faim.

Commence, par prendre une bouchée et tu me diras cela après.

Je savais bien qu'en le forçant à manger, il allait au moins prendre quelque chose pour me faire plaisir ou surtout pour me faire taire.

Bon, mais alors c'est toi qui va payer.

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant bien pourquoi c'est moi qui devait subir tout les frais de la journée.

D'accord mais dans ce cas, tu vides entièrement ton assiette.

Il hocha la tête, sans pour autant me répondre positivement. Je savais qu'il ne mangerait sûrement pas tout, mais il allait tout de même faire un effort et manger un bon repas.

Bon… maintenant que nous somm tranquille. J'aimerais te proposer quelque chose. Tu es maintenant au courant que je souhaite avoir un enfant avec Annette.

Tu es obligé d'en parler maintenant ?

Je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre parler de cette histoire maintenant. Même que je préférais ne jamais en entendre parler. Oui, je devais me l'avouer, mon ventre se contractait sous la peur de perdre William. Je n'étais pas prêt à le laisser et surtout je ne voulais pas le laisser à une autre personne. J'aimerais tant aimer pouvoir le garder éternellement à mes côtés. Enfin, tout ceci c'était mon cœur que le désirait, étant plutôt un homme de tête, je n'écoutais jamais ce que je pouvais vraiment désirer, préférant plutôt me fier à mon raisonnement. Même si pour cela je blessais les gens que j'aimais.

Il faut que nous en discutions…

Je soupirai longuement avant de regarder le plafond, je n'avais vraiment aucune envie d'en parler et il semblait vouloir me pousser.

Bon… Mais on arrête si je te le demande.

Il me sourit tendrement, c'était l'une des rares fois que je m'abaissais à lui démontrer un côté faible de ma personnalité. Bien sûr, il savait que j'avais une facette et qu'au fond je pouvais être un homme avec des sentiments.

D'accord. Bon… comme tu le sais… Je compte épouser Annette.

J'hochai la tête, continuant de fixer le plafond, pendant que mes poings se serrèrent.

*C'est assez dur d'oublier comme il n'arrête pas de me le rappeler.*

Oui et ?

Cela va se faire prochainement, comme l'enfant est déjà conçu.

Et comment tu le sais ? Tu lui as fait passer un test de grossesse ?

Oui en quelque sorte… Elle était en retard dans sa semaine de menstruation. Je lui ai fait boire une drogue qui l'a endormit et j'ai ainsi pu lui faire passer un échographie sans qu'elle ne le sache et le lendemain même je l'ai demandé en mariage.

Tu sais que tu es un monstre ?

Oui, merci du compliment… enfin… elle se doutait bien qu'elle était enceinte et comme elle… disons seulement qu'elle a accepté.

Je grognai légèrement, je savais parfaitement qu'il avait faillit dire qu'elle l'aimait. Enfin, je connaissais les dons de manipulateur de mon homme et je savais bien qu'il l'utilisait. Ou plutôt je l'espérais mais je doutais toujours fortement, que lui-même n'avait pas de sentiment envers la jeune femme.

Et pourquoi me racontes-tu tout cela ?

Après tout, qu'il l'aime et qu'il l'épouse, je commençais déjà à m'y faire et je savais parfaitement que je ne pourrais pas y changer grand chose. Comme William n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper de ce que je pouvais désirer.

J'aimerais que tu sois présent à la cérémonie.

J'écarquillai les yeux, manquant même de me lever et de quitter les lieux pour le laisser là comme un con. J'arrivai tout de même à me contrôler et je repris une position normale, continuant tout de même de le dévisager, espérant avoir un peu plus de détail sur sa demande. Il devait savoir que je ne désirais pas m'y rendre.

J'ai pensé que tu pourrais être mon témoin et ensuite que tu sois le parrain de l'enfant.

Je le dévisagea de plus belle. Me demandant bien comment il pouvait penser ou croire que je finirais par lui répondre oui.

Jamais !

Ma réponse était assez brève et j'espérais qu'il allait accepté ma décision.

Enfinnnn… Attends avant de dire non.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je ferais une telle chose ? J'ai toujours détesté les enfants, je déteste la pensée que tu veuilles l'épousser et sans parler qu'en plus tu veux que je subisse tout cela sans dire un mot ?

Bah… ça serait gentil de répondre oui.

Je serrai les dents puis les doigts, me disant qu'il me prenait pour un con, s'il croyait que j'allais accepté.

C'est non.

Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Jamais !

Et si je dis que je romps avec toi ?

Un froid se plaça entre nous deux pendant que je continuais de le dévisager. Mon corps se serra dans ma poitrine, comme si toute ses années passées avec lui n'avait servit à rien. Que depuis le début de notre relation, il s'était servit de moi. J'étais même persuadé qu'il en était bien capable. Après tout, que représentais-je pour lui ? Une simple baisse ? Un amour de jeunesse ? Un homme bon à jeter ?

Et…

J'essayai de parler, mais ma bouche était pâteuse, j'avais un mal de cœur et ma tête me tournait, et ceci s'étais sans compter que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression que j'allais pleuré. Me faire jeter ainsi, par l'homme que j'aimais était difficile. J'avais appris à connaître William et jamais je n'avais pensé qu'il pourrait me rejeter aussi facilement, surtout en plein lieu public. Il ne me respectait pas du tout, sinon il aurait parler de tout cela en privée. Bien qu'il devait aussi savoir que je l'aurais probablement menacer de mort ou même encore pire.

* S'il me demande cela ici, c'est qu'il sait parfaitement que je lui aurais fait une scène… mais c'est normal… Maintenant, qu'il sait trouver une femme qu'il aime, il n'a plus besoin de moi.*

Je fermai les yeux, j'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout cela. William lui respecta mon silence, continuant de me regarder d'un air froid.

* Et s'il ne faisait que jouer avec moi ? S'il essayait seulement de tester ma loyauté ? Et puis, ça me sert à quoi d'être loyal, si lui me rejette dès que je lui dis non ? En plus… je comprends pas pourquoi il a besoin de moi… Et si c'était parce qu'il m'aimait… enfin… il veut déjà me quitter… il n'est pas obligé de me garder…*

Et pourquoi ?, fis-je.

Pourquoi quoi ?

Que tu as besoin que je sois le parrain ?

J'aurais pensé que cela t'aurait fait plaisir.

Ne te paie pas ma tête. Je déteste les enfants et c'est pas pour demain que cela va changer.

Disons que s'il devait m'arriver malheur, j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui s'occupe de ma descendance.

Il a tes parents pour cela…

Albert…

Le châtain semblait aussi déçu que je rejette ainsi sa proposition, il semblait y tenir que je sois le parrain de son enfant.

Et Annette… Elle ne pense quoi ? Elle est d'accord que ce soit moi le parrain de l'enfant ?

Elle n'a pas vraiment de connaissance homme… alors… bien qu'elle n'apprécie pas l'idée. Elle te trouve froid et désintéressé au côté humain… Elle croit que tu feras de son enfant un monstre sans cœur comme tu l'es toi-même.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur mes lèvres. Il était vrai que je n'avais jamais été gentil ou aimable avec les gens aux labos. Et puis, ça m'aurait servit à quoi de l'être ? J'étais seulement là pour veiller à ce que tout se déroule parfaitement. J'avais des engagements et je comptais bien les tenir.

- Et ta menace de vouloir me quitter ?

- Je n'étais pas sérieux.

J'étais incertain de vouloir le croire, il était bien capable de me sentir en pleine face et cela ne lui aurait pas déranger. Mais en même temps, je savais qu'au fond de moi, il m'aimait comme je l'aimais moi.

- Bon… mais…

- Enfin… Aller accepte, c'est aussi pour plus tard. Cela va nous donner des défaites pour avoir ce voir plus souvent.

- Mais on travaille tout les deux dans le même laboratoire, il n'a pas besoin de lui fournir des explications.

- Ah oui… Et comment vas-tu lui dire pourquoi son mari n'est pas revenu dormir de la nuit ?

- C'est nouveau ça que tu rentres dormir ? Moi qui croyait que tu n'avais pas de chambre et que tu passais la vie dans ton laboratoire.

Il ne rit aucunement à réplique, mais je devais avouer, que maintenant qu'il aurait une femme et un enfant dans le décor, il aurait besoin de rentrer s'occuper de ces deux personnes.

- Enfin… dis-moi seulement que ce n'est pas parce que tu me trouves ennuyant que tu désires te trouver une nouvelle vie.

Un silence se fit entre nous deux et voilà que la serveuse revient de la cuisine avec les deux assiettes dans une main et un plateau contenant des cafés dans l'autre. Elle déposa le tout sur la table en souriant aimablement.

- Merci, fis-je sans lui jeter un seul regard.

Je la vis tout de même rougir du coin de l'œil. Je trouva ceci assez désespérant et je commençait bien a me demander pourquoi je faisais tant d'effet au demoiselle. La réaction de la serveuse sembla déranger mon compagnon qui la chassa d'un léger coup de main.

- On vous rappelle si nous avons besoin d'autre chose.

La serveuse rougit encore plus avant de prendre rapidement la route des cuisines.

- Non mais je me demande toute ce qu'elle te trouve.

- Probablement la même chose que toi.

Il resta silencieux avant de jeter un regard sur son assiette et nous commençâmes ainsi à manger, aucun de nos deux semblait ne vouloir reprendre la conversation de tout à l'heure, Il fit tout de même les premiers pas.

- Pourquoi te répondre… Nous n'avons aucune occupation commune sauf le travail et le lit, alors oui… je crois que j'ai besoin de vivre autre chose qu'un mec qui s'intéresse à rien d'autre que son travail.

Sa franchise me surprit, mais ses propos ne me blessèrent aucunement. Il était vrai que William était un garçon qui avait ses propres occupations et moi les miennes. Si moi, j'appréciais une promenade dans les bois, lui détestait. Si moi, je ne pouvais passer toute une journée devant une éprouvette lui le pouvait.

En plus, c'était sans parler, qu'il aimait discuter avec les autres, enfin de sujet scientifique et qu'il aimait aussi la présence d'autre gens autour de lui.

Moi, j'étais tout le contraire. Je n'aimais pas parler avec les autres, je détestais m'attacher à une personne. Je ne voulais en aucun cas, participer à des activités de groupe. Le travail d'équipe ne m'intéressait pas et c'était sans parler que je préférais être seul. William était le seul être humain à qui je voulais bien adresser la parole en dehors d'un laboratoire.

- Et pourquoi dans ce cas, désires-tu continuer qu'on continue à se fréquenter ?

À vrai dire, jamais auparavant, nous nous étions demander pourquoi on était ensemble. Pour nous, cela s'était fait naturellement. Jamais nous n'avions douté de l'amour de l'autre. En aucun cas, une rupture n'avait été envisagé.

- Disons, que mon corps à besoin de toi, comme le tien de moi.

- Alors on reste ensemble que pour le lit ?

Moi même, je semblais vouloir désirer plus. Je ne voulais pas seulement être une simple baise quotidienne.

- Non… Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…

Mais moi, c'est ce que j'en comprends.

Il baissa les yeux en déposant sa fourchette dans son assiette.

- Quand je dis corps c'est plutôt ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

Je le regardai tout de même sceptique, après tout, même s'il disait m'aimer, il comptait tout de même épouser une autre personne et cela ça me dérangeait et je décidai de mettre un poing au clair.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Oui !

Sa franchise me glaça sur place et j'en échappa aussi mon ustensile, plusieurs regards se posant vers nous mais rapidement tous revient à leur propre occupation.

- Je comprends… C'est pour cela que tu souhaite aussi l'épouser ?

Il hocha la tête, me regardant peiner, mais j'en viens à comprendre que jamais je ne pourrais le combler entièrement. Que maintenant, notre relation n'allait plus être la même. Que rien ne nous rattachait l'un à l'autre. Que si jamais je décidai que je n'en pouvais plus. Alors, il allait respecter mon choix.

Tu m'as tout de même mentit, William. Tu m'as toujours dit que tu m'aimais et qu'Annette ne représentait rien pour toi. C'est tout le contraire…

Je finis par me lever pour reprendre mon manteau sur la chaise.

- Moi, je rentre.

Je quittai finalement le restaurant pour laisser William, seul.

*Je savais bien qu'il me mentait.*

Je repris le chemin du parking à voiture, mon compagnon lui ne sembla pas me suivre et je préférais de loin cela.

Une fois au véhicule, je regagnai le complexe.

14 février 1986 – 13h10 – L'entrée du Manoir Spencer

J'avais roulé assez rapidement le long des routes, regagnant le manoir. Je sortis du véhicule avant de me diriger vers l'entrée du manoir. J'entendis plusieurs voix à travers la pièce mais n'en fit rien entrant sans me préoccuper des gens qui s'y trouvait. Je traversai le grand hall à grand pas, mais une voix finit par m'arrêter.

- Monsieur Wesker, venez donc nous rejoindre.

Je tournai la tête vers la dites voix avant de voir Lord Spencer entourer d'autres personnes en complet. Je les nota comme étant divers investisseurs de la compagnie. Mon regard tomba à nouveau sur Spencer, qui semblait avoir beaucoup vieillit depuis notre dernière rencontre.

Je n'eus d'autre choix que de rejoindre les autres hommes, bien que j'avais seulement qu'une envie et c'était celle de rejoindre mes appartements.

- Oui, messire ?

- J'aimerais que vous nous parliez de vos recherches.

Mon regard s'assombrit légèrement, sachant fort bien que si je commençais cela, j'en avais pour l'après-midi et que je ne pourrais être seul que le soir venu.

- Justement, je dois retourner m'occuper d'une expérience.

J'essayai à tout prix de me défaire de l'obligation mais les hommes présents me regardèrent tous intriguer, ils semblaient tous vouloir en apprendre plus sur le résultat de nos recherches.

- Cela ne peut attendre, dit-l'un d'autre eux.

- Aller, venez avec nous, fit un second.

Mon regard tomba sur mon employeur espérant qu'il veuille bien me laisser aller.

- Allons Wesker, ne soyez pas si ennuyeux. Votre expérience peut bien attendre et il a bien d'autre chercheur qui pourront s'en occuper à votre place.

Je compris que je n'avais plus aucun autre choix que d'accepter, bien que cela ne me plaisait guère.

Nous gagnâmes ainsi la salle de gauche, entrant dans la salle à manger. Tous prirent place à une chaise. Spencer lui se plaça au bout de la table et me désigna la chaise à sa droite. Professionnel, je tue les sentiments qui montèrent en moi et alla gagner la place qu'il m'avait désigné.

Une longue conversation commença alors, celle-ci prit tout l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée. Bien que je fus retissant au début, j'en viens rapidement à apprécier. Je pu même réussir à faire débloquer certain point, comme celui des finances que je trouvais trop petite et sans parler d'augmenter le nombre de travailleur.

En fait, que je sois revenu au manoir, était un bien et en plus cela eut pour effet de me changer les idées. Je ne pensai aucunement à William de toute la journée.

14 février 1986 – 18h00 – Salle à manger

Sur l'heure du souper, Spencer me demanda de venir avec moi pour parler seul à seul. Il semblait avoir comprit que quelque chose me tracassait.

Nous allâmes à un petit salon, non loin de la pièce à manger. Je m'assis dans un canapé et le Lord en fit de même.

- Dis-moi. Tu ne sembles plus heureux de travail dans le complexe.

Je me mordis la lèvre, cet homme venait toujours au fait en premier.

- Non, ce n'est pas cela. Disons que je n'ai pas eut une très bonne matinée, mais mes problèmes personnels ne devraient pas vous préoccupez.

- Allons Albert, ça fait assez longtemps que nous nous connaissons pour que tu me parles de tes problèmes.

- Ce n'est rien… Je me suis seulement disputer avec William.

- Rien qui ne pourra nuire à votre travail ?

Je secouai la tête, sachant parfaitement que le directeur de la compagnie était préoccuper avant tout de notre travail accomplit, plutôt que des problèmes personnels que nous pouvions avoir.

Je n'ai jamais parler pour votre relation à toi et à William mais si cela devait nuire à votre réussite, alors je devrais prendre des mesures. William est un élément scientifique que je ne peux me permettre de perdre. Mais toi, tu sembles avoir plus à faire pour la compagnie que de rester cloîtrer entre ses murs.

- Oui… enfin… non… j'apprécies toujours autant de travailler ici. Nous nous sommes seulement chicaner, il n'a rien de grave. De plus, avec les fonds que nous avons pu obtenir aujourd'hui. Je suis certain que nous allons avancer dans nos recherches. J'ai même plusieurs idées qui vous intéressera.

- Je l'espère bien. Sur ce, je vous donne congé.

Je me levai en le remerciant d'un bref sourire avant de m'éloigner retournant dans les laboratoires, puis ma chambre. Spencer m'avait remis les esprits en place. William et moi devions continuer de travailler en équipe, sinon l'un de nous deux se retrouverait sur la paille. Et je connaissais parfaitement Umbrella pour savoir que si l'un de ses chercheurs en chef, ne voulaient plus travailler, la compagnie lui réservait un bien triste sort. Et cela signifiait la mort pour l'un ou l'autre.

Après tout, j'avais moi-même abattu l'ex-chercheur Marcus comme il avait voulut trahir la compagnie.

14 février 1986 – 18h20 – Appartement de Wesker

Je regagnai ma chambre, ouvrant la porte, je ne vis d'abord rien, le noir était total dans la pièce. J'allumai ensuite la lumière pour voir William qui m'attendait assis dans mon lit. Je ne fus pas surprit de le voir dans la pièce.

- Ah tiens, tu as réussit à revenir de tes propres moyens.

- Oui et c'est sûrement pas grâce à toi.

- C'est pas moi qui t'a jeté comme un chiffon. C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu ne m'aimais plus.

Je gagnai mon armoire pour y déposer mon manteau et je me retournai pour voir William face devant moi, qui rapidement abattu la paume de sa main contre mon visage.

- J'ai pas dit que je ne t'aimais plus. Seulement que mon cœur est partagé entre toi et une autre personne.

- Oui mais toi, tu m'as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas.

Je retirais mes lunettes soleil, comme celle-ci avait craqué sous l'impact de la main. Je les inspecta du regard pour constater qu'elle était cassé au niveau de la monture. Je grimaçai avant de les jeter sur mon bureau avant d'empoigner fermement le poignet de William.

- C'est toi qui m'a mentit. Moi je ne t'ai jamais rien caché et toi tu oses me mentir sur un sujet aussi important.

Il grimaça sous la douleur et tira pour essayer de récupérer sa main mais rien n'y faisait et je la maintins bien contre moi.

- Sale pédé lâche moi.

- Ton vocabulaire à mon propos est toujours aussi éloquent.

Je bouillonnais de rage à l'intérieur mais je finis tout de même par le relâcher, le voyant se tordre de douleur. Il se massa ensuite le poignet avant de se remettre droit devant moi et m'embrassant fortement, ses deux mains m'empoignant la tête pour me maintenir à cet endroit.

J'écarquillai les yeux avant de penser vouloir lui mordre la langue mais plutôt que de faire un tel geste, j'accueillis plutôt sa langue dans ma bouche pour l'embrasser tendrement. Je me maudis de continuer à l'aimer. Mes sentiments envers lui était plus forte que ma haine. Oui, je le détestait pour m'avoir mentit mais en même temps je comprenais parfaitement sa réaction, comme il savait que j'aurais pu le quitter s'il m'avait dit la vérité.

Notre baiser se prolongea durant un bon moment avant que William ne le rompt.

- Excuse-moi pour aujourd'hui.

Mon regard s'assombrit en me rappelant les propos de la journée.

- Tes excuses ne peuvent pas pardonner tout ce que tu m'as fait. J'ai de la difficulté à comprendre pourquoi tu n'as pas voulut me dire que tu l'aimais.

Le garçon la tête, regardant le sol en se sentant mal à l'aise, puis il se plaça contre moi, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Ça me dérange que tu l'aimes… mais en même temps, je ne peux cacher mes propres sentiments envers toi, fis-je finalement en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime encore. Notre amour c'est pour la vie et tu es le seul à qui j'ai envie de tout confier.

- Ah bon ! Alors pourquoi continues-tu de me mentir ainsi ?

- C'était seulement pour ne pas te blesser.

- Bah… pour ça c'est manquer… Assez parler de nos problèmes.

Je lui empoignai les hanches pour le soulever du sol et aller le déposer sur mon lit.

- C'est comme cela que tu vas régler notre différent, me demanda-t-il surprit de ma réaction.

- Bah… tu sais… je préfère ne pas trop y réfléchir. Tout ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu es important à mes yeux et que peut importe ce que tu fasses ou dise, je continuerai toujours d'être prêt de toi.

Je me glissai au-dessus de lui, le regardant tendrement, oui bien sûr, il m'avait blessé profondément, mais je ne pouvais nier mes propres sentiments, je continuais malgré tout de l'aimer.

Il passa une main sur ma nuque, puis sur les cheveux, les décoiffant au passage. Il prit ensuite mes lunettes pour les déposer sur la table de chevet.

Mon corps finit par se glacer et je me collai contre lui, je me sentais pas très à l'aise, ainsi au-dessus de lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire avant de m'embrasser dans le cou.

- On change de position ?, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

J'hochai de la tête, avant de m'étendre à côté de lui, pendant qu'il venait se positionner sur ma personne. William passa ensuite ses mains sous mon chandail, celles-ci étant gelées. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir la chair de poule.

Ses doigts s'attaquèrent ensuite à mes tétons, les pinçant entre ses doigts. Je me détendit rapidement sous ses légères caresses. J'en viens à en désirer plus, surtout que les pincements commençaient à me jouer sur les nerfs.

- Willl… tu m'énerves…

Il rit dans son coin, avant de coller son bassin contre le mien, venant ensuite m'embrasser dans le cou. De petit baiser, puis il se mit ensuite à mordiller la chair, pour finir par suçoter la peau. Venant ainsi commencer à me faire des sucettes. L'une pour commencer mais il finit par s'attaquer à mon cou en entier. Bien sûr il prenait garde de ne pas monter trop haut, pour que les gens ne puissent les remarquer le lendemain.

Son bassin se mit ensuite à se mouvoir contre le mien, nos deux fourches se frottant, enfin, je fus incapable de dire si c'est lui ou moi qui commença à bouger le premier. À vrai dire, je me doutais que ce fut moi qui me mit à bouger légèrement, puis il avait suivit mes mouvements.

William finit par retirer mon chandail, le tirant vers le haut, puis le jeta sur le plancher de la chambre. Il s'abaissa ensuite pour donner de long baiser langoureux sur la longueur de mon torse, il finit par s'attarder à mes mamelons, me faisant ainsi pousser de petit cri. Son jeu perdura assez longtemps, enfin jusqu'au moment où je lui donnai un coup de genou.

L'érection dans mon pantalon était-elle qu'elle avait commencé à m'être douloureuse et je me mis à me dire que j'avais trop attendu avant de lui offrir mon corps.

Comme à son habitude, il se mit à rire devant ma petite faiblesse, mais il s'abaissa à nouveau et défit la ceinture de mon pantalon abaissant en même temps celui-ci puis le boxer.

- Albert… Tu devrais écouter ton corps à l'avenir…Tu es encore bien en manque et incapable d'endurer la moindre de mes caresses.

Je marmonna plusieurs sacres avant de me cambrer puisqu'il toucha le bout de mon membre avec son pouce. Il est vrai que je devrais écouter ses conseils, mais je n'étais pas un homme de sexe.

William caressa de ses doigts la longueur du membre, commençant à la base pour remonter sur le bout. Il commença ainsi à me masturber tendrement, encore pour m'énerver. Il savait fort bien que cela ne m'était encore plus douloureux et lentement il s'abaissa pour déposer de long baiser sur mes testicules.

- Tu es trop rude avec ton corps, regarde-moi ses testicules, elles sont grosses et doivent t'être douloureuse.

Mes jambes s'écartèrent pour lui donner de l'espace, en fait, je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, il réagissait de lui-même à la moindre caresse et s'était sans parler des gémissements que je n'arrivais pas à contenir.

William se remit en position droite avant de venir m'embrasser sur les lèvres pour un long baiser passionné. Puis, il s'abaissa à nouveau pour venir engouffrer mon sexe entre ses lèvres, me faisant crier. Langoureusement, il se mit à faire de long mouvement, me faisant cambrer de plus belle. Il en profita pour placer, ses deux mains sous mes fesses, pour les masser.

Encore une fois, j'étais incapable de résister ou bien autre chose, tout ce que je pouvais faire, ce fut de me fermer les yeux et essayer de contenir mon corps. Mes mains s'étaient refermer sur les couvertures et mes pieds, me soutenait à quelques centimètres du matelas.

William de ses mains n'eut besoin que de faire pression sur le haut pour me faire soulever encore plus, là il arrêta sa fellation pour venir à nouveau embrasser mes testicules douloureuse, puis il continua vers le bas venant mordiller mes fesses. Il fit tout de même attention de ne pas le faire trop fort, pour ne pas me blesser et lentement les coups de dent se transformèrent en tendre baiser.

De mon côté, je ressentais des picotements, il aurait pu mordre férocement que cela m'aurait à peine sortit de ma stupeur. Je ressentais des frissons dans toute les parties de mon corps, ma chair était prête à toute caresse, tout ce que je désirais c'était qu'il me fasse l'amour. Cela il le savait parfaitement et c'était pour cela qu'il prenait son temps.

- Al… Retourne-toi.

J'ouvris les yeux, l'un d'abord puis le second, il semblait en confiance, son regard affichant le même air qu'à son habitude. William était un être qui savait géré les pulsions, tant les miennes que les siennes. Je me demandais malgré tout, pourquoi il me demandait de me retourner, mais doux comme un agneau, j'obtempéra. Je me mis ainsi à quatre pattes devant lui, offrant ainsi mon corps.

Le châtain se remit dans la même positionne, mais ses mains écartèrent mes fesses pour que sa langue se mette à jouer dans le trou.

Je me contracta fortement, mais William me donna une petite tape sur les fesses.

- Tu sais bien que tu dois te détendre et non le contraire.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire, venant écarter mes fesses de plus belle, tout en se remettant à lécher le trou.

Je soupira longuement, pour permettre à mon corps de se détendre entièrement. Je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir légèrement tout en me mordant les lèvres. J'en viens même à repositionner mes jambes pour faciliter à William. Celui me remerciant d'un long coup de langue avant de se reculer.

- Avec ou sans ?

- Sans…

Je savais parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler, la question était tout simplement si je voulais un lubrifiant ou non, bien sûr le lendemain j'allais devoir en payer le prix, mon trou allait être écorcher, la chair ainsi à vive. Cela prendrait même quelques jours à guérir, mais l'utilisation du lubrifiant, je n'en avais pas envie. Sentir mes fesses graissée, non j'aimais encore moins cette sensation que celle d'avoir le cul douloureux.

William se mit ainsi à glisser son doigt autour du trou, tout en retirant son pantalon de son autre main. Une fois qu'il eut réussit à se dévêtir entièrement, il s'abaissa à nouveau, écartant mon postérieur pour se remettre à le lécher, mais là il utilisait ses doigts, venant à chaque coup de langue écarter un peu plus la chair. Il fit ainsi entrer un simple doigt, puis ensuite il le mit à bouger à l'intérieur de moi. Fouillant les parois, écartant la chair et en faisant ainsi languir d'impatience.

- Willlll !

Il rit avant de faire pénétrer le doigt un peu plus loin, sachant le pourquoi de mon exaspération, il savait parfaitement que je désirais me faire toucher la prostate, et il l'atteignit ainsi sans peine.

Je poussai un murmure de remerciement avant de me caler contre les oreillers, essayant d'étouffer mes gémissements. Bien sûr, cela n'était que futile car ils étaient bien perspectifs et j'étais loin de réussir à me faire muet.

- Ahhhh…. ahh…. hmmmm… ahhh… ahhh…. ahhhhh…hmmmmmmmmm

Mon compagnon retira finalement son doigt, semblant lui aussi incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il posa sa main sur mon dos, se positionnant entre mes fesses.

Une fois en position, il prit son membre entre ses mains, pour le lever et le mettre contre mes trous, là il poussa un petit coup me faisant crier de douleur mais il n'en resta pas là. Ses faisant plus brusque, il se créa un passage, déchirant la chair, obligeant le trou à s'agrandir pour le laisser entrer.

Je me maudis d'avoir demander sans lubrifiant regrettant maintenant mon geste.

La douleur ne dura que très peu de temps, une fois qu'il fut entrer, il prit mon membre en main pour le masturber, m'aidant ainsi à oublier la douleur. William se mit ensuite en mouvement, se poussant plus profondément en moi puis se retirant lentement.

Ses allez et venu était doux, il faisait attention ne de pas trop me brusquer mais rapidement je me mis à suivre ses mouvements et il décida d'y aller plus rapidement, me faisant ainsi oublier le rythme qu'il avait prit.

Sa main continua de masturber mon membre avec une certaine dextérité dans les doigts, quatre étaient positionné autour pendant que le pouce caressait le bout.

Plusieurs bruits réglaient dans la pièce, on entendait mes gémissements mélangés à ceux de William, tout ceci sans parler du claquement de peau à faire fois qu'il me pénétrait. Puis, on finit par n'entendre que ma simple voix, pendant que je criais le nom de mon aimé. Un plaisir immense me submergea, mon corps entier se mit à frissonner et à trembler. Un jet de sperme sortit de mon membre pendant que je contractai, faisant ainsi orgasmer mon amour à son tour.

- Albertttt…

Il se reposa entièrement contre mon dos et je tournai la tête vers lui, souriant semi-amusé et en même temps heureux d'être ainsi assouvit.

- Hmm… mon amour…

Le châtain releva la tête qu'il avait posé sur mon dos avant de se retirer de mes entrailles et se laissa aller contre les couvertures, se couchant à côté de moi. Rester à genou, je sentis du sperme coulé le long de mes fesses, descendre sur mes cuisses et ensuite sur mes jambes pour finir dans les couvertures. Encore tremblant, je me laissai à mon tour aller contre les couvertures, m'allongeant ainsi dans mon propre sperme. Je trouvai seulement désagréable mais de toute manière j'étais trop faible et fatiguer pour changer les couvertures. William se blottit ensuite contre moi, passant une jambe contre mon dos.

- Al… Je t'aime…

Je fis le sourd d'oreille comme à chaque fois qu'il me disait ses mots, préférant lui faire accroire que je m'étais assoupis.


	10. Chapitre 4 partie 3

**15 février 1986 – Chambre d'Albert – 9h00**

Je me sentant lessiver, je n'avais pas l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux, tout ce que je désirais c'était de rester étendu là, même si la position n'avait rien de confortable. Je me demandai comment j'avais fait pour dormir étendu ainsi sur le ventre. Enfin, tout ce que je me rapellai des événements de la veille, s'était William qui me sodomisait. Cette pensée me fit sourire et j'ouvris finalement un œil, pour voir que mon amant était assis à la chaise de mon bureau de travail. Il me regardait tendrement, puis il se leva pour venir déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Bon matin…

Je lui répondis par un simple sourire avant de refermer les yeux, mes fesses comme convenu me faisait souffrir, ceci sans parler des courbatures que je ressentais dans tout mon corps.

- Hmm… tu n'es pas très bavard ce matin, me fit-il en venant m'embrasser la joue.

- Mal partout…

- Pourtant tu n'as que 26 ans. Comment peux-tu ne pas être en forme ?

- Oh… la ferme veux-tu… c'est justement que c'est depuis 8 ans que tu martyrises mon corps que je ne me sens pas bien.

- La faute à qui, alors maintenant assume ta décision et assieds-toi.

- M'asseoir ?

Cette simple idée me répugna et je me cachais la tête sous un oreiller. Non, je n'avais aucunement le désir de m'asseoir et je comptais bien soit rester toute la journée dans le lit ou debout toute la journée.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu que je m'asseois ?

- J'aimerais seulement t'offrir quelque chose.

- Laisse-le sur la table, je ne suis pas encore en mesure de bouger.

- Et ton travail ?

- M'en fiche…

- Oh.. là je ne veux pas me taper tout le travail seul. Alors tu vas sortir de ce lit et venir travailler.

Je soupirai longuement, la seule pensée de devoir bouger de ce lit me faisait frissonner de douleur.

- Mais Willl…

- Il n'y a pas de mais.

Il se leva de sa chaise venant vers moi puis il me claqua fortement les fesses nus, me faisant ainsi crier de douleur.

- Aie ! ! !

Je lui lançai un regard noir avant de me forcer à sortir du lit. Le pire c'est que ça me faisait souffrir, tout les muscles de mon corps ne voulaient pas répondre et seul ma volonté fit que je réussis péniblement à me lever de quelques pouces puis je me mis entièrement debout, m'aidant avec la table de chevet.

Le pire c'est que je me sentais souiller, du sperme coller ou plutôt croûter se trouvait sur mon ventre et mon torse, ceci sans parler de ce qui se trouvait aussi sur mes fesses.

William lui me regardait, un air de contentement dans les yeux, il semblait vraiment fier de ce qu'il m'avait fait.

- Tu es tellement beau quand tu sors du lit.

- Bon… arrête de parler…

Je n'aimais pas entendre des compliments et ce n'est pas demain la veille que j'allais changer. Je me mis ensuite en route vers la salle de bain, faisant des petits pas et réprimant à chaque fois une grimace. On pouvait lire de la douleur sur mon visage, mais essayant tout de même de la cacher. Rendu à la salle de bain, je me dirigeai vers la douche, ouvrant celle-ci à l'eau chaude, même bouillante.

William éclata de rire avant de prendre les vêtements qui étaient sur le sol et alla les déposer dans le panier à linge. Il me suivit ensuite à la salle de bain mais je lui claqua la porte au nez.

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

J'avais pas envie d'entendre ses railleries ou de voir ses petits sourires amusés. Et puis, j'avais toujours pas finit de ruminer les événements de la veille. Ce n'est pas parce que je m'étais ainsi offert à lui, que je lui pardonnais tout.

William fâché, je l'entendis donner un coup dans la porte puis il se retourna avant de faire un peu de bruit dans la pièce d'à côté puis je l'entendis finalement quitter mon appartement. Je soupirai de contentement, heureux qu'il n'ai pas plus insisté mais je me demandai bien pourquoi. Il n'était pas du genre à me laisser gagner facilement. Enfin, j'avais d'autre chose de plus préoccupant pour le moment.

J'entrai dans la douche, refermant la porte vitré derrière moi. L'eau chaude contre mon corps me fit un bien fou. Je la laissai coulé pendant quelques minutes, avant de mettre un peu d'eau froide et puis je pris la bouteille de savon liquide posé sur une étagère et commença à me savonner le corps, frottant vigoureusement là où le sperme avait collé. Je fis de petites grimaces, en sentant celle-ci tiré sur le léger duvet qui recouvrait mon corps.

Une fois que j'eus terminer de tout nettoyer, savonnant aussi bien mon postérieur, désinfectant ainsi les lacérations que William avait causé en me pénétrant. Ceci fait, je posai la main contre le mur en face de moi, abaissant ainsi la tête pour laisser l'eau coulé sur ma nuque.

_*J'arrive pas à imaginer qu'il a pu me cacher qu'il l'aimait… Après tout, je lui ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas prêt à accepter une double relation… Qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver s'il commence à me mentir encore plus. Il va me cacher autre chose ?*_

Mon poing s'abattit finalement sur la paroi du mur puis je soupirai pour me calmer.

_* Et puis… je me demande s'il m'aime encore… il fait peut-être tout cela pour profiter de moi ? Et moi comme un con, je l'ai laissé me baiser sans rien dire. *_

Ou même que je lui avais offert mon corps sur un plateau, le laissant faire ce qu'il désirait de moi. Ne résistant aucunement à ses excuses. Je les avais accepté si facilement… enfin on pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il s'était excusé. Je l'en avais empêché. Toute cette histoire me donnait mal au cœur. Une envie soudainement de vomir me gagna, mais je réussis à la réprimer en avalant.

_*À quoi j'ai bien pu penser ?*_

Je me sentais profondément blesser par toute cette histoire, immensément deçu qu'il m'ai menti et en plus il semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec tout cela.

_*J'ai l'impression qu'il me manipule…*_

Je commençais à douter que cela soit le cas ou non, après tout, j'aimais je ne lui avais dit que je l'aimais, alors peut-être qu'il se fichait de ce que je ressentais à son égard. Après tout, je lui avais dit la moindre chose gentille ou aimable. Je devais aussi l'avoir blesser par mon comportement froid et distant.

Il devait lui aussi douter de l'amour que j'avais pour lui.

_*William… dis-moi que tu m'aimes comme je suis… que tu n'as pas besoin de plus d'attention… *_

Côté attention, je doutais qu'il n'en ai pas plus besoin. À chaque fois, qu'il voulait un peu de caresse de ma part, je le repoussai et cela finissait par une baisse. Enfin, lui aussi à chaque fois, demandais qu'on finisse cela dans le lit.

_*Notre couple résiste vraiment que sur le cul ? *_

Je connaissais parfaitement bien la réponse à cette question, après tout, n'est-ce pas moi qui avait réglé la discussion d'hier en le poussant vers le lit. Et puis, je n'avais pas réellement envie que notre relation soit basée sur autre chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu y avoir d'autre ? De l'affection ? Des gages de notre amour ? Non, tout ce quoi des amoureux pouvaient rêvé, moi je ne désirais aucunement cela. Tout ce que je voulais c'est d'avoir William prêt de moi. Je n'avais besoin que de savoir qu'il me soutenait et moi j'en faisais de même. Alors pourquoi aller chercher plus loin ? Un couple avait-il vraiment besoin de se dire qu'il comptait l'un pour l'autre ? D'être toujours fidèle l'un à l'autre ? Que de n'aimer qu'une seule personne ?

Toute ces questions sur l'amour ? Ça me donnait la migraine. Moi, tout ce que je voulais s'était d'avoir William avec moi. Je n'avais besoin que de sa présence et de rien d'autre.

Je finis par relever la tête, à vrai dire, je commençais à douter de mes propres sentiments envers lui, mais comme je n'avais pas l'habitude de me poser des questions sur ce que je pouvais ressentir, je décidai de mettre toute cette histoire de côté et de continuer notre relation comme elle l'avait toujours été.

Je sortis finalement de la douche, réprimant un nouveau gémissement de douleur, avant de prendre une serviette posé contre le mur et je l'enroulai autour de ma taille avant d'aller vers la pharmacie. Je l'ouvris pour en sortir un onguent, le posant à côté du lavabo. Je me positionna ensuite, en levant la jambe en l'air, posant le pied aussi sur le lavabo, ainsi écarter, je pris à nouveau le tube d'onguent pour l'ouvrir et en faire sortir une petite quantité du produit transparent. Je le mis sur le bout de mon doigt avant d'aller l'étaler sur mon cul, en mettant une bonne quantité pour être certain d'en avoir pour une partie de la journée. Ceci fait, je reposai le pied au sol, puis je retirai la serviette de ma taille pour finir de sécher mon corps.

J'allai ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, puis me dirigeant vers ma commode, pour en sortir un sous-vêtement, un pantalon et un chandail sans oublier mes lunettes soleil. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la sortie, mais je finis par remarquer une boîte de carton sur ma table de chevet. Je la reconnu pour l'avoir vu la veille, lorsque William est sortit de chez la chocolatière. Je m'en approchai d'avant d'ouvrir le paquet et de découvrir des cœurs en chocolat noir.

- Hmmm…

Je pris un chocolat avant de le mettre dans la bouche puis gagna le chemin vers les laboratoires.

**20 mars 1986 – Le bar dans Le Manoir Spencer – Fin de soirée.**

Plusieurs personnes étaient présentes dans le petit bar, cela faisait maintenant un mois de notre chicane et voilà que c'était tout oublié.

William et Annette était présent dans la pièce, en fait tout le monde se trouvait autour d'eux, les félicitants pour la nouvelle.

En fait, ce qui venait de se produire à l'instant, c'était que les deux amoureux venaient d'officialisé leur mariage devant leur ami scientifique.

Aller savoir pourquoi j'étais présent dans la pièce, en fait je n'avais pas voulut venir mais William m'avait demandé d'y être durant toute la journée et j'avais finit par accepter pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

J'étais assis au fond du bar, un verre de cognac poser prêt de moi.

- Vive les nouveaux mariés.

- Longue vie à eux.

- Qu'il soit heureux dans leur vie.

Voilà tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre venant de l'attroupement général que je finis par quitter du regard pour m'intéresser à William qui souriait aimablement à tout le monde puis se mit à embrasser la future mariée.

Je retiens une grimace de dégoût mais n'en désirant pas moins, je finis par prendre mon verre pour en prendre une longue gorgée.

Une jeune femme qui était présente au milieu, prêt d'Anette, c'était une très jolie blonde, une femme plutôt grande, plutôt jolie et dans la fleur de l'âge, quitta l'assemblée pour se diriger vers moi.

- Allons Albert, ne rester pas là seul dans votre coin et aller les féliciter.

Je me levai rapidement de mon siège pour lui faire face, lui empoignant fortement le menton.

- Premièrement, nous sommes encore dans l'établissement d'Umbrella et on dit Wesker et deuxièmement, s'ils veulent jouer au 'Regarde-moi nous sommes les plus heureux.' Ça les regarde bien, mais qu'il ne vienne pas déranger les autres avec leur histoire.

Annette, qui m'avait vu maltraiter mon ami, nous rejoins rapidement comme une vraie furie.

- Wesker, laisse-là tranquille. Elle a seulement voulut être gentille avec vous.

Je me tournai vers la femme, avant de finalement comprendre ce que William aimait chez elle. C'était ce caractère dominateur, celui qu'il empêche les autres de nous marcher sur les pieds.

- Elle n'avait qu'à tenir sa langue.

Je relâcha violemment ma prisonnière pour retourner m'asseoir et reprit une gorgée.

William qui eut finalement vent de ce qui se passait s'approcha à son tour.

- Oh… mais un peu de calme ici… c'est des réjouissances que nous fêtons.

- Bah dis à ton ami, qu'il se calme un peu et qu'il nous laisse s'amuser, fit Annette en me regardant.

William se rapprocha de moi.

- Albert, veux-tu bien arrêter d'importunée les demoiselles.

Je grognai dans mon coin, je n'aimais pas que William m'appelle ainsi devant les autres, mais je restai muet dans mon coin, docile comme tout devant mon amant.

Tous fut surprit de ma réaction mais ils retournèrent à leur occupation, pendant que moi je restai dans mon coin. La soirée passa donc ainsi, sans que personne ne vienne me voir pour me parler. Ceci m'alla parfaitement, car de toute manière je n'avais pas souhaité être ici. Je restai ainsi assis dans mon coin, mon regard plonger sur la silhouette de William. Je me mis à le détailler de tout les côtés, mais en fait cela eut seulement pour effet de me blesser, comme plus je le regardai, plus je le voyais embrasser sa bien-aimée. Je serrai les poings, m'obligeant à fixer cette scène durant toute la soirée, calmant d'abord ma respiration, puis mon cœur qui battait rapidement finit par se calmer à son tour. Une fois détendu, je me sentis légèrement mieux, bien qu'un léger goût amer était toujours présent dans ma bouche. Je serrai les dents, bouillonnant de rage à l'intérieur. La pensée de me lever et d'aller embrasser William devant tout le monde me traversa l'esprit, mais je me retiens de faire un tel geste déplacé.

Deux heures passèrent, puis tous les convives finirent par quitter le bar, laissant William, Annette et moi seul dans la pièce. Les amoureux se dirigèrent vers moi, avant que le garçon embrasse son aimé sur la joue.

- Je te laisse aller te reposer… Laisse-moi seulement un peu de temps et je vais te rejoindre.

Je relevai les yeux vers les deux personnes, voyant Annette obtempérer, quittant la pièce pour nous laisser seul tout les deux.

- Tiens, je n'aurais pas cru que tu resterais assis là durant toute la soirée.

Je me levai de mon siège, m'étirant comme j'avais quelques courbatures, dû d'être rester assis pendant trop longtemps.

- J'ai prit l'habitude de rester dans mon coin à observer.

- Cela ne te dérange pas.

- Si ! Mais tu as tenu à ce que je sois présent.

J'haussai les épaules avant de me diriger vers lui, l'empoignant par la taille, pour l'embrasser ensuite passionnément.

- J'aurais au moins pensé avoir une récompense mais je vois que tu as rendez-vous avec ta femme.

Il se défit de moi, me regardant fâché. Sauf qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il était en train de me blesser. Il devait regretter d'avoir dit à Annette qu'il allait la rejoindre.

- Désolé…

- Comme si tu pouvais y faire quelque chose.

Je m'étais fait à l'idée que William ne m'appartenait plus et que maintenant je n'étais plus son premier plan. Je me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau et me dirigea vers la porte.

- Bonne nuit !

- Mais attends…

- Et pourquoi ? Tu as l'intention de me violer ici ? Non merci. J'ai pas envie qu'elle se demande pourquoi son mari n'a pas la forme. Elle doit déjà être en train de d'attendre dans un déshabiller.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ? Tu te préoccupes de ma personne maintenant ? Va donc la rejoindre avant que tu ne m'énerves.

Sur ces derniers mots j'ouvris la porte avant de quitter la pièce, et puis, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire l'amour. J'avais seulement envie d'être seul, de n'être obliger à rien, ni à personne.

Je finis par regagner mes appartements me laissant tomber dans mon lit tout habiller.

- Et merde… Oui j'aurais eut envie d'un peu d'affection.

Je fermai les yeux soupirant longuement, je me maudissais d'avoir ce genre d'envie, là et maintenant. J'aurais aimer tenir simplement William contre moi, je lui avais bien dit ne pas avoir envie de baise mais je ne lui avais pas préciser que ce que je voulais s'était d'un peu de tendresse.

Je soupirai à nouveau, avant de me dévêtir, retirant tout mes vêtements et je me glissai sous les couvertures, me couchant sur le dos, je me mis à fixer le plafond.

_* Je pourrai toujours dormir avec l'un de ses vêtements. *_

Je trouvis mon idée bête, oui cela m'aurait tout de même réconforter un peu mais je me dis que cela était enfantin et je préférai rester allonger dans le lit jusqu'à ce que je tombe endormit, mais ceci ne fut pas chose facile comme mon corps réclamait la présence de mon amour. Je me maudis de pouvoir cela et je finis par me coucher sur le côté.

- Vraiment con…

Je retournai à nouveau sur le dos, avant de tourner ainsi plusieurs fois dans le lit, pour finalement me remettre dans ma première position. Ce petit jeu dura assez longtemps, puis je finis par m'endormir.


	11. Chapitre 4 partie 4

**19 avril 1986 – Eglise de Raccoon City – Dans la matinée**

Je regrettais encore d'avoir accepté d'être le témoin de ce mariage ridicule entre William et Annette. Tout le monde disait qu'il formait un magnifique couple, mais de mon côté avais-je le droit de dire le contraire ? William aurait dû m'appartenir. À moi et à moi seul. Jamais il n'aurait dû demander cette femme en mariage, mais non il désirait avoir un enfant et pour cela, il devait marier une demoiselle. Je me disais qu'il aurait tout de même pu choisir une personne qui n'était pas scientifique dans le même laboratoire que lui. William avait dit que c'était pour veiller sur la progéniture, mais encore là, j'en doutais fortement et je commençais à croire que mon amant me prenait pour un imbécile. Enfin, je devais l'être étant que j'avais accepté d'être le parrain et le témoin de ce mariage.

William et moi vous trouvâmes dans une petite salle, lui était stressé et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, pendant que j'étais installé dans un fauteuil à le demander tourné en rond. Il s'était habillé d'un smoking blanc, qui ne lui allait pas très bien comme il avait le teint tout aussi blanchâtre que le costume, seul élément de couleur était la rose qui était agrafée du côté gauche de son torse.

- William, tu vas finir par user tes souliers neufs avant de les avoir portés plus d'une heure. Veux-tu bien t'asseoir et te relaxer ?

Il s'arrêta en me regardant, souriant faiblement, mais je pu facilement voir de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Je me levai de mon siège pour aller vers lui, l'attrapant par la taille.

- C'est une femme que tu vas épouser, alors calme-toi un peu sinon je t'enlève le jour de tes noces.  
- Albert, ne fais pas ce genre de sous-entendu. Je m'inquiète… Annette pourrait toujours dire non, la cérémonie n'est pas encore terminée. Elle pourrait bien tourner au cauchemar…

Je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes, lui caressant la nuque au passage.

- Tout va bien se passer. Je ne crois pas qu'Annette va te repousser. Surtout maintenant qu'elle est enceinte, elle a besoin d'un mari pour l'enfant.

Le marié me sourit faiblement avant de m'attraper le menton.

- Tu veux bien aller t'assurer qu'elle ne s'est pas sauvée?

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau et je lui pris le poignet pour retirer sa main de mon visage.

- Tu me prends pour ton chien de service ?  
- Albert, ne le prends pas ainsi…  
- Et comment devrais-je le prendre ? Il se trouve que mon amant part épouser une autre personne que celle qu'il aime réellement.  
- Oh… arrête avec ça. Tu sais parfaitement les raisons qui me poussent à le faire.  
- Oui, tu n'as pas arrêté de me les répéter.

Je me penchai à nouveau, venant embrasser William une dernière fois.

- Bon, je vais aller m'assurer que ta mariée est toujours dans l'église et prête à épouser un homme adultère.  
- Tu ne vas pas lui dire ?

Ces yeux s'étaient agrandis et il avait peur que j'aille tout avouer. Que son homme appartenait à un autre.

- C'est toi qui désire que j'aille la voir.

J'éclatai de rire avant de m'éloigner vers la porte de la petite pièce, là je sortis continuant de sourire, la tête de William était vraiment trop drôle. Si inquiet que j'aille tout avouer, et puis personne ne me croirait même si je l'embrassai devant toute l'assemblée. Qui pourrait imaginer, le méchant Wesker capable de sentiment envers un autre ? Tous auraient pensé que cela serait une façon de faire échouer le mariage.

- Albert, vous semblez être de bien bonne humeur, j'aurais pensé que cela aurait été le contraire.

Je sursautai en entendant mon nom, après tout, la deuxième personne qui pouvait le dire, était Lord Spencer et je n'aurais pas imaginé le voir présent à cette union. Après tout, il avait sûrement mieux à faire que de venir à l'un des mariages de ces employés. Je me retournai pour voir l'homme qui se tenait debout.

- Messire Spencer, je n'aurais pas imaginé vous voir présent aujourd'hui.  
- Je m'étais dit qu'une personne aurait peut-être besoin d'une oreille attentive pour pouvoir se vider le cœur.  
- Non, tout le monde semble être heureux et prêt à assister à l'union qui va se dérouler aujourd'hui.  
- Albert, je parle de vous.

Je souris faiblement, j'avais compris le sous-entendu et je savais parfaitement que Spencer voulait savoir comment moi je prenais cette idée de mariage.

- J'avais compris, mais ne vous en faites pas. Aujourd'hui, c'est William qui se marie et non-moi. Alors, je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter sur mon sort.  
- Ne vous voilez pas ainsi le visage…

Je m'approchai de l'homme tout en retirant mes lunettes fumées.

- Sachez que je n'ai pas l'intention de démontrer à quiconque, et ce, même à vous, que je peux démontrer un signe de faiblesse.

Je remis mes lunettes sur mon nez, mon regard si dur, que je m'étais finalement préparé à devoir subir les événements qui allaient se dérouler aujourd'hui. Je ne pourrais rien changer dans la décision du couple et même si mes sentiments voulaient que je démontre à tous ou même seulement à Spencer que je ne désirais pas une telle union, ce n'était pas à moi de décider.

- Et maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller prendre des nouvelles de la jeune mariée.

Je tournai les talons pour continuer mon chemin, Spencer m'avait fait comprendre que je ne pouvais rien faire, sinon de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Mes sentiments n'avaient pas à venir interférer dans les plans que William avait préparés. S'il voulait faire de moi son instrument, j'allais le laisser faire, car après tout, est-ce que je ne l'aimais pas ? J'étais prêt à lui rendre service, mais ceci je n'allais que le permettre à lui.

**19 avril 1986 – Eglise de Raccoon City – Pièce de la mariée**

Je frappai de légers coups à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une jeune brunette, en robe lilas, ses cheveux étaient magnifiquement coiffés et remontés sur sa tête. Je le connaissais pour être la demoiselle d'honneur d'Annette, mais je ne me rappelai pas de son nom.

- J'aimerais parler à Annette, est-elle prête ?  
- Oui, vous pouvez entrer.

La jeune demoiselle me laissa entrer dans la pièce et je vis, Annette dans une longue robe de mariée blanche. Celle-ci était parsemée de petite perle d'un mauve pâle. Ses cheveux coiffés et parsemés de petite fleur, la femme était belle.

- Wesker, que puis-je faire pour toi ?, me dit Annette.  
- William se fait beaucoup d'inquiétude et il m'a envoyé prendre de tes nouvelles.  
- Oh le coquin, je vais très bien. Dites-lui que je compte bien lui dire tous mes aveux de mariage et que j'espère qu'il en fera de même.

Les deux femmes s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre, la demoiselle d'honneur prit un pot de maquillage et commença à maquiller Annette.

- Je suis bien heureux de vous l'entendre dire. Il se fait tellement de soucis, mais je lui ai dit qu'il s'en faisait pour rien.

Annette fit tout de même un pas vers l'arrière pour aller s'asseoir sur une chaise, son teint était devenu si blanc que j'étais presque certain qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

- Marie…

L'autre fille, qui finalement se prénommait Marie, prit un linge humide posé sur une table pour venir le passer sur le front de la mariée, qui respirait lentement, prête à s'évanouir à tout moment.

Je m'approchai finalement pour venir prendre la main d'Annette.

- Vous vous sentez bien ?  
- C'est qu'il fait chaud dans cette robe, j'ai eu un instant d'étourdissement. Ce n'est pas toujours pratique d'être enceinte et de se marier en même temps.

Je lui souris, d'un fou sourire avant de lui lâcher la main, avant de me diriger vers une fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, celle-ci semblait être coincée, mais je n'eus qu'à forcer pour en venir à bout et la fenêtre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un vent frais de printemps.

- Merci, Wesker, nous n'avions pas réussit à l'ouvrir et un peu d'air va m'aider à me sentir beaucoup mieux.

Je retournai me placer près de la porte d'entrée, mais voilà que Marie se dirigea vers moi.

- Pourquoi vous coiffez-vous toujours de la même manière ? Vous auriez pu faire changement pour aujourd'hui.  
- Mais que…

Voilà qu'Annette se leva à son tour pour se mettre à côté de son amie.

- Tu as raison Marie, il aurait dû se coiffer autrement qu'avec son Brushing quotidien.  
- Je suis très bien coiffé… merci, chère demoiselle, mais je vais retourner au côté de l'époux maintenant.  
- Oh que non Albert. Vous allez laisser Marie vous refaire une nouvelle tête ou bien j'annule ce mariage.

Je tournai la tête vers Annette avant de soupirer, jamais une seule femme n'avait pu toucher aux moindres cheveux de mon cuir chevelu et je n'avais aucune envie que cela change maintenant.

- Cela ne va prendre que quelques minutes, dit Marie.  
- Allez, sinon tout le monde va savoir que vous avez gâché le bonheur de deux personnes et ainsi laisser un enfant sans parent légitime.

Je serrai les dents, William allait m'en vouloir si jamais je refusai et qu'ainsi je gâchais son mariage.

- D'accord, mais rien de trop…

Je n'eus même pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que les deux femmes me prirent par les bras pour aller me faire asseoir dans une chaise devant un miroir.  
Marie se plaça derrière mon dos.

- Au moins, on ne va pas manquer de gel, fit-elle en rigolant.  
- Et moi je m'occupe de lui trouver de la couleur, tout ce noir, ce n'est pas très festif, on dirait qu'il va dans un enterrement.

La demoiselle d'honneur entreprit de défaire mon brushing, écartant plusieurs mèches, pour me faire une tête rebelle, certaines mèches descendaient contre mon front. Je ne pu nier que cela me donnait tout un charme.

- Et voilà, c'est même sûrement moins long que de devoir aplatir tout ses cheveux, fit Marie en reculant.

Annette de son côté, revient finalement avec une chemise bleue, le bleu était foncé, mais non sans démontrer toute la pureté qu'on pouvait retrouver dans le bleu.

- J'ai pas l'intention de me dévêtir…  
- Ah non et le mariage alors ?, fit les deux filles en même temps.

Je me levai de ma chaise avant de les regarder tour à tour.

- C'est un complot si j'ai bien comprit ? D'abord la coiffure et ensuite la chemise. Vous aviez prévu cela depuis le début.  
- Peut-être, mais nous sommes sérieusement sur le fait que nous sommes prête à annuler le mariage si vous ne faites pas ce qu'on vous dit.

Je dû m'avouer vaincu, enfin, cela m'ennuyait, mais je préférais de loin devoir subir ce changement d'habillement que de les voir repousser le mariage à une autre date.

- Bon, mesdames, retournez-vous que je me change.  
- Oh, il est pudeur, fit Marie en rigolant.

Je les regardai tour avant de retirer mon veston, obtempérant à leur demande. Ma chemise noire fut à son tour retirée, me retrouvant ainsi torse nu devant les deux demoiselles.

- Oh ! Annette ! Je crois que tu ne vas pas épouser le bon. Celui-ci est beaucoup plus beau, plus musclé, plus en forme, et ce, sans parler de son charme.

Elles semblaient stupéfaites par ma musculature. Je pris la chemise bleue me dépêchant de la revêtir pour cacher mon corps.

- Il cachait bien son jeu. As-tu vu tous ces pectoraux ?, fit Marie tout exciter et qui semblait prête à me sauter dessus.  
- Calmez-vous ! Il serait dommage de friper mon costume, pendant que vous avez eut du mal à me le faire changer.  
- Vivement la réception après le bal alors, fit Marie toute souriante.  
- Marie ! Tu vas le mettre mal à l'aise.  
- Mais… Il est normal que la dame et le garçon d'honneur finissent ensemble après la cérémonie.

De mon côté, je boutonnai la chemise, puis remit le veston.

- Défait le bouton du haut, cela te donnera un air plus rebelle.

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de secouer la tête, ces deux femmes semblaient vouloir me voir sous un jour qui était loin le mien, mais finalement j'obtempérai. Je n'avais aucune envie de les voir jacasser de nouveau pour me dire de le faire. Et puis, je pourrais toujours boutonner la chemise une fois sortie de la pièce.

- Vous êtes heureuses maintenant ?, demandai-je avant de me diriger vers le miroir.

Je dû avouer que ce look de délinquant m'allait comme un gant, il était rare ses derniers temps que mes cheveux ne soient pas bien coiffés.

- Et maintenant les lunettes, fit Marie en se dirigeant vers moi.

Je me retournai brusquement, vers elle, un regard noir sur le visage.

- Oublie cette idée.  
- Marie, il a raison…

Annette devait savoir que personne ne pouvait me faire entendre raison à propos de mes lunettes soleil.

- Mais, il serait…, fit la demoiselle d'honneur.

De mon côté, je me dirigeai vers la porte de sortie.

- Je retourne voir le marier et lui dire que sa future femme est prête à dire ses vœux.

J'ouvris la porte, avant de sortir puis de la refermer derrière moi. Je parcourus les couloirs qui me séparaient de William et là j'entrai dans la pièce, pour le voir lui et ses parents assit prêt d'une fenêtre. Tous les trois, se retournèrent vers moi, la bouche entrouverte, surprit de me voir dans un tel accoutrement.

- Bonjour à vous. Madame, monsieur, fis-je en les saluant.

Mon regard tomba sur William, qui j'avais espéré allait être seul, mais non ses parents devaient être là. J'allai m'adosser contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre, regardant par celle-ci.

- Saviez-vous que Maître Spencer était présent à la cérémonie ?, fit le père de William.  
- Oui, je l'ai rencontré un peu plus tôt. Il dit vouloir être présent pour ses employés quand son emploi du temps le lui permet, répondis-je en regardant mon amant du coin de l'œil.

J'avais une envie folle de l'embrasser, mes lèvres en brûlaient, tout mon corps semblait le désirer. Je voulais un dernier échange avant de le laisser partir à sa nuit de noces. Un dernier moment, entre nous deux, durant qu'il était encore un homme libre.

William finit par se lever de sa chaise avant de se diriger vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

- Maman, papa, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre à la porte, mais j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler avec Albert.  
- Oui bien sûr, mon chéri, nous allons vous laisser.

Les deux parents se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce, que William verrouilla par la suite avant de s'adosser à celle-ci.

- Tu sais que tu es excitant accoutrer ainsi.

Je fis une légère moue, avant de me diriger vers lui, l'empoignant par la taille, puis je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes pour un échange des plus passionnés. Je me collai contre lui, le planquant plus fortement contre la porte. Nous nous embrassâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes, rompant notre échange, je le regardai dans les yeux.

- Je meurs d'envie de t'enlever par la fenêtre.  
- Mais non… tu veux seulement que j'assouvisse tes besoins animals.  
- C'est toi qui a dit que tu étais excité…

Il me sourit avant de me prendre par la nuque et m'embrassa de nouveau, nos langues se rencontrèrent, enfin la sienne vient plutôt rejoindre sa compagne pour un échange passionné.

Je finis par me reculer pour venir l'embrasser sur le front.

- William… As-tu vraiment conscience de ce que ce mariage va impliquer dans notre couple ?

Pour ma part, je me doutais qu'il ne pourrait plus se glisser aussi souvent dans ma chambre.

- Alll… Je suis vraiment désolé…

Il posa sa main sur ma joue, posant ensuite sa tête sur mon torse, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout cela maintenant. Tu aurais dû me poser toute ses questions avant aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Je levai les yeux vers le plafond, il avait raison sur le fait que j'aurais dû lui en parler avant, mais en même temps je n'avais pas réalisé qu'on allait devoir moins se voir.

- Tu pourrais pas simplement me dire que c'est ma faute ? Que j'aurais dû te démontrer plus affection ? Que c'est moi qui suis en train de tuer notre…

Je fermai les yeux, j'avais voulut dire notre couple, mais jamais auparavant je ne lui avais dit que je désirais en former un. Après tout, n'étions-nous pas simplement ensemble que pour la baise ? Ce n'était pas le moment de remettre en question mes sentiments.

- Désolé… oublie ça…

Je me reculai de lui avant de me diriger vers la fenêtre, regardant au loin un jardin de rose.

- William… Pourquoi me fais-tu subir tout cela ? Suis-je si dur à comprendre que cela ?  
- Peut-être bien que oui… notre relation n'a pas avancé depuis un bon moment. Jamais tu ne m'as ouvert ton cœur. Tu te détournes de moi chaque fois que j'essai de te faire dire que tu m'aimes. Comment veux-tu que je sache que tu m'aimes réellement ? Quand tout ce que tu me montres, c'est cet air dur sur le visage.

Ma main se posa sur la fenêtre et je baissai la tête.

- Je dois vraiment en conclure que notre vie va vraiment que se rapporter que sur le sexe ?  
- Tu ne sembles pas vouloir désirer autre chose.  
- Tu sais bien que je veux…

William s'approcha de moi pour venir passer ses bras autour de ma taille et se colla contre mon dos.

- Ce que tu veux, tu ne le veux pas vraiment. Tu ne t'es jamais décidé et je doute qu'un jour cela se produise. Moi, de mon côté, je vais seulement me bâtir une vie durable et gardée auprès de moi l'homme que j'aime réellement.  
- C'est pas un peu malsain ?  
- De ?  
- Tu dis vouloir me garder et bâtir une vie avec une autre personne. Tu profites seulement d'Annette et de moi.  
- Enfin, profiter est un grand mot… je veux seulement que vous restiez tout les deux dans ma vie.

Je soupirai avant de me retourner vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- Et dire que je viens de foutre en l'air mon plan de baise, avant ton mariage.  
- Ne dis pas cela…  
- J'en ai même plus envie.

Mon amant me sourit avant de venir m'embrasser dans le cou, appuyant sur mes épaules pour me faire baisser et ainsi atteindre plus facilement la base de mon cou.

- Alors toujours pas envie ?, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Son souffle chaud me fit frissonner et fermai les yeux un moment, me disant que je n'aurais pas dû me casser la tête. Ma relation avec William est une attirance corporelle, un amour qui n'a pas besoin de se dire mais qui a besoin d'être consommé. Nos deux corps se comprenaient mutuellement.

- William… là c'est toi qui me réveilles.

Il alla mordiller la peau de mon cou, durement ce qui me fit me pencher encore plus et je dû me retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

- Aie… dit le, si tu veux que je m'asseois au lieu de me dévorer comme un zombie.

William rit de mon humour, avant qu'il ne me prenne la main pour me mener vers une table basse.

- J'aurais pu attraper le virus… et je n'ai pas dit que je voulais te voir assis. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps pour cela, ni pour la moindre subtilité.  
- Mais…

J'écarquillai les yeux, sachant de quoi il en retournait, il désirait me prendre là, sans la moindre préparation. Cette idée fit chauffer mon sexe, me rendant encore plus dur.

- Ainsi, tu vas avoir un souvenir de moi pour les deux prochains jours.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de grimacer, non de douleur, mais de honte à savoir que je désirais bien cette douleur, William avait raison, cela allait me faire penser à lui pendant qu'il ne serait pas là.

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers…  
- Albert, assez perdu de temps, sinon nous allons en manquer et tu risques bien de devoir endurer ta douleur jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

Je me demandai bien quel choix je devrais faire, souffrir pendant toute la cérémonie ou bien endurer mon sexe en manque pendant quelques jours ? Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait la douleur qui me faisait hésiter. Je voulais montrer à William que je pouvais bien me priver de quelques jours de baises. Seulement que voilà, il était au courant que je pouvais me priver, alors je ne pouvais pas lui donner cette raison pour refuser.

_*Arrête de te chercher à te convaincre. Tout ce que tu désires c'est de le sentir en toi.*_

Mes pensées me firent sourire et je défis finalement la boucle de ma ceinture, puis j'abaissai le pantalon en même temps que mon boxeur. Dévoilant, mes fesses rondes et le bas de mon dos, quelque peu arqué.

- Albert… De face et sans lunette.

Je fronçai les sourcils, il commençait à en demander beaucoup, surtout pour un plan de sexe qui n'allait durer que cinq minutes.

- De face oubli… allons devant le miroir si ça te chante.  
- Hmmm… t'a de bonnes idées parfois.

Je changeai donc d'endroit pour aller vers le bureau où un grand miroir était attaché. Je grimaçai à l'idée de pouvoir me voir en train de jouir ou que même William allait pouvoir voir les traits de mon visage en train de se crisper pendant que je jouissais.

- Finalement…

Le garçon qui m'avait suivi me donna une tape sur les fesses en me poussant un peu plus vers le bureau.

- Allons ne joue pas les chochottes.

Je tournai la tête vers lui en me mordillant les lèvres.

- J'imagine que tu n'as pas pensé à apporter un lubrifiant.  
- Pour te dire la vérité, j'y avais pensé, mais j'ai changé d'avis comme j'étais certain que tu le ferais sans.  
- Fait chier…

J'entendis rire William pendant qu'il s'attaquait à son propre pantalon, pendant que de mon côté j'essayai de me détendre, j'étais un peu stressé et mon corps était loin d'être détendu. S'était à peine, si je n'étais pas droit comme une barre.

- Albert…ne sois pas si crispé.  
- Facile à dire.  
- Allons, ce n'est pas si pire que cela.

Mon compagnon se colla l'entrejambe contre mes fesses, ses doigts passant sur mes hanches, les caressant tendrement.

- Aller… T'en meurt d'envie et moi aussi…

L'une de ses mains fila droit vers mes fesses pour se forcer un passage, d'abord un doigt puis tout les doigts essayèrent de filer vers le trou.

- Wesker !  
- Je sais…

Je me penchai contre le bureau, écartant les deux jambes et levant légèrement le postérieur. William lui s'arrêta pour me sourire tendrement venant caresser la base de ma nuque.

- Dommage que nous n'avons pas le temps d'en profiter. La vue que tu me montres maintenant est magnifique. Tu me fais là tout un cadeau.  
- William… t'a pas un peu finit…

Il rigola une dernière fois avant de mettre ses doigts dans sa bouche pour les mouiller. Ceci fait, il alla les glisser à nouveau vers mes fesses, entrant un doigt puis un second, et là, il écarta le trou. Je poussai un gémissement de douleur, attrapant les bords du bureau pour les tenir fortement.

- Mal…  
- Patience !

Il fit travailler ma peau, écartant la peau plusieurs fois me faisant grogner de douleur. Puis finalement, William me sourit avant de lâcher ma peau, laissant ses deux doigts au repos à l'intérieur de moi.

- Je croyais que tu ne devais pas perdre de temps.  
- Mais tu es si beau que j'ai de la difficulté à garder l'esprit réveillé.

J'allai répliquer sauf qu'il me coupa en faisant bouger l'un de ses doigts, touchant ainsi la prostate me faisant sursauter légèrement et puis il posa sa seconde main dans mon dos, jouant ainsi avec son doigt. De mon côté, ma respiration s'était amplifiée et j'avais de la difficulté à retenir des gémissements trop sonores. Il ne fallait pas que je me mette à crier sinon on allait sûrement nous entendre.

Une fois que je fus assez détendu, William retira ses doigts de mon cul, pour venir les remplacer par son sexe, poussant fortement pour le faire entrer. Je dû me mordre les lèvres pour retenir un cri et du coup ma lèvre se mit à saigner.

- Albert… tu saignes…  
- M'en fiche… Aller…

Mon amour me sourit avant de m'attraper par la taille et se mettre à faire de long mouvement de pénétration et ceci je dû le constater, il n'y allait pas doucement. Il continua ainsi ses pénétrations, me faisant pousser de long râle, et je dû fermer les yeux comme je n'aimais pas la vue que je voyais dans le miroir. Je me sentais un peu pathétique d'être à la merci de William.

Je manquai perdre pied à cette pensée, mais William me donna un coup de bassin un peu plus fort que les autres en me voyant défaillir et cela me rappela à l'ordre.

Ses mouvements continuèrent pendant un bref moment, avant que je n'en vienne à désirer qu'il s'arrête, mes fesses étaient en feu et sans parler de mon sexe qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'apaiser. Je ressentais une telle envie, que je ne semblais pas vouloir l'assouvir trop rapidement.

- Albert… que se passe-t-il ? Tu… tu es si chaud, plus brûlant que d'habitude… ahhh…

J'ouvris un œil pour regarder William derrière moi qui retenait à peine des gémissements, je l'avais rarement vu aussi faible durant le sexe. Si sûr de lui, jamais il n'avait montré ce genre de visage. Il semblait si détendu et prêt à venir à tout moment, mais il semblait combattre pour me permettre à moi aussi de m'assouvir.

- Je sais ça brûle…

Mes testicules commençaient à être douloureux et je me demandais bien si j'allais être capable d'avoir une érection. Tout semblait bloquer et en plus ma tête commençait à tourner, ma vue se serrait sûrement troubler si j'avais eut les yeux ouverts. Finalement, je me penchai un peu vers l'avant et je poussai un cri assez sonore que je planquai ma main devant ma bouche, le sexe de William semblait avoir toucher ma prostate.

- Chut… et redescends…

William posa sa main sur mes fesses pour me faire redescendre et retrouva la position que j'avais adoptée un peu plus tôt. Ainsi, son sexe frottait toujours sur mon point de jouissance et de mon côté, je dû tenir ma main contre ma bouche pour retenir les cris qui voulaient sortir. Finalement, mon corps sortit de l'emprise qu'il avait et je jouis par longue vague. Du sperme coula de mon sexe pour tomber sur le meuble et le plancher.

Mon compagnon de son côté, se dévida dans mes entrailles par long jet, de liquide chaud. Je tremblais finalement, réussissant à peine à me tenir sur mes pieds et tout d'un coup, le corps de William s'était reposé contre le mien.

- Albert…

J'ouvris les yeux, sentant de la sueur coulée le long de mes tempes, et sans parler que tout mon corps devait aussi être en sueur.

- Bordel…

Je me reposai contre le bureau, me regardant dans le miroir, mon corps tremblait de partout et j'avais peine à endurer le poids de William.

- Tu veux bien te retirer ? Ça fait vraiment mal…

Mon amant rit légèrement, avant de poser ses mains sur mes hanches et se retira, le sperme commençait à s'écouler de moi, mais celui-ci était mélanger de long finalement rougeâtre.

- Héhé…Je crois bien que tu saignes…  
- Tu trouves ça drôle ?  
- Moui, mon amour…

Je repris finalement mes lunettes pour les reposer sur mes yeux, reprenant un air un peu plus sérieux, je me levai à l'aide du bureau pour regarder les dégâts que nous avions causés.

- T'a un truc pour essuyer ?, demandai-je en cherchant nos anciens vêtements des yeux.  
- T'a juste à lécher…

Je secouai la tête, allant finalement prendre mon ancien pull et le pantalon que j'avais avant d'arriver à l'église. Je pris le pull pour essuyer mes cuisses dégoulinantes de sperme et ceci fait, je pris le pantalon pour aller essuyer le bureau et le plancher. Ces étapes me firent pousser des gémissements de douleur, je crois bien que je n'avais jamais eut aussi mal au cul. Celui-ci semblait être à vif de partout.

- Al… Ça va ?  
- Bien sûr pourquoi ?  
- Tes jambes n'arrêtent pas de trembler… hihiii…

Je penchai les yeux pour regarder mes genoux qui tremblaient réellement, tout mon corps semblait avoir de la misère à me soutenir debout.

- Arrête de rire.

J'allai déposer les vêtements souillés dans un sac, avant d'aller reprendre mon boxeur et le pantalon propre que je révêtis très lentement. William lui de son côté s'était rhabillé très rapidement et j'attendais ainsi dans un fauteuil.

- Tu devrais pas trop forcer… On dirait que tu vas d'évanouir.  
- Et toi, arrête de te moquer.

Il me sourit avant de se lever, venant prêt de moi, il me serra contre lui, venant caresser ma joue, son pouce essuya le coin de mes lèvres, ramassant ainsi le sang qui avait commencé à sécher.

- Tu sais, ce look m'a vraiment excité… Cet air rebelle te va parfaitement… T'étais vraiment mignon.

Il finit par m'embrasser et j'en fis de même pour ne pas chercher à répliquer qu'il pouvait toujours rêver pour que je me refasse cette coiffure.

- Arrête de me complimenter.

La colère montait en moi quand il osait me parler ainsi, je n'aimais pas ce genre de compliment et il le savait parfaitement. Il avait fait cela seulement pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

Je finis par me rhabiller avant de me diriger vers la porte de la petite pièce.

- Tu viens ? Tu risques d'être en retard.

Il se leva de son fauteuil pour venir prêt de moi, s'approchant de plus en plus prêt pour m'embrasser, mais je le repoussai violemment. J'ouvris tout de suite la porte pour lui faire signe de sortir.

- Al… Ne le prend pas si mal.

J'haussai les épaules, sortant finalement devant lui. Mes lèvres étaient pincés, retenant une réplique qu'il nous aurait blessée toutes les deux. C'est qu'il aurait me respecter un peu plus et retenir ses paroles, surtout celle que je n'aimais pas entendre. Mais non, William devait toujours dire quelques choses de trop qui venaient envenimer notre relation. Après ça, il venait dire que c'était ma faute si les choses n'évoluaient pas entre nous. Mais, il devrait commencer par me respecter avant de me demander de m'ouvrir à lui.

À grands pas, je gagnai les couloirs avant d'arriver dans le cœur de l'église, où plusieurs personnes étaient assises sur les bancs. La pièce était bondé de gens.  
William qui me suivait sans dire un mot, finit par s'arrêter.

- Albert… Attends…

Je me retournai pour le regarder, retirant mes lunettes de soleil, puis je m'approchai de lui.

- Je sais… tu es désolé et je te pardonne. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous prendre la tête pour si peu.

Je lui offris un sourire chaleureux avant de remettre mes lunettes sur mon nez. Reprenant un air sérieux, j'étais moi-même surpris de lui pardonner aussi rapidement, mais après tout, notre relation finissait toujours par ce genre de chicane.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'à l'abbaye, où le curé et les parents des deux familles nous attendaient. La mère de William était en pleure, sûrement trop émue de voir son petit bébé se marier et le père lui s'approcha pour prendre la main de son fils.

- Tu sais, nous sommes fier de toi.  
- Merci papa.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis nous primes tous place, William devant le curé et moi un peu plus loin.

Un moment de silence se fit dans toute l'église et là, la jeune mariée apparut, elle était magnifique, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains, son voile sur la tête. La demoiselle avait son bras autour de celui de son père et là, un air orgue emplit la pièce. Tout le monde avait le regard porté sur la marié qui avançait à petits pas, accompagné de son parent et de la demoiselle d'honneur à l'arrière qui tenait le bout de la robe entre ses doigts.

William me lança un bref regard, il semblait inquiet et sur le point de s'effondrer. Son teint était plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et il semblait vouloir se sauver. Son corps montrait plusieurs signes qu'inquiétude et se mordait les lèvres. Pour ma part, pour simple réconfort, je restais de marbre, je n'avais pas envie de lui démontrer de la compassion, après tout, c'était sa décision de se marier.

Finalement, la mariée arriva près de son époux qui se tourna vers elle, posant ses mains sur le voile pour le soulever lentement, dévoilant ainsi le visage rayonnant de bonheur d'Annette.

Le curé s'avança d'un pas, avant de se mettre à réciter les paroles de la bible, pour ma part, je n'écoutais pas jusqu'à qu'il parle des anneaux. À ce moment, je sortis une petite boite de la poste de mon veston et m'avança vers les deux époux.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pense que c'est deux personnes ne devraient pas se marier aujourd'hui. Qu'il parle ou ne se taise à jamais, dit le curé en regardant l'assemblée.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que je pourrais dévoiler à tous que William était adultère, mais je n'allais pas faire une telle chose. Premièrement, parce qu'il aurait fallut que j'avoue a tous notre relation et qu'ensuite, cela ne me dérangeait plus que William se lie avec une autre car je savais qu'au fond de lui, il m'aimait profondément. Qu'il ne se jouait pas de moi mais plutôt d'Annette qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

- Bien, si personne ne dit que cette alliance ne devrait pas avoir lieu, alors ils peuvent s'échanger les anneaux.

J'ouvris la petite boîte pour la présenter à William qui me regarda dans les lieux et là son air changea quelque peu. Peut-être, car il culpabilisait en se disant qu'il devait me blesser. À mon tour, je le regardai avant de lui tendre à nouveau la bague de l'épouse. Nous ne pouvions plus reculer et je comptais bien lui démontrer que j'étais capable de surpasser cette épreuve. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si notre relation se reposait sur autre chose que le sexe.

William prit l'anneau puis se tourna vers sa bien-aimée avant de la lui passer au doigt et elle en fit de même avec celle que lui avait donnée Marie.

Par la suite, le prêtre leur fit signe qu'il pouvait sceller la cérémonie par un baiser ce que fit les marier devant toute l'assemblée qui se mis à les applaudir.


	12. Chapitre 4 partie 5

**19 avril 1986 – Salle de réception - Après mariage**

Plusieurs tables étaient drapés de nappes d'un blanc éclatant, tout cela sans parlé de l'argenterie qui étincellait sous les lumières. Un brouahah générale s'élevait dans les lieux, plusieurs personnes étaient encore assis, d'autres se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce dansant sur un rythme de musique endiablé. Tous ses gens semblaient heureux, enchanté de pouvoir fêter les épousailles qui venait d'avoir lieu quelques heures plus tôt. Tous vêtu de robes longues pour les dames ou d'habit de couleur pour les hommes.

De mon côté, j'étais adossé contre une colonne non loin de la piste de danse. Mon regard, mes yeux étaient porté sur la personne de William et de sa femme qui dansaient au milieu de tout le monde. J'avais légèrement les sourcils froncés a cause de la jalousie. Jaloux de ce sale homme qui avait osé en épousser une autre. J'avais beau dire ou penser que William était libre de vivre sa vie, mais mon coeur lui ressentait autre chose. J'en avais la nausée juste à les voir tournoyer et se regarder amoureusement. Oui, William lui lançait le même regard qu'il me lancait a l'habitude et cela, j'en étais profondément écoeuré. J'en aurais grogné, serrer les poings. J'avais une profonde envie de frapper dans la gueule du marié. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, je me sentais déçu. Trahis par ses sentiments envers moi. Comment pouvait-il m'aimer et en aimer une autre autant que moi. Il voulait nous garder tout les deux, mais je me voyais mal partager ma vie avec ce satané menteur. Je commençai a croire qu'il m'avait dit vouloir nous garder seulement pour pouvoir baiser avec moi.

*Vraiment... je ne comprends pas pourquoi je m'en fais autant.*

Je détournai les yeux de ce couple, je devais penser a autre chose. Même quitter ses lieux, la cérémonie étant faites, je pouvais fort bien m'éclipser. Retourner au laboratoire pour me changer les idées. Très bonne idée et cela allait me calmer un peu les nerfs. Retournons a nos occupations habituelles. J'allais partir quand Marie se positionna devant moi, me souriant un peu trop tendrement a mon goût.

- Albert, invitez-moi à danser.

Invitée une fille ? A danser, elle ne croyait tout de même pas que j'allais accepter ? Cela ne faisait partit de mes habitudes.

- Aller vous trouvez un autre cavalier, dis-je séchement avant de l'écarter de mon chemin pour plutôt prendre celui de la sortie.

- Oh... juste une petite danse... et sinon invitez-moi a prendre un verre.

Mais quelle énervante, elle ne pouvait juste pas me laisser tranquille. Pourquoi toute les femmes voulaient avoir un rendez-vous avec moi, bien sûr je suis un homme soignée qui fait attention a son physique mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rendre les femmes toute folle de moi. J'en devenais énervé, surtout que ce soir je n'avais pas besoin de l'être plus. À moins que, je pourrais peut-être rendre William un peu jaloux et lui faire comprendre que moi aussi je pouvais m'intéresser a d'autre personne.

- D'accord, mais pas ici. Allons chez moi.

Elle pouffa de rire, elle devait croire que j'étais un timide et que je souhaitais pas me montrer si ouvert en public. Elle aurait pu avoir raison si je n'avais pas d'autres motivations. Je lui tendis le bras en gentle-main et la demoiselle d'honneur viendra y glisser la main me suivant jusqu'à la sortie. Je tournai la tête pour regarder les époux, et je ne pu que sourire férocement en voyant que mon jeu avait fonctionné, William me lançait un regard plein d'incompréhension et je continuai ma route, assez fier de moi.

Une fois a l'extérieur, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les voitures, et je ne pris pas la peine de lui demander si elle préférait la sienne ou la mienne, allant directement vers ma BMW noire. Je sortis mes clés pour en débarrer le côté passager ouvrant la porte pour laisser la demoiselle entrée, puis contourna le véhicule pour aller du côté conducteur. M'assoyant devant le volant sans dire un mot, glissant la clé dans le contact puis fit débarrer le moteur qui se mit a ronronné comme un félin.

- Oh, vous avez les moyens pour vous payez une telle voiture. J'ai toujours voulut en avoir une, fit-la demoiselle en riant doucement.

Elle leva la main vers la radio éteindu et je lui claquai fortement les doigts avant de poser les deux mains sur le volant, venant ensuite a enfoncé l'accélérateur et quita ces lieux le plus rapidement possible. J'étais énervé, empressé de quitter. Je roulais peut-être au-dessus des limites permises, sûrement, mais mon regard était tout sauf porter vers les compteurs de vitesse. Je quittai les routes, regagnant les forêts bordants la ville, prenant le chemin des laboratoires. Ma passagère semblait avoir comprit qu'il vallait mieux ne pas parler, elle semblait même apeuré de me voir rouler si rapidement au travers des chemins terreux. Elle se cramponnait fortement a la portière et devait surement espérer arriver bientôt.

Le chemin vers les laboratoires privent une vingtaine de minutes et je garai ce dernier dans les parkings avant de ressortir.

- Et verrouillez votre porte.

J'entendis qu'elle sorte et qu'elle le fasse, vivement l'invention de la commande électrique pour les voitures, cela serait bien plus utile, enfin, une fois qu'elle fut sortit, je fis de même, verrouillant ma propre portière. Je pris ensuite le chemin vers les laboratoires sans regarder derrière moi, ni pour voir si elle devait me suivre, mais j'entendais le bruit de ses talons qui suivait non loin derrière.

Nous parcourûmes plusieurs chemins et je sortis mon porte-feuille pour en sortir une carte magnétique, puis nous entrâmes dans un ascenseur.

- Nous allons où ainsi?, demanda la voix de la femme qui commencait a être très apeuré.

- C'est une surprise.

Les portes se refermèrent dans un bruit métallique et je glissai la carte dans une fente prêt de la commande. L'ascenseur se mit en marche, descendant plusieurs étages, puis s'arrêta a un étage qui n'était pas affiché sur le tableau et les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser placer a des couloirs entièrement blanc et salubre. Une forte odeur de propre, le genre d'odeur qu'on sentait dans les hôpitaux, un peu nauséabond, mais moi j'appréciais ce parfum.

- Bienvenue docteur Wesker, fit une voix de jeune fille très métallique qui sortait des hauts parleurs du couloir.

Sans répondre, je continuais mon chemin dans les couloirs déserts, la dame suivant toujours et là, un sourire de prédateur apparut sur mes lèvres. Mon sang commença a bouillir et moi j'en ressentais une certaine excitation, surtout plus je m'avançais dans les couloirs.

- On... où allons-nous ? Ce... n'est vraiment pas chez vous... Je... ramené moi...

- Pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Je vous emmène dans un endroit très intéressant.

Je ne pu retenir un rire, un peu dément avant de l'attraper par le bras pour la tirer vers moi.

- Vous ferez une proie parfaite pour mes petites bestioles.

La demoiselle d'honneur ne pu que prendre peur, elle venait de tomber sur un psycopathe, elle tourna vivement les talons dans le couloir pour courir en direction de l'ascenseur, pas question qu'elle reste ici une seconde de plus. Mais Albert n'eut qu'un sourire croisant les bras pour la regarder se débattre avec le bouton de mise en marche. Les portes semblaient refuser de s'ouvrir. La dame prit de folie, tapa sur le systeme, ensuite sur les portes en criant.

Mais voilà, je n'étais pas du tout d'humeur a entendre ce genre de jérémiades. A grand pas, je retournai chercher la dame, mais pour la ramener, je commençai d'abord par lui donner un bon coup sur la tête pour l'assomber, pour cela suffit de prendre l'arriere du crâne pour l'exploser sur les portes. L'effet sera immédiat et la demoiselle s'écrassa comme une masse.

- Bon...

Je soupirai de silence, j'appréciais particulièrement le silence qui régnait dans les laboratoires. Sans plus, je me penchai pour attraper, la prenant dans mes bras, puis continua mon chemin.

- Rouge, prépare l'ouverture des portes pour les Hunter, je leur apporte de la nourriture fraîche. Analyse leur rapidité de déplacement et le niveau d'aggressivité devant une proie inconsciente.

Je continuai de parcourir les couloirs, avant d'arrivée devant une large porte en métal, je sortis la carte magnétique et la porte s'ouvrir dans des grincements sonores, le mécanisme de la porte laissa aussi échapper un peu de fumée. J'attendis patiemment mon fardeau dans les bras, large sourire aux lèvres, enfin j'allais me débarassé de cette femme. Une fois la porte ouverte, j'entrai et sans plus je jetta la femme au pied de large grille. Des bruits, des cris se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté. Puis, un grand cri aigu provient de l'une des cages. Quel son strindent a vous percer les tympans, mais pour ma part, cela m'avait toujours fait sourire.

- Doux les petits.

On ne restera pas bien longtemps, la nourriture ayant été apporté pour les expériences, je m'empressai de quitter la pièce avant de trop énervés les créatures enfermer. Je fis a nouveau les portes puis quitta l'endroit qui allait bientôt devenir un vrai bain de sang, rapidement la porte se referma derriere moi, puis les cris redoublèrent, j'entendis le bruit de griffe qui parcourait le métal. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, puis me dirigea vers les laboratoires. Mais voilà, meme ce meurtre ne m'avait pas redonner le moral, j'avais encore en tête le mariage qui venait de se produire.

A grand pas, j'entrai dans le laboratoire, les lumieres s'ouvrirent a mon arrivée et j'huma l'air, bonne odeur de désinfecter, le calme plat, rien ne venait déranger cette chambre blanche. A part la voix métallique qui sortira des intercoms.

- Bienvenue docteur Wesker, comment pouvons-nous vous aidez ce soir ?

Je commencais aussi a détesté cette voix de jeune fille, non mais l'intelligence artificiel me tombait sur les nerfs.

- Je n'ai besoin de rien pour ce soir.

On garda son sang-froid, on allait pas s'énerver contre un ordinateur, non on se dirigea vers les réfrigérateurs contenant des éprouvettes en train d'incubés les expériences. Je soupirai me calmant, avant d'en prendre une pour me diriger vers un télécospe, espérant que l'expérience aura été concluante. Sauf que voila, je la tenais tellement serrer qu'elle finit par exploser et m'éclatant dans la main, le verre me transperça la peau. Je ne fus pas traverser par la douleur, mais par la peur. L'éprouvette contenait le virus T, et deja voila, une sirène qui retentit dans la piece. Les lumières virèrent au rouge.

- Virus T en risque de contamination. Je répête, virus T en risque de contamination.

Je pestais intérieurement, la peur d'être infecté me gagna, mais s'était un risque du métier, et il ne faut en aucun cas s'énerver. Les risques n'étaient pas si grand, je me dirigeai vers la porte, elle s'ouvrit, puis rapidement je retirais les vêtements pour pouvoir subir une douche gelé. Mais bon, cela n'aidait en rien a se débarassé du virus, espéront seulement que je ne sois pas réellement infecté. L'idée de devenir un zombie ne m'enchantait guère. Nu, je subis la douche, pendant quelques minutes, puis elle s'éteignit. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que la sécurité se dépêche de répliquer. Un peu long tout de même, puis, finalement les pans des murs s'abaissèrent pour laisser placer a des vitres, plusieurs hommes se trouvaient de l'autre côté. Des gardes, tout comme quelques scientifiques en pyjama, curieux de savoir qui était celui qui risquait de devenir leur prochain cobaye.

Vraiment, se faire regarder comme un animal de foire, ne me plaisait guère, surtout quand vous êtes nu, mais j'avais assez de contrôle pour ne pas paraître trop déranger par les regards.

- Pouvons-nous passer a la phase B ?

Personne de l'autre côté n'avait bougé avant d'entendre mes paroles, ma voix n'était en rien apeuré, je restais maître de la situation. Puis l'un des gardes, viendra appuyé sur quelques touches, puis un petit mur se souleva, laissant voir une seringue que j'allais chercher, ma main blessé saignait toujours. Et tout le monde la regardait.

Je pris l'objet de l'autre main pour plonger l'aiguille dans l'une de mes veines, je la remplis en grimaçant. Une fois remplit, je la reposais dans le contenant, puis alla m'asseoir sur un banc. L'analyse sanguine allait prendre un petit moment, espéront juste qu'elle arrive avant ma transformation en zombie.

**Couloir d'isolement – 3 heures plus-tard**

Pour la première fois depuis que nous avons commencé les recherches, je commençais a essayé de trouver une composante pour créer un anti-viraux, bien-sur il nous avait été interdit de réfléchir a une telle chose. Jamais cela n'avait effleuré mon esprit ni celui de William, mais pour une fois depuis des années, je commençais sérieusement a y réfléchir.

Je finis par me lever pour aller frapper dans la vitre, pour réveiller l'un des gardes.

- Appeler tout de suite William.

Le gardien se réveilla en sursautant, il était tout de meme 4 heures du matin et il me regarda, bailla, puis s'étira longuement, me regardant d'un air sceptique.

- Qu'est-ce que t'a dit l'infecté ?

Ce que je dis, c'est que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis toujours le chercheurs en chef de ce labo. Alors c'est monsieur Wesker et tu vas te bouger le cul pour appeler William. Je le veux ici dans les plus bref délai.

Le mec me regarda, très sérieux le mec qui vous dis ça a poil, mais bon, il obtempéra malgré tout, surtout que mon air en disait long, faut pas m'énerver maintenant. Surtout si on tient a son job.

La sonnerie retentit, plusieurs coups, a croire que William ne comptait pas répondre où qu'il n'était pas a la maison. Maison qu'il venait d'acheter pour lui et Annette, mais finalement, l'appareil fut décroché.

- Ahhh ahhh... oui... hmmm... vous savez que je suis en pleine... ahhh...

En pleine baise a ce qu'on pouvait constater, ce qui me fit serrer les dents.

- Ahhh... oui... William... AAAHHH... rahhhccroche et baise-moi...

C'est une voix que je me serais bien passer, Annette en pleine extace sur les coups de bassin qu'on entendait.

William..., cette fois, j'eus la voix cassé, mais je ne repris bien rapidement. C'est Wesker a l'appareil. J'aimerais que tu viennes au laboratoire. Une fuite du virus T vient d'avoir lieu. Et c'est moi qui est surement infecté.

- Quoi?

- AH... non... williammm mon beau reviens...

On supposera que la lune de miel vient d'être écourté. Et on entends des bruits de meuble qui se font bougé.

Depuis combien de temps? Ressens-tu des symptômes? Fièvre? Délire? Étourdissement? Merde... Al... Wesker... qu'est-ce que tu as foutu.

Tout de même, ça me fait sourire d'imaginer la blonde laissé en plan sur le lit en pleine baise.

- Je crois que ça doit faire trois ou quatre heure. Et non, pour le moment, je ne ressens que des picotements dans la main. Mais c'est seulement parce que je me suis coupé. William... Vient, je voudrais qu'on discute pour un anti-virus.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Et le téléphone fut raccrocher, le garde en fit de même, avant de retourner sur sa chaise pour roupiller. Vraiment, c'est fou comme ce mec fait preuve d'humanité a mon égard. Aller on le sait bien que tout le monde doit être heureux de me savoir enfermer et sûrement infecté. Ils n'auront plus leur tyran pour leur donner des ordres.

Je retournai aussi m'asseoir me dedans le poignet, ma blessure avait arrêté de saigner, et le sang s'était coagulé. Je fermai les yeux, et dire que William venait de m'énuméré les symptômes qui allaient bientôt me gagner. La peur, finit par me gagner, mais je restai malgré tout serein, il faut faire la part de toute chose. En plus, je n'avais pas encore la preuve que j'avais bien été toucher par le virus.

**Couloir d'isolement – 1 heures plus-tard**

William entra a la volé, courant vers la vitre, puis se tourna vers le garde.

- Sortez de la pièce, laissez-moi seul et couper toute les caméras. Rien de ce qui va se parler ici ne doit sortir.

- Mais... il est interdit de vouloir penser faire un anti...

Le nouveau marié venait de se retourner lançant un regard d'assassin ce qui fit bouger le garde, qui nous laissa finalement seul.

- Al... qu'est-ce que t'a fait... tu..., William eut des larmes qui lui coulait sur les joues.

Reprends-toi. Je veux que tu ailles voir l'évolution de ma prise de sang. Et écoute moi bien. Je sais qu'on ne pourra jamais créer un anti-virus en aussi peu de temps. Mais je veux que tu essai d'en trouver un. Si jamais... hmmm... et en meme temps... si tu pouvais faire l'inverse... prendre un zombie et le faire revenir humain... ça serait pas si mal.

Humeur noir de ma part, aller faut pas rêver, puis je m'approchai de la vitre pour regarder William. Qui se plaça aussi devant moi.

- Mais tu... vas... tu... Al... je... c'est ma faute... j'aurais dû...

Chut, tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Maintenant, tu vas aller faire ce que je t'ai demandé.

- Je voulais savoir, suis-je vraiment infecté ou non? Si oui, au moins, je pourrai toujours me préparer a la fin. Et si c'était le contraire. Alors là, j'aurais eut beaucoup de chance.

- J'veux resté ici... je... Albert... je t'aime... j'veux pas te perdre...

William repartit dans une grosse crise de larme, ce qui me fit sourire. Il est mignon avec les joues toute humides.

- Tu... pense a autre chose...

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que tout irait bien, non dans quelques heures, j'allais même vouloir le manger, me nourrir de sa chair, faut pas se faire d'illusion. J'aurais tout de même apprécier mourir d'une façon plus élégante.

- Albert... tu... non...

William! Tu vas y aller maintenant! Tu vas arrêté de pleurnicher comme un môme. J'ai pas envie que n'importe qui vienne m'annoncer l'heure de ma mort. Alors tu vas bouger ton cul et aller voir.

Le garçon resta figé sur place, mes propos semblaient l'avoir réveiller ou encore plus bouleverser. J'avais vraiment les nerfs a vif. Et lui lançait même un regard noir.

- Je... oui... tu... raison... je... te laisser...

Il fait quelques pas vers l'arrière, s'éloignant de moi a petit pas. Il me tourna le dos, pour se diriger vers la porte, l'ouvrant puis se tourna une nouvelle fois.

- Albert... je t'aime... pourrais-tu au moins me le dire...

J'eus un sourire en coin.

- Va te faire foutre connard, ta femme t'aime. Ton enfant sûrement. Mais pour moi, t'es juste un petit enculé de merde.

Il écarquilla les yeux, vraiment, il semblait tout de même s'être attendu que je lui dise enfin que je l'aimais, mais non, même sur mon lit de mort, jamais je n'irais dire une telle chose.

Je le vis ensuite ouvrir la porte, puis il quitta la pièce presque en courant, me laissant enfermer dans mes quatre murs.

J'eus un long sourpire avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le banc, espérons juste que je pourrais avoir une mort, aller ne faites pas de moi l'un des cobayes. Tout mais pas cela, remarquer, au moins, je pourrais servir les expériences que j'avais moi-même mené. L'un des créateurs du virus et mort par ce dernier. Quel roman a l'eau de rose, ça pourrait en faire pleurer plus d'un. Je ris légèrement, mais j'en avais fait pleurer un, William. A croire qu'il m'aimait vraiment malgré les derniers événements.

Dix minutes plus tard, je vis William revenir dans la pièce, blanc comme un linge, et voilà, il semblerait que j'étais bien condamné a mourir. Je me levai pour m'approcher de la vitre.

- Aller... c'est pas si atroce...

- Al... tu... hmmm... le... virus... il... présent mais... il... le... progenitor aussi et il est en train de détruire le virus T... il... l'attaque... ou plutôt il est en train de l'absorber en entier.

J'écarquilla les yeux, la surprise me gagnait, quoi le virus initiale serait présent dans mon sang, je ne comprends pas. C'est impossible, jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'avais été en contact aussi direct avec l'un des virus. Comment pouvait-il se trouver a l'intérieur de mon corps.

- Bonne nouvelle malgré tout, je n'allais peut-être pas mourir.

- Il... tu... m'avais caché ça... tu... Albert... tu écoutes... tu ne vas pas mourir... on va resté ensemble.

Ensemble? Ces propos me semblaient si faux, monsieurs était pas en train d'en baisé une, sa femme qui plus est? Et il vient me dire qu'on sera toujours ensemble? En plus, les risques étaient-ils tous écarter? Tout de même, William n'avait pas dit que le virus T avait complètement disparut, juste absorber par autre chose qui se trouvait en moi.

- Tu vas téléphoné les bureaux d'Umbrella. Demander a parlé a Spencer... il...

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un homme habiller en costume noir, les cheveux mi-long lui arrivant aux épaules et légèrement bouclé. Dans la main gauche, il portait un attaché-caisse qu'il alla déposer sur un bureau pour l'ouvrir.

- Qui... qui êtes-vous, fit William en se retournant vers l'homme.

Ce dernier nous regarda, sortir quelques papiers.

- Umbrella, est déjà au courant que le virus a touché l'un de leur chercheur. Monsieur Birkin, vous allez devoir quitter cette pièce. Le projet Wesker doit être avisé de certaine chose.

Le quoi? On vient de me traiter de projet? J'ai bien entendu là? Moi, un projet, je ne vois pas de quoi il voulait parler. J'étais éberlué, ne comprenait plus rien.

- Mais il... a le virus en lui... il... ne...

L'homme en noir s'approcha de William, sortant une arme a feu, ce qui fit figé mon ami sur place, qui finit par hocher la tête.

- Très bien, j'ai comprit.

On connaissait tout les deux les pratique d'umbrella, mieux valait écouter leur émissaire, ils ne sont pas très patient et avait parfois la gâchette facile.

Une fois William sortit, l'homme s'approcha de moi, me détailla de son regard, la oui, j'ai l'impression d'être un cobaye a me voir regarder de la sorte.

- Il y a deux heures, quarante-minutes, Umbrella a été mis au courant que le projet Wesker a été mis en contact direct avec le Virus T. Par conséquence, le dénommé Albert Wesker, sera mis au courant de son état, et devra accepter les conditions ci-dessous. Il accepte de continuer de travailler pour la compagnie, ne divulguera a quiconque son état, qui est : Le virus initial, dits progenitor, a été inséré dans ces veines des la naissance. Il a été l'un des seuls a accepté le virus dans son corps. Par ce fait, il est devenu la propriété d'Umbrella Corporation. Ces parents ont accepté de le donner a la compagnie suivant un montant qui a été donné.

Attendez, j'ai été vendu? Abandonner par mes parents. Bon cela, ne me dérangeait pas vraiment pour la deuxieme partie, mais la première, être la propriété et semble-t-il légal de la compagnie, ça m'en bouchait un coin. Mais une chance, encore aujourd'hui cela ne parut pas sur son visage.

- Par la suite, il accepte de poursuivre certain test. Le virus T sera déployé a plus grande échelle dans son organisme.

Et là, oui je deviendra un peu bouche-bée, ils veulent vraiment m'attaché sur une table et faire de moi un cobaye.

- Si jamais, les conditions sont refusé, le projet sera éliminé.

Rien d'étonnant dans tout cela, voilà un beau choix, on accepte de se faire donner une petite piqure ou bien une balle bien placé dans la tête. Vraiment les choix chez Umbrella sont si merveilleux, on dit oui ou on se tuer. Des pratiques que j'appréciais particulièrement, sauf peut-être aujourd'hui car je me trouvais être mis devant le choix.

- Exposition au virus prévu dans combien de temps?, fis-je en refermant la bouche, aller on ne peut pas vraiment refuser.

- Le virus sera expédié maintenant, par voie respiratoire. La Reine Rouge du bâtiment, va superviser l'avancer du virus. Si dans 48h, aucune forme de transformation a été détecté, vous pourrez ressortir de cette pièce et continuer les travaux sur le virus. Soit, la conception d'une arme bio-terroriste.

Un gros 48h, enfermer dans cette pièce? Vous allez me donner un lit? Des revues? Un petit film peut-être pour s'occuper? C'est beau la rigolante, mais on va me laisser placer un mot? Peut-être, sauf qu'on entends un petit clic, et un voile de fumée se laisse échapper par la ventilation.

- Ahh... la joie...

Ce qui était encore plus plaisant chez Umbrella, c'est qu'on ne vous laissait même pas répondre en vous demandant votre avis. Non, la pièce se remplit de la fumée. Par réflexe, je porta la main a ma bouche, mais apres quelques minutes, je ne pu m'empêcher de respirer la brume. Je la sentis entrer dans mes poumons, m'envahir complètement, ce qui me fit tousser. Mais cela ne fit qu'empirer l'absorption du poison dans mes poumons. Je posai une main contre la vitre, lançant un regard noir a celui qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Mais lui ne brocha aucunement se retournant pour aller vers l'attaché y remettant les papiers, referma le tout, puis sortit de la pièce sans aucune autre forme de procès.


End file.
